


We Can Do Better

by Zeethulhu



Series: Do-Over IronStrange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Do-Over, Donna lives, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Good Dad Howard Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, LMAO, M/M, Male Bonding, Matter of Life and Death, Mentions of Racism, Not Canon Compliant, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Roommates, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, THE BEST, Time Travel, even if we want to, jazz hands, real talks, so much cute, we can't have everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 130,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeethulhu/pseuds/Zeethulhu
Summary: 14,000,605 universes and only one win in the time Doctor Strange had to look.This is not the universe where they won against Thanos. Sitting in the ruins of their battlefield, knowing everything he swore to protect, his universe was coming to an end, Stephen makes a choice.Sacrificing his body for a spell, he takes the only souls he knows can orchestrate a victory back in time. A spell created by his own hands, fueled with his sacrifice, he catapults himself and Tony Stark back to the moments of their birth.With their reality at stake, they need to create a chance for their time-line to win. After all, their universe wasn't the one that won.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Do-Over IronStrange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958224
Comments: 2033
Kudos: 2252





	1. We can do better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf am I doing. WTF AM I DOING?!
> 
> Alright, I'm gonna be candid. I am very fond of the cinematic universe. I've been reading up in the comics to broaden such horizons. I'm a big collector of the DC Batman universe. That's a while OTHER thing though.
> 
> Anyways, I've read tons of fics with various ships involving Iron Man with any number of other characters. But hoo...boy howdy did I fall in love with these facial hair bros. 
> 
> Many fics in this particular ship. I suggest Sunrise in Exile, and the Amor Vicit Omina series. Top notch. Slayed my little fan girl soul. Woke me up and I was like wtf even is Stony in comparison to IRONSTRANGE?! Very rare for me to actually pic an OTP to stan. But here we are.
> 
> I'm very diligent when it comes to my research, so I want to be upfront ahead of time. I'm blending MCU and comics to create the universe I'm building here. I want to change things I didn't like in IW and Endgame. Not to knock those movies, excellent for the universe we've seen. 
> 
> But this is different, this is a universe where they've already lost. And Stephen decides he can do better. I welcome commentary and discussion. But I will not tolerate hate, this is a creative space, and these are my ideas.

"Stop." Stephen groaned painfully. His sharp gaze locked onto the Mad Titan as he sat Tony Stark, Iron man, down on a low rock almost respectfully. That giant gold covered fist leveled at the smartest man in their universe. Four glowing stones started to rise in color, a taunt at how futile their attempt to stop him here was. Stephen had to stop this.

He couldn't believe that the fight they'd put up was for nothing. It was done, everything was coming apart. This was nothing close to the vision of a victory Stephen had already seen through the Time Stone. Fourteen million six hundred and five universes he had witnessed. Only one victory. The parameters of that victory demanded sacrifice; he'd been prepared to take the necessary steps.

Only a scant few inches had doomed them all. 

Stephen stared into the eyes of Thanos, not looking away, showing no weakness. Thought that was all he felt, that and failure. But nothing mattered now, nothing save what he had to do next. Stephen shifted his gaze to the location of Stark's wound. The blade made from Stark's own nanobot armor was stabbed high, buried between ribs rather than below them. Blood poured from the wound, even as the suits nanobots fought to stem the injury.

Stephen's medical mind never turned off, and he knew with only a glance, that Stark's wound was fatal. From the quantity of blood pouring down his broken and fractured armor, Stark had been stabbed most likely in the spleen or near it. That was arterial blood overflowing from the wound. There was no sealing that injury, no surviving it. 

This meant abject failure to Stephen's plan. 

Without Tony Stark their whole universe was lost. This battle was over, they couldn't survive what was to come without him. Stephen's mind had been racing over the visions he had seen, fragments of things that could change this moment. Things that needed to happen, and things that didn't need to happen. Another part of his mind had been racing over spell work, blending all of his gathered knowledge in this universe with the knowledge accumulated by fourteen million versions of himself. In his visions of the multiverse, he'd lived millions of lifetimes and absorbed all of it. He only had one shot at this new last-ditch plan.

"Spare his life-," Stephen growled out seriously. He glared and shifted where he lay. He planted one hand on the ground and gritted his teeth at the pain his damaged nerves communicated to him. That was fine, at this moment the pain was a constant he needed. The end was here, and his fear sat like frostbite deep in his stomach, "And I will give you the stone."

He ignored Stark's horrified eyes. The mixture of terror and fury blended in his dying gaze. "No tricks?" Thanos asked and flexed his fingers on that infernal gauntlet.

Stephen shook his head, knowing this universe was doomed. It was a cold thing he was about to do. A cruel thing to decide in a moment. Stark would be furious, but he was a genius. He would see this chance for what it was. He would undo the terrible fate they had been dealt. Simply by not being stabbed in the right place as another Tony Stark had in the universe that survived this Mad Titan.

"Don't-!" Stark coughed blood as he protested. His body convulsed slowly, but he forced his eyes to stay on Stephen. They begged him not to give up the stone. Begged him not to destroy their universe. Stephen wished it wasn't so. He desperately wished he had more time. But _this_ was all they had. This risky, foolish, disaster of a chance he was going to give them. 

By the Vishanti he was a bastard for what he was going to do. 

Stephen struggled to his feet with the Cloaks help. He let it control most of his weight, trusting his relic as he'd come to this past year. Stephen couldn't make his hands straighten his robes. They hurt too much, but it didn't matter. It was time to put his new plan in motion. 

His mind finalized the image in his head of what he wanted. Karl Mordo would be disappointed in him; _Stephen_ was disappointed in himself. He'd sworn to live by the natural order, as Mordo had been correct. Stephen was going to forsake that vow. Things had to change then, and it was certainly changing now. Stephen apologized mentally to his mentor, then apologized again to the Ancient One. He was going to fail her in his duty to protect the Stone. 

Stephen held out his hand once he had Thanos' full attention. The green stone, in its raw form, appeared. It didn't lash out at him; it had accepted him as its guardian when he experimented a year ago in the Kamar-Taj library. If he did this right, perhaps it would find him worthy once more. If he could help save this universe. 

As Thanos held his hand up Stephen took a shaking step forward. Exhaustion burned through him. The fight had been brutal, his hands shook even as he lifted the floating stone. The ache was so familiar that he reveled in the pain. It was keeping him focused. This moment was as precise as surgery, everything slowing before his vision as he saw exactly what he had to do, how to do it. It was amazing that he could still reach this state in between seconds in a way that didn't involve surgery. 

The next move was clear to him. Thanos' mistake was that he was a fanatic. Stephen knew just how to beat fanatics. They thought themselves perfect, their cause unchangeable, their outcome set in stone. No room for growth, no chance for change. Only the accumulation of power consolidated for themselves. Dormammu thought himself absolute as well. The difference between Thanos and Stephen or even Tony, was that Thanos was willing to sacrifice _everyone_ for his vision. Stephen was willing to sacrifice _himself_ to stop it. 

The second he neared the giant warlord, a gigantic mandala bloomed beneath Stephen's feet. Perfect, stunning in its complexity and shape. It was green as Stephen siphoned power from the Time Stone. It's energy given willingly as if a parting gift to him. Like it knew it was going to return to its fellow Stones and had thanked him for protecting it. If only for a short time. The watch on his wrist, broken as it was suddenly started to tick as Time itself bent to his will.

Thanos jumped back and Stephen tipped his head back a hint of his old smug nature showing through. Just like precision free hand surgical extraction. Success. It might not be a battle won, but it was a strategic move to hopefully win them the war. 

"What are you doing?!" Thanos roared but was rebuffed from the mandala. No one save himself and Stark would be permitted within. His magic and Stark's blood had keyed it to them alone. 

"What I said, I'm giving you the Stone." Stephen deflected. He held out his hand and the Stone floated to Thanos. Dangerous eyes gazed at Stephen debating as he looked at the spell unfolding under the sorcerers feet. Suspicion reigned until the Stone settled right into the gauntlet. It was visible in the toxic aura that surrounded Thanos, that the fifth Stone had pulsed powerfully through him. Too much energy. 

"One to go." Thanos breathed completely distracted by the energy roaring through him. A bellow of rage echoed over the outcropping of dusty desert they stood in. Quill came flying through the air, shooting both of his guns at Thanos. The ammunition bouncing off the warlord like it was nothing. The distraction was enough for Thanos to back into a portal made by the Space Stones. In a blink he was gone. 

"Where is he?!" Quill roared as he rolled through his dive as the portal evaporated. "Did we just lose?!" 

Stephen slumped to the ground as the spell began to glow the orange gold he was familiar with. The additional energy from the Stone had allowed him to jump start this spell. Now it was up to him. Stark tried to move but his arms refused to work. If this had been that winning universe, that stab wound would have been on a lower quadrant of the torso. Slicing into empty space, missing organs entirely. Thanos' unfamiliarity with human biology their only saving grace. Stark was not so fortunate in this universe. Stephen's magic could not help him survive such an injury. _Everything_ undone by a few _inches_. Their entire universe doomed because of a difference in fatal and non-fatal injuries. 

Stephen caught Stark as he fell, the Cloak helping him settle the genius inventor on his back. He adjusted himself accordingly to lift the genius' neck and settle him on Stephen's thigh to help him be comfortable. The spell kicked up and a massive drain began on Stephen's life energy. Not long now, he'd done the hard part. 

"W-Why w-would you d-do that?" Stark choked on his blood and looked up as Stephen looked down at him. It wasn't going to be pretty how Stark died, choking on blood as he hemorrhaged it internally. An agonizing end, but Stephen was going to be here for it. He may not have afforded his patients this dignified courtesy. He'd been a bastard for his whole life. Stark didn't deserve his cold manner; Stark was dying in the line of duty to their planet and universe. Stark deserved Stephen's full attention in his final moments. 

"We've lost Stark." Stephen looked down into the genius' paling face. He knew his own body was losing vitality with the way Stark was looking at him. Stephen kept his eyes locked on those whiskey brown irises. Terror filled him knowing his own death was coming. He hadn't even begun to live with magic the way he'd wished to. But this was the role he had to play. _'It's not about you.'_ The last lesson of the Ancient One was as engraved into his bones as his magic was. The universe came before himself. His life of selfishness had come to an end the moment he accepted his destiny. Protecting their universe entailed what happened next. He was giving them a shot at fixing everything. "When you wake up...find me and we will _try this again_."

"Wha-Wha-...?" Stark's eyes furrowed as his breathing hitched dangerously. Stephen felt his body coming apart at the back, his cloak hugging him tight one last time. Then it floated back as the rest of their unlikely band appeared. The cloak wrapped around Peter Parker, keeping him away as he shouted for _'Mr. Stark?!'_

He was about to abandon them in this timeline. If things changed maybe they could fix all of this. He looked away from them, focusing back on Stark as tears filled his eyes. Accepting that he was dying, allowing himself to be consumed by his magic was a good way to go. 

"I'm sorry, our circumstances-...out of all of the universes I looked at... We were not the winning one." Stephen spoke as his legs came apart into a swarm of glowing orange and blue butterflies, Starks eyes widened even as they dimmed. Stephen bowed forward and pressed his forehead to Stark's. Of all the versions of Tony Stark he had met and fought with, the ones that saved him, the ones that sacrificed him, the ones that abandoned him, even the few that killed Stephen...one thing was true. Tony Stark had done so to save the universe. Stephen trusted him. "Forgive me."

Stark died in his arms, the breath leaving his lungs wet and weak. The fight leaving his muscles like his invisible strings had been cut. Stephen watched as his left hand came apart into raw magic, as he touched Stark's face as his life left him. The genius' body began to be consumed as well, brightening and bursting into crimson fireworks. Fuel to take them right where they needed to be.

Stephen turned his remaining hand as half of his face disintegrated into magic. It didn't hurt to let his magic devour him. The spell began to spin, capturing Tony's soul. Sight left Stephen as only his hand was left. With a last flick of his stiff fingers the spell completed. His body used as the catalyst as his soul was freed from its mortal bonds. 

* * *

Stephen no longer existed in their universe where they had fallen. His soul felt much like his astral form did. But he could not see in the sense of sight. What he _saw_ was raw energy, existence in the impression of it. The same energy he harnessed when he pulled from the universe and dimensions around him.

A sense of triumph roared through his soul. Coloring him the blue of his butterflies. In fact he was certain his entire soul was made up of them. Near him, wreathed in energy that moved and crackled with combustive energy was Stark's soul. Stephen coiled his soul essence around it protecting it. Just in time too.

Universes and realities existed all around their two small souls. Wet were insignificant. Moving, living, dying, exploding again and again as they drifted through the vast expanse of it all. They were nothing in the face of EVERYTHING around them. Reality, unreality, life, death, eternity, nothingness. All were just concepts, precepts by which existence was formed and fueled. It was as overwhelming and devastating as it had been when the Ancient One had made him see it within the constructs of his mortal body.

Then they weren't as alone as they had started. Suddenly entities greater than he could ever aspire to be lowered their attentions to Stark and himself. Stephen pushed his soul outwards, broadcasting the notion that he would give himself up to ensure the spell that cast their souls out into the multiverse would work on at least Tony Stark. He was willing to be obliterated if they allowed him to send Stark to where he needed to be. 

The entities that were beyond even his comprehension battered him at all sides. Focused solely on his soul. Testing him and searching for his intent. So Stephen left his soul bare for these higher things to see. They drifted through him. Entire universes spilled forth from the touch of their might to his unworthy feeble existence. Those universes reacted to his decisions, his life as it unfolded in shards of mirror all along them. Each little thing formed from him broke, reformed, transcended, and then ultimately died. 

If he'd possessed a body, a form bound by natural laws, he would have broken. Wept as his mind shredded itself. Fourteen million universes, a few moments to the others, but lifetimes to him, had nearly drove him mad. But _this_ , this would have shattered him. Might still do so. Instead he was but a concept of himself, a remnant of a selfish life turned selfless. Perhaps if he was bound by a physical body he could have made sense of these entities that existed even above those the sorcerers worshipped. As it was he saw them in full glory and it was too much. So he bent and was torn asunder and remade by these higher things. Finally, after what felt like millions if eternities, he was returned to his soul shape. Still standing in nothing over Stark's untouched soul. Sleeping and ready for rebirth.

It was this moment that Stephen impressed his goal upon these higher beings. That his goal was not for personal gain, it was to ensure his universe's survival. His one reality out infinite versions and possibilities. He was nothing but the catalyst, changing the destiny they had been dealt only because of a few differences to the universe that won. Stephen remained under scrutiny for an indeterminate time. Desperately begging to not be found wanting.

Something changed, the universal entities, concepts of reality that reigned over everything receded. Death came forth, examining his feeble soul. The vast entity reached out and touched his soul. Stephen accepted this. His soul given as sacrifice for Stark. This final end was fine. Nothing like his 1062 deaths to Dormammu. But fine all the same. Because he didn't matter, his universe surviving Thanos' destruction. Those innocents were what mattered.

Suddenly a different entity appeared. And if Stephen could truly see, all he would see was light. The absence of everything, inclusion of everything. An amalgamation of both concepts. A being of such immense presence idled close to Death. Examining Stephen anew. Then it reached out with Death, and a deep resonating connection formed between his soul and Starks. So profound it ached with a sense of right. He knew this entity, only because it impressed upon him its majesty. The One Above All. Maybe it was talking to him, maybe he was conversing back. He couldn't know, language wasn't a concept he could focus on much less perceive in this state. 

Then everything vanished, all of the entities vanished back to wherever they dwelled. Stephen felt as if they were falling through the universe, just like he had when he arrived at Kamar-Taj. Just as maddening, just as wondrous, because now he was experiencing it on a soul deep level. Not constricted by his human body, his human mind. Only Stark and himself as a speck of living souls amongst _everything_.

He felt Stark vanish, but he could still feel that tether between them alive like the strange gift it was. Not alone, not anymore it seemed. He drifted through realities until all of a sudden he was ripped from the universe once more. Catapulted back into real awareness, true existence. Physical and alive. Stephen re-entered the universe with a ragged wet cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to reference a test that Stephen Strange went through when he died and transcended death. After he did he received an ankh that appeared on his forehead when his life was in danger. Thus stopping him from dying. Blessed by Death. We're going to use this but change it to fit this universe. Whereas Doctor Strange will not succumb to disease or illness, but will certainly be able to die in battle. Because he is a warrior.
> 
> Also, this chapter kind of ended up going down a cosmic horror concept direction. That wasn't my intention. But that was how I best decided to deal with the entities Stephen encountered. There won't be any Cthulhu mythos appearing! Not unless I feel like it!


	2. Rebirth: 1970 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up from his battle on Titan reborn?
> 
> Tony: Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been doing some research, and Holy shit did I think I knew Tony Stark.
> 
> I didn't know shit. 
> 
> Wiki provided the hint, comics provided the insight, I've decided to merge the comics truth with the MCU. Some craziness going on in the comics yo.

Tony inhales sharply as soon as awareness returned to him, he coughed and something wet was expelled from his throat. He opened his eyes expecting to see Strange bleeding and battered above him. Orange and blue butterflies flying off of him, bits of his body converted into that...that _magic_. It burned to even acknowledge that magic was even a thing. 

But that was not what Tony saw when he opened his eyes. He saw a bright light that forced him to close his eyes. He reached up a hand and froze when he saw the small fingers in his blurry vision. He tested his legs and could only kick them a bit. He realized just as quickly that there were people around him. Touching his body, wrapping something around him. Panic surged and he fought to shout, yell at whoever was manhandling him. A small cry tore out of him. Shrill, coming from deep in his chest, but so glaringly _young_.

Tony was no idiot, he made connections fast through his panic. This was what Strange had been talking about. He'd used magic, freaking _magic_ to get a do-over. That shitty ass wizard had known they were doomed. Tony furrowed his brow as his mind raced over everything that happened, and where he was now. 

A baby again.

Had Strange Magic turned back time? That was what that giant geometrically perfect circle had been about. Using his own body as magic fuel? Sacrifice play?! Who did he think he was?! Tony was the only one allowed to be taking those kinds of risks. What did that mean for the future?

It meant they lost. Entirely. Dumbledore had seen something in those visions, something that meant they weren't that one universe he'd seen. Something had been wrong at the end there. If this was the only play. Tony opened his eyes as he made decisions and accepted the utter lunacy happening right now. 

Tony Fucking Stark was a baby again.

And this wasn't right. 

Tony squinted at the people who appeared above him. A woman with short light-colored hair, blond if the blurry haze over his vision could be believed. Another person, with a white something on her head. Nurse? He was in the hospital. Just born. Why were they hovering over him, shouldn't he be handed to his mother now?

Tony reached out with stumpy arms and forced himself to make squalling noises as if he were looking for her. He knew how to talk, but every attempt just came through as noise. It seemed that despite his awareness, his brain was still immature in this body. There was a whole lot to unpack about that. Scientifically this should be impossible. That rankled all on its own. 

"Siguren li si, che ne iskash da go zadŭrzhish?" A woman's voice asked just as he was adjusted into a comfortable hold. Wait... Bulgarian, as he remembered it he was born in Italy. Tony tilted his completely useless head and blinked at the gaze around him. The was a bed, and the woman lying there was blond, he could see her shape. His mother wasn't blond! 

"No-... No just... Take care of him." A choked-up voice lifted from the bed in English. The woman's voice was exhausted, sad, but the tone was rich. He knew it from somewhere. "One thing...before he's adopted-..."

"Da?" The woman holding him was the nurse, she cupped his head softly.

"His name is Anthony. No matter what that isn't to change." The woman insisted.

Tony's heart raced in horror. Was he not born to the Starks in this new life? Had he been reincarnated in a different one?! Who was this woman?! 

"Da gospozho," The nurse spoke in agreement before he was lowered pointy something plush and wheeled out of the room. Tony's mind quieted in horror. What was happening?!

* * *

Days passed in a haze of feeding on bland bottles, being changed and muddled vision. Nothing was worse than this. If Strange had been reincarnated too... And Tony hoped so. He hoped he was in the same boat of confusion and infirm ability.

 _'Suffer you dime-store magician asshole.'_ Tony thought viciously more than once.

Tony spent the time he wasn't sleeping, because being a baby was tiring, going over everything he knew and remembered from his previous life. Because that's what it had to be. If he wasn't born to his mother Maria Stark, then he was totally reincarnated into someone who just happened to have the same first name. That was the only explanation he had for what was going on here. 

Fucking _magic_. 

There was noise drawing Tony from his calculations of a baby sized Iron Man suit. He didn't have the dexterity to even build an arc reactor. But the thought was enough to distract him from his terrible plight. It was that or panic and put his tiny body at risk. He didn't need to have a panic attack as a new born. Seriously. 

Suddenly a nurse he knew by her soft voice appeared. He called her Candi, with an I. Because Candi, was quite well endowed and it was a delight when she held him for his bottle feeding. A real shame he was a baby, cause the baths would have been a whole lot more fun if he was an adult. A man could dream, even if he was inhabiting the body of a child. 

"Here he is Mr. Stark." Candi cradled him close and turned. Tony froze at her words, she was speaking English for the first time since she'd become his caretaker. And also-... _Mr. Stark?!_

"And he's healthy?" The deep voice of Howard Stark drifted from the dark shape in front of him. Dark brown coat, dark suit by the fuzzy edges of his body. He even smelled like scotch and cigar smoke. Tony's nightmares had been full of that smell and that voice before New York. Then all his nightmares were off aliens and the cold of space. 

"Perfectly healthy, and so very smart. He knows when it's time to eat and finishes what’s right for his age. No trouble at all." Candi spoke with an accent, but her smile was blinding even to his fuzy vision. "I'm sure this will be a great fit. His mother hoped he would have a good family adopt him."

Tony's mind spun at the implications. What had Strange _done_? _Was_ he thrown back in time? Or was he in another universe where he wasn't Howard Starks child? He didn't have any information to go on! Suddenly calloused hands wrapped around his tiny frail body. Anxiety spiked, all of Tony's memories were of these hands bringing pain in the wake of drunken binges.

"What did you say his name was?" Howard rubbed a rough feeling thumb over Tony’s temple and the gentleness was worse. It was ten thousand times worse than the hateful slurring remarks. Worse than the cold distance. Gentleness might as well have been a slap in the face. The whimper that slipped from his lips was purely emotional and it humiliated him as much as expressed the distress he was going through. It also startled both of the blurry adults.

"Oh, don't be scared, this is your new papa!" Candi cooed and Tony viciously wrangled his emotions back. He wasn't a child anymore...err-...well, he mentally wasn't the same child that cowered under Howard's fist. "His birth mother insisted that his first name stay the same. Anthony."

The next hour was immensely terrifying. And Tony had ranked the battle against Thanos, the portal in New York, and Pepper's furious glower as the most terrifying things he'd ever experienced. Nothing compared to being cuddled by Howard Fucking Stark, while the figment of his childhood nightmares fed him by bottle. Tony put up a fight, avoiding the bottle and kicking as violently as his feet could manage. The effect was futile, as that only seemed to amuse Howard.

Eventually Tony drank the bland bottle. Knowing that if nothing else he needed to keep his infant body functioning. Momentary horror aside, the reality was that he was a baby. Either in his past timeline, which meant everything he knew was a fucking lie. Or he was in a while new universe, which meant things were nothing like he should be expecting. 

Tony fell asleep, his new feeble body was so damn weak. When he stirred the light was different. Darker, sunset most likely. He was still in Howard's arms, but they were moving. Which was confusing as all hell. That was when he knew, the adoption was done. Tony wracked his brain to try and place his earliest memories, but they were all of his mother. Was she even his mother at all? 

The car stopped and suddenly Howard was wrapping him tougher as they climbed onto a plane. Flying? At this young age? Tony furiously kicked at his father in admonishment. Who flew with a newborn?! 

Tony expected his father to offset him to the stewardess but was relegated to continuing to be in his father's arms. The fear of being hit returned, being cradled was nerve wracking. What he wouldn't give for a repulsor to get some damn space. 

The takeoff shouldn't have bothered him. Tony had blasted into the sky in jets and his suit enough times for the popping of his ears to be nothing to him. But this tiny body wasn't used to it like his mind was. The ear popping was so sudden as the plane took off, and surprisingly painful that Tony actually let out a cry. 

Mortified by the baby sound he glanced up blearily while his ears rang. He expected to be handed off. But was surprised when Howard just chuckled. "I know it's not fun, but you're alright."

 _'My ears just popped for the first time you asshole!'_ Tony thought viciously. Reveling in the fury he felt. This he knew. This was familiar. Howard had always had little regard for others comfort. He never appreciated complacency or contentment. Tony didn't either and it was a glaring reminder of who he got that from. 

Tony eventually forced himself to ignore the ringing. It would subside before long. He begrudgingly accepted a bottle the stewardess brought him. Thankfully, she prepared it herself. Howard would probably scald him in the process. Tony suffered through Howard feeding him again. The stewardess cooed and awed at Howard _'bonding'_ with his new baby. Tony would scoff if he wasn't eating. 

Tony spent a while in the flight kicking at his father's hand. To him it was a violent warning, but he knew Howard just thought he was being active for a newborn. Tony tired quickly and just allowed himself to be held. It wasn't like he had the faculties to truly object. Or... He could scream and cry like a real baby could. 

Tony contemplated it for a long time. Just kicking up a massive fuss and reaping the reward of truly punishing his father. Adopted or not. Instead Tony decided to feign sleep. He turned his focus inward once more. He couldn't know if he had traveled back in time or if he were in another universe without help. And he couldn't get any help at this moment. The only person who would know was Strange. The asshole who did this.

Tony shivered as he remembered the way he'd died. Bleeding out from a fatal stab wound. So far from earth, trying to protect his home. He hadn't been alone in that moment. Strange had wiped away the loneliness in that dying moment. Tony had walked away from Pepper to once more give his life for the world. Once more breaking his promises to her.

Why had he always broken his word?

Why couldn't he have been the man she wanted?

Why-... Why wasn't he _ever_ good enough?

Pepper had been his most constant friend, and eventually his lover. He'd loved her, worshipped her given the chance. But he knew at the base of his heart he hadn't been good for her. He'd broken his word to her, put her in danger, worried her over his own life. Trapped her even in his life because he'd needed _someone_. Even when she's been right at his side, even when she supported him... He'd been alone.

He was alone even more now. 

Tony felt the tears come, unrestrained because this body wasn't used to bottling up emotions. But Tony was mentally spiraling. He'd died away from everyone who knew him, who loved him, trying to save them all. And he'd failed. He'd failed everyone.

Strange even gave up the Time Stone for him. He'd been dying, useless, and Strange had given the Stone up for him. Like Tony was worth something other than his firepower. And as he lay in that wizards arms, dying, he hadn't been alone entirely. Strange kept his gaze on him, those slate blue gray eyes. They had looked at Tony and saw who he was down to his core. They hadn't looked at him with pity, knowing he had risked it all and actually lost. They hadn't been disappointed in him, despite the situation. Strange had looked at him with a sliver of hope shining. Tony would never forget the way the wizards body had glowed at the edges, butterflies made of magic coming away around him.

Terrible and beautiful at the same time. 

It didn't change the fact that he was alone now. Strange had done something and now Tony was alone. Tony was stuck in the body of a baby and being cuddled by the father that had raised his fists to his family in drunken anger. If this was some kind of joke, Tony didn't find it funny.

He...didn’t want to be _this_ alone.

* * *

"Maria?! Where is she?" Howard's voice cut through Tony's sleepy mind. He blinked awake in his father's arms still. He knew they had left the plane as he was dozing off. Now they had arrived?

"In the garden Senor stark." A warm bland voice informed. Wait... Tony knew that voice. That was one of the staff members from their mansion in Barcelona. He knew his mother had loved it. Often taking her personal holidays there.

Tony's infant eyes could only see things in blurry colors, but he knew this mansion. From the few times he'd stayed there after his parents died. His heart raced as he realized he was about to see her again. His mother. Sweet and loving Maria Stark, who always tried to calm Howard from his rages. Maria who sang to him when he was sick, loved him as a parent should.

Maria who had been strangled to death by the Winter Soldier. 

The light changed and Tony tucked his face to the side as the sunlight caught his eyes. Man, Howard was such a thoughtless bastard. Why had this idiot ever decided to have a kid? _'Shield my eyes dammit!'_

"Honey, you know how I sometimes do things without consulting you?" Howard spoke as they approached a blob of color. "I think I did it again."

 _'What am I some kind of gift?'_ Tony snarled mentally. That was even worse, that meant he was being presented as some kind of placating object. A baby!

"Maria, look at me." Howard walked around something, a bench? He sounded so proud of himself too.

 _'This asshole-...'_ Tony mentally cringed. _'You just adopted a baby without consulting your wife. Have some fucking shame.'_

Tony wondered if he was this impulsive and stupid with Pepper. He'd certainly jumped three steps ahead when it came to making decisions. He always knew what way she would lean, or what choices she would make. So it was easier to take out the discussions in the middle and just give her what he knew she wanted. 

_'Yeah... Pepper definitely deserved better than me.'_ Tony remarked to himself. Unsettled by how similar he was to Howard. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, and not even then huh?

"Howard?!" His mother's voice shattered Tony's inner contemplation. They're she was, unfolding from her seat, reaching for him immediately. Tony felt his cheeks lift in unconscious smiling when her perfume wafted to him. He knew this scent, vanilla flowers and champagne. "What did you do?!"

"I think this covers birthdays and Christmas for at least two years." Howard chuckled proudly. Bastard.

"You know how you always say if things are meant to be they're meant to be? And I make fun of you for it?" Howard continued. "Well-... It was meant to be."

He was finally in her arms and she was as warm and soft as he remembered. Tony wished he had better control of his limbs. He would grab on and never let go. This was his _mom_ , the mom he knew, the mom he remembered, the mom he _mourned_. He nuzzled into her neck as she cradled him close, properly.

"Oh my God." Maria gasped as she thumbed at his hand and gently cupped his fingers as he grabbed at her thumb. "Does-does he have a name?" 

"Anthony." Howard supplied. "The birth mother wanted the name to remain." 

"Anthony," Maria breathed in wonder as she bounced him lightly. 

"Tony, Tony Stark." Howard came forward to wrap them both in his arms. He cupped the back of Tony's head. "You don't know it yet kid, but you just hit the jack pot."

Tony fumed mentally. He wasn’t some pet gifted to cheer someone up. But here he was, a baby being given like a new puppy after-... Wait... Tony looked up at his mother as it made sense. He'd never known she'd lost children previous to him. Maybe even after. And the way she clutched him... It didn't matter where Howard had found him. She already loved him.

Tony's heart wrenched as his feelings clashed. The gut wrenching hurt of knowing he wasn't this woman's real child. That he was adopted. And that he still loved her, he missed her, and part of him broke a little to have this back. To have her holding him. Everything felt like it was going to be alright. For all his logical mind would pick this apart a thousand times until he knew everything, his heart was just happy to be held by his mom again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference this story in the International Iron Man comics. Issue #6-#7 precisely. But it's a good little series.


	3. Rebirth: 1971 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that Stephen knows and remembers from his childhood. So what the hell is going on here?!
> 
> Tony: 1  
> Stephen: Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to blend a bit of older comics lore into the MCU as there isn't much back story on Stephen in the cinematic universe.
> 
> I won't be going with everything I know about the old comics. But pieces I think will fit the later narrative forming here.
> 
> I can't be the only one fascinated that Mordo was a good guy in the movie when he's like one the most villainous characters in the old Doctor Strange comics. Inevitably he will be a villain as seen in the Doctor Strange ending credits.
> 
> I'm blending that snippet of MCU Mordos philosophy, with Baron Mordos attitude in the comics.
> 
> Referenced in Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme #85

The earliest memory Stephen has, is of his mother's lovely blue eyes. Hazy, as is the standard for the newly functioning mind in his infant body. Stephen did indeed see his mother's beautiful eyes when he opened his own weak ones. Wet and crying through his first few breaths.

That alone told him he was successful. That his spell had done what was necessary. But also, that the entities greater than even the Vishanti had not found him wanting. His mission was approved, he'd been forgiven for breaking reality to make this happen.

Stephen forced his dignified pride to immediately conform to what was expected of a baby. Nursing, while awkward to his _very_ adult mind, but it was necessity. Breast milk was medically better for a child than formula. Especially at the current year. The sooner he could convince his mother of a bottle the better, but his medical side told him to duck out up. His heath was paramount.

Being held by his mother again only served to make his heart ache with remembered regret. After Donna...he had closed his heart to his family. Even when the cancer took Beverly Strange from him he'd remained cold and distant from his father and brother. In the end he lost all of them. 

When Stephen opened his hazy eyes in the days after his birth, he was treated to sights that keyed to his memory. His _real_ memory and not the millions he had stored away for when he could handle the strain of seeing them all. And he would need to. He needed to be absolutely certain of events he would need to change. Defeating Thanos was the end goal. He wasn't going to leave their victory to the chance of Tony Stark being stabbed in the right place. Not again.

When Stephen was alone in the hospital crib, he tried to see just how much control he had over any and all mystical energy around him. He could still feel his connection to the energies of the multiverse. And when he lifted his weak newborn arms, more of a flail at this point, he saw his hands. Whole, unmarred, and new. Stephen wasn't ashamed to admit he wept.

It startled his mother and the nurse who were nearby his hospital bassinet. It caused a minor scene, but he barely paid attention he was both horrified and relieved about his hands. Not only were his hands whole, his life restarted, but his magic was still with him. His elation was short lived. Because he knew with absolute certainty, that his hands would not be able to remain as they were. In _every_ universe he'd looked at, his hands being damages as he discovered magic would lead to his role as a Sorcerer who guards the Time Stone. That was not something that could change. 

K _nowledge_ was a terrible burden to carry. 

Stephen then had to contemplate what lay before him. He knew the larger events that would lead to the fight against Thanos. He had seen them, knew that if he tapped into the memories he'd absorbed, he would see everything each Stephen Strange had lived through. Know everything they knew as he had even he's created the Rebirth Spell. 

In how many universes, did his sister die? In how many did he fracture his family with his inability to grieve? If he was allowed to continue by forces greater than universal understanding, was he permitted to save them? Or would that be risking the entire multiverse? He'd broken natural law once and shamed both of his mentors. Stephen wanted to curse but all that escaped his lips was a gurgle.

With the returned attention of his mother Stephen forced himself to confront how terrible he had been to his family. Even before they lost Donna. The strain of his relationship with his father. The burden being the eldest, of being unable to save Donna, watching his mother waste away, resenting his father, letting Vinctor walk out of his condo the day he died. Stephen had had no one by the time he met Christine. She had filled a void, but he had never been open with her. The idea of her was more enticing than the actual act of being with her. 

Stephen allowed himself to nurse from his mother again as she conversed with his father who had returned to the room. Stephen was more focused inward. Was he allowed to make changes? Would he break reality? It was his isolation and desperate pride that led him to Kamar-Taj. His need for truth and self-enlightenment that made him accept magic despite his overly scientific mind. 

Truth be told, Stephen didn't have the answers. And he needed them. A thought sprung to life, something he hadn't thought of. There was someone who might have the answers he sought, someone he trusted despite everything that had happened. But how could he meet her?

* * *

Stephen knew his birth was unexpected, coming weeks early while his parents were vacationing with extended family in Philadelphia. So after he was approved for release, much earlier than _he_ would have approved, they were leaving. The long car ride back to their farm in Nebraska gave Stephen time to try and formulate a plan. It was the only way to keep from having a panic attack in a body that definately couldn't handle the strain. 

The idea to Speak to the Ancient One meant he would need to go to the Astral Plane. But he couldn't just lay in his crib for however long it took him to drift to Kamar-Taj. If she was even there at this point in time. But he knew that large forms of magic would attract attention. And if anyone saw a baby using magic, that would get her attention as well as anyone else he didn't want to attract. So Stephen waited, and worked through his stored knowledge for a sufficient spell that would get attention without over exerting his very weak new body. 

After a terribly long drive that frankly, even Stephen slept mostly through, they were home. A relief, because he hated the vehicle immensely, staving off his panic attacks was an exercise in more will than he should have. But they arrived safely and he was home. It was home in a way nothing save the Sanctum was. But that was not Stephen's home _yet_. _This_ was. The air smelled the same, touching on remembered sunny afternoons, warm nights, and a well-loved home. Stephen hadn't appreciated it before, his heart acted anew. 

He couldn't see the house clearly, for his eyes were still developing, but he knew that shape. He knew the paint was weather beaten but still a startling eggshell white with a dark stain on the wooden shutters. He knew the large apple tree that rested to the right of the winding drive better than anything. The same tree that provided the apples his mother used to bake with. Stephen wanted to cry for this _was_ home. 

He heard the dogs as they were let out by whoever was watching the farm. Listened to his father’s sharp voice command them to attention. Then he was inside, the smell of chicken wafting heavily into the air. That meant his parents friends Georgia and Paul Stanton had been watching the farm. They always made chicken and dumplings as a welcome home dish. Likewise, his mother always made apple pie when she returned the favor as he grew up. Looking after their property was a test of responsibility for him as he got older. 

It wasn't so much that Stephen forgot any of these things. His brain wouldn't let him forget a single thing. It just got pushed back, farther and farther within the vault of his mind that he essentially forgot. As much as one with an eidetic memory could forget.

"Oh, there he is!" Georgia's voice softened as she approached from out of Stephen's vision.

"Come see him." Beverly, his mother, sounded so unbelievably happy that Stephen was shamed for how callous he had been in his past. His mother had always been so good and loving to him. She gave her all to her children. He'd cut them off, and cut _himself_ off from them. 

"Oh, he's so handsome Bev!" Georgia cooed and Stephen made a point to squint at the woman who was his mother's best friend. "Came a little early didn't you kiddo? You guys were only gone a day."

"I'm just happy it happened after the harvest. All that work done, I guess I relaxed as soon as we got there, and it was just time." Beverly Strange was a go with the flow kind of woman. Hard working, but she always believed in what will be will be. And that notion was what helped him decide to accept his hands on that mountain peak on Everest. Accept that the greatness he'd felt he'd been destined for was in a different form than he had arrogantly wanted. That he needed to let go of everything to be able to accept himself and the multiverse. Stephen didn't _have_ to be the one who saved the universe now. He was just the one who could see 14 million different paths. Tony Stark would save it, and he would help. 

That stray thought drew Stephen back into his mind. He reached deep into his soul where the link between them rested. Whatever that great entity, that One Above All, had done it had bound Stephen and Tony irrevocably. It felt much like a soulmate bond. Not that Stephen had any frame of reference. He'd just read about such bonds in the Kamar-Taj library. It took extreme compatibility and magic to forge them. Often soulmates would meet and live their lives in the natural world as spouses, best friends, or even enemies. With Sorcerers, the bonds could bring forth greater power, stronger mental fortitude, and stability. But they were so rare that there hadn't been any in nearly a millenia when he's been at Kamar-Taj. 

Why had that being bequeathed such a bond upon Stephen and Tony? Why had it allowed them to go forth with the plan? So many questions Stephen could only speculate at. He needed to speak to the Ancient One. He hated not knowing the answers. He hated not having a clear cut path he could work with. This was a minefield he needed to navigate. Once that could rip the fabric of space and time apart work once misstep. 

* * *

It took two days of Stephen using his feigned sleep to meditate and gather ambient energy. He didn't think it would be entirely safe to start drawing interdimensional energy. He had no way of defending himself if someone stronger than him with less than proper intentions came for him. His mother and father slept in the house. The monitor near his crib attested to them paying close attention to him.

But they were exhausted. He had endured absolute indignity by spending his waking moments crying and demanding attention. Hopefully, this would buy him some time to draw her to him. Stephen lifted his weak arms, at first appalled by the weakness and extreme lack of dexterity. But this was nothing new. And spells didn't need anything more than his will.

A mandala spread over his crib. Wide and growing until it lowered near his body. With a faint wiggle he pulled himself free from his body. This time he was in his Astral form. And this was more familiar than anything else. Still a baby, but he wore his familiar blue robes with his belts and boots. Only for a baby. Odd. 

He waited, floating and paying close attention to his body. The spell was a beacon, a siren call to someone of great power. He only hoped she could sense it and would scry the location. Nothing happened and he had to snuff the spell before he used up too much energy. Stephen sighed and returned to his body. 

He would try again when he had accumulated enough energy. With the last of his concentration, Stephen reached out to the bond with Stark. The other man was relaxed, nothing worrying. Stephen wanted to reach out but how would the other man know to answer. He wouldn't think anything of the bond.

He knew it wasn't right, this bond tying them together. 

Stephen knew the victorious universe had seen Tony Stark married happily to Pepper Potts, finding strength together in a halved universe. The daughter that came from that union had been Stark's reason to avoid the fight, to finally look after himself. And then his reason to fight again. To be the hero she believed in. To sacrifice himself to save everyone. 

Stephen vowed to the man who had been made his soulmate, that he would help him achieve that future once more. Stark didn't know it yet, but Stephen wouldn’t let him lose that future. A few inches off of a stab wound wouldn't cost Stark his future, it wouldn't cost the universe. He wouldn't _let_ it.

Two days later he performed the beacon spell again. Waiting through the night, watching from his floating infant astral body. Another failure. So two days later he tried again. But this time he garnered success. 

A portal opened outside of his home. So a Stephen waited near his crib, watching over his body and waiting. The bedroom door opened moments later, and there she was. Her robes were a familiar yellow, hood pulled over her head, but he knew that jaw, he knew it as well as he knew his own face. She was his mentor, his savior, the person who set him on the right path. 

"Fascinating." She pulled her hood down and looked right at him. So a Stephen pushed himself through the fabric of the dimension to float into her view. "Look at you little one. How have you managed to use such magic?"

 _"I'm not so much a child in truth."_ Stephen spoke and it was unsettling to hear _his_ voice coming from his astral form, a baby's body at that.

"What-... Who are you? How dare you possess and defile this infant." Her outrage flitted across her usually impassive face. Stephen warmed at her show of emotion. How he'd missed her. Cryptic and frustrating, but so utterly stalwart in her duty.

 _"My name is Stephen Strange, and I traveled back in time to this moment."_ Stephen spoke _"I come from the year 2018, where our universe lost in battle against the Mad Titan Thanos, an intergalactic warlord. He comes for the Infinity Stones."_

She was silent for a moment, looking at him as if he were lying. Judging with her gaze and the way she always seemed to look through him. "Who are you Mr. Strange."

 _"It was Doctor before I died. Look into my mind Master and see the truth by which I speak."_ Stephen disliked mental magic, but like all students of Kamar-Taj he knew how to use it. _"I offer you what I have seen freely."_

She stepped forward, fingers pressing to his forehead and his concentration broke. He returned to his body as their minds connected. Everything he showed her she poured through. She gasped as she passed through his life, watching him train in their order, watching her death and his battle with Dormammu. Then what happened after. She stuttered over Thanos' invasion, shied away from the 14 million realities he had looked through. Then came to his death. The massive spell he had given himself over to. And then watched his journey through the multiverse as nothing but a speck of a soul amongst an ocean of _everything_. 

"You -... You met the One Above All." She gasped as she pulled from his cosmic soul voyage. "It forgave you for breaking the natural order. It trusts in your mission."

Stephen kicked his leg in affirmation. She pulled free and picked him up. "You have done the impossible. You've given this universe a second chance. I entrusted the Eye to you. I left the whole Order to you."

Stephen patted her face. And she shook her head. "You will have to be extremely careful. There is no way to know what you can change in our favor. But it will have to be you, you and your soulmate to make those changes."

Stephen didn't want to think of that. And the worry at what it meant for Stark and he to be linked the way the One Above All had intended. If it would help or hurt them in the long run. He couldn't help but think this bond was a punishment for him daring to tread where the _real_ gods dwelled. But it was a punishment he would accept if it meant they could figure out how to defeat Thanos. They had time.

"Your magic is weak right now. I think it would be best to be more discrete. I will ward your home for now, until you have the energy to do it yourself." The Ancient One returned him to the crib. "You are a remarkable man Doctor Strange. I made the correct decision about you. Rest now, I will return, and we will talk at length. Don't use so much magic, I don't think your body is quite ready for it yet."

He was tired. Stephen reached out as she adjusted the swaddle that he'd fallen asleep in. He grasped her finger, so relieved to see her. To know she was still alive, at least for now. She smiled that ethereal secretive smile and he was calmed even more. His mentor was here, she'd seen what he had. If anyone could help him get a sense of where to start, and to somehow get in contact with Stark, then that was a step in the right direction.

He let go as his infant drowsiness kicked in. And fell asleep to her warm chuckle. When he woke a few hours later it was to his mother picking him up for his morning feed. He tried to quiet his mind, but now that he'd made contact with the Order, he needed to address the fact that the greatest entity of all had bequeathed him with a soul bond to the savior of his universe. And he really needed to deal with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only got posted because I feel like I should have closed out the beginning of this fic. After this it will only be updated on Fridays. I don't wish to burn myself out or post too fast because I got excited to share my work with you all.


	4. Infancy: 1971 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony meets who he considered family. 
> 
> Tony: 1  
> Stephen: Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, gonna have to be real up front on some comic book happenings. I decided to include the adoption. But I'm not including Arno Stark. Mostly because his story only really picks up way late in the Iron Man comics.
> 
> With that we'll be keeping with what the MCU has put out. Even though they've hinted with things just popping up in screen. Mostly with Toby's birthday being different in two different ways. Maybe they would have gone that route with his brother idk.

Tony's year was an extremely awkward affair. His dignity had certainly taken a huge hit. He could suffer through the diaper changes. The nanny was good at her job. As he remembered, she had been stern but attentive until he was shipped off to boarding school. So attentive that she'd infuriated him more often than not as a child. He'd honestly hated her because she reported to his father. But the indignity _this_ time came with the frilly clothes.

Tony was certain the lacy frock he was put in for his christening and then the sailor suit for family photos had eaten away at his prideful core. While Tony didn't _enjoy_ the church baptism, he knew his mother was religious to a fault. He now remembered why religion had bored him as a child. Whole lot of fear mongering. Tony had met Gods, and one of them was an idiot that ate too many pop tarts. He'd had enough of _God's_ thank you. 

The bright spot of this day was seeing his godmother. Peggy Carter was a stunning woman who accepted holding him with dignity. He felt safe in her arms, watched as love filled her eyes as she accepted her role in his life. He'd loved her like family. But now he couldn't help but wonder about her. Did she know about the hit on his parents? Did she know that Hydra had infiltrated her organization? Was she turned? Was she clean? She'd been full into her alzheimers when the SHIELDRA mess went down. Then she'd passed away. He couldn't question her at all about any of it. Which frustrated him to no end.

Tony accepted her lovingly cooing and excitedly visiting with his mother. Was irritated that he didn't have any answers or any way to snarkily demand she tell him what she knew. Being a baby was the worst. 

* * *

It wasn't until the next year, when he'd already been crawling and training his baby body to walk that it happened. He felt something in the hollow of his chest. It reminded him acutely of the Arc Reactor, but that didn't make sense, as he was very much only one year old. It was a feeling of _connectedness,_ if that made any sense. He didn't feel as alone as he did before. 

Tony sat through the next few days patting his chest with hands he was deceptively using to attack blocks and clap like a one year old does. He worried about why he felt safe and whole all of a sudden. It was weird, and therefore it was wrong. He needed to figure it out. 

Which was only made worse when a few days after it happened, he laid down for sleep and found his room invaded by an opening portal. A surge of anxiousness filled him. Was it Strange?! About goddamn time. Tony got to his feet and looked over his crib bars as a monk stepped through. All yellow robes, and hood drawn low. With two fingers thrown out a mandala formed over the door. A tinkle of broken glass sounded and something roved over him. 

"Greetings Mr. Stark." The monk spoke with a woman's voice. The hood was pulled back to reveal a bald woman. "It is an honor to meet you. Doctor Strange showed me everything."

 _'And who the hell are you?'_ Tony narrowed his eyes and she walked over to tap him on the forehead. Tony reeled backwards. _"What the fu-?!"_

Tony jolted and watched his body slump in the crib, the woman reached in to settle him into the blankets. She looked up at him and reached up, it looked like a mirror was shattering and parting around the edges of the room. And what the hell had happened to him? Was this his soul? Was he a ghost? If he was that was bullshit! He couldn't prove it with science of he didn't have the ability to record the happenings going on at the moment!

"My apologies for the rough treatment. I wanted to be sure there was no damage to your soul from reincarnation. It seemed to be a very complex spell Doctor Strange cast. Simply astounding. Full reincarnation with complete memory recall." She looked him over and thumbed her chin.

 _"W-Wait, you've spoken to Strange?"_ Tony asked, jolting from the hasty notes he was making mentally. _"What happened? Where is he? I need to give him a piece of my mind. I was dressed in doilies,_ doilies _! This is ridiculous!"_

"Doctor Strange is in much the same state as you." She hummed. "It seems the blessing he received from the entity that is above all others enabled your rebirth. Ingenious and masterful work indeed. I will have to consult with the other Masters. He will have to author his own tome for the library."

 _"Hey lady, who are you?"_ Tony demanded. _"And the Doc, he's good?"_

He wasn't sure why the worry was there, he was pretty irritated.

"I am referred to as the Ancient One, and judging from Doctor Strange’s memories, I was his mentor in the future of this universe." The woman told him. "He is quite well for just being reborn."

 _"Wait, you can confirm that? We not in some new universe, this is really the past?"_ Tony drifted closer to the female wizard.

"Indeed." She folded her arms behind her back. "There is much you both will have to do. You both alone bear the blessing of the One Above All. Only you two will be able to change the fate of our universe when Thanos comes. But you must be careful, there are events that are tied into the fabric of Fate."

 _"That’s-...that's a whole lot to unpack."_ Tony sputtered.

"It would be best to get into contact with Doctor Strange. I did not delve into the fourteen million parallel universes he looked at. I certainly think you've both earned this _do over_." She nodded and her wide eyes bore into him. She reached out and rapped his tiny chest, right where that weird sensation was. "Trust in your soulmate, he will assist you in your quest."

 _"Soulmate?"_ Tony gaped.

"That is the blessing the One Above All bestowed you both with. I think It believes eventual love will conquer all." She chuckled. 

Tony stared at her. Potential? For magic?! And soulmate? With freaking Harry Potter?! What the hell was happening here?! 

_"You're shitting me."_ Tony growled. _"No, you're absolutely shitting me right now. I've spent a year trapped in this weak body, fighting to talk from a mouth that doesn't know words yet despite my mind still being intact. I know what's coming because I fought that giant purple douche bag. I died!"_

"You did." She nodded with this look of the infinite patience that only infuriated him.

 _"I watched Doc come apart as I was dying. He died with me, his goddamn magic ate him as fuel for whatever the fuck spell reincarnated me into my own body, at birth! I was_ adopted _dammit! I didn't know that shit and you tell me_ that's _what my fucking origin story is?!"_ He snarled, _"All of this shit is his fault! And you're telling me, that some cosmic space asshole who is supposed to be above all the others, decided the Doc and I are_ meant to be? _"_

"I suppose that is exactly what I am saying." She chuckled as if his ire amused her. That pissed him off. 

_"This isn't some fairy tale!"_ Tony shouted. _"This is real life and we're going to die if you're to be believed. This is my past, and that's a shit show to deal with all on its own. Not to mention the danger to the space time continuum. I could crush a butterfly and doom us all!"_

"I understand, I will take my leave now Mr. Stark." She reached out to settle his ghostly shape back into his body. He sat up and glared at her. How dare she cut him off like that?! He was just getting started! Where was that stupid wizard when Tony needed him?! "I understand this is a lot to take in. But there is much for you and Doctor Strange to accomplish. Trust your instincts, you are a hero after all. Now trusted with the fate of everything."

Then she gently maneuvered the glass that looked shattered towards her. It passed over him with a shiver, it didn't feel like glass at all. Just displaced currents of air. Tony vaulted to his feet in frantic fury. But with a flick of her hand the spell mandala vanished. One portal later and Tony was alone again.

Dammit. 

* * *

Tony was playing a delicate game with how smart he showed himself to be. He was one year old and learning to walk was his most pressing concern. He knew how to do it and practiced easily when he could hold onto something. There was no true frame of reference for when he'd walked before. So that was his goal. More than the stacking blocks, or carefully laid out items to stimulate his mind.

Howard wasn't present, but Tony could see his influence. Tests to see just how smart Tony was, how dexterous, how he comprehend at his age. This came to a decision he had to make regarding his family. And he didn't have Strange to tell him if he was making the right decision, the _safe_ decision, for their universe. So Tony decided to focus on walking first and only paid minimal attention to the testing he was doing for now. 

Which came to the current moment. The family lounge room was his current play place where his mother and Peggy were trying to coax him into letting go of the low table and walk to them. Damn did he want to as he looked at them smiling and encouraging him.Tony let go and walked on wobbly feet a few steps before he dropped to his ass. But Tony levered himself up again and started toddling towards her.

"Look at you!" Peggy gasped as she sank to her nylon covered knees. She looked as prim and proper as always in her pencil skirt. Even kneeling on the floor next to his mother. 

"You can do it honey, keep going, just a few more steps!" Maria cheered. Then Tony reached her, and his heart exploded with love for her. With the reveal of this indeed being his past, that he was adopted just burned in his heart. It explained a lot about his father’s behavior. But the love his mother showered him with made clear the adoption didn't matter to her. He was her son. That was more than he could say for the mother that brought him into this world. But he look into that later. When he wasn't still furious at that particular truth. 

"Oh, well done!" The British voice that lilted from the doorway whipped Tony's head around. He looked to where Edwin Jarvis had appeared. Both an exciting and harrowing thing as it had been this past year every time the man greeted him. Tony loved Jarvis, losing the butler had crushed him as badly as losing his mother had. Jarvis had been the rock he'd needed after his parents died. He'd kept Tony going until he died himself. With his death came his employing of Pepper. She'd seamlessly stepped into Jarvis' roles and then some. But here he was _alive_ and just as Tony remembered him.

Tony let out a very baby like squeal and immediately started for Jarvis. Howard chose that moment to appear, so Tony didn't give him a single look as he neared. Jarvis lowered to one knee and Tony plopped right into his arms. "Amazing young Sir!"

"Howard did you see that?!" His mother gushed and padded barefoot over as Tony weaseled himself into being held by Jarvis. "He only started walking today. Can you believe it?!"

"Hm, ahead of the curve eh?" Howard neared and Tony wrinkled his nose at the smell of cigars, a brand Howard didn't smoke. A brand that haunted Tony even now.

"Ha! Rather bright already Howard. To be expected of your son." Obadiah Stane stepped up from the hall and Tony blinked in shock at seeing the other man. From his words Tony now knew that Howard had kept the adoption a secret. No wonder. If Stane had known Tony was adopted the first time around, he'd have snatched SI without argument from the investors and board members. "Come here little fella, let Uncle Obie get a look at you."

Tony stiffened as Obadiah reached out. _'Abort! Abort!'_ Toby screamed internally. He looked at his father and pulled out a trick he'd been holding onto for successful manipulation. Tony threw out his hands and grinned gummy and wide at Howard. "Appa!"

"Oh!" Maria gasped. "Honey did you just -?"

"Ap ah!" Toby insisted. Howard looked stunned, his mustache quivering.

"He just -?" Howard sputtered.

"Congratulations sir!" Jarvis cheered.

 _'C'mon you asshole. Melt your cold ass heart and pick me up. Don't let this piece of shit touch me.'_ Tony growled internally. "PA-PA!"

Howard jolted and met Tony halfway out of Jarvis' hold. Completely away from Obadiah. Tony snuggled in and popped his fingers on his mouth looking completely cute and no one was upset by his avoidance of Howard's best friend. _'Critical Hit, 10 out of 10, would not recommend.'_

Tony tuned out the excitement and focused his eyes on his mother. Mentally apologizing for not calling out to her first. But an emergency was an emergency. Now this posed an even bigger question. What was he supposed to do about Stane? With everything he knew, with every moment laid out for him mentally, and confirmation this was the same universe... How was he supposed to look at this bastard and not kill him as soon as possible? 

Time travel, the fabric of space and time, butterfly effect. Fuck. Tony had no way of knowing if killing Stane early would help in the future. Killing Thanos was the _real_ priority. But there was so much going on before then. Goddammit.

Tony needed to speak to Strange. But he was only one year old, and he suspected this foreign feeling in his chest, right where the Arc Reactor used to be, was a magical signature of the sorcerer. Some kind of sign of this supposed soulmate business. He had no idea how to reach the sorcerer, the seventies were woefully tech deficient. He had to wait until he had the ability to use the phone, then somehow track down that damn wizard. Shit, he was going to have to wing it, play the part of a baby.

That didn't make it any easier. 

"Alright, we've got some work to do, Jarvis, would you mind?" Howard handed him to the englishman still looking mighty proud of himself. Tony coiled up with the other man happily. "Alright Obie, about the ammunition orders-..."

Tony watched the two men leave and released a small huff of a sigh. Thank fuck. He turned to see his mother slipping back on her flat shoes. "Let's get dinner Jarvis."

"Of course ma'am." The butler led both women into the hall and away from the weapons moguls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another two part chapter set.


	5. Infancy: 1972 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is plagued by regret in regards to his family.   
> 
> 
> Tony: 2  
> Stephen: 1

"His dexterity is certainly very advanced Mrs. Strange. I would suggest high cognitive function within the confines of his mind. His development is certainly going very well. Keep doing what you're doing." Dr. Johnson said as he finished packing up the developmental testing toys Stephen had just made a mockery of.

It might behoove him to tone it back a little, but Stephen knew what he knew. He had worked tirelessly to hone his weak body into the capability just above his stage of growth. Even if he was only one year old now he wasn't playing around. He'd been above average before, top of the charts. Now Stephen was going for genius level recognition. The sooner he got through adolescence, the sooner he was going to be out of the house. College would afford him the freedom to prepare. He could teach Stark then, and truly plan for what was ahead of them. 

That...and he might have been showing off.

Stephen let his mother praise and dote on him as they left the family practitioners office. Stephen fought the internal cringe at how outdated much of the equipment was. It was just a result of the times. So much would be advanced in even just ten years from this moment. Instead of worrying about medical fallacies, he needed to be building up more extensive knowledge of his magic. Much of his other lives had followed his mundane pathway through childhood. Very few deviated, so while he _knew_ he was very knowledgeable now, he still hungered for more understanding. Thus, he was aiming for a teen prodigy with full scholarships to higher education. 

It was very different being reborn, stuck in a body that could only handle so much energy. That, and he was still adamant that he adhere to the natural law of his universe. He just needed to know more, he needed to be ready.

A strange surge of irritation flowed from the soul bond in his chest. Stephen tried to send soothing energy through it, but he had no way of knowing if it worked. He was woefully lacking in real knowledge about soul bonds. Only the single book he'd read from Kamar-Taj. And he's skimmed that one. 

He had no way of knowing just what was bothering Stark, but irritation was a regular occurrence. If he was as frustrated as Stephen was, then he understood. Being trapped in a young toddler body must be as frustrating for him as Stephen found it to be. It did however allow for lengthy thought on his circumstances.

Stephen kicked his legs and stealthily cast a protection spell on the car seat his mother latched him into. He desperately hated this time period, his medical mind cringed at everything. The outdated shape of this car seat was another panic inducing trigger. His spells, unseen, were what was keeping him from losing his mind. But never the less they were off, driving through their small town back towards the farm. He shelved his fear. 

Beverly Strange was a sunny, happy woman that spent her day looking after not only the farm but ensuring he was doing all he needed to progress as a child entering toddler hood. Stephen soaked in all he could of her presence, mostly because he had dearly missed her. And another because he had another chance at being the son she deserved. 

Upon arrival to the farm Stephen was settled on the living room floor with his blocks and his mother moved to sit down and play with him. But quickly she jumped right back up and sprinted for the bathroom. Stephen rolled to crawl, as it was faster for now. He got to the first-floor bathroom where his mother was retching into the toilet. 

Right on time. 

Stephen crawled near her and sat down. He was overcome with burning emotion. When his mother sat back, sweating and miserable looking, Stephen cooed at her. "Oh! Stephen, what are you doing in here? Mommy is fine."

 _'Oh, I know you're fine.'_ He chuckled mentally. As his mother grabbed for a wash cloth he reached out and put his hand on her stomach. The magic flowing naturally around him let him look into her body. There was the beginning cluster of cells that was his sister. 

"Ste-..." His mother looked down for a long moment then she sat down heavily. She looked at his hand for a long time. Stephen looked up at her and could see a thousand things crossing her lovely expression. She might not have an intellect of his caliber, but she was no idiot. She'd connect the dots. 

"Am ma," Stephen spoke, the mumble getting her attention.

"What? Honey did you just say mama?" She picked him up and settled him in her lap.

"Amma," Stephen said again. It endlessly frustrated him that his baby body couldn't communicate as his adult mind wanted.

"I'll have to do a test, but I'm thinking you're going to have a little brother or sister on the way." Beverly said with a stressed giggle. "Would you like that?"

He looked back like any confused one year old would. Then gave her a gummy smile. Because Stephen loved Donna. Everything changed after her death, it had broken their family. There had been problems, of course, but they only grew worse after her death. He'd blamed himself; he'd felt that his parents blamed him as well. He was the oldest. He was nineteen years old and unable to save her from drowning.

 _'This time...this time I'm going to save you.'_ It was selfish. It went against everything Mordo had taught him. It was a personality flaw that Mordo couldn't agree with. Magic should be selfless, untouched by personal desire. Stephen agreed, to a fault. That was why he'd left his hands the way they were. Why he'd committed to protecting the Mystic Order. Why he'd given his life to ensure Tony Stark even before himself was reincarnated into his own body at birth to try again.

Mordo would have adhered to natural law and died for it. They _all_ would have died for it. It didn't change the respect he felt for his mentor. It didn't change the truth of Mordo's words. But Stephen's way had earned him his place as Sorcerer Supreme. The other Masters had agreed, they had bequeathed the title in place of the Ancient One.

Stephen was not fool enough to think his way was the right way. But it was the way he was going to take. Selfish, foolish, possibly reality breaking. But he couldn't let Donna die again. Not if it was in his power to save her. It had been in his power to save Tony Stark. Maybe he wasn't worthy of magic because of that. But he had to try again. 

* * *

"You're preoccupied." The Ancient One remarked as she sank to sitting on his bedroom floor. "Has something happened?"

 _"My mother is pregnant."_ Stephen said as he hovered over a book splayed before him. One about soul bonds. But it wasn't adding up to what he was feeling. This book spoke of telepathic communication between both parties. As it stood Stephen could not telepathically connect to Stark through this soul bond. 

"Oh, congratulations. I hope your home will be blessed with joy." The Ancient One smiled gently. Stephen looked up, he _was_ overjoyed, but he was also terrified.

 _"It will be, for seventeen years."_ Stephen said. The Ancient One looked at him seriously.

"Seventeen years," She blew out a breath. "She will die."

 _"A cramp in her leg while she goes swimming. I lost her in the current when I dove in after her. I found her nearly an hour later, washed up on the bank dead."_ Stephen voiced his irritation. _"I come to a dilemma now. Do I save her, and risk everything? Or is she a calculated risk? Just the right change to make for the universe to be saved."_

"Quite the decision to make." The Ancient One mused and looked away.

 _"I would think you would have something more to say on that."_ Stephen huffed frustrated. He wanted her to admonish him. Mordo would have. 

"Hmm, my opinion should not matter. You are the one tasked with the saving of this universe. Not I." She said and if she'd had tea before her, he knew she would be drinking some. She was as maddening as ever.

 _"And what of Stark's parents? Maybe he will wish to save his parents. What if saving my sister, or my family as a whole, doesn't break reality? But saving his does?"_ Stephen asked frustration becoming plain on his face. _"What if doing so is why we lose? What if it's why we win? What makes my family more or less worthy than his?"_

"We cannot possibly know everything Doctor." She said wisely and smiled cryptically. Damn her. " _You_ cannot know everything. Even the Eye of Agamotto did not show you everything."

 _"So my choices are fundamentally unimportant so long as my personal outcome remains the same? That is the theory you wish to go with? "_ Stephen huffed, he hated time travel and he hated that time magic was one he was so adept at. _"I was blessed by the One Above All, surely this entity didn't want me to just go breaking reality?"_

"Who are we to question what this great being wanted of you?" She asked blithely. Always leading, always giving him opportunity to grow without her influence. "And who are _you_ to decide what your role will and won't be in the coming war?"

 _"I am unimportant, and thus free to choose how I see fit?"_ Stephen snorted derisively. That was a very _free_ way to think of it all. _"I was Sorcerer Supreme. My choices mattered then, they_ have _to matter now."_

" _Then_ perhaps, but _then_ has not happened yet." She offered and he growled .

 _"That doesn't mean I can just forsake everything we stand for!"_ Stephen roared as his infant astral body rose from his sitting stance to floating in fury.

" _We?_ I’m sorry, have you entered the Order intending to learn our ways?" She lifted a brow.

 _"Of course I did!"_ Stephen snapped.

"And when, pray tell, have you joined the Mystic Order?" She demanded and Stephen froze.

 _"It's not happened yet."_ He whispered, finally catching onto her thought process. _"I am not a recognized sorcerer yet."_

"We let many sorcerers go, if they are unwilling or unable to give themselves to our cause fully." She spoke, and Pangborne hadn't happened yet. The other sorcerer who was as talented as Stephen, who could have been Sorcerer Supreme. The one who didn't want to shoulder the responsibility of the whole multiverse "But that is the truth, one must first seek out our Order to join it."

 _"But you know about me now, not the future."_ Stephen insisted.

"Are you so sure?" She asked and chuckled. "Since my first moment with the Order, I've seen my lifetime thousands of times. One thing remains the same. And your memories confirmed it. I knew of you before you went back in time. I've seen you; I've known you, and what you will mean to Sorcerers everywhere. There are things we cannot change; not matter how violently we fight against it. But you, you are blessed with the ability to make changes, to try and help our world live. Meeting me now, was one such change but it didn't deviate from inevitability."

That...that was a lot to process, because he was blessed by the One Above All his choices might not be reality breaking. How could he know? How could he be sure? The Ancient One being here was a relative test, she didn't change the future. At least he didn't think so. Not when knowing one another was inevitable. Did this mean that the things that would lead him down certain preordained paths would need to be adhered to? If he committed now to those paths, could he change things along the way with little repercussions?

"I see you understand." She hummed. "I leave the fate of this universe in your hands Doctor Strange. Yours and that of Mr. Stark. This is a hypothesis you both will need to test."

 _"Because what we do already breaks the codes of nature."_ Stephen mused. She was right, and he might be on the right track with these thoughts. If he'd decided from the moment of this awakening to eschew his medical background, and throw himself right into sorcery, that was a huge change. He might grow arrogant of he doesn't lose his hands. He might not respect magic the way he should with a second lease on life. Now third. 

But if Stephen committed at this moment to eventually cripple his hands...To focus on medical growth at the same time as he practiced his magic, perhaps he could change little things. Perhaps he could save his family a little at a time. 

"Keep the book for now, I'll pick it up when I visit next." The Ancient One smiled and spelled the book to only be seen by Sorcerers. "Think on what we’ve discussed. You have time before this world falls into peril."

 _"Thank you."_ Stephen looked at her as she got to her feet. _"I-... I never got to thank you."_

"Your journey is your own, I am but one stepping stone on the river that you must cross." She nodded sagely at him. "There is a certain peace, knowing you are every bit the Sorcerer I hoped you would be. Knowing that this world, and our universe is in such capable hands."

 _"They will be destroyed eventually."_ Stephen said resolutely. 

"That makes them no less capable." She smirked. "Train yourself well, I will make sure our Order will be ready to receive you."

 _"I hope to be more worthy this time around."_ Stephen admitted. The Ancient One chuckled and turned in the dark of his room. The rotating nightlight threw stars over her pale skin. A portal opened and she was gone.

Stephen floated back over the book to keep reading. He might have come to a decision regarding the choices he would be making, but that didn't mean he didn't need to know about this soul bond. Or as close as it could come, as this bond was gifted rather than built on its own.


	6. Focus: 1973 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is quite the prodigy, if he does say so himself.
> 
> Tony: 3  
> Stephen: 2

Tony quickly graduated from toys to machine parts. With his increased mobility and fine motor skills came his immense interest in breaking his toys apart. This wasn't a result of curiosity; it was out of boredom.

Tony knew in the next year his father was going to be announcing his genius to the world. The publicity would be good for the company, and it would be good for their social standing. Something Tony still couldn't give a rats ass about, but still knew more than enough about. He had an image to live up to and changed to make to it. 

So Tony spent much of his third year cracking toys apart and putting them back together as something wholly different. Cars mostly because he was still a man inside and was still _very much_ into cars. The trick was keeping with the year and not showing his hand on what cars would exist before too long. That was a stimulating challenge indeed. 

He was going to have trouble with that part of this rebirth bullshit. Not investing in certain businesses ahead of time was depressing his business sense. That would be cheating he was sure. And while Tony could be an underhanded businessman, that would be _too_ underhanded. So he'd just have to wait for certain things to be made so he could invest after the fact. And improve upon established tech. 

Tony was currently waist deep in the broken apart and damaged oven in the kitchen. Perhaps the staff just thought it was amusing that he was working on the stove scheduled to be replaced this afternoon. But Tony needed to get his hands on _anything_ mechanical. Even if it was just the stove. He was seriously three years into technological withdrawal, and the end was nowhere in sight. 

A pang came through his chest suddenly and Tony stilled where he was prying a screw loose. The burst of pure elation was nearly staggering. What was going on? Why was Strange so excited?

This soulmate shit was confusing as all hell. But they had to be Strange's emotions because they sure as hell weren't his. Often the most obvious answer was the truth. And with the soulmate bomb dropped on him he knew this link in his chest was to Strange. Getting used to the foreign emotion had been a lot to handle. He knew the wizards emotions didn't get in the way of his own day to day functioning. But he was curious, what was the Doc up to? He wished he had a damn cell phone; he'd ask the man directly.

His ire with this whole situation was mostly cooled off. But when he got the opportunity he was going to lay into the wizard. Still the enormity of what was going on was more important to deal with. And he really didn't want to be in charge of setting off butterfly effect bullshit. He was once again in charge of shit he didn't want to be in charge of. Dealing with it was certainly in the most qualified hands, both of them being both scientists and doctors respectively. At least if he remembered Strange correctly. 

"Young Sir!" Jarvis' vice cut through the kitchen and stifled giggles came from the staff as Tony froze. He leaned back out of the open oven door. "What on earth?"

"Jarvis." Tony grinned playfully, like a three-year-old would. "Play."

"No, I will not play Young Sir!" Jarvis huffed and came over to scoop Tony up. "Honestly, this is the third appliance you've taken apart."

"Fun!" Tony shouted with a wily smirk. 

"I'm sure it is, but you gave your nanny the slip." Jarvis huffed. "What three-year-old does this? Don't you like her?"

"No!" Toby grinned even as he knew he was giving Jarvis trouble. But he couldn't help it. There was no tech to play with yet. Nothing to put together or play with that he actually wanted to do so with. He didn't have access to unlimited fabricators or actual computers. This was the best he could come up with under his dire circumstances. At least the stove was broken before he got to it. 

And...maybe Strange’s elation was making him feel playful. The urge to spread such _pure joy_ to those around him.

"Now come along, your parents are to attend a luncheon." Jarvis started towards the stairs. Tony fell limp in protest. A luncheon meant he couldn't take anything apart. Couldn't build anything. Unless...unless no one saw him.

Tony was bathed and dressed in a little suit complete with dress shorts, dress socks, and terrible designer shoes. He hated it immensely, this was as bad as the frilly frock. But Stephen was never the less coiffed and trotted out with his parents to the cars. He was glad that Stane wasn't in attendance. _Uncle Obie_ was getting to be a nuisance. Already trying to butter Tony up. 

Tony hadn't made a decision regarding the other man. Too afraid of what would happen if he did. If he committed to killing the bastard, if Stane was out of the picture, then Afghanistan wouldn't happen. But if it didn't happen...then Iron Man wouldn't be necessary. And Iron Man had to happen, because if he built the Iron Man suit despite there being no weapons production...then Tony was the bad guy. He would be the one building a weapon of mass destruction. Tony was relying on everyone thinking he did it out of reaction to his weapons being sold to terrorists. 

If he wasn't careful the Accords would happen because of him acting too soon. The Accords becoming reality because he made something immensely dangerous with no other super powered bullshit to back them up... It would be a slippery slope all together. Lives rided on him not doing certain things, but all of this world's loves relied on him doing just those things.

He really needed to get old enough to use a phone. He needed to talk to Strange. Even talking to the other time traveler presented its own problems. Three years of thinking these things over, knowing what he knew about time and space scientifically, and their awaiting future... he was wary of trying to change things frivolously. He knew they might need to, considering the failure of that last fight. He still felt that stab wound when he slept. Strange was the one with the time doohickey, he had to know what to do. They just needed to reach a point where they could talk. 

The luncheon was a glitzy spring affair. His mother schmoozing with the other rich wives, Howard laughing and chatting with the men who were at the top of America's financial empire. Tony, relegated to the play area, looked at the other children who would grow up to be airheaded, self-serving assholes. Just like he'd been, only he'd been a genius, which put him above them socially. It would again. 

These were not the people Tony endeavored to deal with. Plenty of these girls would grow into twenty-year-old bimbos he'd sleep with once. Some of the boys were assholes he'd undercut and out play, and potentially sleep with once. Maybe he could make allies, but as he saw it, even at three years old, they had nothing to offer him but financial gain. And by him, he meant the charities he planned to put forth. 

Avengers Restoration and Reparations Fund. _Super important._

International charities to Gulmira and Sokovia. _For Yinsen._

"Tony!" A young boy, a Vanderbuilt most likely called out to him. Tony huffed and decided, for the future of his charities, and the possible destruction of so many countries, he was going to schmooze just the same as he'd been made to before. He wasn’t a philanthropist for no reason after all.

* * *

"It can't be good to let him play with these things Howard." Maria's voice sounded long suffering, disappointed, and worried all at once. A real _mom_ tone.

"He's smart Maria, much smarter than I thought he would be. But we've raised him smart, it's no surprise he's above average." Howard brushed aside her tone and Tony's fingers tightened on the pliers he was using to pull apart the very obvious mother board Howard was testing him with.

The first time around, Maria Stark had not been happy for Tony to be thrust so quickly into electronic and mechanical engineering. It had confused him before, thinking it was what Howard wanted from him. That he'd be rewarded for it. But now Tony saw why it bothered her so much. Tony wasn't blood tied to them, so his genius was genuinely surprising. She wanted her little boy to stay that way, a child. Not be absorbed into Howard's world. Tony wished it wasn't this way, he wished he could have rebuffed this moment. The truth was, just pulling this thing apart was soothing the itchy part of him that desperately wanted to work.

That didn't mean Tony was happy to hear that same dismissive tone to his father’s voice. The tone that preceded arguments between his parents. So familiar it burned with apprehension. A wash of soothing emotion coiled through Tony's chest. Strange reacting to Tony's momentary panic. There was continuing your past, then there was living through it again entirely.

Shit. He couldn't let it play out the same way again. 

"Daddy." Tony turned to look at his father. Maria's face was flushed, anger taking over her complexion. Anything could set off her screaming. She was a momma bear right up until Howard beat that out of her. But even worse then her anger, would be when Howard retreated to let her win. Letting her win rankled the man's pride and led him to drink. One of many things that led him to drink. But that drink alone would embolden the next confrontation.

There was no doubt that Howard Stark loved his wife. But he loved control just a little bit more. Image was everything, business was all encompassing, and his projects were his universe. Tony being proven a genius, despite the adoption was a point of smug pride to Howard personally. Tony knew Howard hated Maria's coddling the first time he'd lived through this. It was one thing that caused him to beat her rather than Tony at first. 

If Tony was going to do anything in this new life, it was going to be thwarting Howard's abuse against Maria at the source. Howard would never strike Maria if Tony could draw a distinction early enough to keep her from fighting against Howard. He appreciated the sentiment. But he wanted to protect her more than he feared his father's fist being turned to him. 

"Tony-, what is it son?" Howard asked looking at him in confusion. The situation defusing for the moment. 

"More?" Tony asked. Howard startled and walked over. Sure enough Tony had pulled the entire mother board apart, very OCD with the way he'd compiled the pieces into likeness. 

"How did you -?" Howard boggled at the careful, precise work Tony had completed.

"Mama?" Tony looked at his mother and she had closed her hand over her other wrist tightly. Anxiousness seeped from her visibly. "More?"

"Yes baby," It looked like it killed her to say that. To let her son fall into the same spiraling hole of intellect Howard lived in. But Tony didn't care, he was already there, he just wanted any and all attention off of her. The moment Howard put his hands on her, he would never stop the abuse against her. It was a gateway into abusing Tony to make up for it. The brutality made sense now, Tony wasn't actually his blood relative. Not that it was okay, it just made sense. 

None of that would happen if Tony had anything to say about that.

"More?" Tony asked again and both of his parents looked at each other. Howard with bright eyed hunger, and Maria with defeat. She swallowed it and knelt despite her hose stockings. She cupped his face and looked at him with imploring love.

"You want to do more?" She asked. He met those eyes and let her see all the joy he felt in building things, in tearing them apart and seeing how they worked. Despite the potential for this being something terrible between them all, he loved it. He loved fixing things, and it seemed his parents were first on the list. 

"More." Tony said and she nodded. A kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Alright. No burns Howard. No electricity!" She looked at Howard sternly. He nodded still in awe of what had transpired.

"Yes, of course." He nodded and Tony reached out to hug his mother. She gripped him almost too tight before she let go and smiled at him. As if promising that everything would be okay. It wouldn't be, but that wasn't her fight to fight.

Tony internally panicked as his father's hand fell on his shoulder. The strange look he gave Tony might have been mistaken for pride once upon a time. But Tony knew that look for what it was. Pride, mixed with apprehension. Tony was smarter than Howard, capable of inventing tech the first time that Howard just couldn't do himself.

Howard hasn't even figured out the element yet. Starkonium was going to be Tony's baby. And it was so tempting to do it before Howard made that fucking video. A clean _fuck you_ to his father. But Tony was trying to keep to history. To not give into his desire to make his father pay for the past that technically hadn't happened yet. To plan around making them not get in the car the night they were killed.

He didn't want to fuck up the universe's chance at survival. No matter how badly he wanted to do so. As selfish as Tony was, he knew what the greater good was. He knew that if he was willing to sacrifice _himself_ to ensure his mother would never be abused, he'd suffer through it to save the world. 

That damn hero complex was rearing its stupid head. He'd nearly beaten it into submission after Siberia. Thanos hadn’t been good for distancing himself at all. But it didn't matter so much that he knew he couldn't stop it. And if he were honest, _truly_ honest, he didn't want to. Tony liked being a hero, for all it had burned him time and time again. For all it made Pepper loving him back nearly impossible. She'd loved _him_ , not Iron Man, but the problem was...he'd always been both.


	7. Roles: 1973 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen remembers what being a brother was like. And realizes he's much more human than he ever knew.
> 
> Tony: 3  
> Stephen: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to take this moment to thank everyone stopping by to read. I'm glad you're here.
> 
> I hour you all enjoy this. Stay safe out there everyone!

Stephen took to preparing to be a brother again with extreme enthusiasm. Most of that was fueled by remembered and painful grief. Donna had not been tainted by their family falling apart. Outside of their fathers strict and often distant nature, she had been the bright spot by which he lived.

When Beverly came home after a three day visit at the hospital Stephen was waiting. Stephen dashed from the kitchen on his newly mobile legs. Eugene entered first, looking tired but very pleased. Beverly was smiling down at the bundle in her arms. Stephen walked over and his father picked him up. Georgia drew close to log as well, she was an excellent babysitter. 

"Look Stephen," Eugene spoke softly to him. "This is your sister, Donna. You're her big brother, you have to look after her now. That's what a big brother does."

Stephen leaned forward and there she was. Just as beautiful and sweet as he remembered her to be. Round pink face softened by sleep. A dusting of hair he knew would darken over time. She shifted as he reached out, his fingers gliding over her soft pudgy cheek. Stephen's heart melted and he felt his eyes water. This was his _sister_. His Donna-Bear, his sweet gentle tag along.

 _'I'll protect you this time. I swear I'll save you. I don't care if it's a bad change, I'll make sure I can still save this universe.'_ Stephen said to himself, but it was a vow to his sister. Their bond had been much closer due to their small age gap compared to when Vincent was born and joined them. But Stephen was anxious to meet his brother as well. He wanted to do it all right this time. He wanted to preserve his family.

"Donna." Stephen spoke and both of his parents exchanged a smile to each other. He didn't spare them as much attention as they settled into the living room and Donna was settled into his arms as pillows were moved and adjusted to help him support her. While he held her, her tiny legs kicked and settled. Then her eyes cracked open. Hazy blue eyes that would darken to gray looked blearily at him.

Love, was not so foreign a feeling. But it was refreshing in that it reminded him of how it _really_ felt. Curiosity burned through the soul bond and Stephen couldn't focus enough to assure Stark that he was fine. He was holding his sister and that was all that mattered. Stark could deal with his elation. 

Stephen spent the next few days laying protective spell after protective spell upon his sister's crib, carrier, clothes, and diapers. His house was warded against magical threats as well. The strain of laying them and designing them to be fueled by ambient energy left him sleepy and too exhausted to keep reading on the soul bonds the sorcerers had written about.

It had taken him nearly a year to read through the books the Ancient One brought him. Reading through them all, written in ancient languages he didn't know, took him time to learn. It was exhilarating to learn them. But he had to keep everything locked away mentally rather than using paper. At two years old, he wasn't even supposed to be able to draw much less start writing. His hands were just this side of too small to maneuver a pencil the way he wanted. As frustrating as being too crippled to do so in its own way.

So Stephen rested after ensuring his home and sister were protected. Upon spell activation he would be alerted and would draw in mystic energy to protect her. He didn't know why his sudden paranoia had surged. But he knew he was desperate to protect her and his family. He didn't want anything to take them away again.

Perhaps it was out of love, or obsession. Maybe even out of guilt for his part in the fracture of their family the first time around. But the reality was, Stephen was committing to being the dutiful son, the doting brother, and a stalwart protector.

* * *

As the year progressed Stephen had discovered one true thing about his soul bond in comparison to the ones detailed by the sorcerers. And that was, that his soul and life were tied to Tony Starks at a deeper level than any of these bonds. In that sense everything else he was learning wasn't true.

The books the Ancient One gave him detailed of bonds that would tie two souls together for the afterlife. That no matter what they would be drawn together and would one day die together. Usually through romance and love. For stability and immediate compatibility. 

Stephen didn't love Stark. And Stark sure didn't love him. He'd seen Pepper Potts; he'd seen the futures with their daughter. Stephen couldn't understand why the One Above All had tied their souls together. Was it to ensure they could find each other?

Stephen paced next to his toddler bed as he looked at the book. The evening was dedicated to making progress at understanding just what was happening in regards to this soul bond. That was when a huge wave of anxiousness burned through the bond. Stephen stopped and pushed his hand to his chest in worry. What was happening? He tried to offer reassurance and comfort.

That was when something changed in the universe they were inhabiting. And Stephen crumpled to the ground, the Soul Bond flared violently. He gasped for air as it constricted in a way that felt like all of his magic drained out of him. His nose started to bleed and just as suddenly as it came, it was gone, leaving him exhausted. 

Stephen sat for a long moment and felt the universe around him. It was shuddering, but it didn't shatter. He rolled into his bed and just meditated, sensing the fabric of his universe. It adjusted, allowing whatever change Stark had just made. Stephen wiped his nose and cleaned himself up. He was going to have to join his family for dinner soon, and he didn't want any evidence of what happened to him.

He was two years old, and a trip to the doctor was imminent if he was going with a bleeding nose. No reason to worry his parents if he knew what had caused the physical reaction. Stark felt bothered through the bond, that anxiousness still prevalent. He wished he could speak to the other man. Why had he decided to make a change? It must have been important. And if it wasn't who was Stephen to question it? He was planning to save his family from death.

But now he had an answer. The theory put forth by the Ancient One felt sound now. This had to have been a rather large development if it had drained him of what magic he had. Stark must have known what he was doing. Because the fabric of this universe accepted the change at the price of the meagre magic Stephen currently held. 

That must be why the soul bond was forged. The One Above All had looked at the mission Stephen had set out for and found the cause worthy. Everything had a price. Everything in natural life had a price.

Stephen found magic, an infinite array of things he never knew or could fathom. More things to learn, more things to master. A whole new experience in life to be had. A purpose for him to take to and give his whole self to. But the price for his magic, for getting to live the life he wanted, was to continue living it with crippled hands. To remain _humbled_.

The price for him taking this extreme step to save the universe, was a soul bond that would siphon magic to right any natural break in reality. A soul bond that would ensure he stayed true to the goal. A bond that could tap immeasurably into his magic to help the other man connected to him. What a price to pay for saving this universe. 

Stephen felt a pang of concern slip into his chest. He rubbed the space and tried to send calm through to Stark. He closed the latest book with the intent to return it to the Ancient One. It hadn't helped him; his soul bond was fundamentally different. It was there to siphon his magic. He felt a bit better about it. But the weight he was to bear now, that was a grave responsibility.

Well, Stephen was and would be sorcerer Supreme again. This was just a given to his skill set. But now there was a goal. Now Stephen knew he needed to get stronger and pull in more magic than he had before he died. Enough to allow them to make changes and hopefully alter their fate.

* * *

"Careful now, she knows what to do." Eugene murmured as Stephen carefully fed his sister from her bottle. Stephen was balanced on his father's lap and watching her sleepily drink the breast milk warmed for her from her bottle. "There she goes, good job kiddo."

Stephen leaned back into his father's chest. It was late at night; he'd been out of bed and watching Donna sleep. When she started crying Stephen lamented his short stature as he'd tried to get to her to soothe her. He'd nearly swallowed his tongue when his father came in to do the night feeding. Now they sat on the rocking chair together, looking after her.

This was a staunch change from how he remembered his interaction with his father. He remembered him always working with the animals and the small crops they maintained on the farm. He was always distant and uninterested in Stephen's intellectual accolades. He'd been overly concerned with financial gain. It had gotten to the point of treating Stephen coldly. Which only got worse after Donna died. What was strained between them became unsalvageable.

"You’re doing a good job buddy." His father encouraged and Stephen looked up to find a proud look on his father's face. Such a look Stephen couldn't recall ever seeing. He now wondered when it was that his father's love faded. He wondered what it was about his children that had turned the man cold. Stephen endeavored to see just what it was about _him_ that disappointed his father. It was nice however, to be held like this.

Stephen was disappointed in why he'd distanced himself. Loss and pain and his drinking habits. Then his over work and arrogance. He turned his gaze back to Donna and was amused to see she'd finished the bottle and was dozed off. She was so precious. With careful ease, his father picked them both up and they gently returned Donna to the crib.

Stephen was put back down on his bare feet and walked back to his room. "She's going to be fine buddy."

Rest?

How was Stephen supposed to rest knowing what was coming? How was he supposed to rest when he was going over and over his memories? He was threading them out to pay attention to, while still looking over the fourteen million universes the Time Stone had shown him. Stephen needed to pay attention, because slowly he was learning the differences.

Him being up to look over Donna, that didn't illicit backlash. But whatever Stark did had changed the future. There needed to be more experiments, but Stephen wasn't sure how to test it. The unknown kept him outside of his body at night, paranoid and furiously trying to think of everything that needed to happen, things he had to do. He needed to anticipate, adapt, plan. It was all well and good to plan to save his family and win when it came to fighting for this universe. But it was another thing to save his family with the risk of dooming them with the threat of Thanos in the future. 

Eugene put Stephen into his bed and tucked him in. "You’re a good big brother Stephen. Now, time for you to get some rest."

Stephen didn't have time to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not why the soul bond was made. That's just what Stephen thinks it's for. >:3


	8. Expectation: 1974 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony builds his first circuit board. Or at least, the first one Howard knows about. The first one televised.
> 
> Tony: 4  
> Stephen: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting everyone :3 I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far.
> 
> Stay safe out there guys!

Tony remained sitting, listening as Howard boasted and lauded the circuit board laid out with functioning lights and corresponding switches to the press. Everything was functioning as it needed to. Tony hadn't known it before, but reborn as he was now he knew what he'd built. He'd created the circuit board for the Arc Reactor. The part that would allow them to control it. It had taken him a while to realize what he was doing. So wrapped up in the knowledge that he was about to be introduced to the world as a millionaires genius son.

They traveled to Malibu via a private plane owned by SHIELD. Though Tony shouldn't know that yet. So he played the wide-eyed excited child. The Malibu penthouse suite became their home away from home. Mostly because the warehouses and manufacturing buildings on the Stark Industries properties were not made for his mother to live in. Tony knew even despite his four-year-old body, he would happily just live and breathe in a lab. 

So they stayed in the lavish penthouse while Howard talked endlessly with Stane about the company and where they were going. Very similar to how Howard spent long days in meetings with Aunt Peggy regarding SHIELD.

Then the challenge was presented to Tony. The open warehouse that would one day house the Arc Reactor is where it went down. Plenty of work would need to be done in the future, but it seemed he was contributing the first part. The Arc Reactor would one day power the whole facility. All of the components and tools were laid out waiting and Tony set to work without a second glance. He hadn't known that he was the one building the control board. But now that he did Tony made some changes. Removed useless switches, more efficiently ran the right circuits to the right relays. It made more sense, made the controls easier to use.

And once it was done Howard and Stane marveled at it. Perhaps they hadn't decided to use the board for the reactor yet. But they would, Tony knew it now. The press looked stunned as they fired off questions to his father. Then he was paraded before the media. The newest commodity to the scientific world. _Stark's Genius Boy_ , some of the headlines would say. 

Tony faced it all with a media smile he'd cultivated his entire life before death. He'd brought it back; he'd better get good at it too. He remembered what was coming after this. So he kept up the charade a little longer.

* * *

It was late when his parents returned from their night out. Tony was in his room feigning sleep. He listened to Jarvis receive the nanny's report for the evening. She irritated Tony most days, that certainly hadn't changed. Always watching him like a spy. Hell maybe she was, she certainly irked him the way Romanov did. 

His mother's light tinkling laughter told of her inebriation. But she was in bed before long. A very bald difference go how this went the first time. His parents had fought originally, his mother had been incensed that Tony was now some kind of media mascot for the company. This had led to a very loud, furious fight about Howard using Tony's work for profit.

This night Tony had a death grip on the pillow beneath him. This was a chance to see if he'd changed something for real. If the violence was only directed at him and not his mother, it would be a win. He listened, hyper aware, as Howard moved about the penthouse. The clanking of the liquor decanter being opened more than once nearly had him shaking in remembered fear.

Eventually, Howard made his way to Tony's room. Tony rolled to face the wall and gritted his teeth. Counting his erratic heartbeats. The door opened and Howard just watched him. Ice shifting as his father drank. Nearly an hour passed, and Tony’s anxiety ramped up. He felt on the verge of a panic attack. Only his determination to breathe easy and not be found out kept him from losing it. Howard walked closer to the bed, hand coming out to gently brush over his head. Then he was walking away, closing the door behind him. Tony slumped and pressed his face into the pillow as his panic finally took hold. What the fuck was that?!

This was supposed to be the moment Howard _knew_ Tony was going to outstrip Howard's intelligence. This was going to be what led to the distance, the apathy, and eventually, the disappointment. When that set in, fueled by alcohol, he'd lash out. When this happened the first time he'd cursed and muttered before he dragged Tony out of bed. Yelling about how he was squandering his intelligence and showing him up. So what the hell just happened?! 

All the fear and self-hate from forty seven years of his father's influence. Mixed with the knowledge that he'd made a change terrified him. He might have derailed everything trying to keep his father from abusing his mother. He'd drawn all attention to himself, made his mother think he liked doing the work. Before he'd just wanted to be a kid.

It was harrowing, knowing the blows should have come, he remembered it vividly. The mental and emotional abuse was still imprinted into his mind. Tony could handle a fist. He'd been ready to do so again, for his mother. What was he supposed to do now that the first act of violence on his family hadn't happened?

A curl of comfort bloomed in his chest. It broke through his panic; it was so startling Tony grabbed for his chest and curled around the feeling. As ludicrous as that was. This stupid mystical link they had, magic that should make his skin crawl and instead felt normal. 

_'I'm okay Doc.'_ Tony thought. He didn't think the wizard could hear his thoughts. But the quiet comfort didn't go away. It stayed, it lingered, and Tony let his tiny body relax. He wiped away his tears and tried to feel grateful. He'd gotten used to having Strange's weird emotions to focus on. An anchor he didn't know he'd wanted or needed. But now he had it, and didn't know what it meant, but he had it all the same. Tony was thankful for its presence. 

* * *

Now that Tony was the media’s darling. Howard was keen to milk it for what it was worth. Tony knew the long trips his father took were for SHIELD related things. He knew Stane was in charge of the company most of the time. He also knew the Arc Reactor was being made. Clean energy to manufacture weapons to prepare in case of another World War. Financially it was good for the country to be prepared, thus the continued arms race. Publicly it was good press for the company to use a clean energy source.

It was no surprise, as he had done this before as well, when Stane came to the penthouse to collect Tony and Jarvis for a media circuit. Tony smiled excitedly, played the deprived kid who wanted ice cream after the pictures. He even kicked up a tantrum when the photos went on too long. He even called Stane, _Uncle Obie._ Blegh _._ All for the role he remembered playing. That was all he had at the moment. He was terrified and unsettled because he didn't have his father's abuse to ground him. 

And what a fucked up way to measure his mental stability by. No big deal, he'd just scared himself shit less. He might have erased the point in time that made his father decide to abuse his family. The butterfly effect was suddenly much more real than it had been and he was petrified. 

Tony found himself in an empty meeting room at the end of the press run. He was presented with some models of missiles that were in production as well as his promised ice cream. Tony shifted them around and waited, it wouldn't be long now, _this_ he remembered. 

"Say, Tony, are those fun?" Stane asked as he watched Tony lick hot fudge from his spoon. He looked at the older man and tilted his head. He shrugged leading Stane. "Would you like to play with something really fun?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded excitedly. _'Just give me something real to work with asshole. I'm already freaked the fuck out. I need a real fix.'_

Jarvis watched like a hawk as they went down to a workshop. Obviously, this was where the engineers made the prototypes. He remembered the way this place looked. He remembered working with people two to three times his age who were dwarfed by his intelligence. Their awe and ire were equal in measure. He would eventually be their boss.

"How about this sport?" Stane waved to a massive array of components. "Think you can make something out of this?"

"Sir, I don't think Mr. Stark-," Jarvis objected but Stane just smiled.

"Relax Jarvis, _we're_ here, he won't blow anything off." Stane deflected and Jarvis pursed his lips in clear disapproval. 

_'Of course I won't blow anything off, I'm a professional.'_ Tony hopped up onto a stool. He kneeled to reach at the tools. In seconds he wasn’t paying attention to the sudden call that filled the background of his hearing. He was too focused for anything to cut through fully. But he knew it erupted into a heated discussion that went on between whoever was on the phone, Stane, and Jarvis. He knew it was happening, he just didn't care. There was metal and complex circuitry under his hands. 

Tony despised that these were weapons. He hated knowing that he was going to have to make these weapons again. But he knew Rhodey was only ten years away. Rhodey wanted no other future than following his father's path into the air force. Tony still wanted him safe. 

He felt the panic inside him start to rise, knowing Rhodey would be a soldier again. He remembered his best friend getting shot more than once in the line of duty. He remembered the fight between them more than once that put distance between them. Before they were forced to work together again, only this time Rhodey was the liaison buying up Stark weapons. Then he remembered all the soldiers that would have died if they didn't have his weapons. The weight of those he could, and had, saved; versus those that would die was an unfair comparison. It was too much, could he change that? Did he have the right to? 

He was going to have to keep making weapons. He was going to make things that would kill innocent people. Because other innocents would die if he didn't. That foreknowledge... Did that make him worse than how he'd been the first time around? Merchant of Death indeed. Fuck, that was a terrible thought process to have. A shitty path to walk down. It seemed that was his lot now. 

Strange sent him some kind if soothing emotion. Like he was talking Tony down from a panic attack. Might as well be, shit. Tony turned the last screw and capped a missile, firing pin safely removed in front of him. He started on another.

Tony could be convinced his father intended to use the clean energy, the stopping point that he and Vanko couldn't by finish. Howard was certainly right in those videos. The tech for the next twenty years would be very behind. He couldn't even invent the tech until it was actually invented. There was no other way to profit from their company until the tech was available other than weapons. Nothing the company would _want_ until he'd proved himself. He would just have to do it smarter. 

"Sir," A voice cut through the fog of function. He looked up to see Jarvis standing there. He looked worried. "Sir, put down the tools. It's time to return to the penthouse."

"Okay." Tony nodded. He dropped the tiny tools and looked back to see he'd made six missiles, two power arrays, and four ammunition drums. Had he lost that much time?!

Stane was hastily speaking on a phone, hushed by the half closed door he was holding with ringed fingers. Jarvis hustled him out through a side door and Tony followed along. He felt drifty almost, his mind buzzing with the abrupt stop of his working zen. Coffee sounded great right now.

* * *

When Tony returned home to New York it was to his worst nightmare, mixed in with a delightful day dream. The basement was expanded, creating a lab for Tony to experiment and put together projects in. He knew it was coming, the same as he knew Howard would supply any and all designs and prototypes Tony made to the company.

"Howard," Maria gasped as he walked through the lab space. Jarvis took up his post near the elevator doors. "Is this why we had to stay another week in Malibu?"

"Sorry honey, but Obadiah said Tony really shined in the lab. I figured he could use a space to work at here." Howard remarked as Tony walked the space that had brought him so much joy as a child. He built everything he could here. He knew wiring, mechanics, and engineering better than he knew his lessons with the tutors. That was until he paid attention, then he aced every class put forth to him. "It's better if he works here, so he doesn't go overboard."

This room was also a nightmare. Filled with projects Howard presented to him like tests. Tests that cranked out profit for the company. It was a room that stank of Howard's influence, his control. Or at least, it did... _before_. "I hope you like it son. I have high expetations for you."

And there it was. The thing that terrified and crushed Tony like a physical weight. Expectations. He could feel himself breaking out in hives. 

"Kay, Daddy." Tony supplied hollowly. But it drew a smile from his father. His eyes were bright with excitement. That was scary, before it had been a look of jealousy, resentment, and cold disgust. What had he _done?_


	9. Successor: 1976 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen spends his young childhood training his ability to pull in dimensional energy. The Ancient One visits.
> 
> Tony: 6  
> Strphen: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read this chapter! Hope everyone is safe and well!
> 
> :3

Energy was immense in its infinite fathomless. Stephen was nothing before its vast greatness. But he could still interact with it. He could use it to fill his body, to give him vitality. Had his hands still been damaged, it would take all the energy in his body to make them work. Exactly like Pangborne would be able to. Instead Stephen pulled the energy in to do small feats like telekinesis and protection charms. 

Most of the training was to be sure he could still cast the spells he knew. The rest of his training was because he worried about his family. Every time his parents left in the truck, he refreshed a spell to create a shield around them and protect them should a wreck happen. He had even layered the farm with protection and security wards similar to the ones he had maintained at the Sanctum and at Kamar-Taj. His family home was as protected and powerful as a Sanctum could be, only his farm didn't have the sentience a Sanctum did.

It was midafternoon when Stephen finished breathing in the energies of the universe. He sat up from his meditation and saw his mother tending to the flower bed with his sister. They picked a few stunning daisies to clip and arrange for the house vases. Stephen watched them for a moment, letting his young heart swell with love. Then he looked for his father and found the man driving the tractor back up to the barn from the spring tilling.

Stephen ran his fingers over the blanket where he'd feigned a nap to meditate. He was feeling more aware of how much energy he could tap into. If he needed to change the future, or if Stark did he could be sure to avoid the magical drain hitting him so hard in theory. It might get easier if the changes we're minor, but he felt it would get worse when he needed to change something major. As Stephen mentally felt out the wards around his home, he made adjustments with discrete bends of his fingers. Then he hopped up and moved to his sister to help her hold the flowers.

"Thanks Steph!" She beamed. Her smile was his reward after trying to expand his capability. He returned her grin and held the flowers while she arranged the ones their mother clipped. She was very serious, and he deferred to her discerning eye. Even if the bundle was of contrasting colors.

"Good job you two." Beverly smiled indulgently.

"Those sure are pretty." Eugene walked up rubbing the back of his neck with a blue bandanna. "But not as pretty as _you_ both are, ain't that right Stephen?"

"Right!" Stephen agreed readily with his father. Beverly scoffed and flicked a dirty gardening glove at her husband. Eugene laughed and swept Donna up and onto his shoulder. Her laughing squeal echoed as he bound around the gardening beds and trotted for the kitchen door.

Stephen finished settling the flowers in the open basket for his mother and picked it up to hobble with towards the door. His mother cupped the back of his head as she joined him. They stopped near the gardening shed so she could leave her tools there before they entered the open kitchen. 

In moments Stephen was seated next to his sister's booster chair. Individual pieces of a fluffy bundt cake were set before them followed by a lemonade for Donna and tea for him. Stephen watched his sister's cheeks plump with her snack and smiled when she looked back at him. He wished every day could be like this. 

* * *

Stephen was waiting when the Ancient One crossed into his wards. With a spell very similar to the ones that deterred general pedestrians around the Sanctum placed on his room he exited his body to meet her. Over the years these visits came frequently, every few weeks. At first Stephen suspected she was still testing to see if he could still use his magic. Now he was certain she was taking extra time to prepare him for the future.

"Your spellwork is excellent, very precise and complex." The Ancient One walked the expanse of his bedroom, touching the wards to examine them one at a time. At the heart of where his wards lay a deposit of sorts. A place for him to meditate to not only fuel his wards, but also to expand his own reserves. He needed to both hold magic and pull in at the same time. It was new, acting as if he were Pangborne, but casting as himself at the same time. "I've brought you something."

"Brought me something?" Stephen asked as he sank to sitting.

"I have reviewed the future; many trials are going to be faced by you." She spoke and untied the cloth sack from her shoulders. "I think you're going to need this now more than ever."

Stephen took the bag and unfolded the edges, inside lay a rich red cloth. It fluttered in his grasp before it moved and wrapped around his wrist. Stephen felt his heart jump into his throat. This was the Cloak of Levitation. But it wasn't _his_ Cloak. He'd left that behind with Peter. To die with Thanos' snap. He was such a bastard. The cloak didn't know him yet . 

"Why would you give me this? Now?" Stephen asked as the Cloak came alive and wrapped around him. It didn't know him, but it brought tears to his eyes. It was so devastatingly familiar. Like a lost long returning to him. 

"I think you're going to need its strength." She mused cryptically. "This world is not going to remain the one you remember. Your goal is to take us into a new unknown path. I have seen what I've seen. Your journey, and that of Tony Stark's is transmutable. Mine is not. Take this artifact, as you did once, and grow strong enough for me to trust you with the Eye of Agamotto again."

"I-..." Stephen inhaled as he pressed his face into the fabric that fluttered at his cheeks comfortingly. He nodded. "Thank you."

The immediate drain on his energy was immense. Stephen bowed over the Cloak and exited the mirror dimension and activated his back up wards. The siphoning of his mystical energy was strong, a change he breathed out and grasped. With his eyes closed and focus sharpening, he could _see_ the tear in reality. He wasn't meant to have the Cloak until his hands were gone. But if the Ancient One felt he needed it, he was keen to trust her. 

Stephen directed his energy with precision to the rip in the universe. Just as he would have in an emergency room, he surgically repaired it. Filled in the wound with his energy. Sealing it into a whole and flourishing stretch of timeline. He was stitching reality back together, holding this transplanted piece of life in place. When he pulled away the universe shuddered as if in thanks for settling it back to rights. 

Stephen came to lying on the floor. The Ancient One was straightening his neck out as she wiped blood from his nose. "My apologies, that was a large change."

"I could see it." He said weakly.

"See it?" Her brow furrowed.

"The tear this change brought. It would have drained me to right itself. I repaired it instead." Stephen explained. "Like a ripple of red marring a colorless expanse. I fed it my energy, knit it closed and it became a rainbow of life. Natural, as if this change _belonged_. I don't know if it's right, but it's ours now. A new tangent."

"You continue to amaze me Doctor." The Ancient One said and tugged the Cloak over him. It molded to his body and tightened as if hugging him. "I believe you are the most fit for this role."

"I hope to not break the universe in the process." He closed his eyes tiredly.

"Get him to bed, he'll need to rest." The Ancient One directed and Stephen was lifted weightless into the air and was floated to his bed where he was settled. It was so nice, so familiar, he tucked his head into the Cloaks soft folds. He'd missed this.

* * *

"Widen your stance." The Ancient One guided as Stephen moved through the forms of the blended martial arts the sorcerers practiced. Nearly every fighting style was merged into efficiency and ease of casting magic. Stephen adjusted his form as directed and moved through the next few steps.

He stopped a scant hour later. They stepped through the Mirror Dimension into early afternoon light. He rubbed his neck and looked at the Ancient One as she looked around the wooded area he'd taken over for training. A ring of alert style wards would let him know if his mother called for him or if someone came looking for him.

"Thank you for coming." Stephen smiled at his mentor. Because despite her death in the future, she was still his mentor. Her visits were like clockwork. But then came a strange sense of confusion to him. He didn't remember a drain on his magic when she visited the first time. Her coming that first time should have changed the future. But instead it didn't.

"I have a question." Stephen spoke. "When you visited the first time, the universe did not break-."

"Ah," She interrupted him. "I was wondering when you would notice. Took you longer than I expected."

"We didn't discover the full scope of what the One Above All tasked me with and how I could manipulate it until recently." Stephen defended, but his pride was certainly pricked. He only had himself to blame for that. He'd been wrapped up with his sister the whole time he'd been feeling out the universe around him.

"You know that I've used the Eye to look into my future a thousand times. That they always end the same, even now." She looked at him. "The only things that _can_ change must be done for you and Tony Stark or by you both. The thought to bring you the Cloak was a test. I consulted the Eye and saw no disaster."

"I performed as you expected." Stephen tugged at the red hoodie he wore that was his transformed Cloak. He took it everywhere with him, grateful for its presence and comfort. 

"Yes, you did. I have lived a very long time. In all my futures, in all the times I looked, you were always there. I always came to see you after you were born. I always knew who you were by the time you came to Kamar-Taj of your own volition. I knew you when I tested you and gave you the tools to go forth on your own path." The Ancient One spoke and Stephen gaped. His mind whirled as he sifted through his memories. He didn't remember ever having met her until he visited Kamar-Taj.

"In the visions the Eye gave me, I examined you then returned home. So imagine my surprise when you not only called to me with a beacon spell, but you spoke to me in Astral Form. I think you being born completely aware of your life yet to be lived, means you've already paid the price of it. I think you were protected in that first year. If you died due to magical drain the plan you've come to implement would have been for naught." The Ancient One theorized. Stephen tucked his hands into the big pocket his cloak made. The cloak tightened around him comfortingly as he thought.

Stephen looked out into the sky, trying to see further, out into the various realities. To beyond, where the entities that stared at his soul had resided. _Had_ he been worthy? Had they protected him in his infancy? Did they hold this reality together so that he could learn to repair it?

What did that _mean_?

"I have given you much to think about." The Ancient One smiled understandingly. "I am going to speak to the Masters about you. About your mission. Our Order will be ready if you need us before it is time."

"I guess this path is set now." Stephen looked out towards the farm. "The moment I met you in this time. When you gave me the Cloak."

"True, this universe is in your capable hands." She bowed to him. "I trust you."

"I am honored." Stephen bowed to his master. She smiled again and returned it.

"I am honored to train such a student, twice." She chuckled. "I have quite the worthy successor. Blessed by some of the higher beings we recognize."

"Blessed or cursed I wonder?" Stephen touched his chest. Feeling the chaotic swirl of Starks emotions that were the norm these days. A confusion, sprinkled with fear. A wariness that concerned him. "My burden all the same."

"Indeed, your mother is looking for you. Best go see her." The Ancient One patted his slim shoulder. Stephen nodded and pulled in the wards, refilling his magical stores. He left her as she passed into the portal.

As he walked towards where his mother was calling him, the hood of his cloak brushed his hair back gently. It's comfort was the best part of having it with him. After that first night, he'd slept more comfortably than ever under its protective weight. Either it was a hoodie, or it was his blanket. 

"Looks like we're going to have to be more aware. If a break on Starks side drops me, you have to get me out of sight. Can you do that for me?" The Cloak ruffled his cheek and Stephen chuckled. "Thank you."


	10. Disappointment: 1976 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds a way to deal with his stress, and it's an old friend.
> 
> Tony: 6  
> Steohen: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by everyone. :3
> 
> I hope you're all safe out there.

Tony was thick in the pit of his neurotic and self-hating issues. Buried under bravado and a hate for authority. Tony was really starting to understand what his various therapists had been saying. It was one thing for shrinks to drag up the roots of his neuroses. It was another to be confronted with them and then not be what he expected. He'd charged the future, fucked up time and terribly he wished he hadn't. In his father's abuse, he knew what to expect. He knew what was coming. The unknown was as terrifying as ever. 

As such Tony was front and center when the drinking started. Right around the time that Vanko was deported. And he knew it happened because the Arc Reactor was built and powering the Malibu compound. He knew because Howard stormed about the mansion for a week afterword. Watching Tony in the lab as he pieced together bits of electricity and wiring. The beginnings of the repulsor tech only certain parts hadn't been invented yet and he couldn't invent it himself. Not if he didn't want to fuck with the future _again_. 

The deportation of Vanko wasn't something Tony could deal with at his age. While he felt for the son who would battle him in the _"future"_ He also recognized that Vanko was returning to his home country as a defector. He couldn't pay the man his due until he was older. And Tony was quickly becoming pissed off now that he could see the results of their spat in Howard. It was really unsettling. He didn't know which was true, Howard stealing the credit, according to Vanko. Or Howard getting rid of the man who would weaponize the Arc Reacto according to SHIELD. Which was the truth? 

Howard's sudden need to watch and be around Tony was suffocating. It was like he was scared to let Tony out of his sight. Then came the gentle motions. A hand patting his back, a ruffling of his hair. Even a strange desperate hug he received when he came out of hiding in his bathroom one day when it was honestly too much to deal with. Why was Howard being like this? He should be yelling about Tony spending money on model cars and drunkenly touting that Tony wasn't growing into the kind of man he respected. That he wasn't a glowing image of manhood in the making. Fucking Steve Rodgers. 

So he was in his personal nightmare of the unknown. Trying in vain to find some kind of peace in electronics and annoyingly outdated tech he couldn't fix yet. And that's where his father lurked. Smelling of cigars and alcohol in ways that turned his stomach. Always watching with eyes that felt and looked protective. Spoiling him rather than being distant. Wrong, wrong, wrong! 

So this day, Tony gave his nanny the slip and avoided the staff as he endeavored to sneak outside. Something in his stealthy mischievous attitude must have gotten to Strange, because a bubbling feeling of amusement bloomed under his chest. It felt encouraging. He felt bad enough plaguing the wizard with all of his emotional shit over the past few years. It was going to get worse he knew, so he kept on his quiet path out of the mansion.

Slipping from a hall window and pulling it down to almost closed he sprinted around the yard to the front of the house. Howard's office wasn't around this side, so he was safe. The summer air was sticky and oppressive, like it was going to rain soon. He hoped so. 

Tony drew to a stop near the drive when he saw one of the garage doors open on the large garage complex. Were they working on the cars today? Tony breezed over with extreme curiosity and an itch in his fingers when he realized his age. He was six, this was the year he was going to build an engine.

Slipping into the garage he found not any of the staff but his mother there. Her beautiful dark hair pulled up and away by a messy twist, bangs contained by a bandana knotted on top of her head. She wore coveralls, bunched up at the knees and elbows. Tony smiled as he saw her, this was new, but he'd heard from Jarvis in his previous life that this had been her pastime. Howard had interest in cars once, before he went to war and expanded his horizons to weaponry, and then extraterrestrial weapons. Damn the tesseract. But it seemed his mother was still interested in cars.

"Oh, Tony, what are you doing out here honey?" His mother straightened from the hood of her sleek white Jaguar XJ-S. Her hands were greasy, and a smudge marred one side of her jaw, still elegantly made up though. More radiant than ever was his mother.

"Just playing." Tony answered like the child he was. He moved over and hopped up on the crate sitting near the hood and climbed up to look in. "What's this?"

"That is the engine sweetheart." His mother smiled indulgently. "Would you like to see how to tune it up? It needs to be ready to be parked. The new cars will be here this week."

Tony knew his family rotated cars like they were accessories. One of his mother’s pleasures. It was something they shared for sure...or _would_ share again. Right now, now would be nice.

Tony dipped his hand into the bulky mechanics of the vehicle. Pretending to take his mother's easy instruction. Allowing her to help him as she opened valves and turned nuts and bolts his tiny child body couldn't handle. All the stress of avoiding his father's weird _parental-ness_ bled away as the afternoon wore on with the garage isolated in its own world. 

The only hiccup came when Tony tugged his shirt up to wipe his face. "Tony, will you be patient with your father?" 

He looked at his mother in confusion. It wasn't the first time she'd caught him avoiding his father's terrifyingly normal dad-mess. Tony knew Howard used to take all his frustrations out on Tony rather than Maria. It was better that way. Before he'd been reborn. And now he'd fucked up time and his father wasn’t a cold abusing asshole. Now he was...trying to be a good dad. Bumbling and shitty at it, but a good dad. 

Tony kind of hated it. 

He must have been thinking too hard again because Strange suddenly felt soothing in his chest. It was all he had because his mother just looked at him fondly. "Your father loves you honey; he just wants to be sure you're safe and loved."

Why the _shit_ did he care about that? He never had before. 

"You did a good job honey." They finished on the car and right as his mother consulted the rows of vehicles she smiled down to him. That too was achingly new. Everyone he loved always had so much negative blended into their smiles. Like they loved him _but_... And that _but_ always stuck with him. Never good enough. Just like Howard always _said...before_. As if Tony could live up to fucking Captain America. Or the child who's ashes rested with honor in his mother's office. He knew now that he was adopted, his past life made so much more sense. He was a replacement.

Tony left his mother there. Grasping tight to his shirt and the place where the Arc would one day be. He clung to the feeling of Strange there. The only part of this whole nightmare that wasn't involved. The sacrifice and magical shit that hung between them. It was his, and he hadn't disappointed Strange yet. At least...he hoped not. 

* * *

"Tony you can't keep vanishing like this on your maid. I need to know where you are." Howard chided down at Tony. Tony scoffed and Howard sighed. "I know you're a free spirit. But we're not a normal family, there are people who would love to get at me by using you."

"Like Vanko?" Tony challenged. 

"Exactly like Vanko." Howard stepped around his desk and sat in the big leather chair next to Tony. "He, like many other people, threaten me with you. I can't...I can't bear the thought of it."

What a cycle he was in. Everything was different. He was too smart for his age, so he could see his father looked haunted. "What's wrong daddy?" 

"Tony, you know I would never hurt you right?" Howard looked at him with such a broken expression that Tony jolted. "Vanko- he...never mind. I won't ever become like him. I swear to you Tony."

The things Howard said now made a hell of a lot more sense. Shit Fury said on his destroyed patio about Vanko's childhood not being suited to a child. He'd known then that it meant Vanko had grown up as he did. Under his father's violent drunk thumb. Only Vanko grew into a psychopath. Tony grew into Iron Man. 

Tony definitely changed the future. This conversation was supposed to be violent. On the wake of a furious rant about him learning the value of Iron. Him reacting to Tony just wanting to be a kid. But now Tony was actively conforming to his genius. He'd altered his reality; this Howard was not the same as the Howard from before. Tony had obliterated that Howard. They were on a whole new timeline now. 

"You know my work is very important." Howard reached out to grasp Tony's shoulder and he looked into his father's concerned gaze. "I don't want to, but I'm worried about your safety here. If anyone lashes out at me that's fine. But I want you safe. So please don't escape your nanny again."

Something more must be going on. Tony never connected the doors, knowing his father had just wanted him gone before. Now that he knew Howard was SHIELD. now that he knew he'd erased the abusive version of his father... There was another reason for this. Something his father wanted him close for. 

Tony slipped out of the den with a muttered agreement. His mother drew up short and looked in to Howard confused. Tony didn't give her a chance to try and speak to him. When he did this the first time he'd run to her crying about how his father hated him. Instead he went to the kitchens and out the doors there into the side courtyard. The garage lay ahead.

He knew his father would want him to put the engine together. Another press run touting his genius with mechanics and electronics. The engine parts were inside. A hungry part of him rose up. When he'd done this the first time around, he hadn't known what he'd done wrong. Why Howard was so cold, distant, and unhappy. He'd never actually questioned the beatings, he thought them deserved even. An outlet for all the things Tony was doing wrong.

Now... Now he missed that version of his father. Howard had adopted him. For all it was to appease his wife after her miscarriage, it didn't detract from the truth. He'd been adopted into this family both times. Howard didn't get to get buyer’s remorse after he'd gotten Tony like an accessory. And he sure as hell didn't get to be a bitch because Tony was smarter. Even more he was smarter than Howard was. And that terrified the older man.

At least...the other version had been that way. 

So Tony stomped towards the garage, closing the side door behind him. It was still early in the day, so the lights didn't change much. But the various crates of valves and the engine block were laid out. It would be a media spectacle. He almost wanted it to be a _Fuck You_. A railing against the past that was gone. A father he knew, gone because of him. And the tenants that abusive Howard had beat into him. 

Respect. 

Obedience. 

Humility. 

Tony had those things in spades for whoever earned them. And Howard had earned none of it before, but the Howard now...the Howard now wanted to give Tony everything he hadn't the first time. He'd been weak as a child, starving for Howard's love and approval. His therapists all said he didn't need to seek that kind of toxic approval. That he should love and approve of himself. But he'd wanted that love he wanted that approval. And here was a man who was willing to give it to him for nothing. 

Tony was ripping crates open with a crowbar in seconds. He used all of his youthful weight to pry up the wooden boards. A sharp jab happened in his chest, and it stopped him. He'd felt this a few times before. Something was happening to Strange? Was he being hurt? Was he in trouble?

Tony carefully laid out the engine parts. His heart ached for JARVIS and FRIDAY. Putting together and taking apart his cars had been their thing together. More than even it had been what he'd enjoyed doing with his mother. But he needed to calm down, he needed to work through this weird grief. So despite the sharp pain coming from Strange spiking his anxiety, he started to work with familiar movements.

Hours passed and the pain had long sense faded, replaced by a tired assurance. So Strange was fine, or he was _now_. A steady stream of calm started to coax his own emotional turmoil down. So he kept building less out of frustration and more with acceptance. His Howard was gone, replaced with who Howard could have been. A Howard Tony had wanted desperately as a child. A father he wanted to accept as _his_. 

Cranking the engine block up into hanging he started to assemble at angles he needed to reach. Despite the size of his hands the tools felt real and familiar. They felt like coming home and that hurt. Here in the place he always thought of when he remembered his mother...it wasn't really home. Home was in the tools in his hands. In the creation of a piece of engineering that could power and run another machine.

"I'm alright." Tony patted his chest as he sat back and looked at the engine Components before him. He responded with the complex form of emotions he was feeling. He didn't know what he was feeling really. A curl of thankfulness stemmed from him as concern bleed through Strange into him. At least this was constant, this he could rely on. Everything else was different and terrifying. And he needed to adapt better. "I'm alright Doc."


	11. Intelligence: 1977 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen proves he's smarter than his parents anticipated.
> 
> Tony: 7  
> Stephen: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I've decided to name the Ancient One with a blend of her actor name and the characters name in the Comic Universe.
> 
> Tilda Yao. We're just gonna go with it.
> 
> Stay safe and well out there everyone. We're gonna get through it!

"Can you maybe, explain that to me again?" Eugene's wavering voice cut through the din of activity going around Stephen's first grade class. He'd suffered through Kindergarten. Finding it to be important that he at least act the part of a standard child. But first grade was demeaning. He was quite done with it. 

"I'm saying that Stephen seems to be outpacing everyone in class. He's finished before everyone else; every answer is perfect. He answers every question correctly. He's even corrected me on mathematics." Mrs. Rosenthal explained. Her perfectly curled gray hair was stylish and came only to the edge of her jaw. She airways looked put together. Despite dealing with twenty six year olds all day five days a week. "I've conferred with the other instructors, and there's no precedent at this school for this situation."

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Beverly sat Donna down and Stephen hopped from his own chair to lead his little sister off to where the table laden with snacks sat. Dutifully handing her a cookie and claiming the juice so she didn't spill he then led her to the book corner. Let them talk it out. He'd done his part, Donna was a much more rewarding task to see to.

"There's no problem at all Mr. And Mrs. Strange." Mrs. Rosenthal soothed the anxiety in his mother's tone. This all started by her saying she didn't think Stephen should be in her class. "I'm saying you should probably have him tested."

"Are you saying something is wrong with my son?" Eugene sounded possessive and defensive. Very parental of him, it warmed Stephen. He couldn't remember this side of his father. 

"She's saying I'm too smart." Stephen called. Other parents and children he didn't bother to get to know all looked at him.

"Steph is smart." Donna smiled around her cookie. Her four-year-old cheeks bulging.

"I'm bored." Stephen supplied his parents. Best they get him fast tracked through school. He'd been dealing with a steady drain on his magic for the past three months of his first-grade class. A new theory that a steady focus of small changes culminating in his fast track would hopefully set him up faster than his previous life had. If this worked he could free up his college choices. If he could cement the change here, early enough, he could free his magic up from needing to change anything more in regards to his schooling. 

Unless he made a new plan. And it was already in the works. Seven years to go until Stark would attend MIT. He knew that was where the genius would be. Guaranteed. Stephen just had to get there as well. Perhaps eight years from now. To have the precedent already set for him. He could make this small change and do it now so it didn't weaken him down the line. 

"It's exactly that. Your son isn't learning anything in my classroom. Because he grasps it so much faster. I know we spoke at the beginning of the term. About his eidetic memory. I expected for him to pick it up fast. I wasn't expecting him to have zero trouble with any of the coursework. I've given him advance lessons to try and bog him down. But he finished work I wasn't planning to give out until after the winter break." His teacher raked a hand through her curls stripping some hair out of the carefully crafted curls with her stress. "Gifted children like Stephen don't come around often. I've never seen one in my time as a teacher. I think you should have him tested, see just where he can be placed. Fostering his mind is what's important."

"Gifted?" Beverly shot an anxious look at Stephen. He shrugged with a tiny smirk. 

"Like a genius." Eugene looked at Stephen with a furrow to his brow. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Mrs. Rosenthal nodded. 

"He does read more than I thought. Every time I see him with a book, there's another one the next day." Beverly rubbed her temples. "That's why we go to the town library. I thought he was just trying to keep occupied."

"Books...genius..." Eugene seemed to struggle. So Stephen walked over to his father. 

"Can we go? Donna's hungry." Stephen saw his father snap back to him and nod. 

"T-Thank you for your time. We'll think about what you recommend." Beverly stood and swept her dress over her knees politely. Donna joined them and Stephen offered her the juice to finish. As they walked out he felt smug satisfaction building. Everything was going to plan. 

* * *

He took it back. This wasn't according to plan at all. It was two weeks after Stephen had maneuvered his teacher into recommending him for testing. Between the local schools, child-psychologists, and even the university. Stephen was landed with a whopping 150 IQ. He'd rigged that as well. Mostly because he knew the questions, so he managed to keep from landing where he would as an adult.

So two weeks after starting this storm he had been approved for a state funded home tutor. This way his intelligence was scaled for what it needed to be. Without subjecting a six-year-old to a high school environment. His mother's worry and his own careful planning kept him from immediately being recommended for college. Everything was proceeding right; he'd taken time each night to fill in the changes he was making into reality. Minuscule but impactful. It took as much effort as mediation did. He was getting more adept at it.

What he wasn't expecting, and was at a complete loss over, was the arrival of the Ancient One at his door. She stood on the porch, not in her customary robes, but in a crisp suit that looked pressed and proper. Her bald head was still present, but her demeanor was still that of an intellectual mentor.

"Oh, hello, may I help you?" Beverly asked as age settled her hand on the back of his shoulders. He was still gaping at his mentor having arrived. The universe wasn't even reacting. Just accepting this change like it wasn't a problem. It should be. His parents never met her before.

"Greetings, my name is, Tilda Yao. I am a teacher, my credentials." She offered a card and Stephen grabbed for it. It seriously listed this name. Even as a doctor. He glared at her disbelievingly. "I’m part of the Chinese Ministry of Education. Your son's unique case came by our office. I know you've received many offers for the state funded tutors. I've been in America for a few months and would like to also offer my services."

"Chinese?" His mother was by no means a racist, but her confused look asked the question Stephen wasn't going to save the elder sorceress from. What was a doctor fielded in China doing in Nebraska? 

"My husband is located in Tibet with his own professional practice. We're very, career-oriented people. Him with healing, and I with teaching. I decided had to offer my services." The Ancient One bowed at the waist professionally. Stephen watched her; she had no husband that he knew of. If she did, he'd most likely died in the 1300's when she had been mortal.

"I-... I will have to speak to my husband. None of the tutors have come to apply. Everything has been over the phone." Beverly looked down at him at a loss.

"I find that a personal approach is the best way here in America. It conveys a professional air. I hope I am not overstepping." The Ancient One's intent was clear. She didn't want to be a burden.

Stephen watched her as his father came in from the fields. His surprise at their unexpected guest, was paired with his bafflement at her surprisingly real credentials. Then both of his parents were impressed as she listed a number of people he knew from his time to be acolytes and masters of the Mystic Order. All students who were certainly thriving in their fields. Magical specialization not the point being made.

With her suddenly here Stephen was left to make nice with his new potential teacher. The cloak in its hoodie shape rubbed his cheeks happily.

"Bold." Was Stephen's first word to his mentor.

"Of course, I figured this way we can assure your education and mystical studies continue. The masters know of you now, they wish to protect you on your quest. Thus, my arrival." She smiled. "I'll be splitting time as before only more officially now between here, and with Kamar-Taj."

"I was doing just fine with the books you've left with me." Stephen lifted a brow.

"I'm sure, but this way I can take a more strident role in your teaching." The Ancient One smiled like she knew thousands of things he didn't. Which was probably true.

"The masters know of me, but you didn't reveal my location?" He asked and she looked off.

"You are strongly warded here. If only someone were looking they would see the wards. But the sanctum and planetary wards are still larger, stronger beacons drawing attention towards themselves." She shrugged. "At least, to those who know what they're looking for."

"Very well then, we shall work towards the next steps." Stephen nodded. "Soon Tony Stark will be in boarding school. Hopefully, I can contact him there."

"Which boarding school did he go to the first time around?" The Ancient One asked.

"I have a few options to choose from. It would depend on which one his parents send him to. I'll work it out." Stephen waved a hand. "Okay, I'll go tell them I like you. Keep this quiet."

"Of course. After all, I should be more attentive to the new Sorcerer Supreme." The Ancient One stood from the kitchen table.

"Future Sorcerer Supreme." Stephen corrected.

"Hmm, is that what you think?" She left the kitchen and Stephen gaped at her back.

"Wait-?!" Stephen panicked. "Future is correct isn't it?"

"Hm, what is it they say these days. The future is now?" She tapped her chin. "Or the future is in our children? Either way, that’s the answer."

"But that's not an answer!" Stephen skidded to a stop on too small legs and nearly toppled ass over head.

"Then I think we might have more to talk about hm?" The Ancient One smirked indulgently at him and turned to look at his parents as they stood gaping at them in the hall. "Your son is very gifted, if you so wish, I would be honored to teach him."

"Right, we'll call you." Eugene sputtered and took over guiding the sorceress out of their house.

"Stephen, you alright honey?" Beverly asked as she and Donna walked to him.

"I'm fine." Stephen rubbed his flamed cheeks in embarrassment. "I like her."

"Do you?" His mother lifted a brow curiously. "Do you think you'll learn from her?"

"She knows more than I do." Stephen said and his father’s big palm came down on his head to ruffle his hair.

"Son, as smart as you are, there's plenty of people who know more than you." Eugene smirked down at him and Stephen puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Had his father always been so snarky? He couldn't recall.

"Fine! She'll be my teacher!" Stephen shouted which got his parents laughing at him. He dealt with the embarrassment while internally he wondered why the universe didn't react to the Ancient One revealing herself to his parents. Was the time line accepting that his education was a divergent path? Had his careful changes mitigated a large tear in reality? Had he shifted just enough that this path no longer threatened balance?

If so, he was more of a genius than he thought. This method had worked. 


	12. Freedom: 1977 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony gets shipped off to boarding school. And finally gets in contact with Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July weekend to everyone in the US with me. I know it's crazy out there but let's all remember, were in this together.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read. Stay safe out there everyone. :3

The fight that led to Tony being shipped off to boarding school didn't happen. Instead Howard had been amused by Tony's continuing battle with his teachers. The home tutors he had were exasperated by his flippant attitude but were put in their place by his perfect scores. Tony was smarter than them all combined. Always had been, probably always would be. 

Howard thought at Tony's old age of seven, that toys were a poor use of his mind. That they weren't stimulating enough. Which was true, but he couldn't work on what he wanted to. Not if he wanted to keep from fucking up the future further. Thus began the self imposed model car strike on himself.

His mother was all too pleased to indulge a pursuit not linked to Stark Industries. Jarvis was even more pleased to see Tony acting like the boy his body said he was and not the forty something man he was mentally. Howard, saw it as a hobby he couldn't quite understand. So his boyhood toys were replaced by models. 

But it also led Tony to acknowledge how close he was to a pivotal point of his life. With his teachers throwing up their hands, and his time being filled with model cars, it was fine for the fight that would lead to him being shipped off to boarding school

 _"Gold is soft and silver is brittal. Someday you'll see the value of iron."_ Howard had sneered as he crushed a model car in Tony's past life. Then he'd sent Tony off. Tony had stormed from the room angry and hurt. Jarvis of course tried to placate him. But those words he said still hurt even now.

_"The relationship between a father and son is complicated."_

Tony was trying to provoke that event. It was something he knew. A cornerstone piece of his past . He had shaped much of his life from the confrontation over a model car. A bit of _frivolous_ spending. That wasn't how it happened this time. 

Howard was pacing his office and speaking at length on his phone, the cord was tangling around his hand and leg. Something was going on with SHIELD. That was the only time he acted like this. Some new crisis arriving. Something else he had to donate his time and effort to. Oddly enough it reminded Tony of his own dealings with SHIELD and the Avengers. Over extending, always the one looked to, but never the one looked out for. 

Tony knew he was trying to provoke the tirade of his past life. But he still built a model car, rather than the cherry red it had been before he instead modified a number of cars to get one that looked like his father's prototype from before the war. He snuck into the office and settled the car on his father's desk.

"I don't care if the funds can't be reached. I'll supply the material myself then." Howard growled. "We need to have the best if the agents are to do what they need to. The weapons need to be functional-..."

Howard turned on his next pass of the office. He looked at the car and his face softened to Tony's unenending ire. He signed off of the call and picked up the car. "You know, when I built this car Tony, I had such hopes for the future. For the advancements we as a society could make. But first we had to stop the people who would harm the world and stop its growth."

Tony stilled, his father almost never spoke about the war. Not unless it was to compare him to fucking _Captain America_ as a paragon of the perfect virtuous man. Tony wondered how Howard would have felt knowing his damn hero hadn't wanted to get justice for his murder. He'd covered it up further to protect Bucky Barnes. Rather than address it and actually tell Tony about the truth regarding their deaths. Tony had actually blamed his father for years for their deaths. To know it was HYDRA the whole time...and Steve kept that truth hidden?! 

Still bitter, still mad. 

"It's a real shame we're hindered by the technology of today. I'm always hoping for the technology of tomorrow." He came around the desk and sat the car down next to a picture of Tony and Maria. "But the technology of tomorrow is in your hands Tony. You'll advance far greater than I will. I know it."

Tony swallowed thickly. Shit. This was _not_ how this interaction went. It should have happened right before he was sent to school. The catalyst to it all. An angry tirade followed by tears and his feelings of abandonment. 

"The car is perfect Tony, thank you." Howard chuckled as he made it roll an inch on the desk. "I've been thinking, your tutors are having a hard time keeping up with you. And unless I give you more Stark technology to work with you aren't really learning anything new. What do you say about going to school? A boarding school specialized in science and technology?"

"You're sending me to school?" Tony felt numb. It was happening how it _should_ have all those years ago. Where Howard didn't scream, didn't smash the car, didn't do everything wrong. A conversation about his future with his _own_ input? Impossible. 

"I want you to have every opportunity to thrive. Hell if you weren't so young I think I'd send to to college." Howard chuckled. "Your mother said no to college though. Not yet at least. So let's break even and you go to a boarding school equipped to deal with your brilliant mind. That okay with you son?" 

Boarding school... Before it had been freedom, a loosing of reigns, a place to be free of Howard. Sure everyone attending was as wealthy as his family, as intelligent as at least his father. But they had all just been children. Testing out of general classes and taking command of their own educations. Lectures and classes were present, obviously, but the structure was made and maintained by the students themselves. The teachers were there to administer assignments and proctor exams. For those who _needed_ their attention they would have it. Tony had spent the bulk of his time slacking off and passing through milestones like they were nothing. They would be nothing again. They didn't cater to childish whims, not that he was feeling particularly childish anymore. 

"I want to go." Tony nodded after a moment of reeling. This healthy and nurturing Howard was the new reality. He was still getting used to it. His father scrubbed his hand over Tony's hair and then Tony was practically fleeing to the same balcony he'd sobbed on the first time around. 

Like every time he was this overwhelmed he curled around that space of his chest where Strange was. His constant calm and soothing concern bleeding through the cloud of his _processing_. Tony choked on a laugh as he coveted the feeling. He wanted to verbally reassure the only anchor that was keeping him sane. It was Strange's fault this link was here, but his constant presence helped keep Tony from losing it. Testing to see if he could incite Howard's violent side, that was a dumb move on his part. His daddy issues were deep. Strange shouldn't have to keep dealing with Tony's paranoid bullshit. 

Tony blew out a long breath and sighed. He'd had his chance to wipe his past out and he'd taken it. He'd changed his reality and it was confronting him every day that the abusive Howard he knew no longer existed. So Tony straightened his shoulders. He would accept it, just as he did before. It was time to really get started on everything else he had to get ready. Even more, he needed to find a way to contact Strange. Somewhere SHIELD wouldn't be watching like they did here in his manor. Boarding school was the perfect chance to do that. 

* * *

Phillips Exeter Academy was the first place Tony ever got to be a kid at. He had decent enough memories of finishing his education by age twelve and going to college as soon as he possibly could. Tony let his mother kiss his cheeks until they felt tacky with lipstick. Jarvis cupped his shoulder and nodded. Thankfully, Howard had remained at home. He didn't think he could handle super doting Howard at this moment. Thank science for that. 

Jarvis had come earlier to scope out the dorm and terrify the school staff. Howard was a massive donor to the school, so scaring the daylights out of them in taking care of him was par the course. Tony was just keen to get into the damn library. It had taken him a few days to remember everything he knew about the good Doctor Strange. But he did remember hearing that the distinguished neurosurgeon who had interested him after he'd come back from Afghanistan had come from Columbia University and before that he'd come from Nebraska. Farm country.

At the door to his dorm a cold hit of reality stabbed him right in the gut. He remembered his dorm mate from the first time around. A young Stanley Gray, a future senator. Instead a waking nightmare was in his dorm room. What had he done to affect this result? He hadn't fought as much as he had to come here. Or was that it? Howard hasn't set him up to have a prospective politician as a room mate and this was what he was left with?

Fucking _Justin Hammer_ was sitting on the bed looking up at him with surprise. This copycat piece of shit.

"Uh, hi-!" Hammer started to stand up.

"Yeah, no, I got something to do." Tony turned on his heel, ripped open the dorm door again and strode out. The hall aide looked at him as he stalled her check in process. "Tony Stark, heading to the library."

With a nod he was signed out and was off. The library was easy enough to find, older kids were already filling the walkways and tables. Education driven school of course. But Tony had his eyes set on the bank of phone books settled near the reference desk. He immediately started to pour through them.

New York.

California.

North Carolina.

Michigan.

Oregon? 

Finally! Nebraska.

Tony thumped the statewide phone book down and opened the edge to frown impressively at the city by city break down. Damn, someone here had been bored. Compiling it all in such a readymade form. Ready for students to research or find sources for papers. Fair enough.

Tony started in, thankfully his wizard had a weird fucking last name. So just popping into each city's 'S' sections narrowed down so much. Strange was not even _close_ to a common last name. So when he found a listed Beverly Strange he leapt on it. And just to be thorough he scoured the book for the three other Strange’s that were listed in the state. A Eugene, a George, and a Madeline. Family maybe?

Tony charmed the librarian out of the phone and dialed the Strange phone number he'd written down. It rang for long moments, and his anxiousness and silent emotional urging had the phone being picked up. 

_"Stark?"_ A young childlike voice came through the receiver and Tony slumped to the floor. A burst of confusion in his chest told him he had found the stupid wizard. _"Stark?!"_

"You absolute bastard." Tony hissed even as stupid tears poured down his cheeks. "I fucking hate you."

 _"Fair, that's -...so fair."_ A wet sounding laugh came from the other side of the phone. _"I won't be able to speak long; only now because my teacher has silenced the house and isolated this line from the other phone."_

"Magic? Yeah, that tracks." Tony wanted to curse this asshole out. But if they were on limited time it could wait. "Fuck, there's a lot I want to say to you Strange Magic."

 _"And I will let you, at a more appropriate time. You can curse me out all you want."_ Strange huffed, his stupid light voice shouldn't be so reassuring. But knowing he's actually made the time jump and survived...that was just...a lot. _"If it helps to tide you over, I'm sorry we lost."_

"You -..." Tony rubbed at his eyes, he looked around suspiciously, wary of anyone seeing a seven-year-old acting like a full-on adult. "You're going to have to explain why you gave the fucking stone up. You didn't have to. I-... I wasn't worth that."

 _"To avoid risking to much of the future, I'll have to disagree. That battle went as south as it could have. As it was meant to be. We were not meant to win."_ Stephen sighed and shuffled on his end of the line. _"I brought us here because I knew if either of us made it back, we would both have the ability to map out our course. That we could make changes in accordance with a winning chance."_

"I already did something. How did time and space not fall the fuck apart. Because I’m pretty sure it's supposed to. And this is actually _our_ universe?" Tony scrubbed his hand over his neck. "I mean I studied and kept up with string theory. But it was just that until you showed up."

 _"It is indeed our universe. This I can swear to. The energy is exactly the same."_ Strange confirmed. _"Do you have paper; I'll give you my address. If you can't call write to me. I would come to you, only I don't have a sling ring to portal with."_

"Alright go ahead." Tony wrote down Strange’s address and phone number which he tucked into his pocket. "I don't trust the lines at my home. So school calls only."

 _"I'm home schooled. If you focus your calls to my time around ten am, I can assure no one but myself and my mentor are in the house."_ Stephen sighed. _"If it's an emergency, do not tell my parents your last name. Just say you're a pen pal."_

"God we really are in the seventies aren't we?". Tony groaned.

 _"Indeed."_ Strange chuckled. _"You’re okay?"_

"No, not really." Tony rubbed at his chest where relief and concern made up a weird mesh in his chest. Not even his own emotions. "C-Can you feel that too?"

There was a long silence before Strange made a noise as if he were going to answer but suddenly he panicked. _"I have to go; I will speak to you later Stark."_

Tony stared at the phone as it hung up abruptly. The panic in his chest was suddenly mortified. He seriously just hung up? Oh yeah, that shitty wizard could feel the emotional bullshit too. And he didn't want to talk about it. Tony was going to give that dime-store magician a serious piece of his mind face to face. Maybe kick the asshole a few times for good measure. "You jackass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I've referenced events of Ironman (1968) Issue #286-287 
> 
> For this chapter I actually blended events for Tony. The mess before he went to school, the model car fought after he was in school. I just melded them into one event for Tony to agonize over. Only its not what happened. Howard actually asked his input? Oh my!


	13. Interlude: 1978-1979

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a certain Sorcerer learns he isn't the star pupil he thinks he is.
> 
> Tony: 8-9  
> Stephen: 7-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mordo is such an interesting character. Very evil, a victim of his own circumstances. He makes all the wrong choices because of jealousy, because of greed. And when Stephen finds out about it, he's pissed. Unforgiving even. And rightly so. That's fucked up Mordo. Seriously. 
> 
> Reference to Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme issue #85.
> 
> But what's more interesting is how much of his story got transplanted onto Kaecillius. So I'm going to go with that but work in the Comic origins to match more with the MCU as well. 
> 
> I've referenced Doctor Strange vol. 2 issue #51, only further in time. No Nazis thank you.
> 
> As well as Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme issue #8

Karl stumbled through the busy crowded streets of Kathmandu. He looked at his shaking hands and wondered if he would find the place he was looking for. Find something worth anything. He just felt so adrift in his own anger and hate. His sickening desire for revenge.

He had no money left, his stolen funds gone. His trip here had been all he had left. Nothing but his grandfather’s ramblings to go on. Magic that wasn't tainted by his family's bloody touch. He was dressed as poorly as the vagrants that hunkered in the alleyways. And even that looked more appealing than giving up and returning home. 

So he chose a deserted alleyway. His knapsack made for a decent back rest. But he drew his young legs up and tried to get some sleep. There were numerous temples to visit. He needed to find the one he sought. Kamar-Taj would offer sanctuary from the long black reach of his mother and grandfather. If only he could find the place.

"Hē baccā, malā'ī āphnō jhōlā dinuhōs!" Someone shouted and kicked his shoe. Karl looked up in shock to see a Nepali man holding a knife out and glaring down at him.

"What?" Karl sputtered in shock.

"Malā'ī tapā'īnsam̐ga sabai thōka dinuhōs!" The man roared and made to lunge for him when a slim Caucasian hand snapped out and divested the robber of his knife. In a second a yellow robed figure stepped cleanly between the mugger and Karl.

"I don't think he has anything you would find of worth in the bag." A woman's voice came from deep in the hood the monk wore. "Nothing you would need anyways."

The bellow of fury was deafening, and the mugger took a swing at the female monk. She shifted to the side, grasped the fist by the wrist and lifted her arm high, contorting the wrist and slinging the mugger about so quickly he fell to his knees. That single hold keeping him immobile. Then she kicked him forward into the muck of the alley.

"Off with you." She ordered and released the man he got up and ran away. The woman turned and looked at him, "Are you alright child?"

"I-I'm not a child." He protested and she chuckled.

"I suppose not so much. All that teenage angst." She smiled and lowered her hood. She was entirely bald with dark eyes. She looked young and old, fathomless even. "Tell me what is your name?"

"K-Karl Mordo." He struggled to his feet.

"And how old are you Mr. Mordo?" She looked at him fondly.

"Eighteen." He muttered the lie and she clicked her tongue.

"Try again." She huffed and was this what it was like to have an adult disappointed in him for his action rather than his very existence?

"Sixteen." He supplied and she nodded.

"You were looking for me." She lifted a brow expectantly. "Why?"

"You know of Kamar-Taj?!" He asked hastily. "Tell me where can I find it?!"

"Why do you seek it? Kamar-Taj is not your average holy temple. If you seek enlightenment the are any number of options." She lowered her eyelids seriously and started to walk back towards the street.

"Because I have nowhere else to go." He spat out. He'd been coddled with lavish things all his life. Any meaningless bobble given to appease him, to stop him from pestering his mother, who wanted nothing to do with him. Or his father who didn't wish to be disturbed. Only his grandfather’s presence had been welcome. And even that was a poison.

"As I said any of the temples would be more than happy to take you in." She folded her arms behind her back comfortably.

"I don't think the other temples can help me with this." He held out his fingers where gold and orange sparks showered from his hand. The magic his father sought, the magic his grandfather coveted. The methods he'd eavesdropped on but taken to heart. He could do what they could not seem to manage.

"Hmm," She looked at him then turned continuing to walk for the street. Karl let his hands fall, his tenuous grasp on whatever allowed him to make those sparks faded. This was it; Kamar-Taj didn't want him either. Fury started to rise when her voice cut through the air. "What are you waiting for Young Mordo?"

She was waiting there, turning just her head to regard him. He saw the expectant look she gave him. Then he nodded and scrambled after her. He stayed a step behind her the whole way to a decrepit looking door. This didn't look like a temple. It looked like a small apartment in the sea of clustered housing. But when she opened the door and ushered him in he saw it was so much more.

 _Magic_ lived here. 

* * *

Mordo was promising. As promising as he always was when she looked into her future. But his temper, as unchecked as it was, was his downfall. The Ancient One observed his training with a rapt eye. Her new student needed much guidance. And while Stephen required little more than a new item to learn Mordo needed attention. He had no idea that he was not her only student. She had no true intention of telling him about Stephen. But it wouldn't be long before rumors got about.

"Hold!" She shouted and walked out onto the open courtyard. She flicked her fan out to slap Mordo's wrists. "You need to loosen up. You carry so much tension. How can you feel the glow of the multiverses energies if you cannot even master your own body?"

He looked at her with a flash of irritation before he nodded with determination and inhaled deeply before letting out a long breath. "Good, more meditation will be necessary. To become a master of mystic energy you must first master your temper."

"Yes Master." He nodded. The determination was a good look upon him. Cutting through his anger would let him open up. And when he did, he would make a fine addition to Stephen's arsenal. A counsel her successor would need for the battle ahead. Their universe depended on him and his soul bond.

She returned down the line of novice apprentices. Her sharp eyes picking out weakness and instructing them in the proper forms to give them fluidity. That was what they all needed to master the mystic arts. Mordo was exceptional when he wasn't hampered by his anger.

As the lesson finished Mordo returned to her as she entered the large room where she took tea. He prepared for her, insistent that he at least act like her apprentice. "Will you leave again soon?"

"Yes, for a few days." She had to see Stephen and assist him with the new testing. Or stand as the adult while he demolished any exams provided to him. He'd finish elementary school soon based upon his own syllabus.

"Where do you go master?" Mordo asked as he poured her tea. He wouldn't meet her gaze. After nearly a year of him being her student, it was moments like this that let her know he'd come to care for her. She wondered if it was because of the relationship he had with his mother. Or lack thereof.

"You already have a thought formed." She lifted her cup to drink and savored the flavor then taking a moment to stir in some honey. "Share it with me."

"The other apprentices say you have another student." He looked up at her, a blatant worry there. He wondered at his place beside her. She considered him. And then she considered her future. Kaecilius, Pangborne, and Mordo were her problem children for sure. Pangborne and his future aversion to the great task of bearing the entire multiverse on his shoulders. Kaecilius and his hunger for more power. Mordo and his desire for revenge. All failed by her own doing. And she couldn't deviate from her path. She was not blessed by Death and the One Above All as Stephen was. Her path was set in stone no matter how she tried to change it. She had to have faith in Stephen and his Tony Stark.

"I do." She spoke truthfully, it was time then. "I have had many apprentices over the years. Some are the masters you see in these halls now."

"But this other student...why isn't he here? If he's as powerful as the others say?" Mordo demanded. And the momentary worry on his face turned his healthy brown skin a shade of pale that worried her. She reached out to soothe his fear. Settling her porcelain white hand on his earthy brown one.

"It is not his time to come to Kamar-Taj." She said, the masters on the council knew the truth. Mordo was not a council member, she would not divulge the truth of Stephen's time travel to him. "He is young."

"How young?" Mordo startled. His confusion and quest for the truth making her sigh.

"Very." She answered.

"They say he's more powerful than any who've come before. That he'll be the next Sorcerer Supreme!" Mordo sputtered. "The others say only you get to choose your successor. You've chosen a child?!"

"Hmm," How could she tell him that technically Stephen already was Sorcerer Supreme. The multiverse had already accepted him into the role. She was only acting on his behalf until he stepped foot in Kamar-Taj. "He is...very gifted. Perhaps the most gifted Sorcerer I've ever borne witness to. He carries cosmic blessings. He will do great things in the future."

Mordo stated at her, disbelief written across his young face. She patted his hand and met his gaze head on. "There are roles we all must take on and fulfill to protect the balance of our universe as part of the larger multiverse. The Sorcerer Supreme will protect all of it, and they need our support to ensure balance is kept. This was my role before I became Sorcerer Supreme. It is the same for all masters and students within our order. In closing it is also yours."

He looked down, shamed for his reaction. She didn't want him to feel shame, emotion even negative ones were human. "I understand master."

"I saw great potential in you Mordo. This order will thrive with you as part of it. Our students will be better for your future instruction. Battles fought and won because you were here to change the tide." She didn't want him to think he would not succeed here. That they would not flourish due to his presence. Mordo only nodded, she figured she would try again another day to help him see his own worth.

* * *

Knowing there was another student who was valued more than him unsettled Karl. He'd just gotten used to the studies, the demands on his time, the expectations of his behavior. He learned just what a toxic mentality he'd had for so many years. Under the stern command of the masters at Kamar-Taj, Karl learned what proper punishment was. It didn't involve abuse _or_ manipulation. He leaned what it was to belong, to be valued for himself.

Karl was skilled, talented even if the instructors and fellow apprentices were to be believed. And his place at the Ancient Ones side wasn't one someone just managed to get. Karl was primed to become especially important to the order. And he thrived on that, the attention and recognition he'd never had before. 

So learning that his master had another student, one no one in the order had met yet confused him. Then he stared hearing rumors that the student was a child. A child with such talent that the council was made aware that this child would be the next Sorcerer Supreme. 

It wasn't that he was jealous of the other students future role. He hadn't coveted it so much as been surprised that his master had decided her successor already. That he wasn't even in the running ranked him. But he could deal with that. What he couldn't handle and caused the newly formed stability he had to skip. Was the look his master had on her face as she spoke of this mystery student. She'd looked, loving.

Karl knew her stern looks, her dissatisfied glare, her proud nod, the mischievous smirk that could play on her expression as she debated with the masters. Karl knew his master, craved her proud nod and gentle approval. It was the mothers touch he'd never really known. She wasn't using him to her own end, she was guiding him to the best version of him he could be. 

But the best he could ever be was to assist this usurper? To eventually help guide him? Why?

So Karl decided to see for himself who this future Sorcerer Supreme was going to be. Acquiring a sling ring wasn't as hard as it should be. An acolyte gave it to him with a wink. Believing him to be heading out for a day of fun. Since it was their day of rest, it wasn't unheard of. 

Karl hid nearby and waited for his master to open her portal. The swirling vortex of orange sparks opened, and Karl got a full look at a car port. He memorized it and waited a few moments. Then he opened his own portal and stepped through. His master was inside a vehicle, driving to the exit of the small outdoor lot. Karl flung a discrete tracking spell on the vehicle and watched it leave.

He sat on the curb wondering just what was wrong with him that he was tailing his master around like a stalker. He felt the spell moving and traveling until it eventually stopped. Thankfully, he memorized the vehicle. He entered the mirror dimension and raced for wherever it was. The small-town folded underneath him like a game board, farm land turning up and collapsing down to close the distance in an instant. Bending and moving as he ordered it to with his mastery. This was something he was skilled at. 

He neared the vehicle and stopped next to it. An invisibility spell and he exited the mirror dimension. His spells nearly ripped from him at the weight and power of the spells that wrapped around this quaint farm. These wards were not placed by his master. Was this the student he was less than?

"Ms. Yao!" A little girl sprinted from a bus dropping her off at the edge of the drive. His master stood at the door where a young boy stepped out next to her. Karl hastily fucked out of sight to avoid notice. 

"Hello Miss Donna, how are you my dear?" The Ancient One smiled at the girl.

"I painted today." The young girl with dark brown hair announced.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." The ancient One smiled.

"Steph do you want to see?" The little girl looked to the boy who must be her older brother. This was the student. The raw energy contained in him was immense. And that red hoodie he was wearing looked and felt like an artifact.

"I have to take a test now, but after can you show me?" The older brother looked at his sister and she nodded enthusiastically before she ran into the house and the boy looked right across the drive at him. With a twist of one hand Karl was thrust right out of the wards. He was left sprawled right on the main road looking around in confusion. How had he done that?! A child of that age?!

Karl opened a portal and was back in his bedroom in Kamar-Taj in an instant. He forced himself to meditate in penance for his transgression. The Ancient One didn't come to admonish him. Still taking her duties to her other student as seriously as she did with him.

Karl couldn't deny the power he'd felt. He couldn't deny that that child would be a force of nature when he grew into his role. If Karl was humble he would bow down and meet the boy, befriend him, and help him in anyways necessary. That was what the Ancient One wanted of him. But the jealous part of him, the part hurt that this child had a part of his master he could never have...was everything Mordo wanted to be at nearly _half_ his age...

That part of him refused to acknowledge the boy. Refused to concede the boy was stronger than he was. That poisonous voice of his grandfather rose in the back of his mind. _'If someone has what you want, take it. If they're in your way, get rid of them.'_

Maybe if he simply scared the boy, sent him some nightmares he would see magic wasn't this amazing adventure. He's grow into a fine adult and live his life apart from the order. Karl didn't have to lose anything, not even his conscience. He didn't want to kill the boy, not like how his mother had murdered his father. Karl wasn't a monster like they were.

He just needed the boy gone.

So he went back to the spells he'd read about from his father. In his papers and from the dark upper hallway he'd spied upon him from. That was how Karl had learned he could use magic. He understood why his father hungered for magic. Karl wasn't going to lose his place to a child that wasn't even committed to the order. Not as Karl was, surely he was better equipped to fight multiversal threats than a _boy_.

So he calmed himself. With a plan in mind he waited hours until he was sure it was the dead of night. Then he went back. This time he stood outside the massive array of barrier wards. They glowed as brightly and as powerfully as the ones at any of the sanctums. Masterful even in their complexity. Precise, efficient, hard to break.

Karl stepped towards them; these wards had let him through once already. And just the same as before they slid over him, only he didn't have any spells to break from his body. The farm at night time was dark, Everyone had long since gone to sleep. The four dogs patrolling the property near the chicken coops only needed a small spell to keep them from alerting to his presence.

The house was well kept. A home that loved its inhabitants. Made for and cared for by a family that loved each other. Karl found himself examining the pictures that covered the walls and littered mantle tops. The couple was loving, happy together. At all stages from their youth on this farm, to a rounded pregnancy and early stages of the boy’s life. They grew happier with their son, doting and joyful. 

A pit of raw jealousy burned in his chest. This boy was living a happy childhood, he was immensely gifted in magic, and the Ancient One favored him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair!_ This boy’s father was teaching him his farming craft. This boy’s mother smiled at him like he was her whole world. He was loved, he had _everything_.

Karl stormed up the stairs on silent feet. And he froze when he saw the near miasma of protective layered wards. On a master bedroom, protected against any intruders. The door decorated with butterflies and flowers must belong to the young girl he'd seen. The last three doors must lead to a guest room, bathroom, and the room he sought.

Karl stopped first and looked at the door to the Master bedroom. He neared and the wards didn't do much other than ripple as he entered. Did the boy think all magical users were safe? In the bedroom booth parents lay sleeping. He looked at them both and drew up minor spells. The kind his father had written as small feats. He wanted the boy to experience even a measure of the pain he had.

He dragged his fingers in precise gestures. He wanted them to be disappointed in their son. Let him experience how crushing it was to be unwanted. Karl left just as quickly. He made for the girls room, but this set of wards rebuffed him entirely. It seemed he was protective of her.

Karl headed for the three doors. Eliminating the bathroom, looked in to see the guest room was in the process of being packed up. Cans of paint settled against the wall. Another project? Or another child? He made for the other bedroom and looked at the complex array before him. It was strange the way everything led here. So this was where he kept the heart of his magical domain?

He wouldn't be able to enter like this. Not without tripping the wards. So he entered the Astral plane and left his body sitting on the floor. He drifted through the wards and they didn't mind him passing through. The boy was in bed, a long red blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The artifact? What was that thing?

He gritted his teeth looking down at the boy trusted with an artifact when Karl hadn't been able to bond with any of the ones in Kamar-Taj. He slept so peacefully, not a care in the world. Karl despised him, this usurper.

Karl balled up all of his hate and fury. He built a spell with the complexity of a Kamar-Taj spiritual construct. But directed its purpose and parameters to torment. Then he flung it at the child. Watching as it sank deep into his body. Taking root in his mind.

The blanket came alive, floating and lashing out at him. Only it passed through him. Karl retreated as he recognized what artifact this thing was. He's read about it in a number of books. The Cloak of Levitation, capricious but extremely loyal to whoever it considered its master. It knew he had just sent a magical nightmare into its master. He retreated, let the boy be tormented by fear. Maybe then he would give up magic, perhaps then Karl could forgive this slight against him.

He roused in his own body and created a portal right there back to his quarters. As the portal closed he wondered if he should feel guilty, going against the tenants the Ancient One swore by. He looked at his hands and realized they weren’t shaking. His conscience was clear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read this chapter everyone. Stay safe and healthy out there!
> 
> :3


	14. Repression: 1979 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen unlocks done memories he's blocked out. Coming to realize he hadn't known anything about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've continued the interlude here. Then I've worked a bit on Stephen's relationship with his father.
> 
> Referenced to Uncanny Origins #12.
> 
> In this it was another ambiguous scene with the Strange family. Was his father a business man? A farmer? Idk, that's not very clear in any of the comics of his childhood.
> 
> So, I've made Eugene Strange a Farmer, a man who has been plagued by the way farming has begun to change as the years press on. Larger me are sources more, pesticides change the way things are grown, small farms are dying out even today. This resulted in his negative behavior in the "past". All of which will be brought up, but changed, because... Time...
> 
> Though technically Stephen's brother should be born, I decided to put this event a few years earlier than the comics. So, not timeline changes, just my creative choice.

Stephen sat up the moment the intruder was gone. Gesturing over himself and pulling a glowing mandala out of thin air. He held out his hands and let it pass over his body from head to toe. Seeping from him was a weird yellow mist, similar in color to his magic, but not at the same time. What a nasty piece of spell work. It was filled with jealous malice. He reached into the heart of it and jerked back in abject terror. That was Mordo's magic!

The Cloak settled around his shoulders and pooled around his legs as if to comfort him. But Stephen just gaped at the spell hovering like a ball of hate. His mind recoiled as he forced himself to figure out the nature of the spell. He dipped his fingers in and opened his mind to break it down into its bare bones to understand how the spell worked. 

Images of the past burned through his mind; half formed but leading. Had he seen this spell before? Why couldn't he recall? Stephen had never forgotten a single thing in all of his two lives. But suddenly there was this wall in his mind blocking it off?!

Stephen left the spell hanging where it was and stormed from his room. His awareness and control of all of his wards flared. His sister was still safely behind untouched wards in her bedroom. But his parents room had been accessed, so he padded there on bare feet. When he entered he sensed that same magic that pervaded his room.

Stephen flung out two mandalas that passed over both of his parents, pulling free two balls of that same toxic magic. Stephen retreated to his bedroom after locking down the wards on his parents’ bedroom. The three spells orbited one another. Similar, different goals, but their cores were the same. 

First things first. Stephen sank to a lotus pose. His room was sealed to entry and the Cloak stayed wrapped around him comfortably. He closed his eyes and touched the keystone of his entire spell network. He'd unthinkingly created his spells to allow both of his masters entry. The Ancient One he trusted implicitly, but Mordo...he never would have thought Mordo would do this. They had been friends, at least... Stephen had thought so.

Stephen locked his male mentor out entirely. Then he immediately turned all of his focus to the universe. He didn't know if this had damaged the time line, but he needed to know. Strangely there was no disturbance to the natural order of things. No sign that Mordo had done anything due to Stephen accepting the Cloak. Stark had done nothing to the time line to illicit this response. 

So did that mean this had happened before? The Ancient One said she'd looked in on him the first time around in the first lifetime. That her continued visits were not affecting time as if on a paradox level. Nothing reality shattering had happened since. So Mordo had come here in his lifetime before.

Stephen reached out to the spells that his mind refused to acknowledge. So he forced himself to take them apart, to look at each and every part of them. Spells to make his parents disappointed. And a spell to torment him with nightmares, awake or asleep. Stephen jolted as his memory was jogged. And wasn’t that just odd, he remembered everything. Could he forcefully forget something? Stephen went back to meditating. Opening his very being to the memories locked away within his mind.

A flood of fear and perceived insanity hit him. Creatures that lingered in the dark of his room, illusions that snatched at his feet, snarled next to his face as he tried to sleep. Terror fogged Stephen's childhood. As he was playing in the fields with Donna, demons would hover in the air before diving for him. Chasing him until he fell or hurt himself. Nights spent with his light on just to chase the demons away.

Stephen came to shaking and panicking in the middle of his bedroom. The Cloak was wrapped tight and trembling around him. The ball of emotion in his chest was thick with terror and concern. Stark... _Tony Stark_. Stephen went through the methods to calm a panic attack. He was a renowned surgeon before his death. Sorcerer Supreme, ready, and able to fight any threat that came at him. Calm was necessary. Calm he could force, no didn't than running an operating room in a crisis situation. He needed to be calm, especially when his state could bother Stark. When his breathing was back under control Stephen shut off his emotional responses. Compartmentalize. 

He looked at the spells before him. This was the reality of both of his lives. Spells had been cast on him as a child the first time around. Spells that had burned his childhood to ash around him. Stephen couldn't get rid of them, Mordo would know if his spells were shattered.

Stephen grabbed for the box of stones he'd been collecting for his current science project. Stephen picked the most healthy looking vessels. Then he poured the three spells deep into the rocks that gleamed with life. Locked inside the stones he dropped them into a shoe box and sealed it with magic. He tucked them into his closet and his Cloak slapped the door shut with finality. 

A tear happened in the universe then, and Stephen felt it enough to focus and examine it. He couldn't see the future from the tear. But he could see the change. He'd removed the spells, not that they had _happened_ , but that he _thwarted_ Mordo. Stephen repaired the damage and came back to himself feeling tired and weak. Stark felt worried, so Stephen tried to reassure the other time traveler. Stark didn't feel convinced. Stephen couldn't do much else, he was completely off kilter.

Mordo hadn't liked him at first, but he'd still led Stephen to Kamar-Taj. He'd been hard and strict then. Delighting in Stephen's discomfort as he stepped grimly out of his life of science into the spiritual. But after his visit to Everest, Mordo had been attentive as a mentor. Teaching, guiding Stephen through the lessons and even becoming his friend. Someone he could _trust_. Trust hasn't come easily to Steohen before. No worth was measured by usefulness. 

All this time-all the history they forged...and Mordo sent that spell to torment Stephen's childhood? Had he known Stephen when he did it? Or had he just attacked a nameless child? Had he been lying to Stephen all that time? Had they even been friends?

Stephen's fury burned through him, causing a number of things on his room to rattle as he drew in energy. He'd been a fool. He'd thought everything was as it should be. And it was in a way. But he'd not understood much less believed in magic in his youth. So he'd taken the mental torment as his own mind betraying him. He'd blocked out all the terror he felt. The damage he had done to himself as he got older. To know Mordo had been the origin of his father's disappointment and his mother's disregard...that hurt. It hurt far more than it should.

The Cloak rubbed his cheeks softly. Stephen grabbed at the material thankful for its presence. He slowly brought himself down from the high function he'd forced himself into. The stones that now sat imbued with magic explained a part of his family's discord before Donna's death. He didn't want to accept the truth. He didn't want to believe Mordo had done this. But the truth sat right before his mind, obvious in the fact that he would _never_ forget this again. What he would do about it, only time would tell. 

* * *

In the wake of discovering the source of his families negativity, Stephen became increasingly aware of the differences in how he fermented his family, and what was presented in front of him. His mother was still as doting as ever, his father still kind when he looked over Stephen and Donna. And he now _hated_ Mordo for his crime. That he had deprived Stephen of this... And Stephen hadn't even _known_. 

The Ancient One could see Stephen's discontent after he participated in the preliminary spelling bee. But she assumed it only had to do with following along the timeline to the letter. It was the first step he'd taken when he was young to cement his intellect. It was a clean sweep. It even felt a bit like cheating. But that spelling competition was a large part of his future college applications.

When this happened the first time he'd been proud, reveling his victory. His father hadn't been interested, far more concerned with how a spelling bee would help Stephen make money in the future. It was any wonder he'd chosen neuroscience and surgery for his medical profession. The highest paying positions he could get into, he wanted. Regardless of talent and skill. Though he had both. So when he returned home in _this_ timeline, ribbon in hand, having decided to keep the excursion a secret. He was startled to find his expectations shattered. 

"How could you not want to tell us about this?" His mother questioned looking heartbroken. "We would have been there for this Stephen."

"I just -... I didn't want to bother you." His heart raced as his memory of this moment warred with what was unfolding in a completely different direction. He'd rushed through the house to tell his father about his victory. Coming into the office as his father was having a stress fit over the buyers for the farms crops. As he often was, he was in a temper over the farms expenses. 

_This_ time he'd come home to his mother finishing a tray of lemon bars and his father coming out of the office. He'd entered, fully intending to hide ribbon and avoid the situation, not willing to see if his father's outburst _then_ had been due to Mordo’s tampering _now_. But his father was looking the red ribbon as his mother looked at him then the Ancient One.

"A spelling competition wasn't on his lesson plans." Beverly lifted her chin with the air of a mother protecting her child.

"Indeed, Stephen informed me on my last visit. While we were driving to the advancement tests, he let on that he would like to participate." The Ancient One squared her shoulders. "I apologize when I asked if you or the rest of the family would be attending, he said he didn't wish to infringe upon the farms daily tasks."

"Stephen." His father started and the reborn sorcerer stiffened in anxiety. The new context to so many negative memories wasn't doing his emotions any favors. Emotions weren't logical at all. He didn't want his father to find him to be a disappointment all on his own. "Come and talk with me."

Eugene cupped his wife's shoulder and they shared a nod. Stephen looked at his mentor and she nodded encouragingly to him. Stephen followed his father into the small room that was next to the dining room. A desk and the shelves with all their records filled the room. His father leaned on the low old desk and looked at him.

"Stephen, why would you want to hide this competition from us?" Eugene asked. "You didn't want to bother us?"

"I-..." Stephen looked away from his father. Part of him really wanted to avoid this entirely. Another part, the part of him that had taken this interaction to heart, and not for the better. He hated that part of himself. And that part of him only came about because his father had screamed about finances, and how his endeavors didn't provide this family or this farm...profit. "You're always working, you do it all yourself. Mom, Donna, and I help... But I know you need to work. The seeds won't get planted, the crops won't grow healthy, or harvested without you..."

Stephen looked up and despite his old soul, he felt every bit his eight-year-old self. The boy who was afraid to speak to his father. The boy who craved his approval. And the crushing hurt of being rebuffed at every turn still terrified him. Hoping he became the man capable enough to earn approval for himself on his own.

"A spelling bee isn't profitable." Stephen sighed. When he was young he'd memorized a dictionary to compete. Youthful excitement over his memory recall. His enthusiasm smashed like dreams not thought of yet, by this man. The entire course of his life set out by this moment. 

"Stephen, the finances of this family, are not for you to worry about." Eugene reached out to grasp Stephen's shoulder. "You are a child, an exceptional child. You are so smart; you can talk circles around all of us. Don't worry about what's going on with the farm. Your mother and I are here to support you. We want to be part of your life. With all its education-based pursuits. You and your interests are not a burden to us. We're family."

Stephen stared at his father in shock. That wasn't right. This... He wasn't ready for this. Everything he wanted to hear, everything he'd wanted to know. Tears welled of their own accord. Stupid emotional response to stimuli! 

"You won first place huh?" Eugene chuckled and pinned the ribbon to the Cloak, it didn't even budge from its placid position acting as a hoodie. Then his father hugged him. Stephen froze in shock. "I'd have liked to see that. My boy, crushing the competition. Well done."

Stephen let go of his old pride. He lurched further into his father's arms and started to cry. He'd wanted his father's approval his entire life. He'd always felt he wasn't good enough for his father’s love. That no matter how well he did academically, or if he earned the fortune his father screamed about, he still wasn't enough. Stephen didn't have any of those things now, and his father was telling him it didn't matter. That he was enough just by being himself.

It was too much. And it was made worse because Stephen was holding a massive secret inside. That he was truly their son from a future that was fading with every change to the timeline. That he had come from a future where their relationship was cold. He clutched his father tight. He didn't want to let go. And he hated Mordo a little more for taking this away from Stephen the first time around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. :3 stay safe and healthy out there!


	15. Meeting: 1980 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Tony decides to meet up with Stephen.
> 
> Tony: 10  
> Stephen: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If like to apologize to the actual spelling bee champion. While in real life you totally won, but in a comic book universe, none of that plays out. So... My bad.
> 
> The 1980 Scripps national spelling bee was held in Washington DC. May 28th-29th.
> 
> Starwars the Empire Strikes Back was released May 21, 1980.
> 
> Ronald Regan was elected President in 1980 as well. Lots of interesting dates to use. I like a little realism added to my comic Fanfiction. 
> 
> :3

"So, I said _'If you think you can sacrifice functionality for stylishness you’re a goddamn idiot'_." Tony finished regaling to Strange the incredibly boring an entirely mundane story about his roommate. Justin Hammer was as inept as always. Far too focused on looking good rather than _actually_ being good at something. So naturally he was latching into Tony and his ideas.

But he'd done this once before, even if they hadn't been roommates at the time. So Tony focused all of his work on subjects and theories Hammer couldn't follow as easily as mechanical engineering. And even then only the most basic of plans could be followed. 

Tony looked out of the small library office he'd charmed his way into to use the phone. He smiled cute and cheeky at the librarian who just rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement as she went back to sorting out the returned text books.

 _"I seem to recall someone else being twice as stylish."_ Strange spoke sounding absent.

"Well, why not have both? Functionality _and_ stylish good looks. God I miss the suit." Tony pouted. "But enough about that hack in the making. What's got your pointed hat in a bunch?"

 _"Not a wizard -,"_ Stephen huffed. _"And it's nothing, I'm just planning on going to a spelling competition in a few days, and my mother is pregnant."_

"How is that a bad thing?" Tony frowned in confusion.

 _"It's not, I just...won't be at the farm to maintain my protections."_ Strange sounded like he pulled the phone away. Like he was checking on his mother. They didn't talk too often, but enough. Tony always made the call and Strange always answered. The cover story to the school and Stranges parents was that Strange was Tony's cousin, and Tony was Stephen's pen pal. Their cover secure.

"Are they in danger, is this about that huge break down you had a few months ago? I felt that you know." Tony questioned. He wanted to know about that. Some kind of acknowledgement about this soulmate business would be nice.

 _"It's...don't concern yourself with it. I just discovered somethings about my past that I was not aware of. I can't be sure I've changed the future or not, I didn't have this foreknowledge before."_ Strange sounded tired all of a sudden and Tony could relate. He was still reeling from knowing he'd fundamentally changed his father. _"I'm just...processing."_

"Yeah, I get that. What changed?" Tony pressed.

 _"Someone I thought was my friend in the future, turns out to be an enemy now."_ Strange told him. _"And without this enemies influence on my life...my father is not who I thought him to be."_

"And you _didn't_ charge the future?" Toby asked, they just needed to be clear about that.

 _"I don't think the changes made on my end have led to this. If I didn't have the awareness and magic I do now, I would never have known. I_ didn't _know.”_ Strange gritted out, bitter and angry. The connection in Tony's chest reflected that.

"Now you do." Tony closed his eyes. He knew now about his adoption. As foundation shaking as that truth was. Strange was seeing things that might not have meant anything as a kid, now meant so much more worth his adult brain.

 _"Now I do."_ Strange conceded. _"I take it something similar has happened with you. The adoption?"_

"That...and my father isn't as I expected or remembered either." Toy didn't think he'd ever be able to get rid of his apprehension. "I think we need to really map out the events that changed my life."

 _"I agree, I'm doing my best to catch up to your example. I can assume you're still gunning for MIT."_ Strange wasn't asking. Which was irritating because the wizard was right. _"I have planned to attend Harvard. We will be in the same city. We can properly meet then."_

That's what _he_ thought. Tony wasn’t by going to wait another two to three years for that meeting. He was already planning to make a request of his father. National spelling competition was a good enough excuse to visit. This connection in his chest, invasive and comforting at the same time...he needed to know what it meant. And he had a feeling he would find out in person. Tony was nothing if not a scientist testing hypotheses and theories.

They signed off and Tony then put in a call to his father's office. The secretary, always sweet whatever her name was, patched him through as if he were cuter than a button. He was, but that wasn't the point. _"Tony? What are you calling for? Is something wrong?"_

"Nope, I want too attend the national spelling competition." Tony started off with the request. He still didn't know what to do with a father that didn't despise him. A father that wasn't cold and distant. A non-abusive parent. So damn weird.

 _"Oh, are you competing?"_ Howard sounded confused.

"Nah, that'll be the science expo." Tony snorted. "I got a pen pal who is competing. I wanna see how he does."

 _"A pen pal?"_ Now Howard sounded even more confused. _"How did you get a pen pal?"_

"Ah, he's part of the program, I found out some of the others are doing it and decided to do it too." Tony lied. "So, can we go?"

 _"We? You want me to go?"_ Howard suddenly shuffled some papers around on his end. This was a test, could he unintentionally make his father the same as he should be? Or was that _completely_ gone? Was this Howard now the _only_ Howard? At least for this universe?

Did that make their universe number whatever version B?

"If you want to." Tony rubbed his nose as his cheeks muddied with an embarrassed flush. He didn't want to admit that he might want to spend time with his father. He didn't want to admit he liked this version of his father.

 _"I'll pick you up the night before. Make it a boys night?"_ Howard offered and Tony looked down nearly nodding like an idiot when he was on the phone.

"Awesome." He mumbled.

 _"I'm looking forward to it son."_ Howard chuckled. _"Now, how are your studies?"_

He was making time to talk. That was so insane. Howard never made time for him before. Now he wanted to hear about how Tony was doing? A stupid smile spread his lips and a flutter of amused happiness coiled in his chest. Strange reacting to his emotional projecting.

"I'm totally bored." Tony said through his smile as he tried to smother it down.

 _"That's my boy, keep showing them up."_ Howard laughed. _"You’re doing the Stark name proud that way."_

"Yeah?" Tony's hopeful heart ached.

 _"Of course."_ Howard mumbled. Another voice rose and his father huffed. _"I have to go to a board meeting Tony. Don't forget to call tomorrow, your mother misses you."_

"I will." Tony promised.

 _"I love you son, study well."_ Howard's softened.

"I...love you too." Tony hung up swiftly and scrubbed both hands over his face. He got out of the library and walked back to his room with that stupid silly smile still on his face. Ugh.

* * *

"And you’re sure your roommate wouldn't have liked to come along?" Howard asked as he ushered Tony off the Phillips Exeter Academy grounds. Of course after he'd poked and probed his way all through the lab Tony was working in. Jarvis tottered behind them carrying an overnight bag they'd packed in his dorm while freaking Justin Hammer told them all about how close he and Tony were, practically _best friends_.

"Ugh no, I have a life time to deal with Justin Hammer insinuating himself into my life." Tony looked up at his father who was stifling an amused smirk behind his first. "Dad he's copied my papers. Just enough to understand. If he tried to actually test the scientific theories I've written about, he'd fail. He can copy the work, and with his basic intellect he can follow it, but he doesn't understand it."

"There will always be competitors on the market of innovation young sir." Jarvis admonished as he opened the rear car door for them. "He'll make a good businessman for his family in the future." 

No he wouldn't.

"Yeah well, I'm better." Tony climbed in; his father followed. "I'll always be better. No reason to carry him the whole way. Do I look like a sherpa?"

Howard patted his shoulder as Jarvis tucked his bag away and climbed into the vehicle. They drove off headed for the private airstrip. "You don't have to carry everyone Tony. Just Stark Industries."

" _That's_ fine." Tony flapped his hand. That was what he enjoyed after all. They arrived at the airstrip and boarding before Tony could let his anxiety ruin his plan. He was going to test his hypothesis. He was going to trap Stephen into talking about this bond. Avoidy Mc-Avoiderson. How dare he pull a Tony Stark on Tony Stark?! 

"So Tony, tell me about your friend." Howard remarked as he lit a cigar and relaxed into his seat. The jet leveled off and Jarvis moved to supply Tony with refreshments. Tony looked at his father considering.

"His name is Stephen Strange. He's homeschooled by a tutor because the schools can’t keep up with him." Tony explained. His father snorted in amusement. "He's competing in the competition and it was closer than Nebraska. I want to meet him."

"Well, I'll make sure we meet him and his parents." Howard nodded. "But first, we have to go pick out a gift for your mother. She was busy and couldn't join us."

"What's she doing?" Tony asked. 

"She's running a charity campaign for the president elect." Howard smirked looking pleased and Tony nodded. He remembered his parents had better political ties thanks to Howard's efforts during the war. He'd been the one to bring that element to SHIELD. "I told her you wanted to go to this thing, and she wanted to skip out to join us. I told her it was fine. We'd find something to get up to ourselves. The...a’ hem- that Star Wars movie just released."

Tony knew that, he'd been planning to go see it, Jarvis had taken him to see the first one. It didn't matter that he had traveled back in time and had already seen them all. Some things he _had_ to do. Adhering to his personal nerd culture was a given. But Tony had never thought his father interested in movies much less a space opera.

"Have you seen the first one?" Tony asked critically. Howard had the poor grace the look aside and cough.

"Of course." He even looked embarrassed. "It came out when I was...on business...and I stopped at a theater to see it."

Tony consulted his memory and figured that tracked. Howard had been out of town the weekend Tony strong armed Jarvis into taking him to the movies. If Howard wasn't talking about the company it was SHIELD business he was referring to.

That was just delicious. Howard skipping off to watch a sci-fi movie during important international espionage meetings. That was what Tony was choosing to imagine had happened. Who was going to stop him?

"Then I have one question for you?" Tony leaned forward in his seat. He narrowed his eyes seriously at his father. Taking his measure. He'd start with a simple question. "Are you an Imperial or a Rebel?"

Howard gaped at him, like he couldn't believe they were having this conversion. Not in a way that came off negative, but in a way that he finally had someone to talk to. Tony inwardly cringed at how new this was to both of them. He wanted to deny it, believe it was just a ploy to catch Tony being less than perfect. Then his father leaned forward too and grinned. "Rebel."

Maybe this Howard wasn't so bad. 

* * *

After a full day goofing off with Howard in DC Tony enjoyed a night at the movies. He swatted Howard when he offered to buy out one of the theater rooms. Then dragged him through buying too much concession food. They settled into the very back of the theater with Jarvis on Tony's unoccupied side. Then they spent the night watching the battle on Hoth, Han dancing around feelings for Leia, Luke confronting Vader.

 _"I **Am** Your Father."_ So iconic.

"What?!" Howard whispered in shock and Tony was reminded that this was the first time for his father. Tony marveled at that wonder and awe on his face. He hummed in thought, surprised to remember he'd been just as awed and changed by this movie. The entire trilogy had been his whole world as a boy at school. A flush of blatant amusement curled in Tony's chest and he wondered if Strange was already in town. Was he watching someone watching this movie as well? Just as taken by his childhood memories as Tony was?

A spike of anxiety followed, that felt strangely bigger than it usually did. That faint feeling of other in his chest was much larger, as if it were pulling. It felt like a beacon he suddenly couldn't ignore. He hopped up and waved to his father. "Bathroom."

Tony hurried down the dark steps, passing the usher who had used his flashlight to point Tony down. He was rushing down the hall excitement and fear burning in his chest. His connection had never felt so alive. He shoved out of the door and ran right into someone exciting the other side of the same theater room. 

"Ah sorry!" Tony mumbled. He grabbed the arm of whoever he was knocking over and froze as that connection in his chest unfurled with warm delight. Destination found. 

"My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was-...going?" His eyes were gray, so gray it reminded Tony of the metal of his Arc Reactor. His hair was as windswept as it had been on Titan, but it was missing the gray at the temples. He was young, missing the sharp facial hair that had impressed Tony despite how the man had irritated him. But it was _him_.

The connection in his chest pulled, revelling in the feel of his arm under Tony's hand. The hoodie he wore was red with some kind of weird trim on the hood and sleeves. But none of that mattered. He was here, and Tony didn't feel alone anymore. 

Strange doubled over all of a sudden. His eyes widening and blood gushed from his nose. The hoodie came alive, unfurling into that cape he'd worn before they died. It lifted Strange up and flew with purpose down the hall and around the corner. Tony caught up to the fact that Strange was moving away and he was standing around like an idiot. He tore after the cape. His converse slipped on the carpet floors only once. Awkward, gangly limbs were suddenly not so much of a youthful blessing.

The bathroom was thankfully empty but Strange was in the middle of the floor on hand and knees. His hands were fisted, effort burning through his muscles as he seemed to battle against something unseen. What was going on? 

"S-Strange?" Tony rushed over, falling to his knees, his hands waving over the sorcerer. His hand shot out and grabbed Tony by the middle of his jacket. All of a sudden that connection flared again, and he could feel Strange in blinding agony. Like thousands of shards of glass were stabbing him at all angles. "What's happening?!"

"It was...too soon to meet." Strange gritted out. "The timeline...fracturing."

"Oh fuck!" Tony panicked. "Do I need to leave?! The damage is done isn't it?! Shit I'm so stupid!" Tony tried to get free of Strange’s very iron grip and that wasn't right, the wizard was barely able to curl his fingers to meditate on Titan!

"Stay!" Strange grabbed him again. Laughter came from outside the bathroom door and the cape wrapped around them both and lifted them. In seconds they were crammed into a stall with the small door slamming shut. The red blanket sealed itself around the door and it's lock. No one was getting in Tony hoped.

Tony wound up holding Strange to him, the sorcerer shook and trembled, but the connection between them was electrified. This wasn't a good image; they were kids stuffed into a stall together. And while his adult mind was supplying all kinds of things to do in a bathroom stall, his young body threw up a huge middle finger. Good. He was only ten, stupid middle-aged brain.

Some teens entered the bathroom. Loud, obnoxious, laughing about the horror movie they'd snuck in to see. Tony was more focused on Strange, who had a focused look on his face. One hand came free and curled as the bright fire of a symbol burned before his fingers. He touched the symbol to his chest and in seconds he had begun to smooth his expression. The connection felt wide open, breathing in something. 

The bathroom fell quiet as the loud teens left the bathroom. Strange straightened and lifted his hand to dab at his bloody nose. "It's okay now. I-...fixed it."

"You... _fixed_ it?" Tony gaped at him. "Fixed what exactly?"

"The fabric of our universe." Strange held out his hand the and cape wrapped itself around him before it returned to being a hoodie. Then he excited the stall and made for the sink.

"Wait, so our reality fractured..." Tony's mind jumped through the hoops. Hundreds of scientific theories already thought of and to be thought of. Time travel and it's dangers that seemed so close at every moment. 

"We were not supposed to meet until I was an up and coming surgeon. At a charity gala for the hospital I was working at." Strange wet a towel and wiped at the blood. "That we have done so physically in person now, has changed the future."

"How bad? What did I just fuck up?" Tony felt too big for his skin. Like he was a walking disaster. He should have known this wasn't going to go well. He should have known this wasn't going to work at all. Tony should never have been brought back. He was a liability.

"There's no way to know without breaking the rules of reality more than I already have. But rest assured, we have been given special permission to do this." Strange turned to him, clean and fresh once more.

"Permission, from who ?!" Tony sputtered. "Who thought it was a good idea to let this crazy ass plan come to pass?!"

"Something greater than even God." Strange shrugged. "The Ancient One said she spoke to you about this."

"She did, but she didn't say that the changes to the timeline did _this_ to you!" Tony pointed at him and Strange straightened. "And how did you do that anyways! Repair the universe?!" 

"That's why the connection between us exists." Strange looked at him level, serious, with true belief in his gaze. "I can access dimensional energy. Energy I use to repair the holes we make. With their repair it changes history. We meet at ages 9 and 10 rather than late twenties. Now we can meet, function around each other and it won't hinder the timeline."

"You're acting like this wasn't potentially the ruin of us. Me being an impatient fuck might have cost us everything." Tony pointed angrily and Strange had the audacity to laugh.

"I was planning to meet you in college. You to MIT, and myself to Harvard. What were we going to do, live in the same city and only talk through the phone until we were both twenty seven? We don't have time for that level of caution." Strange huffed and smirked. "I wasn't prepared, so I drained my reserves, I'll have to mediate tonight rather than preparing for the competition. Tanks for that, by the way."

Strange made for the door and Tony grabbed his arm. The connection in his chest came alive and Strange gasped. All of a sudden Tony could feel anxiety, false bravado, stubbornness. He was putting up a front to keep Tony from freaking out. Asshole.

"You should have told me the changes do this to you. It's not right that you have to shoulder that while I get to walk around breaking reality." Tony growled. "And I-... I didn't deserve this second chance."

"Neither did I." Stephen sighed. "It was for you to make it here. I had hoped to make it as well, though I was prepared to perish and trust in you to make it all right. The One Above All thought otherwise. I'm here to make sure we can survive to fight Thanos again. Fight and win."

That was a lie, but it was a lie Strange believed. Tony could feel that. Strange’s arm flexed under his hand and Tony turned. They looked into one another's eyes. It was magnetic, hypnotizing even. Dangerous. Tony hated anything he couldn't understand. And here Strange was, believing it was less than it had to be. A connection to help him mend the universe? Convenient. Maybe Strange was right, maybe this connection wasn't anything more. But when they touched, like right now, this connection felt like safety, welcome, and wholeness. Nothing had ever felt like that to Tony. In his past run of this life _and_ now. 

Fine. Tony was nothing if not a regular visitor to the land of denial. The look in Strange’s eyes begged him to let it go. So Tony did, he let go of his prodding. For now. He let go of Strange and nodded. "Sorry, I really fucked this up."

"No, perhaps it was meant to happen. We are on a different path now." Strange nodded. "Now come, we are both too young to be left alone for long."

Strange led the way out of the bathroom and found not only Jarvis and his father in the hallway but also the bald woman with a little girl next to her. "Ah, there you are Stephen."

"Steph!” The little girl raced for him.

"Young Sir!" Jarvis called. He and Howard walked over as a man and woman joined the Ancient One. "Are you well, you missed the ending?"

"I'm fine. I ran into my friend. Like literally, gave him a bloody nose and everything." Tony beamed like any kid his age would. This was an accomplishment after all. 

"You have my sincerest apologies." Howard immediately started to fall all over himself like any parent with an unruly kid did.

"Stephen honey are you alright?" The woman gushed. The Ancient One took his face in her hands to prod at his nose. They shared a deep look that said everything to someone in the know.

"I’m fine mother, I wasn't looking where I was going. Entirely my fault." Strange flapped a hand. "This is Anthony. We've been talking on the phone."

"Oh, I remember, your pen pal!" Strange’s mom looked up.

"Nice to meet you, Eugene Strange, this is my wife Beverly, our Son Stephen, and our daughter Donna." Strange’s dad held his hand out and Howard took it grateful for other parental intervention.

"Howard Stark, this is my son Tony, and our butler Edwin Jarvis." They both looked at the Ancient One.

"I'm, Tilda Yao, Stephen's tutor." She smiled serenely. "We're here for the spelling competition. Young Stephen wished to see the new Star Wars film and we all decided it would be a fun evening."

"That was our plan as well." Howard rubbed his neck with a congenial smile. And they were suddenly talking about both Strange and himself. What was that undertone to Howard's voice? A strange bashful smile stretched across his lips as he crowed about Tony's recent engine build during the winter break. A 1979 Ford Engine Tony built under his mother's watchful gaze. They had then finished building the vehicle from scratch, having been given the whole set of parts of course from the manufacturer. The day they spent driving the finished vehicle together was worth the hours of hard work. 

Wait...he knew that tone now. It was the tone he'd never heard from anyone towards him. It was instead the one he'd used to speak to Peter. When the kid had looked at him with awe and argued over his spider suit. Tony's heart wrenched. That was pride. Howard was gushing with pride to another kids parents.

What. The. Fuck. _Howard_. 

How was Tony supposed to deal?! 

A warm flush of calm burned they his chest. And he looked at Strange who was rolling his eyes at his parents. Playing his role perfectly. Like he wasn't projecting calming emotions through the bond that linked them closer with proximity. A bond that the universe was using to put all the burden on Strange. A bond that was nothing more than a beacon of their mission. 

Tony decided, he hated the way Strange had brushed it all off. He hated that this was the most connected that he'd ever been to another person. And he was burdening the sorcerer, leaving all the risk to him. Was that all this connection was meant to be? Worse, what more did he want it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Stay safe and healthy out there! :3


	16. Abduction: 1980 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen the spelling competition is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let's stay safe and well everyone! :3

_"Foolish idiot."_ Stephen paced the length of the hotel roof in his astral form. The familiar robes of his past/future life hung on him like a perfect skin for all it fit his nine-year-old body. The cloak flowed behind him and prodded him at times comfortingly. _"Impulsive jackass."_

"Hmm, any more adjectives you would like to use that you haven't yet? You could get _quite_ creative." The Ancient One asked from where she was floating in her lotus position. Her bright yellow robes stood out on the dark evening around their cut of the rooftop.

 _"Do not make fun, he took an immense risk coming here to meet."_ Stephen ranted. _"I was not prepared for it."_

"It seems fate had other plans than the ones you wished to adhere to." With a long look she smiled and closed her eyes.

 _"Fate? Destiny? Don't patronize me."_ Stephen scoffed. He knew very well he'd damaged the timeline already. With the One Above All's gift he was worried he'd ruined the chances for Tony Starks true happiness. Peace and love were what led him to win in that universe. To give his daughter continued safety,because she believed in him. It didn't matter that they were connected soul deep. Stephen would ensure Stark got his happy ending.

"I would never do such a thing." The Ancient One stood. "Your bond is meant to bring you unity. That much we can tell. Unity to save the universe. To change without unraveling everything. I don't think he meant for you to be tormented by it."

 _"I am not tormented."_ Stephen planted his hand on his hips. _"We will be friends, nothing more."_

"Perhaps, bold of you to decide on your own. But the future is every changing. Especially now." She smiled and changed the subject before he could really dig in with his stubborness. "Now, what is the state of the multiverse?"

 _"I cannot see the multiverse. I-... I've not looked."_ Stephen admitted and she hummed. She walked over and took his shoulders.

"Shall we see together Master Strange?" She asked.

 _"I am not a Master."_ He negated and she chuckled once more.

"You worry too much about the bald state of things. Allow life to come to you at its own pace. As much as your mission can allow." Her cryptic words only served to agitate him further. "Now, back in your body and we will look together."

Stephen nodded and sank back into his body from where he'd been meditating. She took her place behind him once more and it took him back to another time. When it was Mordo guiding him. Stephen's anger resurfaced. Never again would he allow that to happen. Not now that he knew.

Stephen opened viewing rifts, his fingers splaying outward, runes dotting each fingertip. Mandalas spread and dozens of the portals opened up. Showing different dimensions. Places of riotous color, beautiful landscapes, bleak desolate plains, and dark depths. 

"They seem healthy enough." Stephen said and shifted his hand and the little rifts changed. It was like tiny puddles of viewing glass hovered in the air. Much like the Sanctum Portal rooms. Not enough to escape through, but enough to see.

"Indeed." The Ancient One hummed. "They are beautiful are they not?"

"They are balance given form." Stephen felt very much himself in that moment. Not the genius nine-year-old on a trip to compete intellectually. But the fourty eight-year-old he'd been when it was his responsibility to look after all of these parts of this full and rich incarnation of their multiverse. The multiverse Thanos threatened.

"I want to show you something." The Ancient One reached out and plucked each glimmering puddle of ether and rolled them into one, wrapped with glowing runes and crafted another viewing rift. This one looked into a place he knew intimately. He'd died there, a thousand times.

"The Dark Dimension." Stephen exhaled a long breath. "Why would you show me this? It is home to our greatest enemy."

"Indeed it is, but I don't wish for you to look at Dormammu, I have hidden our scrying portal. I want you to look at all of it." She said and he did as she asked. He looked without the terrifying knowledge that he was going to die; without the certainty he would do it a thousand times more if it meant he would keep their universe from turning into Dormammu's plaything.

Nothing made sense by earthen standards. Up was down, left was right, light was dark, colors existed in spectrums he couldn't put words to. It was space with the ability to breathe, pressure with the ability to move. Living, existing, vast, and alive. And it was Dormammu's.

"Why have you showed me this place?" Stephen asked curiously. There was a lesson here. "You draw energy from here. Though you teach not to do so."

"Yes, I was young once, aggrieved and trying to make sense of what I wished for. I was a powerful sorceress on the road to discovery. My goal was not to achieve long life entirely. The goal was to mimic the Time Stone. Use my energy to give the longevity the Time Stone can give and take away. It backfired. I gained an enemy in Dormammu. An entity that would consume us all. Like those before me I was on the precipice of discovery and had offended the creature that made the Dark Dimension home. I know the dangers of using this energy. I know it burns one out. I know what will come in the future."

"They would be great allies." Stephen offered thinking of the power Kaecillius weilded. 

"And in the universe where I teach them how to harness it?" The Ancient One asked.

"Kaecilius becomes mad with power. He throws open the doors as your Sorcerer Supreme and this world becomes food. Thanos comes to the Dark Dimension, looking for the stones. And those that hold them, consumed by darkness go to war. He takes them before Dormammu knows any different. But it will buy time." Stephen acknowledged.

"I believe in our teachings that all knowledge should be accessible to every sorcerer within our order." The Ancient One sighed. "But even now I've thought about destroying the Book Of Cagliostro."

"It would stop Kaecilius from learning the dark arts." Stephen looked up at the impossible reality in the Dark Dimension. "He would be a valuable asset against Thanos. They won't follow me, but they would follow him."

"That would deviate too greatly from my own fate. If it is not Kaecilius its-..." She faded off. But Stephen knew the answer. If it wasn't Kaecilius it would be Mordo who would kill her. His fists tightened and the Cloak wrapped all around him. It's weight the comfort he needed. A spike of concern bloomed in his chest and Stephen ignored it. His rage at Mordo was still too hot. An enemy in the man he'd admired. An enemy _always_ now.

"You're saying balance is in place now. That if I try to bring him to our side, or to keep you, it will ruin everything." Stephen looked into the Dark Dimension and sighed. "But you think this energy might be what I need to defeat Thanos."

"If it doesn't corrupt you." She sighed. "It nearly ruined me. But you are so much stronger than I am."

"I-...I will keep it in mind." Stephen knew he would need to think about it. Any advantage to fight Thanos was worth thinking about. "Master Cagliostro didn't lose his way, neither have you."

"Time will tell," She mused.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a master at Time Magic." Stephen smirked wryly.

"It certainly is." The Ancient One smiled looking up at the Dark Dimension. "You will be the best of us."

Stephen didn't think so. But he hoped she was right.

* * *

The competition was mundane and normal. It was unsettling how much Stephen enjoyed it. He could see his family in the second row. Donna cheering silently at every word he got right. His mother and father looking impressed. The Ancient One sat next to them looking serene. And near the back row was the Stark men and Jarvis.

It was technically cheating to use his eidetic memory. But he wasn't the only one who possessed such a normal human ability. It was refreshing to compete. Such an important visceral part of who he was. He hadn't quite competed as an acolyte in Kamar Taj. More with himself than the others. Learning the magic that astounded him. Becoming adept at what he never knew existed. He had competed with himself to know more, to master everything he could get his hands on.

The contestants were down to three, when something happened. Men in all black rushed the stage from the walkways. Stephen narrowed his eyes when he saw weapons. Yelling erupted demands in Russian and Stephen shot a look to the Ancient One. She met his gaze and nodded. She would protect his family before she would protect him. Good.

The men started wading through the crowd. Grabbing up all the children who were boys with dark hair. Jarvis shot to his feet and pushed Stark behind him. Stephen felt Stark's anxious annoyance in his chest. Then he saw one of the men jump onto the stage and grab him by the arm. Stephen curled his fingers, ready to use magic to make the man unhand him when pain shot through his chest.

Stark was being hauled out by his hair. And suddenly Stephen's chest burst in angry fire. It wasn't just the connection between them. It was bleeding into his instincts. roaring to protect his soul mate. He nearly started throwing spells with abandon. But these people were civilians. His family was in the crowd. Secrecy before all things. 

"No! Let my son go!" Howard Stark was fighting against a black clad man who just lifted his gun and hit him over the head with it. Jarvis grabbed for his employer. The Ancient One was bent over his mother and Donna eyes locked on any who might approach them. It would do for now.

Stephen was hauled down the stage, the guns pointing at everyone was excessive. It was insulting that he had to sit idly by and let them do this. He was capable, strong enough to save everyone here. But he couldn't expose the sorcerers to the public. He also couldn't risk messing with the timeline. It didn't feel like the universe was ready to break. A result of already meeting Tony here, now? That meant these kidnappers were after Tony. They just didn't have an accurate description of him. So they eye grabbing all the boys of similar appearance to who they were looking for.

Furious, but determined he let them drag him out of the auditorium. He was worried for his family. But he needed to be sure Tony would be safe. Their plan couldn't happen if he was killed by kidnappers. Ensuring survival was paramount. He saw Tony, being dragged kicking and cursing through the halls to a side exit. He was thrown into a van and Stephen followed just after. Another three boys were lobbed in before the doors were shut. 

"Strange!" Tony yelled and Stephen started to grope about for him. The second he grasped what appeared to be a leg the bond between them sang to life with relief. Stephen crawled up next to him and grabbed for his face, a ward flowing over them both. "What the hell are you doing?! Let go!"

"Are you hurt, they dragged you out by your hair!" Stephen hissed. He carded his fingers through the dark tresses, feeling for any missing patches. 

"OW! Fuck that hurts asshole!" Tony cursed.

"You're missing some hair, not enough to make you bleed uncontrollably though." Stephen announced. "Any other injuries."

"In fine," Tony insisted.

"Your limbs are small, weak compared to how they were. A wrenched arm could mean dislocation, or torn rotator cuff." Stephen's mind was still in a panic, but he was focusing on the medical side of what he could do.

"First kidnapping?" Tony asked. "Technically it's my first too. Not supposed to happen here though. They get me on school grounds."

"Our meeting seems to have altered things then." Stephen murmured. "And I have seen other realities. A kidnapping is nothing compared to the Dark Dimension."

"Sure Doc," Tony huffed. "I uh... Can they hear us?"

"I used a silencing spell the moment I touched you." Stephen answered. "We're free to speak."

"I know Russian. I didn't when this happened the first time. I learned it after I met Nat, I wanted to know what she was saying about me. These guys were hired to kidnap me. They work for the Russian Mafia. Vanko was just deported there. He and my dad worked on the Arc reactor."

"Deported, why?" Stephen frowned.

"SHIELD said the first time that Vanko wanted to weaponize the Arc, that my dad reported him. Vanko’s son said my dad stole the credit for himself." Tony sighed. "I'm sure now that he's got the Russian criminal underworld involved because the Arc is so revolutionary. It _can_ be weaponized. Just not now, I haven't invented how yet."

"When you made Iron Man." Stephen nodded. "They don't know they can't do it yet."

"They think but they don't _know_. I use it to power weapons. Vanko’s son will make whips out of it. But the tech doesn't exist yet." Tony told him. "I'm the target, they're going to ransom me for either money for Vanko, or the element mapping my dad had hidden. That's the real treasure, the Arc isn't perfect without it."

"I can fight." Stephen nodded, he'd have to take point for this. "I don't relish it, but I'll protect us."

"If I can get a gun from them I can shoot. Not supposed to at this age, but I can." Tony told him. "Don't -... Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, I'm going to check on the others." Stephen sat back and Tony nodded. He waved away the spell and it dissipated. "Is anyone hurt?"

He found only scrapes and bruises. He still prodded wrist bruises and scrapes to be sure they were only surface level and not dislocated bones. For the scrapes he discretely turned his shirt into bandages. He even disinfected them. Then he let the Cloak mold to him as it's hoodie shape rather than its blazer form. He wrapped the others injuries and settled in. What a mess. 


	17. Friendship: 1980 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnappings are so annoying.
> 
> Tony: 10  
> Stephen: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait today guys. It was chore day from the moment I got up. Cleaned my whole house. Made use of my husband because he's tall. He's also trying to earn bedroom points. Best time to use him for chores really. Lol >;3
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by to read. Stay safe and healthy out there everyone! :3

Being kidnapped wasn't new to Tony. This was technically the first time in regards to his reborn age. He honestly hadn't thought about this kidnapping. It was a few weeks early, and in a totally different city. He'd been a terrified kid the first time around. Confused as to why these foreign languages were being barked over his head. Why they were holding a gun to his head. But now he had context, now he knew the Russian language. The men who took him talked about calling Vanko. Telling him and a boss called 'Dmitry' that they had the kid.

Frankly, he was pissed off that these other kids had been taken. He was especially furious that Strange had been dragged until this mess too. And when did he start seeing the wizard the same way he saw Pepper and Rhodey? That he was Tony's, and that meant protecting him the same as he would the other two people who meant something to him.

He listened to Strange as he questioned the other boys. Calming their terror with a calm voice and firm directions. He was tending to their wounds, coming off very much like an authority figure in an emergency situation. Crisis management, damn he was good. Tony's scalp tingled as if remembering strong fingers trailing through his hair, proprietary and sure. Doctors hands. A flush covered Tony's cheeks that was totally inappropriate for a ten year old. 

_'Cut that shit out right now!'_ He mentally yelled at himself. Strange was a doctor first and foremost. It showed in the way he was tending to the others despite the situation. He suddenly wondered...and a strange memory surfaced. Trembling, heavily scared hands cradling his head and settling him into lying on the dusty, rough ground of Titan. He'd felt those fingers in his hair then. It struck him more than they had just a few moments ago. The difference in strength couldn't erase the way those fragile fingers felt in his dying memories. _'Yeah, can't think about that at all.'_

The van suddenly stopped. Seconds later the doors were ripped open and they were all shuffled out. They were inside a warehouse, functioning it seemed. As they were ushered towards an office room Tony glared at an assembly line. Nothing for him to identify. Damn, where were they? 

Shoved into the room a slim man in all black pulled his ski mask off. He looked young, shorn head and a scar that ran along his left cheek. Stubble dotting his jaw. Tony shot his eyes over to where Strange was looking at the guards. He lifted his hands and where he was no one would be able to tell what he was doing; Tony could see the glow in his palms.

"Stark? One of you Stark?" He scanned over the collection of them. "Only want Stark. Rest, go home."

"What? Who is Stark?" One of the boys asked terrified.

"Tch, Stark! Come boy!" The man barked and the other boys flinched. His eyes fell to Strange. "You, stage boy!"

"Yes?" Strange asked. He tipped his head back, he'd finished whatever he was doing.

"Your name?!"

"Stephen." He said and the man sneered as he stomped forward and grabbed Strange by the jaw.

"Family name!"

"I'm Stark!" Tony jumped up; his eyes were glued to the gloved fingers digging into his wizards face. He wanted the man off Strange _now!_ "I'm Tony Stark."

"He's a liar, I'm Stark." Stephen growled impressively for a nine-year-old. "My dad is Howard Stark. You work for Vanko. My dad had him deported."

Tony gaped at the wizard. What the fuck was he doing?! He hadn't told Strange all that for this! The man eyed Strange a little longer before he moved with the young wizard still in his grip towards the door. He shoved Strange through, and they all left. The second the door closed something clattered to the ground. Tony edged over and saw a pistol laying there. Was this what he'd been doing?!

"Oh my God, what are we going to do?!" One of the boys hissed. Tony looked at the boys huddling close to each other with bald terror in their eyes. This is what separated him from civilians. He'd been through this already. Before he'd been like these three boys. But Tony had faced down worse than some Russian thugs. 

Tony picked up the gun and skillfully flicked the cylinder open. He checked the rounds, a full six. He snapped it back in place, cocked the hammer and pointed it down. "Hey, we're gonna get out of here. So-"

Screaming and gunshots rang out in the warehouse. Extreme focus was all he felt from the connection in his chest. The sounds from the other side door scared him though. All it took was one stray bullet to hurt the wizard. That wouldn't do, he needed Strange.Tony tried the door handle and it turned. The two black clad guards were on the ground with their eyes wide and breathing in shallow pants. Shock?

Tony looked back in the room. "I'm going to get help, stay here so you don't get hurt."

To make his point he took the clubs from the two guards waists to sling into the room. The boys took them looking lost. But Tony wasn't going to hang around too long. He ran back out towards the open warehouse assembly room. He wished he had the suit right now. He felt terribly exposed.

A flash of red caught his attention and he looked up to see Strange floating above the machinery. Two glowing mandalas ringed his hands. Tony edged around a conveyor belt and gaped when he saw the kidnappers either bound with the red and burning bands he'd seen Strange use on Titan or frothing at the mouth like the guards had been.

"Hey, Strange Magic, they aren't dead are they?" Tony called. The other time traveler tilted his head from where he floated and shook his head.

"I took an oath to do no harm. I take my vow seriously in regards to humans." Strange said and slowly floated down to him. "They will be fine."

"Shit Strange, why the hell did you just give yourself up like that?! I didn't ask you to do that for me!" Tony snapped and Strange lifted a brow. That was just as annoying on his child face as it was on his adult face. Obnoxious bastard. He stepped forward grabbing a handful of red hoodie. All he could see were butterflies of blue and orange, pulling away from his body bit by bit until his face was being consumed. Dying just as Tony had been.

"Hey, Stark...Tony!" Strange angled into his sight and Tony looked up in shock. A good forty years less on his face. But he knew that angular face. Whole and not coming apart with magic. "Easy now, breathe. Do you feel like you're about to have a panic attack?"

"No I-..." Tony shook his head. "I just...don't die on me. Not again."

"I will not, so long as you don’t die on me." Strange nodded. He glanced up and his hand shot out to grab Tony by his shirt. He was jerked down, and a huge glowing shield filled the air. Gunshots rang out, the bullets catching in the gold glow. One of the kidnappers was up, shaking hand clutching the gun.

"Monster! I'll kill you!" The deep voice spat in furiou.

Strange waved the shield away and Tony grabbed him instead to drag them both behind a huge wall of machinery. What he wouldn't do for a cellphone right now! Or even better his AI programs! Strange cursed as they ducked down. "I wish I had a sling ring. I could get us out of here."

"Not without the other kids." Tony sighed. "Shit, shit, shit. Are they going to wake up? All of them?"

"They shouldn't. I showed them horrors to cripple their minds temporarily. I'll make sure they think they hallucinated on chemical fumes." Strange explained. "This gunman must have some magical potential."

"Are you _serious_ right now?" Tony gaped.

"I showed them eldritch horrors. Those with decent magical potential can take on the energies of the dimension I showed. That means a level of faint immunity to madness infection." Strange sighed. He flicked his hands and strings of burning sparks started to form between his fingers. He jumped up and looked at Tony. "You said you'd can use that, cover me."

Tony gaped as Stephen ran off towards the edge of the machinery. Tony trembled and cupped both hands around his gun and nodded. He ran in the opposite direction and the moment the space opened up again he twisted, gun coming up. It had been a long time since he'd had something to shoot. He didn't have FRIDAY to guide his tracking and targeting systems. He only had his human eyes and his human brain and a simple gun. But he _made_ weapons. Plain and simple.

The first shot went wild. But it caught the kidnappers attention. Tony firmed his stance, ignored the buzzing in his arms and sighted again. His next shot hit the kidnapper in the shoulder. Tony ducked back behind cover as the kidnapper returned fire. A yelp followed. Tony peeked out low before he left cover entirely. Strange was crouched to the man's left. Those burning magic bonds were wrapped around the man’s face and shoulders. Dragging him to the ground the same as the other kidnappers had been.

Strange shook his arms out and straightened his hoodie. "Well, there we go."

Sirens screamed outside the warehouse. Tony looked up to see red and blue lights flashing outside the windows high above them. Strange started to form another seal and it bloomed wider and higher in front of him. All at once streams of white smoke stretched out and roved over each and every kidnapper. It hovered over each person and filled their eyes, noses, and mouths.

"What is that?" It looked disturbingly like Wanda's magic. Just pale rather than red.

"A memory erasing spell. I'm removing the remembrance of magic from their memory. They will only remember me breaking away. Which I did. Then shooting the be barrels over there. Creating fumes that they all hallucinated on." Strange grimaced. "Unfortunately, I have recently become acquainted with magic like this. Memory constructs. Distasteful, and unethical. But I'd rather not expose the Order."

"I-uh...I won't say that's good. That's some creepy magic." Tony frowned. "Is that what you were so angry about recently?"

"Yes, it...it's something I didn't know about." Strange sighed. "I don't wish to discuss it. Come, put the gun down now."

"Oh!" Tony looked down and nodded. He returned the hammer and sat the gun down on the conveyor. He stood next to Strange and took his sleeve. The fabric seemed to mold to his fingers like it was reassuring him. Strange actually moved in front of him as the police stormed the warehouse.

Tony gaped at his shoulders. They were kids again. Ten and nine, respectively. But the wizard was standing between him and the police who were armed and might start shooting at the sign of any movement. No one did that for him. No one except Rhodey and Happy. And by the time he had Iron Man, he was the one stepping between others and danger.

Why?

His heart clenched and Strange reached back to him. "It will be alright. I can protect us if they shoot."

"No I-...I know." Tony nodded. Magic. 

"Hands up!" The police rounded into the area. "Sanders! I got kids! I think these are the kids who were taken!"

The officer rushed over looking warily at the kidnappers who littered the ground. "Are you okay boys? Come here, let's get you out of here."

"There are others, back there!" Strange sounded every bit the child he looked like. He pointed at the back office.

"Okay, okay, we'll get them. I need you both to come with me." The officer held out his hand. Tony decided to hold up his part of this whole thing.

"I-I-I shot that guy!" Tony started to fake cry. "He was going to hurt Stephen!"

" _You_ shot him?" The cop looked to the guy bleeding on the concrete.

"Tony took a gun from one of the other guys. He came to help me when they took me out." Strange huddled close like he could protect Tony. He dutifully clutched at the other boy. "He can't be in trouble for that!"

"No one is going to be in trouble. Come boys, these men can't hurt you anymore." The officer picked his way forward and led them towards the doors. Once outside they were put into the back of the squad car. Tony sat back the moment the officer stayed to report on their radio. The officer paced outside the vehicle as more and more officers arrived.

"Nice acting." Tony said.

"You too." Strange looked at him and they shared a smirk. The other boys were brought out and put into another car.

"So... I think after this I'm going to call you Stephen." Tony announced.

"You're just deciding that on your own _now,_ Stark?" Stephen huffed. "Very well."

"Then you will call me Tony." Tony announced.

"I think not. I abhor nicknames. Anthony will suffice." Stephen determined and Tony gaped at him.

"You're being an ass on purpose, I heard your say my name in there." Tony pointed at the wizard. "I thought it was left over from all that neurosurgeon fame. Or an inflated ego from being head honcho wizard. But you’re really like this."

"It’s _Sorcerer Supreme_. And my reputation was welldeserved." Stephen snaked right back. "I'm calling you Anthony. And that's all there is to it."

"You’re a real pain in the ass, and not on a good way. No one calls me Anthony. Not even my godmother!" Tony argued.

"All the better." Stephen looked outside. A small form of warmth burned in his chest. Oh, ooh! Tony bit his lip in thought. Well, Anthony was better than being called Stark.

"Whatever, call me whatever." Tony waved his hand. "Guess we're friends now. We can do that right? Friends?"

"I think...after all of this, friends would be welcome." Stephen sighed. "I trust you."

"Me too." Tony admitted and while the connection in his chest felt alive and content, he felt friends was a weak name to what they were to each other. But it was what he had to call them, and Tony was fine with that.

The police car door was ripped open and suddenly Tony was looking into his father's face. "Tony!"

"Dad?" Tony gaped before he was siezed and dragged up into his father's arms. Howard clutched him close.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry son!" Howard cried into Tony's hair. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?!"

"No, dad I'm fine!" Tony urged. "Stephen told them he was me. They were looking for me. I thought he was gonna die."

"He what?!" Howard looked into the car where Stephen had scooted to the open door to look at them. "Why would you do that? You were in danger."

"I knew the police would be coming for us. I just needed to buy us time." Stephen shrugged. "They got here in time."

"Thank you, you saved my son." Howard seemed breathless.

"That's what friends do right?" Stephen seemed confused, as if he weren’t sure about the notion. Tony narrowed his gaze on the other genius. Smart acting maybe, but he was starting to think Sorcerer Supreme was about as lonely a job as Iron Man was. 


	18. Schism: 1980 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen examines the weight of his role in the universe. He has more to lose than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe and well out there! <3
> 
> Going through a bit of a career crisis right now. I've decided to self publish some of my manuscript work. It'll be a whole ass process with taking on the promotional role myself. And giving myself a deadline to clean up my actual work terrifies the shit out of me. But I'm going to do it. This won't affect the writing on here as this is fanfiction after all. I just needed to vent a bit. So look out for me in the next year guys. I'll post about it here too.

"You have my sincerest apologies." Howard Stark was a perfect example of contrition and guilt. After a single angry confrontation between Howard, Eugene, and the police. Both fathers had united on their angry demands that the kidnappers have the book thrown at them. They were now bonding over their protective streaks. 

Stephen observed all this while being swamped in his mother's arms as she clutched both Stephen and Donna and wept. Stephen patted her and assured her he was fine. The police had already taken his statement. He narrowed his eyes as a suited man appeared behind the officer trying to placate both angry fathers. This suited person was obviously an agent of some kind. SHIELD most likely.

Tony wandered over and that seemed to help break his mother's emotional break down. "Tony, honey how are you? You weren't hurt were you?"

"Nah, Stephen took my place." Tony shrugged. "Jarvis called my mom. She's on her way as soon as the jet lands."

"It’s distressing that you've likened a jet to a car." Stephen snarked and Tony smirked.

"I'm a Stark, jets _are_ cars to us." He smiled and tilted his head. "You alright Mrs. Strange?"

"I'm okay honey, don't you worry about me." She dried her eyes and settled Donna on the seat next to her. Stephen let his sister cling to his arm instead of their mother. "Come here, this will have to suffice until your mother arrives."

And like that Tony was engulfed in Beverly’s arms. A swirl of apprehension, awkwardness, and comfort made itself known in Stephen's chest. Stephen snorted as he felt overly satisfied at Tony's terrified accusing eyes glued to him. She was pregnant and hormonal; her emotions were dialed up to eleven after they were both abducted. Similar freak outs were happening all over the station as the other boys were reunited with their families.

He felt one moment torn into the next and a cold wind shot through Stephen's calm. The same feeling he used to get as he worked intense magical seals, the way he used to do in surgery when he saw more than what he cut in to remove or correct. Stephen saw the universe in his mental eye. He saw the similarities to what they had been. What they could become in matching that universe that won against Thanos.

Stephen saw what he was willing to do to achieve it. In sacrificing so many for it to happen. How it would break the man who dwelled in this child body. That same boy who was accepting a hug from a woman he didn't know because she was worried for him. Stephen became aware of how badly he didn't want to subject Tony to all of that death. All of that suffering just to attempt to cut Thanos off and reset their timeline by dragging him to the future.

Stephen was struck with the notion that perhaps he'd had it wrong. His emotions had ruled him thus far. He had made changes but nothing substantial enough to alter key events. His plans for his family might do that. But what if they were ready for it.? What if...they didn't reach that same end? What if their choices didn't have to lead them to that victory? But to create an entirely new one?

Tony furrowed his brow as he was released. His questioning look was mirrored by emotional confusion being projected to him. Stephen soothed it with calm. He could see the people around him, half of them might be dead if Thanos won. Turned to ash. Waiting for Tony and Bruce Banner to save them. Stephen wanted to do better than the way they won in another universe.

Tony freed himself from Stephen's mother then he approached. Stephen settled himself. He needed to start working on that serene mental state the Ancient One always maintained. He needed to stop burdening the genius with his emotional state. Even if he coveted the way Tony burned like a small star in his chest.

"Alright," Eugene walked over and cupped the back of Stephen's head while he joined them. "The reports are in now. We can head back to the Hotel. Mrs. Yao must be worried."

"Oh! I should have brought her. I just rushed us out to the taxi." Beverly wrung her hands. Stephen looked down and held out his arms. Donna raced to latch herself under his arm again. Stephen looked back to Tony then shifted his sister closer.

"How is your head?" It was the doctor in him. He ignored any other part that was worried for the other boy. Tony smirked.

"I’m good." Tony grinned. "I'm sure in the future I might even like it."

Stephen narrowed his eyes at the cheek. What a smart ass. Stephen turned and slipped into the rest of the room with Donna attached to him. Tony lingered just behind them as Stephen assessed the other boys. Scrutinizing the real first aid with an irritated look.

_I could do better._

But he decided the police had decent enough skills. Only scrapes and bruises. He then headed back to his parents with confusion on their faces. "I wanted to be sure they were okay."

"He did the first aid in the truck." Tony supplied with a grin. Stephen stuck his nose up with a scoff. He'd handled his fair share of injuries on the farm. It was among the first things learned from his parents. It was also humiliating to allow the chickens to peck or spur him. Just to excuse his knowledge. But here they were.

"That's very responsible and heroic of you honey." Beverly smiled and glanced up to share parental looks with the other parents.

"Would you all care to join us for brunch?" Howard interjected and Tony looked over with an odd expression. Stephen tilted his head in confusion. "Maria will be here soon. She wants to apologize and meet you all in person."

Ah, the helpless warm look he shot at Tony explained it. She wanted to do as Beverly had been doing this whole time in the precinct. Eugene looked at his wife who just smiled gently. "Well our drive can be pushed back to the afternoon. What time and where?"

Tony towed them a few feet away. "Okay, let's be real, brunch is going to be brutal."

"Hm, you mean in regards to embarrassing stories?" Stephen chuckled. "I'm sure my parents will embarrass me just as heavily."

Tony looked like he wanted to choke him. "Look here wiza-..." He cut off looking at Donna who peered up at him curiously. "This indignity is gonna stay between us."

"Of course." Stephen nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to my hotel and be bitter that I didn't win the competition due to your interference."

"My interference?!" Tony exclaimed in shock. Their parents looked at them and Stephen smirked.

"Or course, I was going to win. And you just _had_ to get us kidnapped." Stephen sauntered to his parents with Donna still clinging onto his arm. "I hope you can make it up to me!"

Stephen walked away as his parents and Howard chuckled at his son.

* * *

"How are the men who kidnapped us?" Stephen asked the moment the Ancient One wandered out onto the roof. He'd waited there after projecting from his body.

"They will not remember anything other than the nightmares. The story, as everyone believes, is that a gun went off into a vat of chemicals that spilled out and the fumes caused hallucinations." She walked towards him and looked his projected shape over. "Well thought out, you are very quick on your feet. I must ask...how did you learn to inflict nightmares?"

Stephen stiffened at the question. But he was practiced so he remained stoic. He was at a crossroads. He could tell her about the rocks imbued with three angry and malevolent spells in his closet back in Nebraska. He could tell her that he knew now that those spells had ruined his childhood the first time he'd lived it. He could also tell her Mordo was the cause. 

But what would that do to the fabric of their universe? How much would change if he exposed Mordo for the hypocrite he was? What if this action was what turned him to practicing the mystic arts properly? The mordo he knew now was not the same mordo he'd met in Kamar-Taj. 

"I-... I don't think I can tell you without damaging the timeline." Stephen admitted. "I want to, your guidance would be a relief in this situation."

She frowned at him in rare confusion. "Are you using the Dark Dimensional energies?"

"No, we've just spoken about it. The notion hadn't occurred to me here." Stephen sighed. "In one of the universes I did give myself over to the Dark Dimension. I took the Time Stone there and held out for a number of years after everyone died. Dormammu fought Thanos, before he fell to him. I fell after levering the whole dimension on him. A failure universe, he still acquired the Time Stone."

"You've seen much." She looked at him. "But you're hiding things. It's it dangerous?"

"I'm not sure yet." Stephen sighed. "I've had it handled for a while."

"Then I will defer to your judgement." She looked across the city. "You will come to me if you are in danger right?"

Stephen wanted to say yes. He wanted to assure her that he trusted her. And he did. But his wards had been breached, his family put in danger. They were _his_ to protect. Mordo would only have found him if she had spoken about Stephen to him. Inadvertently she had put his family at risk. Possibly in both of his lifetimes. Though in this one she was actively involved in his life.

Stephen closed his eyes and tried to think of who was his to protect, even from her. His parents, Donna, Vincent, Tony, and Wong. What he wouldn't give for Wong’s steady presence. He understood the Order and bridged the gap between himself and those on the council. 

"If there is ever a time anyone must get involved with me." Stephen looked at her, knowing she had seen the future. "I would ask that you only ever send Wong."

"Are you certain?" She frowned. "Mordo has just joined us. He is very promising. I don't expect Wong for quite a few years yet. His family is not ready to stop his training yet."

"When it is time." Stephen would eat that rip in the universe. He missed Wong; he wished the man was with him now. "Mordo...I'm sure he has much to learn. I have an entire life under my belt. But for him this is the first time."

"Very well." She nodded. "You should go back; you have much to do in the morning."

"Indeed." Stephen floated for the roof but stopped. "About Mordo..."

"What about him?" She looked at him curiously. Stephen wanted to tell her to admit her ties to the Dark Dimension to Mordo. He wanted her to correct Mordo’s path now. Stephen gritted his astral teeth and decided he had to be careful of the universe at large. Mordo flourished in the Order. Stephen needed _that_ version of him. Even if he was furious, Thanos was the looming threat in the distance.

"Make sure his training is focused. Make sure he understands what he has to do." Stephen said. "We'll need him."

"Yes, I will ensure he reaches his potential." She smiled faintly as she nodded to him. She had no idea that he would leave the order. She had no idea that he had gone behind her back to curse Stephen and his family. Stephen wasn't confident he wouldn't strip the other sorcerer of his magic if they met now. However deserved it was, Stephen had to think of the universe at large rather than his personal grudge.

"Good." Stephen said before he drifted through the roof and various rooms back to the suite where his family was. It had to be enough for now. 


	19. Farewell: 1980 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is a noisy eavesdropper. But what can he do, he doesn't have any of his spy tech yet?
> 
> Tony: 10  
> Stephen: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Stay safe and well out there! :3

The penthouse suite they were staying in was no longer a sedate and quiet affair. Before there had just been Jarvis with Tony and his father. Now, now there were SHIELD agents hanging around. When Tony asked upon returning to their room Howard said he'd hired a security team. While ten-year-old Tony might have believed that normally, the old soul in him knew he'd just called in SHIELD.

Tony ignored the two agents outside the hotel room door, he even ignored the other two on the balcony. As he got changed and took a shower he winced at the tenderness of his scalp. Then he winced again as he remembered Stephen's sure fingers dragging through his hair looking for injury. Why had that felt as safe as it did?

Must be because he was a doctor.

When Tony was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt the doors exploded onwards of his bedroom. His mother stood there with Aunt Peggy behind her. "Tony!"

"Mom!" Tony grinned. Happiness burned through his being; those were his emotions this time. She fell to her knees, no doubt tearing her hose, but suddenly she was hugging him and everything else melted away. In the same way Stephen's mom had made everything feel okay, now it was. Beverly Strange was on to something there.

"Oh Tony, did they hurt you?!" His mother questioned.

"No, I'm okay. They took my friend though. I got him back." Tony supplied cheekily. Peggy turned around noting his words. She looked back at him curiously before she left Tony to his mother.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so sorry this happened, and I wasn't there." Tony was reminded of the box of ashes in her office. Right under the family portrait. Their son before him. Her anxiety made so much more sense now that he had the foreknowledge. He wondered about his birth mother, but then he shut that thought down. This was the mother he knew, the mother he mourned. He'd think about his bio mom another time.

Instead he let his mother dote on him. He soothed her trembling and even let her "tuck" him into bed. When she'd gotten her fill she left his room and cracked the door. Tony waited all of ten minutes before he was up and at the door to listen in.

"So it was him?" His mother asked.

"I think so. The police brought me back to see if I knew any of the kidnappers. I didn't , but they all spoke Russian. I'm sure he hired them." Howard sounded tired. "They must have been following me. Or maybe they were watching the school?"

The door opened. "Sir, Madam." Jarvis greeted. "Mrs. Carter has finished her rounds."

"I asked around. We've known there was the hit out on you." Aunt Peggy spoke. "It was bold to go after Tony. There was a lot of collateral damage here."

"So how are we going to spin it?" Howard asked.

"Soviet spies and thugs. Best bet right now. It's technically true." Peggy huffed. "What was the ransom?"

"Three quarters of the Stark fortune. Exact words." Howard growled. "Vanko’s got balls I'll give him that."

"He was certainly trying to buy favor with the crime families. Well find out who the kidnappers belong to." Peggy assured.

"I want them found." Maria hissed. "They took children Peggy. I can't imagine how this other family must have felt. This was his _friend_."

"They handled it well." Howard offered. "They were very concerned, that mother nearly bowled me over as I was talking to the police."

"And their boy wasn't hurt?" Maria asked. "What if they don't let Tony speak to him again?"

Fat chance of that. They wouldn't get rid of him. He wouldn't allow it.

"Ah, his mother, Beverly I think her name was. She mothered Tony while he was there." Howard huffed. "Very cute I must say."

"Thank God." Maria's anxiety hurt Tony to hear. "He's on the fast track to graduating earlier than anyone else. And I know you're pushing college. He's not going to want to wait. What if this happens again? What if he's with his friend? How can we put him and innocents in danger?!"

"Maria, I'm working on eliminating any threat against your family." Peggy soothed. "Do you think any of the civilians knew what was going on?"

"They just knew they were there to kidnap Tony. Apparently Tony's friend gave himself up to protect him." Howard explained.

"Why on earth would he do a foolish thing like that?!" Peggy demanded.

"To protect Tony." Howard said. "Those were his words to the detective. He was protecting his friend. Then Tony escalation confinement, stole a gun, and rescued the boy."

"But...they're just pen pals. This was their first meeting." Peggy sputtered. Tony chanced a look into the room and startled when he saw the bright loving happiness in his mother's expression. He jerked back out of sight. That made her happy? Stephen sacrificing himself for Tony.

Tony hated that he'd had to rely on the wizard. He hated being the burden that Stephen was now stuck with. What was that cosmic universal dick thinking?! How was Stephen supposed to survive stuck to Tony like he was?! A warm brush of comfort bloomed in his chest and Tony wanted to snap at the wizard. Bitterness rose up, how was he supposed to help? How was he supposed to be an asset? He was the reason they failed; fucking Stephen gave up the Time Stone for this chance!

The comfort persisted. And Tony shamelessly curled up around it. Persistent annoying bastard. _'How can I help you save this universe? How can we not fuck it all up?...This soul bond means more, why won't you admit it?'_

Brunch, was held in the hotel Tony was staying at. The Strange family arrived by car and security from SHIELD ushered them safely to the cleared dining room. Tony didn't want to admit it, but the second he saw Stephen something in him settled down. All his anxiety and self-doubt ebbing. Stephen stayed the doting brother as everyone was introduced and that shouldn't be as cute as it was.

Maria and Beverly immediately hit it off. Both mothers gushing over their children with no sign of the cutting attitude his mother was known to use on other members of the rich elite. It was frankly embarrassing the level of stories they were sharing with each other. Tony sat through most of it with an embarrassed flush. He was pleased to note Stephen was not soared the indignity. He expressed his own discomfort by pursing his lips and avoiding eye contact. Smart move. 

Howard and Eugene delved into discussions about current affairs, investing, and farm work. For once it looked like Howard wasn't flaunting his prowess. Instead he seemed entirely engaged with the market he wasn't involved it. Stephen could see his inventors move working even as they discussed new models of cars, trucks, tractors, and planes for pesticide spraying. Tony would say he was impressed with his father's socializing. He wasn't even hiding behind an impassive mask. He was actually engaged. 

Tony found himself in the unique position of entertaining Donna with Stephen. While Stephen was a doting older brother, Tony got to see the withdrawn girl laugh. All it took was a few straws, making a walrus face, and she erupted into giggles. Cake. The older version of himself might have been mortified, if he ever had a sense of shame to begin with. The curl of thankful joy in his chest made it worth it.

"You live at school?" Donna asked when the adults turned to conversation about Tony's boarding. Her confusion was cute on her button face. Her dark hair was pulled into twin pigtails that bobbed on her confusion.

"Yeah, they can't make me learn though!" Tony crowed and played his age. "I'm smarter than everyone there."

"So humble." Stephen huffed.

"Don't let him fool you Tony, he showed off all on his own to get out of school himself." Beverly smiled and Stephen blushed again.

"Oh, he tested out as well?" Maria asked. "You must be very exceptional Stephen."

"I wouldn't say so." Stephen demurred.

"The teachers couldn't keep up with him either. But Mrs. Yao does just fine keeping him from showing her up too." Eugene explained with a chuckle. "Home tutoring was the best option. The state even pays her salary. I think the district is just happy to have a genius in their midst. They hope to use him as an example of excellence. Since he still represents our district."

"There is a bit of prestige, having a genius for a child. Tony's teachers are certainly pleased with his accomplishments. I think he'll be testing out of what they do in the next few years." Howard smiled wryly. "Chip of the ok block eh Tony?"

He was glad he could amuse the adults. The rest of their brunch went off without a hitch. Then they were readying to send off the Strange family who had a long drive back to Nebraska. Tony felt a bit of anxiety rise as he realized just how soon Stephen was going to leave. The bond in his chest itched with a mirrored feeling of unrest.

Tony excused himself to the bathroom. Within seconds Stephen joined him and they deviated to a sitting area empty of anyone other than the employee cleaning the low tables and fluffing posh cushions. Tony looked at Stephen and the other boy was fidgeting with his fingers. 

"I uh-..." Tony huffed. "I'll make sure to call, same time as always?"

"Of course, I'll be sure to be waiting." Stephen nodded and looked aside. "Um-..."

"Look," Tony blurted when he felt like he was ready to explode. "You're leaving, and I don't know when I'll see you again. But I want to see you again before MIT. Is that-...okay?"

Stephen looked at him in shock, then his shoulders slumped in relief. "My family cannot travel like this often. My brother will be born soon. I'll have to maintain the property wards. If you don't mind Nebraska you can always come visit. We've already met, that frees up anything that can happen now. Provided we don't alter too much of set timeline events."

An invitation to Nebraska? To his _home_? Goddamn was that new. No one had wanted to be friends with Tony for anything other than his money or influence. Part of that was because he was years younger than his peers in school and college. No one his own age had been around him until he was an adult. Rhodey had been his first real friend until Happy and Pepper. Now he had Stephen.

Tony wanted to visit Stephen's home. He wanted to visit this person connected to him in ways that should make his skin crawl but instead made him feel safe. Tony shuffled his feet and reached out, "Don't be an asshole about this."

He hugged Stephen. It was so out of character for him. The man he'd been had been averse to others touching him. Partially because he didn't like contract, partially because he lived with PTSD. Stephen with his dumb soul connection made it so that Tony felt nothing other than unbridled joy at physical contact. 

He had a moment where it might have gotten awkward. His mind was already blustering, ready to explain away what was happening. The denial Stephen was touting sounded good right about now. Then Stephen's thin arms came up and he hugged Tony back. Stephen's head turned aside and settled on his shoulder. The awkwardness faded with nothing but rightness flowing between them.

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

"The same thing applies to you." Stephen sounded gutted. The connection, beneath the feeling of it singing was a bone deep fear and regret. Tony didn't know why he felt that way, but he got it. This was their lives rewritten. Stephen was afraid of the future and what this damn soul bond meant. He was carrying so much weight. Tony needed to help. He _would_ help.

"Tony?" A soft voice called from near the bathrooms and Tony released the other boy startled. He looked into storm gray eyes and tried to convey that everything was going to be fine. That they were going to save everyone. Stephen nodded, his own determination shining through. Tony reluctantly let go of Stephen and their bond quieted back to normal. Just warm acceptance blending between them. That was better, it was a good note to say good bye on. For now. 


	20. Regrets: 1981 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen tries to remember what it was like to be an older brother. It's not all happy.
> 
> Tony: 11  
> Stephen: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got literal spam on this fic. Like a comment popped up telling me if I click this link I can see full on lesbian porn. 
> 
> On THIS fic.
> 
> I don't know if I should be flattered the poster thought the traffic was high enough here to post. Or insulted they didn't think to include gay porn on the obvious scam sales pitch. You know cater to the audience and all for your scam. 
> 
> Either way that shit got reported. None of that garbage on my fics. So be careful everyone. Dumb shit like that is no longer just being texted or emailed. It's now being dropped as COMMENTS ON FANFICTION!
> 
> Just...why am I even above in this planet anymore? -. - '' Can we just throw the whole planet away and call the manager Karen style? I have some words for whoever cooked up 2020.
> 
> ANYWAYS! Stay safe out there everyone! :3

The day Victor was born was a chilly day in early spring. Beverly went into labor early that morning and when they arrived at the hospital she was rushed into labor and delivery. Stephen kept a tight hold of the monitoring ward he'd drawn on his mother. His paranoia was still riding high. He worried about the influence Mordo’s magic might have had on her. The dates of conception assured him he might not have to worry. But Stephen was nothing if not extra careful now. He hasn't technically taken his hippocratic oath yet. He didn't want to test the limits of what he did and didn't consider doing harm to another human. 

He entertained Donna as they waited with their father who was pacing. Stephen stilled when his ward telegraphed a change. He closed his eyes a moment to feel out what was happening. C-section rather than natural birth? He didn't remember that being the case the first time Victor had been born.

Stephen clenched his fists and channeled more protective and healing energy to his mother. He sent a prayer to the Vishanti to protect his family. To make sure they were healthy, whole, and safe. Moments later a strange sense of relief filled his ward. Minutes later a nurse came to the doors. "Mr. Strange?"

Stephen watched Eugene twist to look at the nurse. She tugged her mask down and smiled. "They're both doing well. The baby was just coming breach, so we performed a c-section birth."

Stephen slumped in relief. He was disgustingly grateful it wasn’t anything worse. An hour passed as Donna excitedly asked questions of their father. Then they were being led back to the room their mother was assigned. Stephen looked around the facility, at home despite the outdated state of the hospital.

His mother looked tired in her hospital bed. The nurse settling her blanket turned and lifted a small bundle of blue from a hospital issued bassinet. She settled Victor into Beverly's arms and stepped back. "I'll give you all some time together. Congratulations."

Stephen walked over and smiled down at the sleeping face of his brother. Victor's skin was still a little pale, but it was warming thanks to the snug cap and swaddled blanket. "How does he look Stephen?"

Stephen looked to his mother who was watching him with hooded eyes and a soft smile. "Healthy."

"I knew you would say that." She puffed out a soft laugh.

"Well _I_ think he looks cute." Donna interjected with a smug cheesy grin at Stephen. He snorted in amusement. 

"That’s right." Eugene leaned over Donna and cupped the back of Victor's head softly. "You did great Bev, I'm glad you're both alright."

"I guess he just got excited and rolled over." Beverly giggled even as tears filled her eyes. An emotional response. Stephen still reached over to touch her arm. She looked at him and smiled through the tears. "I'm okay honey, it was like this when you were born too. You were just early."

A few moments later the nurse returned and wheeled Victor off to the nursery. Stephen watched his mother lean back tiredly. Ready to sleep. Eugene kissed her head softly then herded Stephen and Donna to the door. "I'll be back after I get the kids home."

"Take your time, I'm just going to sleep." Beverly smiled warmly. Stephen angled at the big window that looked into the nursery. He could see Victor in an instant while his sister asked which baby was theirs. Stephen discretely drew a protective sigil on the nursery window. It would have to do for now.

* * *

Two days after his brother entered the world he was home. Stephen unconsciously calmed the moment his brother was within the farms wards. His room was as heavily warded as Donna's and his parents. Stephen watched his brother as he slept in the rocking bassinet in the living room as he completed the work the Ancient One had compiled for him.

Stephen had so many regrets when it came to his brother. Even more so than Donna. Donna died at 19, young and vibrant. They had been far closer than they were to Victor. Victor was left to be closer to their parents. After her death, then their mothers, Stephen shut down. Then their father died, and Victor was left to deal with that alone. Cruel, and cowardly, was how Stephen felt when he'd tried so hard to feel nothing.

Stephen settled his pen down when images of Victor cursing him for drinking himself to oblivion states away from Nebraska. Missing his own father's funeral. The way he'd stormed out of Stephen's condo and into the path of that truck. Stephen closed his eyes tight. When he opened them Victor was squirming his feet and working his little tired face into a red cry.

"No, no, hush." Stephen got up to gather Victor into his arms. "I'm here, don't worry."

Victor blinked big blurry eyes at him. Stephen shushed again gently, "I know you can only see in blurs, but I hope the red lets you know it's me."

The Cloak shifted into unraveling and brushing the dusting of hair on Victor's head. Stephen passed into the kitchen where his mother was washing the dishes. "Oh, Stephen you could have just called for me."

"I have him, is there a bottle?" He watched as she bustled slowly to avoid pulling her stitches. In barely a minute she was handing him a warned bottle she checked on her wrist. Stephen accepted the bottle then returned to the living room. He sat and propped his arm on a throw pillow to help his weak muscles handle the strain of Victor's weight. Then he tapped Victor's bottom lip with the bottles nipple. Victor, much like Donna had, latched on tightly.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ Stephen apologized. _'I wasn’t the brother you needed. And you needed me after Donna. I pushed you into leaving that day. That's my fault. Everything was always my fault.'_

Stephen traced gentle protection runes on Victor's forehead, back, and belly. The same kinds Donna still wore. Fueled by ambient energy of the universe. Refreshed every time they were in the farmhouse. He would have to ensure the future homes for them both were as covered in threshold wards as their home was now.

He still needed to tell Tony he planned to save his family. His knowledge was advance warning on many things. It was why he hadn't been as furious as he should have been with their meeting so many years earlier than he'd planned. He had an ally, one who would help him save his family if he just asked.

A curious prod at the soul bond meant he was projecting a little at the other. Stephen tipped the bottle up for Victor to drink the last dregs of breastmilk. The soothing wave of care for his brother ebbed the anxiousness he felt in regards to Victor's future. It wouldn't be cut short. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

"Anthony-...it's early." Stephen glared blearily across the kitchen at his parents who were up early. His father to start on the farm work, and his mother to breastfeed Victor.

 _"Yeah well, I'm losing my damn mind!"_ Tony yelled hysterically. _"This asshole just invited himself to my house for the summer! I was planning to sweet talk dad into letting me go to the company labs with him. If I don't think of something fast he's really going to show up at my house!"_

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do to help you." Stephen rubbed his face and tugged the Cloak disguised as a blanket tighter around his shoulders.

 _"You invite me to_ your _house for the summer."_ Tony threw out. Stephen stilled, suddenly much more awake. On one hand, he wouldn't mind having Tony here. It had been months since they last saw each other. On the other, he knew the Ancient One had planned up some trips for Stephen to visit other dimensions. _"Well, don't shut me down that hard, damn!"_

"No I-..." Stephen ground his teeth as a sharp pang of rejection burned in his chest. "You should come here for the summer."

His mother looked up curiously. Stephen looked at her with a question in his eyes and she smiled warm and soft at him. Her relief palpable. He was getting to be a weird kid with no friends. Tony was proof her oldest son wasn't broken in some irreparable way.

 _"Well, maybe I don't wanna now."_ Tony pouted. His hopeful awkward stubbornness was annoying this early in the morning.

"Well, you can either get your parents to let you come here or you really can deal with Justin Hammer taking over your life. Your choice, Anthony." Then Stephen hung up.

"Honey, asking is far more polite than ultimatums." Beverly chided.

"Bah, that's just how boys are Bev," Eugene laughed and ruffled Stephen's hair. "We'll call Howard and Maria and see if they wouldn't mind letting Tony come for the summer."

"Thanks." Stephen meant it too. He padded to the table and reached his arms out for Victor. His mother helped him take the baby and laid a burp cloth over his shoulder. As soon as both parents backs were turned the Cloak reached up and patted gently on Victor's back. It only took a moment, but he burped up a little milk but relaxed just as fast. When Beverly turned from the coffee pot and took the cloth from Stephen no one was the wiser.

A giddy rush ran through Stephen's chest and he smirked as he accepted the orange juice his mother poured for him. The giddiness was followed with indignant outrage. Stephen let his amused satisfaction bleed through the bond in his chest. He felt vindicated for the early wakeup. At least his parents weren't the only ones who could be embarrassing in their endeavors to secure their child a friend. 


	21. Humble: 1981 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visits the Strange Family Farm. 
> 
> Tony: 11  
> Stephen: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. Sorry for the delay today. I got my kid into a hair appt. They have some strict rules for that at the kids salon in my town. Then I got to meet my nephew. Only a few weeks old. Super cute.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by to read. Stay safe out there!
> 
> :3

"You'll have to show me your lab, I'm sure I can help you with whatever you're working on." Fucking _Justin Hammer_ hadn't stopped yammering since he'd unilaterally decided he was going to spend the summer with Tony some time around Christmas.

No, just _no_.

Tony ignored him as he finished packing up his clothes. He'd gotten into the habit of not leaving his notes around, or outright destroying them as soon as he'd shown them to instructors or memorized them. So far Hammer had managed to talk his way out of getting busted for stealing Tony's projects. He talked a good game, enough to get by, but that was all he was doing. It was all he'd ever do, since Tony had lived this life before. Especially if Tony had anything to say about it.

He was out of the dorm by handing Hammer his suitcases and nodding non-committally at the idiot. He kept up his bullshit all the way to the car port where Jarvis was waiting. Said butler claimed the suitcases from Hammer and Tony in turn. "Well, it's been real Hammer, but I'm getting shipped off to the boonies for the summer. Farm work, you know learn to work with my hands and all that jazz. Or... Wait? Do you want to go to farm country too?!"

The startled revulsion on his face was perfect. Even if he was angling for it, there was still a spike of irritation that Justin Hammer thought going to a farm was that horrible. Stephen lived there, there was no way it was horrible. 

"Yeah it'll be great, milking cows, and towing fields!" Tony grinned through the two sides amount of feelings that were his own. The confusion that bubbled up was ignored. This was about getting rid of a leech. Not defending the wizards family honor. "We'll even go down to the crick!"

"No no, father was taking about visiting Cabo!" Hammer waved his hands and backed up. "Enjoy your... _trip_!"

As he ran off back to the school grounds Jarvis stepped up. "Honestly Young Sir, the Strange’s don't even have a creek that runs on their property much less a crick."

"I know that, but _he_ doesn't." Tony smirked. "I don't want that weasel following me around all summer!"

"Your unflattering language about your friends home certainly makes me think you disdain their way of life." Jarvis looked disapproving. Tony startled when he realized this was a teaching moment. He tucked his hands behind his head and rocked onto his heels.

"Hm, Stephen would have turned it up even more." They had talked about it after all. The crick was Stephen's joke. Crude, but points for perfect landing. "Don't worry Jarvis, I'm excited to see their farm. And I'll do all the farm work they want me to. You'll get no complaints from me."

"I certainly hope so Young Sir. Your families financial means should not define the way you treat others." Jarvis huffed. "Now, shall we go? Our flight leaves soon."

"Then let's go Jarvis! You're wasting time trying to parent me!" Tony clambered into the car then popped his head into the front seat. "Seriously though, 7 out of 10 for your observations, you should know me by now. I don't think down on Stephen."

"Oh well I will have to endeavor to do better then." Jarvis chuckled.

"See that you do, can't have you offending my normal friend and his family." Tony flopped back to chuckle his seat belt. "Really you gotta get a handle on all that classism you're holding onto Jarvis."

Jarvis' laughter was the only thing Tony couldn't get right when he created JARVIS. Sass, wit, advice, and etiquette; but never the laughter. It hadn't been right. Tony revelled in the laughter he'd missed when Jarvis died. He missed JARVIS but for now he could content himself with the original.

* * *

The Strange Farm was really out in the boonies. They had to touch down the plane in one city, then drive out from there to another. Jarvis was relaxed as they drove. Tony wondered about that. Why had both of his parents hadn't wanted to come along but hadn't hesitated to send him out into the middle of nowhere. Something must be going on then, he could remember this summer being alone at the mansion. Tony was irritated, he wanted access to SHIELD now. Whatever bullshit they were into was just as prevalent now as it was the first time he'd lived his life.

The Strange Farm was set back pretty far from the road, sprawling fields with green crops growing. The house itself was large, fresh paint on two of the sides. A huge weather-beaten barn lay across a gravel strewn expanse to the right of it. As soon as their car pulled up the door burst open and Tony could see Donna there. She ran back in and Beverly stepped out to greet them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you both made it alright. How was the flight Mr. Jarvis?" She asked. 

"It went very well Mrs. Strange." Jarvis opened Tony's door and he climbed out.

"Hi Tony!" Donna beamed. Her pigtails bouncing as she leaned around her mother to wave. Tony grinned at her and winked.

"Stephen is out by the coop right now. Just behind the barn. We have a bit of a fox problem, so he and the dogs have been on alert." Beverly smiled. "Why don't you head on over Tony, I'm sure he'll be excited to see you. Come Mr. Jarvis, I'll get you both settled in."

"Thank you ma'am." Jarvis patted Tony's shoulder encouragingly. It took everything he had not to run full tilt to find the wizard. Their soul bond burned with proximity. An ache he hadn't realized was there was soothing the closer he got.

Tony rounded the huge weather-beaten barn and a huge coop was built against the side of it. There was a screen door that was open. A small army of hens puttered about the grass and flocked around the feet of Stephen. In his arms was a large multicolored rooster.

"Oh, hello Anthony, you made it." Stephen smirked as he waded through the chickens that clucked and parted without much prompting. The rooster regarded Tony with beady eyes.

"Yeah, so why are you holding that Rooster?" Tony pointed.

"Oh, he's new." Stephen waved to where the four dogs were lounging near the tree and garden near the house. "He likes to challenge the dogs. If I carry him he'll realize I'm the one in charge not him. Roosters, much like you Anthony, can't help but strut about like they own everything."

"Ha ha, the difference is, I did own most everything." Tony crowed and Stephen snorted. He turned and set the rooster back on its feet. "Off with you now. And don't even think about it."

The rooster looked like he puffed up a little. The red hoodie Stephen wore unraveled and snapped its end near the male birds tail feathers and the rooster booked it back to his brood of birds. The Cloak preened and returned to its disguised state. Stephen regarded the birds once more before he whistled. The dogs ranged away from the trees and across the space. 

"It's summer, we get foxes out here a lot. So the dogs help protect the chickens while they free range." Stephen stooped and picked up an empty sack. He led the way to the barn and deposited the bag next to a huge barrel. Once out of sight of the house the Cloak unraveled and grabbed at Tony. How a piece of fabric could manage that Tony didn't want to acknowledge. But Tony was towed in until both boys were plastered together in seconds.

"So uh, hi." Tony looked away awkwardly but inside he relaxed, the bond sang in his chest.

"Yes, I...missed you." Stephen huffed. "Okay, that's enough, let us go."

The Cloak released them, and Stephen touched his chest gently. Tony watched him before he snapped out of the haze of relaxation settling over him. "So, you got anymore chores?"

"No, I suppose I should show you the house. We could walk the fields; dad is out there looking over the irrigation." Stephen spoke looking just as lost as Tony felt. He'd never actually had a sleep over before, much less a summer long one. "I'm trying to convince him of better methods. If I take you out there and he heard you get scientific maybe he'll listen."

"Ha ha! I see." Tony rolled his hands behind his head. "I'll have your farm wired up smart before summer is over."

"Good." Stephen snorted. "Come Mom set Jarvis up in the den, you can sleep with him...or you can share my room."

"Share a room? Why, Mister Doctor that's awfully forward!" Tony swooned and Stephen's eye actually twitched as he glared.

"Hmph, very well. I'll work on mapping our timeline alone then." Then the wizard walked off without another word and Tony cackled.

"Now Doc, don't take it personal. I'm an old man here." Tony grinned and chased after him. "How else am I gonna get my kicks if I don't tease you."

"Not so old I won't draw on you in your sleep. Be warned Stark, you're in my territory now." Stephen threatened with a smirk that shouldn't scare Tony as much as it did at that moment.

"I'll tell your Mom." Tony pointed a finger and Stephen's smirk widened.

"Boys will be boys Anthony. This is how we bond." He entered the kitchen and Tony followed. "Hello Vic."

Tony got a look at the new Strange sibling. Little Victor was sitting in a high chair well propped so his pudgy hands could grab at the toys before him. Donna sat next to him drawing on a number of papers strewn about. Beverly smiled at them while she poured tea for Jarvis. "How is the new rooster doing?"

"He's bold, but he'll behave soon. Donna will put him in his place." Stephen reported as he pulled the fridge open and hauled out a huge glass pitcher of tea. Tony gravitated to it and watched as two glasses were poured. Tony nearly wept at the sweet and earthy taste. Actual country iced tea. It wasn't coffee but damn was it good. 

"I'll teach him if you can't Steph!" Donna grinned from her papers.

"I hope so, you had Old Terry trained." Stephen waved, "We're going to my room, call me if dad needs me."

"You boys have fun." Beverly smiled sweetly at them.

They walked up the stairwell and Tony marveled at the room with dark wood floors, a large oval rug taking over the center of the room. It was gold and white. The bed with navy sheets was pressed against the wall. A desk against the window. A toy box and bookshelf on either side of the closet. A solar system model hung from the ceiling. As soon as the door closed Stephen planted his hand in the center of it and the whole room lit up like those mandalas he could create. It was layered, elaborate, and confusing as edges blurred together. 

"Whoa." Tony was usually uncomfortable with magic. But looking at this, it was as beautiful as it was scary. He could remember everything Stephen could do from Titan. And he could remember just what Wanda could do too.

"It’s cluttered, I apologize. I just need a second to-... I'm so sorry I forgot you despise magic!" Stephen blurted out and the bond recoiled with anxiety as soon as Stephen met his gaze. Something complicated bloomed in his chest. What was that? 

"No!" Tony waved his hands. He definitely didn't want to upset Stephen . "I don't want to let my hang ups affect me on this. Your magic isn't like Loki's or Wanda's."

"Magic is fluid, I can certainly emulate their styles of magic. I did in other timelines." He looked uncomfortable. "The me I was on Titan, and the me I am now would never use my magic to hurt anyone. I would never manipulate you or use magic on you without permission. Think of it like the Hippocratic Oath. I take magic as seriously as I did my medical oath."

Tony wasn't sure why that comforted him as much as it did. He breathed out shakily but was determined to be a friend. "I trust you. I might not trust magic, but I can trust yours. _Because_ it's yours."

Stephen studied him before he looked down and the mandala beneath his feet glowed and turned before it faded. "The entire farm is warded against any magical threat. Each bedroom is heavily warded against entry. Only my family can get through. I make changes when Donna's friends come over. But my room is completely warded. No one will come in that isn't currently in this house. I rewrote them for you and Jarvis. Within my domain, you are both safe."

Tony shifted and remembered the worry Stephen had shown. The way he'd talked about losing trust in someone he'd considered close in their previous run of this life. Tony endeavored to never breach that trust. It was magic, but it was no different than the way Tony installed AI in his houses. How he always had a security feed on Pepper and Rhodey and then Peter. To protect them, or to soothe his anxiety regarding their safety. No different from an entire farm covered in magical protection spells.

"Hey," Tony firmed himself. "Can you show me something. Some harmless magic? Like shock treatment."

"If I were shocking you I'd transmutate into another form." Stephen snorted. He eased down to sit, and Tony faced him. He wanted to get Stephen taking about what had happened. He'd gotten some tidbits, but he wanted to know more. But to do that they needed to really get to know one another. _Bond_ as their parents kept saying. Stephen lifted his hands and opened both palms. Within them butterflies made of blue light began to appear.

Tony blinked as he looked at them. They fluttered innocently. And he remembered the way they had broken away from Stephen's body. Through Tony's dying vision he watched Stephen become these little bits of flying light. He wanted to hate them, they were heavily associated with his death and Stephen's sacrifice. But as he saw them they were so beautiful.

Tony reached out gently to touch them, and they felt like nothing more than tiny points of heat and static. "What are these?"

"A manifestation of magic. I used a spell to convert Thanos attacks from something dangerous into something harmless. In the other universes I used that spell a lot. It's like it's engraved into my bones now. When I used that spell to give us rebirth, they became the manifestation of my magic. It always looks like this now." Stephen explained then he looked down despite keeping his hands up and focus going.

"You became these at the end. I watched you come apart around me." Tony said and the butterflies flitted over his hands. He didn't flinch, they hadn't hurt him then they wouldn't now either. This he knew. 

"When we were being broken down, you looked like fireworks at the point of ignition. Micro explosions of energy. Maybe...the moment atoms collide. If I am the butterflies, then you were kinetic explosions." Stephen explained and Tony met the wizards stormy gaze. An understanding passed, of shared memories, a crush of grief, of regret, and strangely acceptance. They'd shared that moment of death. They hadn't been alone. Tony hadn't been the only one alive on a mountain of bodies looking at the people he was supposed to trust, hearing their spirits blame him. Honestly, it was preferable to be held by the fucking Sorcerer Supreme when he bit it. He'd died looking into these eyes and he was grateful for it. 

Butterflies. Tony decided he liked them after all. He liked what it meant for Stephen's magic to manifest as something so beautiful. "You know what, you got us here despite the fact that we both died. And we're gonna talk about that some more. But I'm glad, I'm glad we can try to win again. So...thanks."

"You do not need to thank me." Stephen said. "I would do it again."


	22. Lingering: 1981 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen faces a daunting task he's not alone though.
> 
> Tony: 11  
> Stephen: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, little late today! But here we are, some more fluffy summer fun. Enjoy. :3
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone!

"So I really can't invest in Microsoft?" Tony whined from the nest of blankets the cloak was fluffing around him. Stephen looked down at the composition notebook detailing major world events he knew would happen. He hoped no serious changes they'd made to their lives would affect the world at large.

"No, you also can't program better tech or code until after they've established themselves." Stephen pointed his pen seriously. Then he flipped a few pages and wrote his name just for the novelty of seeing his perfect signature. He had probably three full notebooks of just his signature.

"You’re no fun Merlin." Tony pouted and rolled around ruining the nest the Cloak was making. It went right back to work like a mother bird. 

"Yes well, I've been told that for most of both of my lives." Stephen waved his hand dismissively. "Do you know how hard it is to not publish my papers _now_? The medical world is missing so much innovation."

"Hey! If I can't have my toys neither can you!" Tony pointed at him and Stephen sighed. They weren't making much progress at all.

"How has your fathers shift in attention impacted the likelihood of James Rhodes being in your life?" Stephen asked,aattempting to get back on the topic of the need get years of their lives. He then savored the surprise that bloomed in his chest that mirrored Tony's face.

"How do you know about that?" Tony blinked.

"Your father is attentive; you've let on and I've deduced you made that change. And from the futures I've seen sometimes you have James Rhodes, sometimes you don't. It depends on the relationship you have with your father." Stephen spoke truthfully. Tony shifted through the blankets and the Cloak immediately started working again. The other boy put his elbows on the edge of the bed and met his gaze.

"So how much did you see exactly?" Tony frowned avoiding the question. Perhaps he needed to think on it more. "I know you said 14 million. But like how much of those universes did you _see_?"

"In the first few hundred I watched the fight on Titan. I saw us lose each and every time. Then I started to see differences. I saw your role, and if you survive Titan the chances of victory increase. Many universes have the same outcomes. But their origins are vastly different. I started to watch the moments of your life that could alter the odds of success. I've only just started analyzing the calculations I had started to formulate before I saw the universe that won." Stephen touched his side exactly where Tony had been stabbed. Tony watched as Stephen pointed to his own ribs. "Only a few centimeters ruined our chances. The difference from you being stabbed in empty space and vital organs. The tiniest things change so much."

Tony watched him intently. The eyes of a grown man looking out of the face of a child. It was as unnerving as it was a comfort. To know he wasn't on this quest alone. Stephen ducked his head when Tony's hand shot up. "Here?"

The pressure sent the bond in Stephen's chest singing. Stephen nodded. Stephen ambled to his knees and reached his other hand out to show Tony. The genius inventor stiffened. They both remembered that moment. Tony trembled with the memories under Stephen's hand.

"You needed to be stabbed here." When Stephen showed Tony the Genius dropped his head and his hand fell to the bed next to Stephen's knee.

"I fucked it up." Tony whispered with a tone of so much self loathing that Stephen fed calm through their bond. 

"No, Thanos ruined it." Stephen pulled his own hand away as the bond burned with despair. Stephen disliked the emotions his counterpart was feeling, he needed more than feelings to battle that kind of emotional backlash. "It doesn't matter, it hasn't happened yet."

"I died because of that. You're saying I would have lived if he'd stabbed just a little off?" Tony pushed back and flopped into the nest while his tone darkened with disgust. "That's messed up. Time sucks."

"Sorry," Stephen tried to reconcile this version of Tony with the versions of him he'd met and interacted with in fourteen million other universes. This version that didn't react in fury or look at Stephen with suspicion. Even in the face of reality breaking concepts of multiversal cause and effect. 

"Hey, not your fault. It's not like _you_ stabbed me." Tony flopped a hand and the Cloak laid across the genius mimicking a blanket. Someone knocked on the door and Stephen waved his hand to dissipate the distraction ward that turned their conversation into nothing more than the play of children.

Stephen got up and padded over on bare feet. Outside he saw Donna hovering and hugging her floppy bunny plush. "Donna, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go swimming." She looked at him with watery eyes and despite the fact that he and Tony were making some progress, he couldn't ignore her.

"Anthony, I'll be back." Stephen looked back and the cloak shifted forlornly.

"Yeah, go on big brother." Tony flopped his hand again.

Stephen closed the door but didn't activate the wards. He took Donna's hand and led her back to her bedroom. She climbed into her princess bed and Stephen sat next to her. "You were so excited to go to the pool when we decided at dinner. Anthony and Jarvis aren't used to the swimming holes. And you still have to learn to swim."

"What if...?" She looked down. "What if I'm not good at it?"

"That's why we're going, to teach you so you can be good at it." Stephen was also going to be absolutely sure she knew how to swim and was strong at it. There were other precautions he was going to take. But this was step one.

"You promise you won't leave?" She looked at him seriously.

"I promise you will have me with you until you can swim without issue." Stephen vowed. Donna nodded and snuggled back under her light blanket. Stephen made sure her pink night light was still turning and throwing circus shapes all over the walls before he waved and left her room. The wards on her room slipped over him and sealed the second he was out.

Returning to his own room found Tony snoring lightly from his nest of pillows and blankets. Stephen sealed the room and activated the wards. Then he climbed into his own bed and looked down at the genius. This was the first night they would spend in the vicinity of each other. They had a whole summer before them.

His chest felt hazy and warm. Like they belonged this close to each other. Stephen threw an arm over his eyes. _'Stop it, he's not for you. The One Above All was wrong.'_

* * *

The community pool, as always during the summer months, was busy. Stephen looked up at his mother as she maneuvered their party to a shaded spot of beach chairs. They waded through the local kids and families with ease. Stephen adjusted the Cloak where it hung on his shoulder as a beach blanket. He looked at Donna who clung to his hand and flexed his fingers to soothe her. Even thpugh anxiety was rising in his chest, her comfort mattered to him. This was the point of this the trip, facing his fears. Getting those first important steps down for her to swim stonger than ever before. 

Tony had been so determined to look at Stephen's magic the purvis afternoon and not be afraid of it. Stephen could match that mindset. Knuckles pressed to the back of his shoulder cutting v through his rising panic. A calm assurance burned in his chest to center him once more. Stephen glanced at Tony who just looked at him through large square sunglasses. Stephen nodded his thanks and helped get things set up around the table and chairs his mother had claimed. He draped the Cloak over a chair, and it caressed his fingers to offer its own reassurance.

Stephen looked ahead at the pool. It was built on an incline. So the area they sat near was shaded but acted much like a beach would. Shallow areas that would lead down to the first roped off area. It would cut off at three feet. Past the roped area would be the five-foot depth. Then nine and twelve in the deepest parts with the diving boards.

"So," Tony started as they got everything situated and observed the pool as kids screamed and splashed in the water. "You gonna tell me what the deal is and why you're so tense?"

Jarvis settled on a chair and Beverly pushed the umbrella attached to the table open so she could shade the picnic basket. Immediately she pulled out a chill thermos of tea and plastic cups. Stephen turned to the other boy while he tracked Donna as she left him to be closer to their mother.

"When Donna is nineteen, she will drown in a river current. A leg cramp will force her under the water. I will stand by, unable to get to her in time to save her. After hours of searching she will be found on the river bank miles downstream." Stephen admitted and Tony gaped at him in abject horror. Tony reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me your fucking with me." Tony pleaded and Stephen shook his head. "Okay, _okay!_ So we're teaching her how to swim right? Got it."

"Donna was already a strong swimmer. The current was strong that day in the deeper water." Stephen looked at his young sister. So innocent and precious. "I failed her once. I can't fail her again."

"So like, we get her Olympic level good." Tony’s emotions were flying about too fast to catch. Manic was the thought that came to mind. "I can't make something yet. The tech just isn't there. It won't even be there when she's nineteen. Not if we don't want to break the rules we're trying to follow. You got any magic for this?"

"There are many spells, I need more than just a buoyancy spell, or a muscle augmentation one. I need to _save_ her." Stephen clenched his fists. 

"Alright. Okay, we got time yeah?" Tony shook it off and his emotions blended into one of determination. Stephen was left a bit in Tony's wake as he turned all attention to the task at hand. "Hey Donna-Bear!" 

Stephen watched as Tony cleanly convinced Donna to put her feet into the shallow part of the pool. Tony ripped his shirt off and flung it at Stephen. He took his own off and the Cloak accepted them with a discreet curl. Stephen abandoned his sandals with Tony and Donna's. The water was cool, and he enjoyed feeling it on his feet. He looked up and saw Tony with slicked up hair that spiked in every direction. His bright smile and soft emotions went a long way to soothing Stephen's anxiety. 

He waded into the water, finding Donna reluctant to go any deeper. Stephen knelt next to her. "Let's go deeper Donna. I'll hold onto you. I won't let go."

"You promise?" Her reluctance ebbed in comparison to her interest in a piggy bank ride.

"I promise." Stephen vowed. She climbed onto his back and he secured her knees to his sides. She crossed her ankles and a strange bloom of affection bubbled in his chest. Stephen looked at Tony, but the other boy was looking across the water away from them. "Anthony?" 

"Yeah, what's up Doc?" Tony sounded off but he glanced over. 

"We can go deeper now." Stephen informed and ignored the feelings being projected. They waded in until Donna's weight became little more than a counter weight. Stephen towed them along easily. Donna stayed clutched tight to him. Then Tony cut through around them making swimming look all kinds of fun. 

"Donna-Bear, you should kick while you hold on." Tony angled himself onto his back and floated. Donna watched a few moments before she nodded and clung to Stephen's shoulders while she unfurled her legs and kicked her feet behind them. Stephen smirked and let her come to the decision to try without him on her own. He was perfectly capable of ensuring her safety. Tony was even watching with hawk sharp eyes despite his flippant attitude. Keeping her happy while they both regarded the experience for what it was. A lesson in survival. 

Donna let herself be towed around like that before Tony cut in again after swimming below the surface around Stephen's planted feet. He grabbed Donna's ankle making her squeal with laughter. "Hey Donna, want me to pull you while you kick?" 

"Okay Tony." She smiled with real excitement and let him take her hands. Stephen rolled into the freedom by treading the water and stayed closer in case she got scared. Donna let Tony pull her and at one point reached her toes down to the ground beneath their feet. When she found it and it didn't make her go under she grew a little more confident. 

Stephen watched as Tony then shifted to her side, keeping his hands underneath and holding her by the abdomen to keep her floating. She kicked and sliced her arms as Tony explained to her how. They made a circuit before Tony murmured to her and she was off. Donna was swimming towards him as Tony remained about ten feet away. It wasn't a great distance, but she was making it through the water. The firm was terrible, she didn't tuck her head into the water to make cutting through the water easier. But it didn't matter. She was swimming and Stephen opened his arms to catch her as she reached him.

"Steph! Steph I did it!" She gasped and water ran all down her face. Stephen smiled at her just as elated as she was. "Mom! I swam!"

"I saw honey!" Beverly yelled from the pool edge where she stood and waved. Stephen stayed as the end goal as he and Tony kept up a ten full distance for Donna to swim between as they edged back to the shallow edges.

"Make sure you rest Donna. That was a lot of work." Stephen explained. As she splashed to their mother Tony hopped out and grinned.

"Let's go dive in!" He led the way as they headed for the diving boards. There were three of them total. The life guards were watching the other kids like hawks. Stephen got in line next to Tony so they could jump in at the same time from different boards. The genius was bubbling with enjoyment and Stephen drank in that feeling. It helped him enjoy himself through the anxiety.

Their turn came at the same time and Stephen planted his foot on the cool board. Tony looked at him with a smirk and they took off at the same time. Racing those three long steps before they let the weight of each board thrust them into the air. 

For a few seconds in the air it was like time stopped. Stephen's amusement burned everything else away. He wasn't a fourty seven year old man anymore. He felt every bit the ten-year-old his body was. Just a kid having fun with his friend. He hit the water and sank deep into the nine-foot depths. Through the water Stephen could see Tony there. A lot was blurred, but for a second he could pick out whiskey warm eyes locked with his.

Stephen touched his chest as that burst of affection returned. He felt it mirrored in his own feelings. And that was so dangerous. Stephen was afraid to ruin the future Tony deserved to have. The wife and daughter and happiness he wouldn't get to have beyond a few years in the winning universe. Stephen wanted to beat those odds so Tony would not only get to have that future but the survive to truly live it.

Stephen developing a crush on the other time traveler was not in the overall plan. Damn the One Above All for cursing them with this bond. Tony deserved so much more than Stephen. He had seen universes where loving Tony would lead to heart ache, despair and even death. In some they weren't good for each other. In others it was so good until Thanos killed one or the other of them. And the words of all were the ones where it was so good it hurt to witness them. Stephen needed to kill this crush immediately. He wasn't going to ruin their budding friendship with unnecessary feelings. 


	23. Summer Feelings: 1981 Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony has fun.
> 
> Tony: 11  
> Stephen: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Enjoy this summery fun with Tony finding a different home life fun.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read. Stay safe out there! :3

"So like, how badly is it going to ruin things if you go to Harvard instead of Columbia?" Tony asked as he went over all the notes they had been compiling in the weeks he'd been on the farm.

"I'm not sure, beyond being a college student, and just earning my degree nothing of note went on. I wasn't even the prodigy that you will be at MIT. I was the standard age, acted as any normal college student would. The only difference was that during my internship and then subsequent residency I met Christine Palmer." Stephen was flipping through some kind of ancient book as Tony kept looking through unreasonably detailed notes. He still appreciated Stephen's clarity detailed on paper.

"Well, obviously you need to meet her." Tony waved a hand. He remembered Fridays quick rundown of the doc. "Strange-Palmer technique."

"Yes, and you will have to meet Colonel Rhodes." Stephen speared him with sharp storm gray eyes that matched the summer storm raging outside the windows of the farm. Tony fought not to cringe as he had been avoiding thinking about his best friend.

Not that Tony was averse to discussing his Rhodey-Bear. But the fear that he'd fucked it all up scared him. He was originally supposed to be roomed with a senators kid at the academy. To bolster Howard's political clout. At the time he'd just made a friend and had been only too glad to just be away from the house. Not having that senators son as his roomie meant Howard wasn't trying to use Tony to gain or maintain connections. Leaving him with Justin Hammer. Ugh. He'd really lost this round. 

Rhodey had come into his life in a similar manner. Son of a decorated soldier attending MIT for the engineering programs. Older of course, but easy enough to use as mmeyes on Tony. All it took was the sum total of all school fees paid off for Rhodey to be on board. What was worse than babysitting a fourteen-year-old prodigy?

Those first months were a nightmare. Tony had hated his babysitter immediately. And it wasn't until they bonded over pizza and robotics that Rhodey decided he _didn't_ care for Howard's methods of surveillance. He actually went to the schools financial office and made them refund Howard his money. That way there was nothing between them but their friendship. Tony gained his best friend that day. 

Tony was actually kind of afraid he'd ruined that chance. He needed to figure out a way to convince Howard he needed a bodyguard or at least a roommate they could trust. Because Tony wasn't doing dorms again. And he'd _die_ before he joined a damn frat. 

"I will attend Harvard and convince my family it's in my best interest to get an apartment rather than live in the dorms. I've spoken at length with the Ancient One about it. She's pulling contacts to get a building secured by the mystic order. It will be as extensively warded as a Sanctum." Stephen outlined his plan. "She's planning to offer to chaperone until I reach majority."

"So she's just going to keep up appearances?" Tony leaned on his elbow as Stephen flopped onto his back.

"I'm not entirely sure. I told her she would only be required if my parents check up on me. By phone or by visiting. She said she would handle it." Stephen shrugged. "She told the elder council of our mission. Among them are the oldest of our ranks. They have kept our mission quiet for now. And I believe she did so to keep us protected from the shadows."

"Hmm, so no mystical attacks on us? I don't remember anything like that happening before." Tony huffed.

"We wouldn't have. Before...I would have trusted my memory implicitly." Stephen grew silent and their connection burned with fury and hate for a second before it just became grief.

"Hey, let me in on that." Tony reached over and thumped his hand on Stephen's chest.

"When I traveled to find Kamar Taj, I did not find the location myself. It was Mordo who found me being mugged of my last watch." Stephen closed his eyes. "Karl Mordo, the second Master I learned under. He was my trainer, my confidant, my ally. We fought our enemies, and I thought of him like a brother. In the same way I think of Wong."

Tony felt that ache for Stephen and he clenched his fingers into his jeans. "What happened?"

"Last year... My wards were not as tight as they are now. I subconsciously left them open to those I trusted. The Ancient One, Wong, and Mordo." Stephen rubbed his eyes. "She told me when she took Mordo into the temple. Instead of him being my senior, he is my junior now. But as I said, I am a secret among the Order as anything other than a pupil not ready to make the journey due to my age."

"So, what, he's jealous of you?" Tony frowned irritated. What an asshole, didn't he know Stephen didn't have a mean bone in his body? Probably not.

"Jealousy was one of the emotions I felt that night. He walked right through my wards and through the house. Donna's room was the most heavily warded one. Now the entire farm is layered that way." Stephen rolled to his feet and padded to his closet. He unearthed a shoebox. And in the wizards hands it glowed with so many runes none of the intricate seals could be made out they were so overlapped. "I woke to a spell being burned into my mind. Something that would burrow deep and live there fueled only by my anxieties. It would show me horrors in dreams, as well as in my waking moments. It would lead me to drink as a teen just to make them vanish. Just to help me ignore the disappointment in my parents eyes."

"Wait, you're saying this Mordo dude cursed you?" Tony gaped.

"Not just me. My parents as well." Stephen waved two fingers and the glow unraveled. He showed three rocks inside the box then he closed it back up and layered it back in glowing magic. "My father was a cruel man who had no time for frivolities. Nothing but work, investing and securing deals for the farm that he turned into a marketable business. We're a year away from him purchasing more land and expanding this farm. He only cared about making money. My accomplishments were nothing. My hero was my father, so I became him. Arrogant, self-absorbed, desperate for his love and attention."

Stephen threw the box down and closed the closet door. "It wasn't really him Anthony. This curse, it's not a result of our time travel. The universe didn't break until I realized it. In my memories, and even the memories of numerous other me's, he did this. Cursed me and my family out of jealousy. He-...he ruined my life."

"Holy shit Doc," Tony grabbed for the other boy as he thumped onto the carpet. The Cloak shifted from where it lay across the bed to wrap around the wizard. Tony took the liberty of hugging him over the Cloak.

"Indeed. And I thought about revealing his deed. Having him cast out. But I know he finds purpose because the Mordo that did this isn't the Mordo _I_ knew. He does true good in the order." Stephen sneered and looked down. "Because this mission isn't about me, I've decided that I will not act on my fury."

"Well, that makes you better than me. I fought pretty hard when I found out who killed my parents." Tony sighed. It didn't matter if Bucky _Fucking_ Barnes, the _Winter Soldier_ , had been a brainwashed puppet. In that moment he was the man that strangled Tony's mother to death. He was the man Steve was protecting and keeping the truth a secret from Tony instead of trusting him. That betrayal was nearly as bad as watching his mother die. 

"I won't forgive him Anthony. I can't even be sure I won't try to kill him when I see him." Stephen looked at him seriously. "I don't kill people Anthony. Demons, maybe, mystical, and intergalactic threats maybe. But not humans."

"Don't worry, maybe I'll kill him. I've done that before. For a lot less." Tony had cut swaths through terrorist cells. And in his mind some dubious wizard with a chip on his shoulder that hurt his...his-...

"For now, I'm going to let it go. If Kaecilius goes bad we'll need him to stabilize the order. And if I can keep him with us, he could be...useful against Thanos." Stephen huffed and rubbed his eyes. "Anyways, that's the story. That's what happened. I stripped the magic off of my parents and I. I've bonded the spells onto rocks to let them continue. This way he doesn't know I know; he won't feel the backlash or break of my dissolving them. And when the time comes I'll shove them down his throat for the offense."

Tony tried not to find that attractive. He tried _really_ hard. But still he ended up amused. Tony dropped his head onto Stephen's shoulder and reached out to drag some notes over. "Okay, so you're going to Harvard with a sketchy plan. I'm going to MIT and wheel and deal my way into getting Rhodey into my life. We got this."

"Indeed." Stephen nodded. "We've got this."

* * *

Tony’s favorite part of the farm was meal time. Not only was he enamored with Beverly's cooking, but he really enjoyed the fanfare. The novelty of everyone getting together for a meal was something he didn't get at home. Sure his parents tried, but they were both very busy socialites. 

At breakfast, Beverly and Stephen took over making the meal and feeding the whole group. Stephen fed his brother and made sure Donna drank her juice with whatever she was eating. Jarvis tried to help Beverly but only really ended up making coffee or tea. Eugene would stumble in from his pre-dawn farm work and sit down to a stack of pancakes, or a pile of bacon and eggs. At that point Beverly would join in and take over with Victor to free up Stephen to eat . And all of it was interspersed with chatter, and conversation. Tony fit right into it being a chatter box with Stephen. That then extended to making Donna giggle.

Lunch time was busy. At this point farm work was in full swing. Tony will have accompanied Stephen to feed and let out the chickens, milked the four cows, and joined Beverly to tend to the houses garden. Lunch was so busy no one actually sat down for it. Beverly generally wrapped sandwiches in wax paper for everyone to take with them wherever they were going. Most days Stephen and Tony were sent off with a basket to take to Eugene. These days they made use of Stephen's bike. After a few days of it Tony had sent Jarvis out to procure him his own. They rode bicycles down long dirt roads dug deep with trenches thanks to the tractor. Those days they ate cold sandwiches of varying types perched on the tractor with Eugene passing them a thermos of lemonade, tea, or a fresh juice.

Dinner was the best meal of all. Tony always marveled at whatever Beverly made. Always hearty and interesting. Dinner was as chatter filled as breakfast, but it was more subdued. There was a lot of passing around serving bowls and plates. Watching Stephen dote on his siblings, and getting asked about school, how his day was with Stephen, how he was liking the farm. It was a family affair, and it was quite obvious at dinner that he'd been adopted right in.

Another favorite part of the farm was that there was no shortage of things to do. Tony didn't have the opportunity to get bored. It took him back to being on Clint’s farm. Tony tuned up the tractor, the truck, Beverly's station wagon, Jarvis' rental, and improved the electricity all over the farm. He even checked the water system and with Stephen's discrete magic, they improved the water lines of the house for better water pressure.

One day right before July Eugene and Jarvis packed Tony and Stephen up and drove them out to a stretch of forest near the river to camp in. Perhaps the idea was to teach them to rough it. Stephen placidly went along with them. So Tony followed the others lead.

Pitching a tent was an interesting experience. It took tripping all over each other for the Cloak to billow indignantly from its hoodie shape and take over the motions of tacking down the side of the tent Tony and Stephen were on. Tony snickered while Stephen flushed embarrassed.

Tony's s mug amusement lasted all of an hour. At that point there was a lesson in how to start a fire. With a flat stone, some kindling, and two sticks connected by twine. Tony seriously felt like he was playing a violin.

After nearly thirty minutes of trying to twist a spark from the friction, Stephen shifted from where he was watching Toby suffer. He must have paid his penance for laughing at the wizards ineptitude with the tent. "Hey, is that an eagle?"

"An eagle?" Eugene looked off and Jarvis tilted his head to look as well. "This isn't the right location are you sure?"

"Right out there, don't you see it?" Stephen sounded excited. As he got up his fingers twisted, and a tiny blast of sparking magic cut through the air and landed on the bundle of dry grass over Tony's stick.

"Hey I got it!" Tony cried out keeping with the ruse. While Jarvis bustled over to transfer the small flame to the fire pit and into the kindling, Stephen walked behind him and they slapped hands in a low five.

"Well done young sir. Since we've now gotten the fire going, how about I keep watch on it while you let Mr. Strange teach you how to fish." Jarvis leaned back pleased as he looked at Tony's fire now catching properly.

"Sounds great." Eugene grinned and retrieved four tackle sets. He led Tony and Stephen down the forested hill to the river that was slow and picture perfect. Tony looked at his friend and the other boy just set to the task of helping his father without hesitation. So this was normal for them? Or just expected? 

Tony listened to Eugene's instructions and gutted a poor worm on the hook and listened to the instructions on casting his line. Eugene cupped the back of his shoulder and pointed to a patch of water as he indicated the most likely places a fish would hang out to eat. A bloom of warmth curled in his chest and Tony glanced over at the wizard the feeling originated from. 

Stephen was sitting on a boulder, his pole in one hand and his head propped on his hand with the elbow on his knee. His stormy eyes riveted on them. Tony had to refrain from grabbing at his chest. That...that feeling was real and he knew what it was. It was what he felt when he's watched Stephen with his sister. Wholesome and affectionate. Tony perched up on another boulder and cast out, missing Eugene's mark but delighting in the warm chuckle Eugene let loose. 

"You'll get it." Eugene grinned. "Reel in some every so often. You'll know when you get a bite."

Tony watched Eugene set his own rod up. Then he was casting out on his own. Space between each of them to avoid lines crossing. Tony touched his chest as the affection leveled out into a distant contentment. As crazy as it was that he was linked to Stephen, soul deep, he liked having such a clear indicator to how the other was feeling. 

In his first life Tony had struggled, while growing up, to understand how others felt. He only ever knew what anger, disappointment and shame were. So he hid himself behind false bravado and arrogance. Rhodey was able to see through it. Then Pepper came into his life. She'd always kept hold of her emotions. She'd stayed neutral like a break in the turbulent waves of his eccentricies. She was able to wrangle him most times. And when she let him see _her_ emotions it was in explosive displays. Kisses when she was so overwhelmed her neutrality faded. Fury when he'd pushed her too far. Each display so clear and pure he'd been able to feed from the innocence of them. The most true he'd ever been about himself was under the blanket of her stability. 

Grief burned in his chest as he thought of her. So far away in the future. He didn't think he could let himself damage her again. All the times he'd almost died, all the times he'd left her alone because of his whims. She'd wanted him to be himself without the danger Iron Man would put him in. That she loved him for him not what he had or what he could do. But as Tony sat on the rock and reeled in his drowned worm and re-cast the line, he knew he'd never be able to give up Iron Man. Not knowing what was coming. Probably not even after. He was Iron Man. And Pepper deserved better. 

Perhaps he was old when it was happening. Perhaps he still thought of leaving it all to Peter. But as he looked at Stephen he knew what Pepper felt every time he answered the call. Stephen's life hadn't mattered, he hadn't even followed Thanos after Tony was stabbed. He'd sat down on Titan and sacrificed himself to give them another chance at a clean victory. No thought to his own life, the people in our who might be counting on him, or the millions of futures he'd seen. He'd stayed with Tony up until the end.

Tony wasn't sure what that all meant to his jaded heart. But he was pretty sure Stephen was a better man than him. And Tony couldn't help but fall just a little in love with the calm stormy eyes that were reflected with orange and blue magic butterflies on that desolate planet. The man that held him, so he wasn't alone. Tony was suddenly so very aware of what he was feeling. He covered it up immediately by feeling about twelve things at once and Stephen jerked from where he sat.

"I-I got a bite!" Tony croaked and shot to his feet on the boulder. At that exact second the line tugged and the bobber flashed under the water. _'Thank fuck you perfect scaly bastard! I love you fish; I'll name a robot after you for your sacrifice!'_

Eugene hurried over and coached Tony through how to actually _catch_ the fish. To reel it in until the line started to pull again. Let the fish tire itself out, then reel it in while it was taking a break. In two starts and stops Tony reeled in his prize. "Well done Tony, got yourself a bass!"

Tony gaped at the ugly beast. He blew out a long breath as the adrenalin faded. He was tmpted to throw the fish back for its timely intervention of outing his sudden feelings realization. A crush was one thing, some real ass feelings however were not what he needed right now. Tony wasn't ready for real feelings. Real feelings never worked out, not unless it was Pepper. But as Stephen started to reel in his own fish, a smaller bass, Tony acknowledged that he just might be screwed. 


	24. Dreamlike 1981: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets to show Tony the beauty of what he does.
> 
> Tony: 11  
> Stephen: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay yall. Husband got tattooed and I didn't have any time to final edit today until now. His tattoo looks great lol.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the patience! Have fun and stay safer out there! :3

_The ground was hard under Stephen's back. The throbbing in his back and shoulders explained that, his body was battered on the front and his hands were screaming with pain. When he opened his eyes he could see Tony fighting Thanos with everything he had to keep the mad Titan away from Stephen and the Time Stone._

_Stephen fought to get back to his feet. Everything was riding on this moment. Every chance and potential success hinged on this moment going_ perfectly _. But the second Tony's arm blade was ripped off and buried in his side Stephen screamed. And that wasn't right, he didn't scream in the moment._

Stephen jolted and he when he blinked the burning daylight of Titan vanished into the dark interior of the tent he and Tony were sharing. The Cloak masked by its appearance of a sleeping bag smoothed its edges over his cheeks clearing away the tears. Stephen sighed and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked at the seal he'd been using this summer to hide his nightmares and saw it was cracking and fading at the edges. The nightmare had been strong, more real with memories. 

Stephen retraced it and looked at the sleeping genius wrapped up in a yellow sleeping bag and clutching a pillow. Stephen couldn't wake the other up with his nightmares. Some nights it was Titan, others it was the millions of universes that haunted him. The ones where everyone died, the ones where he was killed for the stone before Thanos ever arrived, the ones where he fought and failed, or worse, the ones where he held Tony as they both died to Thanos' fury. Again, and again, and again. This was his penance for viewing so many. 

He knew Tony sometimes dreamed of his death or the things that haunted him as well. Tony was quite skilled at calming himself from the nightmares he'd had on the farm, so Stephen hadn't insinuated himself into the comfort process. He knew he himself didn't want the other to know about his nightmares. Tony would no doubt feel the same. That was why he'd been using a silence and paralyzing spell on himself when he slept. Only broken by the Cloak. This way he didn't interrupt Tony's rest, and he didn't have to face up to the shame of his nightmares. 

He rubbed the Cloak and it curled over his fingers. "Thank you."

When Stephen laid back down and the spell reactivated his tired mind was quick to succumb. He just hoped there weren't any more nightmares.

* * *

After a two-day camping excursion they returned to the farm. Jarvis recounted the trip over the phone to Tony's parents. Stephen enjoyed the gentle feelings of love Tony projected as he spoke to his parents. It comforted Stephen as he fed Vic.

Eventually his mother claimed Vic to lay the infant down for a nap. Donna rushed out of the living room to kiss Stephen's cheek before she bound off to join her friends who had driven out to pick her up. Stephen trailed her to discretely activate her protective wards. As well as ward the vehicle for potential wrecks. He didn't have enough time to ward all four of the little girls and the elder teen sibling. He would have to settle for just warding his sister and the car. 

"You know, your paranoia is showing doctor wizard." Tony appeared on the porch behind him. "You good?"

"I'll be fine. I just...cars don't inspire much comfort to me. That hasn't abated even after all this time." Stephen admitted and Tony hummed.

"I get it." Tony nodded. They stood there as Donna left to her sleep over. Stephen ramped down on his over protective instincts. Eventually pointed comfort filtered through the bond to him. And Stephen smiled softly and tilted his head in acknowledgement of Tony's effort to calm him down.

"Very well, shall we join my father in painting the house?" Stephen offered.

"I'm down, I can paint for days." Tony grinned. They dressed in more worn in clothing before joining Eugene and Jarvis on the side of the house looking a bit weather beaten. It started out simple, calm, meditative almost with the motions. Then it turned into a bit if fun, painting over Tony's work. Maintaining his even coating and smoothing over Tony's erratic swipes.

This turned into a paint fight that drew laughter from Eugene and silent horror from Jarvis. But the day wore on and after lunch the side of the house was done. Jarvis assisted in removing the buckets with Eugene. Stephen crouched and used magic to sear a symbol of the Eye of Agamotto into the corner that would be hidden by a scrubby looking bush. Tony joined him and used a stick to sketch out the shape of the arc reactor Stephen had seen on the chest of the Iron Man armor. The inverted triangle bracketed within a circle. 

Looking at their metaphorical marks on the house itself had Stephen reaching out to his wards. Heart beating and mind racing he changed the threshold permissions. Tony now held the authorities Stephen did. A burst of butterflies signaled that his spell work was in place drew a startled laugh from Tony. The sorcerer turned to see all of the blue butterflies had alighted to rest on the inventor.

"Felt like some magic huh?" Tony grinned and poked a butterfly perched on his knee. One by one they faded into sparks that evaporated.

"I changed the permissions. You now hold as much authority as I do in the house." Stephen hummed. "I'll show you the key locations. So if ever you feel like you need to activate the wards you can."

"Oh, why?" Tony frowned in confusion. Stephen looked off wondering at his own actions.

"I trust you." Stephen answered. And that was so true it hurt.

* * *

The next few nights were rough for Stephen. His anxiety was high. He covered it up with his parents by pretending to focus on the large packet of summer work the Ancient One had sent him. Tony looked at the advanced math with hunger and after discreetly copying it all over they were both elbow deep in educational work.

It served as a distraction. And Stephen needed it as he coped with Donna's week-long sleepover with her friends. When they were alone Stephen obsessively looked over every detail they remembered of the time period they were in. Stephen just as obsessively consulted his vast bank of multiverse memories. People he needed to bring into the fold, people they didn't have when they faced Thanos.

At night Stephen maintained his sleeping spell so that his body rested. But rather than succumbing to the nightmares he walked the farm in his Astral state. He was terrified, he was determined, and he was burying feelings that he refused to give power to. The Ancient One's lesson on the Dark Dimension was sticking with him. In moments like this he missed Wong the most. The stoic man would listen, call him stupid, then offer what knowledge he had to share the burden Stephen carried.

Stephen spent long hours at night still going over their timeline leading up to college. So few years before they would have some free reign. But it felt like they had no time at all. How could they win? How could Stephen secure their victory apart from the universe that won?

It was one such night as he sat in the astral plane drawing notes in spell work that he witnessed one of Tony's nightmares. With a twist of his fingers his spells vanished. Tony squirmed, sweating, fighting, then jerking awake with a scream. 

Tony looked around with wide terrified eyes and locked onto Stephen's sleeping body. He scrambled over reaching out for Stephen. But he halted, fingers inches from Stephen's shoulder. Stephen frowned as he watched Tony struggle. It was good he had the room warded to keep the nightmare screams from the house.

Stephen decided not to let Tony suffer and reached through the dimensional fabric. _"Anthony."_

"Shit!" Tony failed and fell back into the room out bed Jarvis had acquired on their second day here. "Doc! What the fuck?!"

 _"I apologize, I was formulating some spells. I did not mean to startle you, but your nightmare seemed more pressing. Are you alright?"_ Stephen asked.

"You -...but you're -..." Tony looked between his body and Stephen floating half through shattered dimensional glass. "How often are you like this?"

 _"Not many since you've been here."_ Stephen admitted. He pulled his body back into the regular plane and unlocked the warding on his chest. When he returned to is corporeal state he sat up. The Cloak curled around his legs actively.

"What was that just now?" Tony pointed at Stephen's chest.

"A sleeping spell." Stephen lied. Tony rubbed his palms over his face. "I-... What was your dream about?"

"Just everything. All the shit I've seen, done, and then Titan. I saw you in my place, stabbed and dying where I was. But there was no spell to send us back for a do over. You just laid there choking on blood and I couldn't stop it." Tony buried his face in his knees. "How -? You did this reality bending thing. Magic let you do that. I get magic in concept. I can almost see an alternative in equations. But I don't think I could do what you did. I don't think I could science up reincarnation."

"You don't have to Anthony." Stephen edged to the genius. "This is our last chance. The One Above All made that clear. My spell was new, certainly never to be attempted again. For all ethereal entities to agree at once about our cause...it will not happen again."

"That's not..." Tony reached out and grabbed Stephen's hands. "You put me as some system admin to your magic wards. How am I supposed to manage that? I'm not...I don't have a suit. I don't have the means to defend anyone or anything."

"Anthony." Stephen tried to soothe like he did with Donna. The tone drew Tony’s eyes back to him. "I watched you carry a gun to defend me. That was outside of my control. But here your safety is important to me. I made you a controlling party of my wards because I trust you and your instincts when it comes to my family."

Silence fell between them as Stephen desperately tried to find a way to help Tony without infringing on his pride or his autonomy. Then all at once it made sense. Stephen got up and grabbed for a notebook. As soon as he opened it he started to pen out equations, then he started to sketch what he was envisioning. Similar to the Winds of Watoomb, but more original. Something that had his signature in he way the mandala was drawn. "I have always tried to quantify the theoretical aspects of magic. How can I explain it scientifically? How do I understand magic when I am a man of science ? Magic came to me naturally after I let go of my mental blocks. Once I knew magic was possible in the first place every spell is possible in theory and practice once you can harness energy. No matter how farfetched the spell might be that principal is fact. That was how I reincarnated us. That and 14 million memories of spell experimentation. I wanted it to work, knew it would require immense exchange of energy and fuel. Truthfully I could have sent us to the wrong place. But it still worked."

"Okay-..." Tony scrubbed his face as Stephen turned the page over to reveal the spell that came from the equation. "I'll bite Dumbledore, what's that?"

"The equations you've been writing for the past few days are for your repulsor technology. I remembered your demos and patent files. I made the correlation after I saw you drawing them up. Anyways, what I meant by my understanding of magic," Stephen handed the book to Tony and started to draw the seal in the air. "At first I grasped so very much. Understanding the laws of physics, seeing the math as I understand it was a hindrance in the beginning. The Ancient One said that magic was a glitch in the universes system. In some cases that's true, my reincarnation spell being part of that designation. Dangerous, impossible, taboo. But this, this is a spell formulated from the equations of your repulsor technology. From your math, into my magic."

Stephen activated the spell in the palm of his hand and the orange spell ignited and stayed active. The energy of the repulsor was contained at the center of the spell and there was no recoil physically. Tony gaped in awe. 

"I want you to hold out your hand." Stephen said and Tony reluctantly did. "Think about the math that made your tech what it is. Think about the energies around you. You can feel them if you let yourself. Turn off your natural rejections, understanding will come. Remember what the repulsors feel like, how they work, how they activate. Pull from deep within you those feelings. Impose upon those sensations the seal I just showed you. That is the magical equivalent."

The spell was slow as it started to trace itself, but Stephen kept his calm. The same as he would have with a new acolyte. The spell was not orange when it formed it was a glowing blue right from the start. It swept out until it was actually smaller than Stephen's proposed design. Tony opened his eyes as Stephen pulled away. The spell was active the rocket powered energy contained by Stephen's iron control over the space of this room.

It sputtered suddenly and Tony was left looking in his eyes. "How?"

"All beings possess the potential to harness mystical energy the way you just did. I would not peg you as one who could master dimensional energies. But I'm sure if you had a theoretical place to start you could harness them." Stephen supplied. "If you like we can try again outside."

Stephen cracked open the mirror dimension and gestures. Tony got up and joined him. Within seconds they were standing on the grass and Tony looked around. "How did you get us from the second floor to here?"

"The mirror dimension is moldable. Think Inception. But it's far too early to be referencing movies from 2010." Stephen joked and Tony gaped at him aghast. "The spell is not contained within your hand. You can activate it wherever you believe you can control it from. Your mind is your most powerful weapon Anthony. You are only hindered by the bounds of your imagination and the scope of your mystical applications."

Tony closed his eyes and tried to focus the same way he was in the room. The concentration burned through his chest and Stephen flipped his Cloak to rest on his shoulders in its true form. It preened happily, flaring imposingly. All of a sudden Tony opened his eyes and four spells opened up on each of his hands and feet. All four points sketching themselves out much faster. Then Tony shot into the air with a wild whoop.

Stephen flew after him. As Tony swirled in the air Stephen tailed him. As he predicted the spells sputtered out. With practice Tony could rival Stephen in spell stamina. High above the farm Tony started to free fall. His laughter was infectious. Stephen dove after him. He outstretched his hand. In the future he wouldn't be able to offer his hand like this. But right now Stephen could offer his hand with the full trust of the limb.

Tony reached out and with the wind howling around them They locked hands. The Cloak pulled up and spells bloomed around them at Stephen's flick of his free hand. They floated there, connected by their grip. Tony's eyes bright in a way he'd never seen before. His chest exploded into feelings of excitement, a little fear, cockiness, and something warm and contentment that confused Stephen. 

Once they were back on the ground Tony looked at their hands and then up at the sky. "Can we go again?" 


	25. Trust 1981: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony savors the last days on the farm before he leaves.
> 
> Tony: 11  
> Stephen: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to drag out the summer, but I want to save certain things for later. Rather than rehashing every summer event I want to save the 4th of July for another part of this story. 
> 
> So here we are. Time to move the fic forward.

Summer at the Strange Farm was perhaps the best thing Tony could have experienced. Tony would have obviously enjoyed being locked up in a lab and creating anything he wanted. But this was special in its own way. Tony spent this year locked up in the manor doing just that the first time he'd lived it. To the chagrin of his father for not making anything worthwhile.

Tony spent his new summer days embroiled with the Strange family as a child. His nights were spent being his mental adult self with Stephen. They mapped out key events leading up to their college days. They planned to get far more in depth then. Once they had the freedom to make connections and change what they felt they needed to.

It was the last day on the farm and Tony started the hot August day very early. Earlier than Stephen for once. He shifted on his roll out bed and looked at the wizard. He was actually asleep this time. Over the past month and a half Tony had gotten pretty good at telling the difference. When Stephen was Astral projecting like the creeper he was he looked picture perfect. And the Cloak was always tightly molded to him protectively. But right now Stephen was hugging his pillow, face smashed into the cover. Stephen's mouth was open and drooling a little.

Tony snorted quietly at the sight. He laid back and let the stupid crush he had burn in his heart. Tony was just hung up on the summer feelings, and the unique nature of their circumstances. That was all. He couldn't afford to let it fester. Stephen deserved so much better than Tony. He didn't understand why the One Above All douche had linked them up like this. Tony was willing to let Stephen believe it was just to balance out the drain on repairing the universe. But he wasn't willing to think he was the best option for Stephen out there. There was no way.

Tony couldn't keep looking at Stephen's sleeping face. He couldn't keep making comparisonst to what Stephen would look like with that sharp beard, the lines of a life lived, or the frame of a grown man. It stirred up more than just feelings. So Tony reached out and poked the wizard on the cheek. 

"Hn, A'tony-..." Stephen protested and swatted at him.

"C'mon doc, time to feed those chickens." Tony urged and Stephen rolled to his back. Stormy eyes blinked open with tired practice. That doctors training at work to just get moving no matter how much sleep one has.

"Fine," Stephen shifted and rolled to his feet. The Cloak stated glued to his shoulders as he dragged himself to the dresser to grab at clean clothes. Then all the wards in the room shifted with their glow. He left the room and Tony made quick work of getting dressed himself. After taking his own turn in the bathroom they were out into the morning air.

The sun was just starting to rise when the roosters started calling. A fine mist hovered over the fields. Everything was alive with the coming day, but it was quiet in its own way. Tony stared for a long moment on the porch. Last day here. He was itching to work on tech, any tech, but he was going to miss this. The solitude of just existing with Stephen in the morning.

The chickens clucked about while Tony held onto the rooster based on Stephen's endless teaching this summer. Stephen cooed at the hens and they pecked around the feed. Tony grinned pleased at the silence of the morning. And how crazy was that? Tony couldn't handle silence normally. Stephens hair was long at the top, the bangs falling over his youthful face. Tony couldn’t help but notice it and remember the way that hair had been in disarray on titan. He looked away to avoid staring too long and shifted on his feet before he relinquished the rooster to his flock. 

"Something on your mind Anthony?" Stephen asked as they returned the feed bag to the barn. The red coating was bright and proud. Another project Stephen and Tony had joined in on. Tony remembered Stephens explanation that certain events had become jumbled ever since he'd removed the spells that afflicted the Strange family. Like the change had shifted time for him a bit. His father was more attentive, and it showed this summer. He'd explained that in the coming years the Strange farm would expand, take on staff and become a franchise. 

"Just going to miss this." Tony never thought he would say that. He saw a conflicted expression flow across Stephen's face and their bond filled with something like regret. "Whoa, what’s up there Steph?" 

"I-...cannot tell you. It pertains to a future you haven't lived yet." Stephen turned away and the cloak shifted on his shoulders to brush over his cheek. Tony knew the doc got faraway sometimes. When he was seeing something that was mirrored in millions of universes. Sometimes it could overwhelm the wizard. Tony was pretty quick to divert all attention to himself to give Stephen time to recover. Tony knew his own mind was jaded with PTSD and fucked up visions. But what must it be like to not only have eidetic memory but to have looked at fourteen million variations of their universe? He'd looked like he was on deaths door when Tony had brought him out of that trance to formulate a plan. 

"S'ok, you don’t have to tell me what it was." Tony allowed and maybe before everything he wouldn’t have settled for that. Maybe he would have pressed and been a right dick about it. But now he had to do what he could to alleviate the burden Stephen carried. Stephen acted like everything hinged on Tony, the fate of their universe. But Tony was certain Stephen was far more integral, why else would some celestial deity asshole acknowledge him? "I’ll miss seeing you freak out about things. Try to keep it cool until you move up for college." 

"Do not patronize me." Stephen growled without much venom. The worry tinged his voice, so Tony edged over to pat his shoulder. 

"It's gonna be alright, you do your thing here, and I'll do my thing in New York, then we'll kill college." Tony grinned. 

"Indeed." Stephen nodded. "Let's go start on the cows, Donna will be out here soon." 

"Sure, but this time you get to milk them, they look at me with judgy eyes." Tony waggled his fingers. 

"Anthony, I assure you the cows are not judging you." Stephen walked over to the open stalls that their few cows had wandered in as they did per their routines. Their females were looking out at them expectantly. But there was a glimmer of unimpressed sarcasm in their eyes. Tony could _see_ it. He pulled down the sanitized buckets sitting on their drying racks. He handed one to Stephen as he was sitting on a stool inside the stall. "Honestly, you’re just going to stand there?" 

"Yup." Tony wouldn’t admit but he enjoyed watching Stephen work. The wizard smoothed his hands along the cow's side, gentling the female to get her to settle into allowing him to sit beneath her. He never grabbed the udders, he just rested knuckles there at first, to let each and every cow get used to him being there. Never startling the beasts. Then he would milk them and again Tony would see the shadow of an older man in his face as he concentrated. Tony was kind of living for those moments. The careful methodical motions of milking a damn cow showed Tony that Stephen would be just as cool and methodical in an operation theatre. Or facing down a giant purple warlord. 

"Tony!" Donna greeted brightly and hopped up onto the stall with her bright red galoshes. She beamed at him and Tony looked aside amused as he'd been for the past few weeks to witness her girly crush unfolding before his eyes. It was a bit embarrassing, because Tony saw her as his own sister, but it did come with a benefit. When Donnas young eight-year-old flirting came out Stephen's side of the bond would burn with a complicated mesh of jealousy and over protective warning. It must be hard being an older brother. 

"Morning Donna-Bear." Tony grinned and reached over to accept the bucket of milk and hand over a fresh one as Stephen shooed the cow back to the outside corral. He led another over and went through the ritual again. 

Tony carried the bucket over to the open barn door where he could see Eugene exiting the kitchen with a wide smirk. Following behind him was Howard. Another addition for the past few days was Tony parents coming to finish out the summer. Howard was actually dressed in jeans and a loose t shirt. But judging by the proud way he looked at Tony, he was enjoying the stay. Like every morning for the past two days he saw witness to Tony helping around the farm as if he belonged. And most days, Tony did feel like he belonged. He wasn’t sure how his father was taking it, but the Howard of his previous lifetime would have scoffed at the farm work. 

"Hey there Tony, you helping out?" Howard ruffled his hair as Tony passed the bucket over to Eugene. The elder Strange smiled and went to find one of those larger vat containers that no matter how hard Tony tried he couldn’t quite lift yet. 

"Help out? These are _chores_ dad." Tony scoffed. "Like I said, you gotta help out if you wanna eat." 

Eugene sputtered a laugh and Tony grinned at his father’s aghast amusement. Donna giggled and faintly Tony could hear Stephens quiet chuckle. "Well, I guess I'd better help out too. What else do you have Eugene? A tractor that needs tuning."

"Already done." Tony popped his hip feeling mighty smug. 

"Oh, what about the electrical lines?" Howard challenged. 

"Finished that at the beginning of the month." Tony smiled, "Mr. Strange already had the wires delivered, I did all the work." 

"He also simplified it so that Donna could use the power box if she needs to." Eugene offered looking overwhelmed to be saying so. He claimed another bucket to fill the vat with. 

"The truck! Surely you need a tuning, I can’t leave after being here and having done nothing!" Howard scooped Tony up under his arm and knuckled his head. Tony struggled and squawked indignantly. "My kid stole all the fun jobs!" 

Stephen popped up over the stall and his boots peeked from one of the slats on the stall gate. "We could use a tune up on the roof antenna. The cartoon channel is fuzzy. I only noticed because the puppet shows aren’t coming through for Vic." 

"That I can do!" Howard beamed proudly and Eugene sighed good naturedly. 

"You honestly don’t have to do that." Eugene shook his head and Howard slapped him on the back. 

"Nonsense, I'm grateful you took Tony on for the summer. He would have been bored all summer back at home. This way he got to be a kid all summer and Maria doesn’t have to flay me for letting him overdo it with science." Howard smirked at his dad friend and Tony huffed. Stephen left the stalls with the last bucket and Tony headed over to help him pour it. "So, you’ve got some ladders I know." 

"Alright, but I'm coming up too. I won’t have you falling off the roof. I can’t afford that lawsuit Stark!" Eugene pointed and Howard laughed. Tony snorted and elbowed Stephen who huffed. 

"Don’t remind me." Stephen signed. "Would you like me to do my thing?" 

"Yes please." Tony whispered. He watched Stephen walk past the adults. Tony dutifully helped donna lift the lid to the feed barrel and Stephen discretely applied a protection ward to Tony’s father. He stepped back and both adults set to getting out the ladders and tool kits. Donna left with two bog buckets of feed for the goats. Tony nodded his thanks to Stephen who just shrugged. 

"Let’s go have breakfast." The wizard directed and Tony eagerly followed. 

* * *

Dinner was had much earlier so that The Starks could finish out their visit and still make it back to the city for their flight. Tony was mentally mapping out a plane runway for the farm. He pitched the idea to Stephen as they finished setting the bedroom they'd shared to rights. The roll out bed would be stored in the basement until Tony’s next visit. And there would be another visit, Tony wasn’t going to spend another summer alone if he could avoid it. 

"Perhaps to the other side of the house, the fields will stretch beyond the ones we already have around and behind the barn and grazing fields." Stephen offered, not even trying to tell him his idea was unreasonable. Tony swallowed the surge of affection he felt bubbling up. 

_'Not now shitty crush.'_ Tony growled internally and Stephen stalled as he laid his hand on the loose blue flannel shirt that was Tony’s hanging on the back of the desk chair. Tony had worn that flannel on chilly nights as they lit a fire in the pit behind the house. There was a patch of fabric that was completely ruined by a melted marshmallow that Donna had dropped as she wrestled with Tony over a piece of chocolate. The marshmallow had promptly caught fire by the charred marshmallow that Stephen was cooking before he got up to corral them. That had been a mess of tangled limbs, a giggling girl, and sticky flaming marshmallow on Tony's elbow. The fabric was all warped and melted because of it, washing it hadn't helped, not that tiny cared one whit. Tony saw Stephens fingers pass over the wonky elbow before he lifted the flannel and handed out to Tony. _'Goddamn it, why are you so fucking adorable.'_

"I could even rig up the radio to the house in your dads office so there’s no reason to install a radio tower. At least...not yet." Tony jerked himself out of the gooey soft feelings in his head. The reflection of those feelings were in his chest suddenly, not his own and that was the worst bit of torture. To suddenly know Stephen felt at least a little of the same. Stupid crush and this stupid bond complicating everything. 

"Hm, I think I'll have to draw a line at an entire radio tower. You can just put in a large antenna." Stephen looked around one last time before he handed Tony the notebook they had been working on. "For your half of the universe." 

"I'll do my best to keep things from derailing too much." Tony looked down, and like that all the soft melted into apprehension. "I don’t want to hurt you." 

"I trust you Tony, if you feel you need to change something, do so." Stephen looked at him seriously. Those stormy eyes screamed safety and self-assured leadership. Why was he so good at it? "I can handle it Anthony. Do not worry about me." 

Tony looked down at the book. He remembered many mornings waking up to find Stephen meditating in the center of the room. Back straight in and legs crossed as he levitated. With the very rudimentary magic lessons Stephen had given him to master the repulsor magic, Tony learned that Stephen meditating wasn’t just about maintaining focus. Stephen was _seeing_ the fabric of their universe, inspecting it for wear and tear. He was always drawing in dimensional and natural energy to fuel wards all across his body that were there in the event of having to change something and ensuring the universe didn’t fall apart. Stephen was _literally_ carrying their universe. 

"I'm gonna worry." Tony admitted. "Don’t go trying to die yet okay? There’s a bunch of uppity idiots who are going to need you to operate on them one day." 

"I have no intentions of dying Anthony." Stephen looked startled. Then he walked over and awkwardly shifted before he just outright hugged Tony. "I have no intentions of dying. If you need to change something go ahead." 

"Yeah?" Tony asked even as he closed his eyes on the tears he felt that stemmed from outright trust. The kind of trust only Rhodey had ever inspired. 

"Trust me." Stephen breathed and Tony grabbed the wizard to drag him closer, not ready to break the embrace. Tony drew strength from the way the bond hummed happily at the physical contact between them. 

"Okay, okay." Tony nodded. They broke apart and Tony grabbed the blue flannel from where he'd just tossed it. Before Stephen could object, he wrapped it around the other boys hips. He tied it once and left it there. The Cloak, disguised as a red flannel shirt jerked its hem away indignantly. "Keep that for me for next time." 

Then he picked up his bag and headed out of the room, he smirked at the vicious spike of delight and affection that hit him in the chest. That was a ten-point victory there. Stephen followed him out looking anywhere but at him and Tony grinned anew. Some parts of him never changed and pushing that tenuous line they were maintaining was a bit of the fun. As long as it was only harmless flirting and a childish crush he could keep himself from fucking everything up. This was normal, Tony lived his life attracted to plenty of people, flirting with everything that moved, then never giving himself into it fully. That kind of vulnerability had scared him once upon a time. Still did even now. 

"Hey Tony, you all packed up sweetie?" Maria stood at the base of the stairs smiling softly at him. Tony matched his mothers soft smile. 

"Yeah, I'm good mom." Tony nodded at her. 

"Good, give your bag to Jarvis, he's packing up the rest of your things, we've agreed to leave your bike here for the next time you visit." Maria smiled and Beverly walked out of the den area with a soft smile of her own. 

"Finally time huh? I'm so glad you came to stay with us for the summer Tony." Beverly smiled softly. 

"Thank you for taking care of him." Maria smiled at her mom friend. 

"Oh it was no trouble. Tony is a helpful and sweet boy. You’re raising quite the upstanding young man." Beverly gushed and both women headed for the porch. Outside Howard and Eugene were hashing out their goodbyes with hearty handshakes and a proud few glances at the fixed antenna on the roof. Tony was nearly knocked off his feet by Donna who was already crying as she barreled into him. 

"Don’t go Tony!" She sobbed. 

"Aw, but I gotta." Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Just stay here, you and Stephen can learn together." She insisted with all the attitude an eight-year-old could muster. Tony didn’t actually want to learn from the Ancient One. She dealt in mystical bullshit that was more Stephen's wheelhouse than Tony’s. 

"Ah, but I gotta finish breaking my fellow students at the academy. The robotics department hasn’t fully seen the magnitude of my engineering skills yet." Tony rambled and when she looked up at him he wiped her cheeks dry gently. "You got two brothers to look after Donna, be tough for me." 

"Okay." Her lip wobbled and Tony shifted her to her mother who laughed gently and hugged her daughter. "I'll miss you." 

"I’ll miss you too Donna-Bear." Tony looked back at Stephen who was watching him with that reluctance that Tony felt. He wouldn't feel as whole as he felt at this moment the further he got away. But he was used to it. They were superheroes. Tony would survive just knowing Stephen was on the other side of this bond. He held up his hand and Stephen sighed then he bumped knuckles. Tony grinned and turned, "I'll call you when I'm back at school." 

"Don’t feel in any rush. I’m sure there’s _so much_ catching up to do with your roommate." Stephen jabbed and Tony glared back sharply. 

"Why are you wishing that evil on me?" Tony whined and Stephen just smirked evilly back. Jerk. Why was Tony even harboring a crush on him?! Stupid wizard. Magician. Two-bit illusionist. 

"Be safe." Stephen followed and Tony snorted. He waved his hand and joined his parents as they climbed into Jarvis' rental. He watched from the window as they left. It felt like he’d just lived the most normal three months of both of his lives. And really he had.

He was missing it already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October everyone! 🎃🎃🎃Have a frightful month as best you can!🕸️🕷️🦇👻
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone! :3
> 
> Edit: 10/16/2020 I've come back to attach the picture above. Little Manatee made this wonderful art for this fic. I wanted to put this here so you can all see the scene with the chickens.


	26. Future Profession 1982: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen helps his sister, it feels good to respond medically.
> 
> Tony: 12  
> Stephen: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Another chapter! I apologize for scaring everyone. I was just introducing the discord. Lol
> 
> https://discord.gg/7EuT6GF
> 
> Feel free to join! There might be some spoilers but I'm pretty determined not to reveal the big twists. It's mostly for brainstorming and paling around being amused with the pairings I'm writing or reading about.

"I continue to be in awe of your continued progress. I don't think I've ever seen such control over dimensional magic." The Ancient One hummed as she walked around Stephen while he levitated and maintained a split of thirty clones of himself. Each one meditating in a theory of pulling in energy as keystones to maintaining a spell. It wasn't the most clones he could use, but it was the smaller the number the more control he could exert over them.

"It will not work long term. They can individually do spells. But as a conduit, they are merely a mirror of myself. I don't think I could pull off major spells like this." Stephen cut off his flow of energy and pulled the clones back within himself. A burst of overflow magic exploded around him with butterflies. He watched them as they faded, and he thought of Tony. It had been a few months since they'd last seen each other. But only a few days since their last phone call.

He felt an answering pang in his chest that said Tony had noticed the warm regard. Stephen smirked and waved his hand and the corkscrewed forest returned to its normal state. The Ancient One shattered the space between mirror and real and they passed through. Stephen collected the book of leaves they had been collecting for genus research and headed for the farm.

Stephen paused as he saw three trucks lined up outside the house. So it was time. He looked at the Ancient One and she quirked an eyebrow. "My father is going to buy out and employ the three farms surrounding our farm. They get to continue living as they wish only instead of being self-employed as farmers, they will now share profit and crop guidance with my father."

"That's very fortuitous for your family." She hummed.

"Yes, before it would have made him stressed. He had three farms under his management. He will have to compete with crops sourced overseas. As well as federal regulation of pesticides and herbicides." Stephen shrugged.

"This was not a good thing before." She deduced.

"No, he grew distant, cold, he only cared about making money. I became just like him." Stephen growled.

"But look." She nodded. The three farmers came out kneading hats, looking terribly grateful. They thanked Eugene heartily before they each left. Stephen continued his journey towards the house.

"How-...?" Eugene thumped onto the porch swing. "How are we supposed to manage all of that?"

"You're very good at managing Eugene. That's why they came to you. You're a good man, you won't let them down." Beverly said gently. Stephen opened the door for the Ancient One and she entered the house serenely. Stephen stayed on the porch as his father expressed his worries.

"How are we supposed to compete with the mega farms ?" Eugene buried his head in his hands. "We were all struggling anyways, how are we going to make it through the year if we're paying the others."

"Buy the land between all three farms." Stephen spoke and felt pressure in his mind. His father was supposed to come to the decision on his own. To ruthlessly dominate this regions farming enterprise. At the cost of his family that he was disappointed in. But Stephen had removed the disappointment curse. He had to motivate his father. He had to put this path back on track in regards to his father's work. Only without the negativity. How else but with the genius they knew he had? Stephen saying it made them listen. He wasn't a normal child. 

"What?" Eugene looked at Stephen in confusion.

"There is approximately two miles between each farm's fencing borders. If you buy the land between each we can butt up against each other’s land. Maintain the crops of each, rotate cattle, all with the added help of each other. Treat all four farms _as_ a mega farm. Everything under the same branded banner." Stephen said and both of his parents looked at him. "I eavesdropped on your calls with the others. Sorry."

"That's...an investment. That's more land than we can handle." Eugene considered Stephen. "But if we can cultivate it through this year it could pay for itself next year. If we hire some farm hands..."

"Eugene?" Beverly looked between them.

"Georgia knows where to find help. They hire around early spring for planting then in the fall for harvest." Eugene mumbled. "Stephen...good thinking son."

Stephen swayed in a mixture of trying to repair the universe, and immense delight in his father's praise. "You're-...welcome."

"Do you know what this means?" Eugene stood up and looked at Beverly who blinked. "This means we might be able to afford college for all three of them."

"Just Donna and Vic." Stephen spoke and both parents looked at him again. "I'll be earning a full ride."

Eugene laughed then and walked over to clap Stephen on the shoulder. "That's my boy."

The second his parents went inside Stephen collapsed and frantically filled in the hole he'd just created. Smoothing the path back into the track it had taken before. Without the venom and dissapointment. Like Tony he had avoided the triggers that would alienate Eugene from his family. Blood dripped from his nose as he pushed nearly everything he had into fleshing out his change. 

He glared through the haze towards the fields. He was going to do more, to help the collective crops survive the influx of pesticides and herbicides that would be used across all four farms. More land would mean more to pay attention to. Stephen needed to ensure the venture would survive now that he'd taken on the role of inspiring the idea.

It was self-serving. It wasn't right. But it was what he had to do now that he'd shifted the way the universe worked. Maybe he could just change probability. Give the crops a higher chance of survival rather than letting it just crumble under finding the right herbicides that would protect very different crop types.

The phone started ringing and Stephen stood up. He had to go answer or the anxiety in his chest would turn to crazed intensity. He couldn't do that to Tony. 

"Stephen," The Ancient One appeared at the door. "Tony Stark is on the phone for you."

"Alright." Stephen headed into the house. He scoped the kitchen to see no one in the area. He twisted his fingers and isolated the phone from the rest of the house. "Hello Anthony."

 _"Doc, you good? You felt all... I don't know what the hell that was, but it didn't feel good."_ Tony growled through the line. Or as well as a twelve-year-old could growl.

"I'm fine, I just -...guided my father's business decisions." Stephen explained. "I removed the curse that would have pushed him away from his family. He had the capability of a good business owner. I just needed to be sure he could achieve it without...without hating everyone."

 _"Aw...Doc."_ Tony's voice reflected the understanding that pervaded his chest. Stephen closed his eyes and looked down; he gripped his shirt tight. _"Fuck, alright. Then you’re not hurt? It felt like you were hurt."_

"No, I'm-..." Stephen was choked by the honest concern and worry burning into the soul bond. "It was not a large change. It fit right into the path of my previous change. When I removed the curse."

 _"Okay-okay...shit sorry."_ Tony’s relief was palpable. _"I just...I hate not being able to help."_

"You're doing just fine Anthony." Stephen assured. That Tony was living his life happily, without the pressures of his family being toxic meant he'd done what he needed to. Tony got to live a little more happily. "Thank you...for your concern."

 _"Tch, just take care of yourself doc. Don't overdo it. There's-...I’m really relying on you to not burn yourself out. I can't do what you can."_ Tony spat into the line. _"And I fucking hate that. So like...don’t kill yourself carrying the whole damn universe."_

He might, but that was a noble course. This whole venture was more noble than Stephen had any right to be. He clutched at the worry that seeped through his chest into his heart. He wanted Tony here all of a sudden. All his magic energy and infectious personality. Stephen wanted to be swept up in his hurricane.

 _"Doc?"_ Tony asked suddenly and Stephen shut down all the warm fuzzies that were growing in his own being. All him this time.

"I apologize for worrying you." Stephen needed to bring the conversation back to their normal patterns. Their normal patterns were safe. He grabbed a hand towel from the counter and blotted at his nose. 

_"S'fine, as long as you aren't dying on the floor again."_ Tony huffed.

"Tell me about your week Tony." Stephen prompted.

 _"Oh well...I started laying out circuit boards for a computer._ My _computer. I know I'm not supposed to be doing that but I'm dying here. I'm actually trying my damndest to cover it up too. Like I'm copying the rest of the pioneers of these years."_ Tony jostled the phone as if he were keeping watch. _"I know everything I need to know to make fucking hologram projectors now. I can make all the tech necessary to make even m_ _ore advanced tech. This is crippling. Fuck time travel ."_

"If you can...if you can survive until I move up for college and have a space set aside for your lab, I'll help you ward it and you can work on whatever you want with none of it out for grabs. So long as you agree to keep your tech hidden until the right times." Stephen could compromise with Tony. He knew this waiting was torture for a mind aching for stimulation. Stephen was lucky in that, the Ancient One brought him books every visit.

 _"Really?"_ Tony sounded choked up all of a sudden. Immensely happy and their bond flooded with a happiness Stephen hadn't felt from Tony ever. Stephen savored it; he'd caused that. Tony's happiness was addicting.

"Yes, now will that promise tide you over for another three years?" Stephen asked. 

_"It'll have to do."_ Tony scoffed but his tone no longer matched the emotions he was projecting. Stephen climbed onto the stool next to the hanging phone and relaxed into Tony's much more normal babble about his week. Stephen treasured these moments.

* * *

"Come on Steph!" Donna giggled as she ran across the newly fenced fields. Stephen watched her as he surveyed the area he was going to have to expand his wards over. Eugene had been working the past few weeks with his new business partners to re-fence their new property lines.

Not bad at all. It was kind of beautiful when Stephen looked at it from the new scope. Knowing this land was purchased in good faith to thrive with. The focus was prosperity rather than profit. It showed Stephen even more the flaw in his own thinking when he'd been a neurosurgeon. Money, fame, apathy. Just as he was when he'd embraced magic, he was disgusted in who he'd been.

A shriek echoed across the field and Stephen whipped his head towards the sound. Donna was screaming across the field near the old fence line that was taken down. Stephen's feet were moving before he realized. Only his fist clenching his hood kept him from using the Cloak to levitate. He'd known this was coming. Waiting for the inevitable was crushing.

Stephen reached Donna and saw what was happening. Remembered this moment acutely. Just like the first time around they had been playing in these fields. She'd stepped into a half filled in post hole and tripped. Stephen sank to his knees and immediately fell into crisis response.

"Donna! Donna you’re okay! It's alright." Stephen carefully rolled her and eased her leg from the hole. He could see their father running from where he and the others were tightening the barbed wire. Stephen saw the break clearly. Same as it used to be.

Oblique Tibia fracture. Pushing to the side but not compounded fully. Her screams were still echoing around him, but he had to tune it out. He looked around and saw a shovel nearby. Stephen. Grabbed for it and fueled his magic into it. The shovel head splintered off. It broke in the middle and Stephen used the pieces to stabilize the fracture. Then Stephen pulled Donna's pink hoodie from her shoulders and wrapped it tight around the limb and shovel pieces. He set it harsh but cleanly. Her shriek would haunt him as it always had. He hated that he'd caused her pain.

"Stephen!" Eugene reached them. "Shit, what happened?!"

"She tripped on the post hole. Her leg is broken. I could see the bone trying to compound out of the side. But it's back in place now. It's an Oblique Tibial Fracture." Stephen reported. One of the trucks rolled up next to them.

"Is she alright?!" The neighbor exclaimed. He came over as Eugene Picked a sobbing Donna up. Stephen kept hold of her ankle, stabilizing the fracture further. His instincts screamed to try and heal the wound himself. But he could feel the universe in the back of his mind. If he tried to heal her, he would rip the universe wide open. This was an important moment. In the first timeline, this was the moment he knew he wanted to be a doctor.

They got into the truck and Eugene stayed in the back while Stephen kept her leg stable. The truck sped out onto the access road and then onto one of the other farms before they were speeding to town. Stephen tried to soothe Donna, but she was in shock. He could tell, and calmly told her to breathe, to focus on him. It wasnt effective, but she nodded every so often. He missed having a trauma kit ready at hand.

The hospital loomed and the truck skidded to a stop outside the ER doors. Eugene ran into the hospital and returned with two nurses and a gurney. When the door opened Donna was shivering. Stephen watched them transfer her to the bed carefully. "It's an oblique tibia fracture that's nearly compounded!"

Both nurses looked at him in shock before they rushed Donna into the ER. Eugene waved for him and they rushed after them. As soon as they wheeled her into the cut off area Stephen waited in the waiting room while his father went after her. Nearly thirty minutes later his mother arrived with Vic clutched in her arms. "Stephen?! What happened?"

"Donna broke her leg." Stephen held out his hands and took Vic. Their mother pressed a kiss to his head and rushed to the desk to get more information. Stephen looked down at his brother who was looking around in confusion. "It's alright Vic, she'll be fine."

Another half hour later and a doctor came out to speak to Beverly. Full fracture, as Stephen had diagnosed, but Stephen had stabilized it enough to avoid having to drill in supports. It was cleanly set and would fuse back together nicely. She was going to be given some pain medication and a full cast. Stephen waited another hour as his mother replaced his father in the waiting room.

"It was exactly what you said Stephen. How did you know?" His father asked. Stephen observed the older man as he bounced Vic on his knee.

"I want to be a doctor." Stephen admitted. It was the one thing his father had been proud of the first time around. A job that paid. He'd been conflicted about Stephen's future fortune or maintaining his own growing one. "I've read every text book in the library on medicine."

And then some.

"You saved her from needing surgery." Eugene met Stephen's eyes. "The doctor said your quick thinking really helped mitigate the damage."

"I-...I'm just glad she’s going to be okay." Stephen looked down. The doctors did the real work. All he'd done was what he still felt trained to do. He didn't have the certifications, but it didn't mean he wasn't still carrying all the lessons and training inside. Eugene leaned over and wrapped Stephen in his arms. Vic giggled between them.

"I'm proud of you son. You did good looking after your sister." Eugene murmured into Stephen's hair. Stephen closed his eyes on a surge of emotion. Something inside him loosened further. That same something that his father touched on just after the curse was removed. The part of him that craved his father's approval was broken up and the festering complexes still in his mind were bared to the air. Healing bit by bit. 

"There they are sweetheart." Beverly wheeled out Donna seated on a wheelchair. Her cast was stark white, but she didn't look so pale or shaking. That's was good. Stephen got up and walked over, he hugged her tight and she gripped the Cloak in its hoodie form.

"Steph-..." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"It's okay, I told you you'd be okay." He assured and she sputtered before she just hugged him. He smiled into her hair and savored the moment. He hated that she's had to be hurt. But that was times design. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there everyone! :3


	27. Indulgence 1983: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony gets to reciprocate his Summer spent with the Strange Family. It's a bit late, but it's been a busy two years for Tony and Stephen both. 
> 
> Age: Tony 13  
> Stephen: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a ship that directly contradicts Endgame. Not sorry in the least. Fuck off Cap. You don't get to go back in time and potentially fuck up the timeline. Like seriously. I hate that they confirmed that shit in the MCU. And if he did do that, it means he just sat there and let Bucky be a slave. He let bucky be used to kill the Starks. Who Peggy Carter was very involved with. 
> 
> No thank you. Not in this house. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for stopping by to read! :3
> 
> Stay safe out there!
> 
> I forgot to post this into the chapter earlier. I'll include it in the next one as well. Little-Manatee made this for the fic! It melted my heart.

Tony's graduation from Phillips Exeter Academy was with great fanfare. At thirteen he stood among the eighteen-year-old graduates as their valedictorian. It was a good day; his parents were in attendance as guests of honor. They cheered and clapped hard for him. A very big difference from the first time he graduated. He'd walked with only Jarvis and his mother in attendance.

After Tony gave a short and snarky speech they handed out diplomas. He didn’t even stick around to watch everyone else get their evidence of completion. The experience lost its luster the second time around. What didn’t lose its shine however was how Howard led their group out to the side of the auditoriums lobby they were holding the ceremony in. 

"I'm so proud of you son," Howard clasped Tony on the shoulder and reeled him in for a tight hug. Tony let himself have it, let himself bask as he had the past few years in Howard's genuineness. It was a balm at times to wounds Tony was slowly healing. Reincarnation...unintentionally made one face their oldest demons head on. Having Howard's approval, and knowing he didn’t actually _need_ it, was its own reward. 

"Thanks." Tony hugged back and handed his father his diploma to accept a hug from his mother. 

"You've done so well my love." She kissed his cheek. 

"Congratulations sir." Jarvis shook his hand heartily. Aunt Peggy hugged him tight and her husband Daniel Sousa clapped him on the shoulder. He listened to them talk about how proud they were and gush over his early acceptance to MIT. He knew his mother wouldn’t be persuaded until the next year to allow him to attend so he was planning to enjoy the next year by laying the groundwork for the future. He had to take Stephen's advice on this, he'd removed Howard's paranoid confront nature. Some outcomes had to stay the same, so he needed to set the stage. _Carefully_ , because he wasn’t going to be hurting Stephen with what had to happen on his end. 

"Alright, so, can we go to the airport now?" Tony asked and Howard snorted while his mother just smiled knowingly. 

"Shall we then sir?" Jarvis asked looking just as amused. "It's only three hours until Young Stephen is scheduled to arrive after all." 

"Don’t care." Tony shook his head and immediately headed for the exit. His anticipation was all that mattered. He'd get to spend the next few weeks with Stephen. After that summer in Nebraska, Tony had itched to go back. But he had only managed for a scant two weeks in the past year. Too many school functions, too much advance testing, and too many stupid projects thrust on him to try and bog down his progress. He still graduated five years younger than his peers. Same as last time. 

But now, now he got to have Stephen at the manor. It was time to return the favor. He couldn’t wait to see the wizard in the flesh. He couldn’t wait to feel normal again like he did when they were together. Part of it was that stupid persistent crush, and the other part was him not wanting to feel quite so alone. Being a time traveler was a terrifying role to have. When he was with Stephen it wasn’t as bone chillingly daunting. 

Jarvis took him to the airport while he shucked his cap and gown off to his parents who were going to be throwing a party back at the manor. Not that Tony cared, he wouldn’t be having a good time until his wizard was in his sight. Scathing sarcasm wasn’t as good unless they were face to face. Tony loitered around the airport for the next few hours. Asking probing questions of the staff anytime he felt like being a pest.

Then the plane landed, and Tony sucked in a breath when his chest exploded in the familiar rush of proximity. He saw the Ancient One first, her regal gait marked by a plain pant suit and eerie calm. Just behind her, was Stephen. The wizard looked a little bedraggled like he'd slept in the plane. It shouldn't have been attractive. But all he could see was the image of an older Stephen looking just as rumpled.

Tony was amused to realize he'd actually shot up in height over the wizard by about five inches. That was pleasing. But when stormy gray eyes locked on him the amusement faded to the comfort of having Stephen close by again. They approached and Tony grinned suddenly as his wizard got close.

"Good flight?" Tony asked and Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Good enough." Stephen snorted.

"Mrs. Yao, it's a pleasure to see you again." Jarvis greeted Stephen's teacher. Tony bit back on any snarky comment he wanted to make.

"Likewise Mr. Jarvis." She reached into her jacket and pulled free a card. "I will be staying here for the duration of Stephen's stay. Please call me if needed. This is also the address for his extracurricular lessons. I'm sure his parents already informed the Starks?"

"They did indeed Ma'am." Jarvis nodded and tucked the card away.

"Good, if you do ring my assistant might answer. Daniel Drumm if you need a name. He may have his own tutoring students about. But word will reach if you need me." She looked to Stephen and they did that thing where the communicated with their eyes. "Well, off with you then. Have a wonderful trip."

"I will. I'll see you for the testing." Stephen angled closer to Tony and she nodded her head to them all.

"Surely we can take you wherever you need to go Mrs. Yao." Jarvis insisted but she shook her head.

"No need, I had arrangements made. But thank you for the offer." She left then and Tony narrowed his gaze as the crowd of travelers coming and going swallowed her whole.

"She's gonna portal huh?" Tony whispered.

"Of course." Stephen smirked. "Now, Anthony."

"Yeah?" Tony looked at his friend.

"Congratulations on your graduation." Stephen smiled and reached into his back pack. He pulled free a box wrapped with a gold bow. Tony accepted it curiously.

"Aw Doc, you didn't have to get me anything." Tony gushed even as he eagerly pulled the ribbon loose. He opened the box and gaped. It wasn't special in the way that he knew special was considered. He had a box on his dresser full of Rolexes. But in this box was an actual fucking Swatch. The bands were a tame gold color, and the face of the watch was clear. He could see all of the pieces and how they fit together. In his anxious busy moments he could watch them move. He smiled as he pulled it free. "Doc."

"I'm not sure it's your thing. But it's kind of mine." Stephen rubbed at his bare wrist. It matched the forlorn feeling transmitting through his chest. Tony looked at his wizard. Oh, he was going to buy every damn watch under the sun for Stephen. Stock in every company was going to be purchased. Every model, design, even customizing them. Enthusiast would be a mild term for what Tony was about to become.

With expert precision a thirteen-year-old shouldn't have he put the watch on. He felt the energy of it, similar to the repulsor spell Stephen had taught him. He looked at the wizard who's knowing eyes said there was magic in the watch. Something just for Tony. He didn't care. This was a gift given right in front of him. Not something they'd mailed to each other.

Tony wound his watch and smiled wide. "Thanks a lot Steph. I freaking love it."

"Are you certain? Because I had a backup." Stephen fished out a stack of comics that Tony snatched just as quickly.

"I'll take these too. I'll be sure to repay the effort when you graduate shorty." Tony needed to deflect all these feelings. Pronto.

"Just wait Anthony. I distinctly remember being taller than you. Won't that be fun again." Stephen smirked evilly and Tony cursed himself. That shouldn't be cute goddammit!

"Well, I'm richer." Tony crowed and Stephen snorted. 

"I'm better looking." Stephen countered and Tony gasped affronted. 

"You did not!" Tony pointed. "Oh it's on!" 

They looked to Jarvis and Tony pointed at the butler. "Who is the cuter kid Jarvis? Me or him?"

"You’re both strapping young lads, I'm sure the other children have many crushes." Jarvis deflected like a pro. Tony growled and looked at Stephen who was smirking like a damn devil. 

"This isn’t over Strange!" 

"Of course not, I'm winning." Stephen strode forward and looked at Jarvis politely. Their older caretaker led the way out of the airport. Tony seethed but couldn’t help but smile a little as his amusement matched the same feeling in his chest. Tony knew what having a friend was like. He knew what Happy and Rhodey made him feel. He knew that this was closer to how Pepper used to make him feel. Maybe even more intense. He liked it. 

* * *

"Are you sure you don’t want to go down to the lab boys?" Howard asked as Tony glared at Stephen from across the chess table in the library. It was trying, but this was still better than continuing to schmooze with the MIT board members and swath of important people attending the party below. He's done his rounds then they'd retreated here. 

"He doesn’t want to go down." Tony pouted he'd already spent the past few hours trying to convince the other boy to go down with him. 

"Why not?" Howard looked up from where he was setting his still full tumbler on one of the tables. 

"You no doubt have unpatented work down there." Stephen shifted his knight across the board and Tony tracked it making calculations as he watched. They were going to have to get a more nuanced strategy game. They had ended every game at a standstill. "I don’t want to see something I shouldn’t." 

"There’s nothing you don’t need to see down there Doc." Tony assured his friend even as he countered that knight by planting a pawn in its capture zone but leaving it completely open to be taken by his bishop. 

"Still, I have testing soon, and I don’t want to reveal anything I've seen to nosy reporters." Stephen tilted his head as they assessed the board at the same time. "What if I'm in post testing stupor and spit out everything I've seen unconsciously. That would be poor of me. I have no intentions of being a bad friend." 

"Hmm, I suppose we'll have to be careful of who comes near you while you’re testing. You boys should get to be boys. Blow something up, make robots to fight or something." Howard mused. "Don’t limit yourself Stephen, you’re our guest." 

"Yeah Doc, let’s make fighting robots." Tony wheedled. He really wanted to show off some, he got to watch Stephen do all that cool magic while they were on the farm. 

"Very well." Stephen moved his queen in a move Tony hadn’t thought he’d make. With this last move they were once more at a standstill no winner or loser. 

"Dad! We need better games." Tony growled and got up in a huff. "Shogi or something." 

"Hm?" Howard blinked and Tony took the opportunity to grab Stephen by the hand and drag him along behind him. They were going to abouts the party and hide out in the lab. Way better anyways. 

"Come on, let’s do something I'm better than you at." Tony declared and Stephen snorted. They left the library to Howards chuckling. 


	28. Sanctum 1983: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets to truly meet Daniel Drumm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you'll get a bit of the plan heading forward from this chapter. But either way, it's here!
> 
> Get excited, you'll get a regular chapter plus the Halloween Special next Friday! I'm so hype! 🎃👻🔪🎃👻🔪
> 
> Be safe out there everyone! :3

"Your house is far too large." Stephen sighed. It was his third day in the Stark Manor. He glared at all the hallways they passed through to get anywhere. He much preferred his once penthouse apartment, or the Sanctum. _Vishanti_ , did he miss his Sanctum. It had welcomed him as it's defender after that first fateful battle. Like the Cloak it had a form of sentience. It had known him, cared for him, and protected him. It was a much _home_ as the farm was. 

"You're telling me. I only bought the mansion in Malibu because I could turn the mountain it sat on into a _'garage'_." Tony snorted when he shouldered open a doorway and there lay the hidden elevator to Tony's secret lab. Or really, not so secret to his parents.

After their first night of trying to avoid the lab and the party, Stephen had allowed Tony to drag him down to his den of technology. Three days of it and Stephen was still in awe of what Tony had allowed himself to accomplish. They rode down currently and the space unfurled as it did.

Tony had worked only on things to fit the timeline. Nothing that could be considered the first of its kind that want already his idea. Nothing that would halt various companies from inventing first unless he was that pioneer. That Tony would steal their thunder after their patent phases was negligible. Every day they had come down Stephen was impressed by Tony's restraint. 

It made his promise to create a magical safe place within Tony's college lab space even more important. Tony was limiting himself right now. Any other genius might have started immediately creating all the tech they needed, stealing patents and ideas before they could even really form. Tony _could_ take the weapons, tech, and business world by storm. He _could_ turn their world into a technological marvel.

But he wouldn't.

Stephen could sense this in Tony. Tony was exceptional at what he did. Anything he wanted to do he could dominate. But at his core, in his deepest heart of hearts...he was a hero. His desire to create was at war with his desire to not destroy their universe. Stephen respected him immensely.

That was when Stephen noticed something new in the workshop. It was a huge wall to the side cleared off. It hadn't looked like that the night prior. In its place was an array of calculations. Stephen crossed the surprisingly clear floor to get to it. He parsed out what he knew, how it translated. It was completely new to him, Stephen had never taken in such a calculation before. "Anthony, what is this?"

"That, is the core code of my A.I. Programs." Tony walked over. "Dad can't figure it out yet. He came down to remind me I needed to shower before you saw me this morning."

"I assume you didn't sleep?" Stephen sighed. It was different when they stayed on the farm, they shared a room. Now they were across from one another in different rooms. Stephen cut that longing off before it could be translated to Tony.

"Nah, I've only got three years until I make DUM-E." A private smile flitted over Tony's face. "I was working on it around this time. Back then I just wanted a friend."

"Your oldest A.I." Stephen reached out to touch the writing on the wall. Tony's A.I.'s had always been such a big part of the millions of futures he'd seen. He'd spoken to many of them but never in _their_ universe. He wanted to know the creations Tony brought to life.

"Ah, I _could_ program him like I did JARVIS and FRIDAY. But DUM-E was something Rhodey and I put together. He wanted to give him a body. At that time I hadn’t finished the speech algorithm. So we put him into his shop body, and he was born. Useless, stupid even, but..." Tony trailed off and their bond flooded with warm fondness. "He was mine."

"You'll get to make him again." Stephen assured and Tony ducked his head.

"Yeah, I can't wait to build him again. I won't even fix his programs. If I do he won't be DUM-E." Tony shifted and walked to another table. "Come help me Doc."

Stephen jerked around in surprise, Tony grinned in response. "I've got a super-secret plan in place. And I need you for it."

"What can I help you with?" Stephen asked and Tony opened a tool box to fish out a black tin container that looked like it should hold mints. He opened it and inside lay a metal fob barely the size of two grains of rice.

"This, is a tracker." Tony said and Stephen frowned. "I've actually programmed it already. We're not going to talk about all the rules I broke to make it. But...this isn't for the world. This is for us. A big change I need to make."

"How big are we talking?" Stephen asked curiously. He couldn't deny Tony, not with that changes he already planned to make. 

"Like stopping the Civil War between Avengers big." Tony met his gaze and in his eyes lay a hard anger that was buried deep. "This is my contingency plan."

"Okay." Stephen remembered all the new channels covering it. He remembered the Accords and the battles overseas that changed their world. That Civil War was part of why the entire Avengers team didn't join Tony on Titan. Maybe it could have been different. But in all the universes he's seen that Civil War had been inevitable. "How do you want to change that?"

"I want to completely remove the Winter Soldier from play." Tony said simply. Stephen hummed in thought, he consulted all of the universes he'd seen but nothing stood out. Nothing like this had been done as far as he had seen.

"When?"

"Ideally, the night he's sent to kill my parents. Realistically, right after Project Insight. These are the only moments I know of where he's unaccompanied by his HYDRA handlers." Tony braced his hands on the table nearest him. "I want to save my parents. They're going to die December 16th, 1991. If I do save them, then they have to go into hiding. HYDRA will put the Soldier back on ice until they need him again. I want a way to find him, a way to get to him if we need to. If he gets away I need to be able to extract him and take away HYDRA's best weapon."

Stephen looked down at the tracking fob. "You need this to be undetectable. So undetectable no one will know it’s there. Not even HYDRA or any medical scanners."

"Yes." Tony said and Stephen nodded.

"Very well." Stephen would trust Tony. He didn't know how it would work out. But he was going to make sure it had the best possible chance for success. He seated himself on the floor and crossed his legs. "Can you run interference? It's best no one sees me working."

"You got it." Tony frowned at him. "And thank you for this. It might be a big change."

"It won't hurt me now. When we use the tracker, _then_ it'll floor me. This...this will be a big change. But if you want to do it, we'll do it." Stephen settled the box in front of him then started to form mandalas over himself and the box. He needed to create a cloaking spell that would be long lasting. Unbreakable. He’d been Sorcerer Supreme. This tracker would only ever reveal itself when he or Tony went looking for it.

* * *

"You're sure you'll be fine ?" Tony asked as he scowled out of the window.

"Of course, I'll just have a day of testing then you can pick me up at six." Stephen assured his friend who was projecting heavy petulance into their bond.

"Fine!" Tony pouted.

"Good luck young sir." Jarvis nodded politely and Stephen smiled at him.

Stephen climbed from the town car and walked with purpose across the street. The Cloak shivered against his shoulders and tightened around his ribs. He needed it as he could already feel the rift he was making. The first line of concealment wards passed over him. Then the next and the next before he crossed the sidewalk and reached the stoop. A curious note crossed the wards, sentient in the way that the house recognized him but didn't know why. 

He could feel the press of the universe in his mind. Moving events in time to suit this moment. It was straining. He opened himself to it, ready to repair it the second a tear happened. But he pressed forward regardless. He ached to get inside once more. 

177A Bleecker St, Greenwich Village, New York City. It was home in a way only the farm was home. He traced his fingers over the embossed address marker. The massive brownstone looked to be a double with 177B right next door. When he first came to live here, the neighbors were an older couple who lived a settled and calm life. He watched a much younger couple open the door as he stood there totally unnoticed. The wife kissed her husband, and he raced to the sidewalk with a smitten grin, arm raised for a taxi.

It was good. 

Stephen settled his battered boot on the stoop and the Sanctum came alive as it could finally read him. The door swung open welcoming and the groan of the foundation was of reverence and acknowledgement. He felt the universe tear and as he moved it widened, trying to make itself work and exist with what he was changing. He flooded the tear with his magic to ease the way. Then it popped, like it had settled into place and sealed the tear seamlessly. Stephen felt drained and activated the wards overlaid on his chest to pull in ambient energy. 

Stephen stepped back into the Sanctum for the first time since he met Tony and was taken by Ebony Maw. The Sanctum knew he was a sorcerer, which explained only that it existed as a keystone. It could feel him rebuilding the magic he held within him and offered its own in welcome. It recognized his affiliation. It recognized the Cloak but didn't reach for the relic.

The Ancient One stood in the foyer, regal and calm in dark blue traditional robes. Behind her was Daniel Drumm. He was much younger in the face. Newly appointed to his role here. It was good to see him, he'd felt immense guilt for not being able to save him from Kaecilius. 

"Welcome Stephen." The Ancient One greeted amicably. "This is Daniel Drumm. Daniel, this is Stephen Strange."

Stephen bowed respectfully to her and then to Daniel. "Thank you for having me."

"So _you_ are the boy, the sorcerer who traveled back in time?" Daniel approached. His eyes were riveted to Stephen. Assessing, measuring, comparing.

"I was more of a forty something year old man when I did it yes." Stephen shrugged but the cloak shifted on him. Tightening possessively. "It's not a spell I'll be leaving for others to learn. Had the conceptual deities not approved, I would have been unraveled into nothingness. The risk is too great."

Daniel stared at him with wide eyes. "You've seen the conceptual deities?"

"They took my soul apart and put it back together a number of times each. They tested my resolve, my regrets, and my potential. They may have killed me, for who I was in my previous life. But the One Above All decided the mission to stop Thanos was worthy. This universe was destined for ruin. We did not win against him. Half of all life here would be wiped out." Stephen explained. Daniel was openly aghast as he looked at Stephen, then back to the Ancient One who nodded.

"What she said was right. You were Sorcerer Supreme." Daniel breathed before he fell to one knee before Stephen. "You, even now, are the most powerful sorcerer I've ever met. I can feel it, the _Sanctum_ can feel it. Even now you are Sorcerer Supreme."

"No, no!" Stephen denied rapidly. "I'm not the Sorcerer Supreme! I can't complete any of those duties. I can't assist or help the Order any time soon."

The Ancient One touched Daniel's shoulder. They looked at each other for a long moment before Daniel nodded. "Very well, as you say Stephen." Daniel smiled suddenly, in that annoyingly enigmatic way the Ancient One did. "How can we spend your day here Stephen. There must be a reason you decided to come here so early."

The sparkle in that man's dark eyes grated immediately. He was interested in what Stephen would do. "You are correct that there is a reason. I need to read from the library, I'm trying to create a new spell. And...no, that can wait. There's no reason I need to have one now."

"What do you mean ?" Daniel asked. Stephen shook his head again. It was frivolous want, the sling ring. He would need it to keep his promise to Tony. To help him save his parents.

"I have time, but I don't need it yet." Stephen firmed himself. "I need access to the Sanctum Library."

"Very well." Daniel nodded and started for the hallway beneath the stairs. He pushed open the double doors and Stephen frowned immediately at the state of the library.

"Oh, Wong would hate this." Stephen frowned.

"Truly?" The Ancient One asked with a slight frown. "Perhaps when you knew him."

Stephen frowned, what did that mean? But the second he was inside the library he opened his center to it. Feeling for what he was looking for. As he walked he selected book after book until the collection was massive and taking up an entire table. He sat his bag down and claimed a chair for himself.

"What a selection you have." Daniel hummed. "What is the spell you wish to create?"

"I hope to merge the buoyancy and weightlessness of a floatation spell, with the wards for protection." He knew it was going to be hard. He was trying to prevent a drowning if he wasn't fast enough to get to Donna. Contingencies were integral to her survival. Water breathing maybe? But that would change her beyond just saving her. She didn't know how to transmute her body.

"What a concept." Daniel nodded.

"It's to save someone." Stephen explained and cracked into the books. He made notes as he went, absorbing everything and sketching each spell as he memorized new ones. Finding places that were similar in syntax that could be overlaid. But there was going to need to be some kind of extra aspect. Something to fuse them all together. He was trying to create what was essentially a floatation vest, with a tether that would take Donna to safety. An escape pod almost. Hmmm. 

Stephen knew hours had passed. Had accepted three teas and a platter of rice, vegetables, and seasoned meats. He was sitting back sipping a chilled tea when he decided he could read no more. It was down to testing. He'd test them on himself. There was no other way to be sure.

A metal clatter caught Stephen's attention. And he looked up to see a sling ring on the tables surface. Stephen glanced up again to see the Ancient One there. "You have shown admirable use of restraint for these years of your life. You were holding back when you requested use of this library."

"I didn't want to go to Kamar-Taj." Stephen growled. He wouldn't set foot three until it was time. Mordo was there. And Stephen refused to see him unless it was necessary. He didn't think he would hold back.

"Yes, you settled for the copies of more ancient first editions." She smiled. "Would you like to prove your worth once more?"

"I truly don't need it now, I was just..." He trailed off. "Thinking ahead."

"Of course you were." She smiled softly and reached across the table to tap his hand. "You are always ten steps ahead. Our universe needs you to be. You wouldn't have thought it if you didn't think you would need it. Come, show us that you are indeed as worthy as we think you are."

Stephen stood and picked up the ring. He found Daniel waiting in the foyer with barely concealed excitement. Stephen pulled the cloak from his shoulders. It unfurled into its true shape. It tried to climb to him, but he sighed. "No, I have to do it myself. You didn't come to me until after I mastered the Sling Ring. You have to wait for me here."

The lapels drooped and it dejectedly floated to a chair near the wall. It flopped there dramatically, and Stephen shook his head fondly. He would have to put it in the wash with the good fabric softener he'd seen in the Stark laundry room to appease the sentient outerwear. 

He beheld the sling ring in his hand and closed his eyes before he slid it onto his fingers. Unlike every time before there was no true ache to his fingers as its weight settled at his knuckles. But he remembered. He remembered leaving it on more than off because he just didn't want to feel his fingers rebel once the hard support was gone. He remembered fearing some days that it wouldn't come over his swelling digits on or off. He remembered the way it felt like the delicate bones might Shatter as he used the ring numerous times that last fight.

"Would you prefer to demonstrate?" Daniel asked.

"No." Stephen closed his fingers into a fist and splayed his other hand on his chest in assurance. He didn't want Tony to freak out.

"You want me to do it again?" The Ancient One asked with a measuring glance.

"It was how I did it before." Stephen explained and she nodded. She opened the portal and cold snow seeped through.

"Everest?!" Daniel jumped between Stephen and the portal. "At those temperatures, the human body could only hold out for thirty minutes! He's so small he'll -!"

"Go into shock in the first two." Stephen echoed the words the Ancient One had spoken to him before. He smiled ruefully. "I've done this once before, it's no different than how I was then. I'm weak and young, then I was old but still weak."

Daniel looked furious for a moment and glared at the Ancient One. "It's his choice Daniel. He's here not just to reclaim his past prowess. He's here to fight a war."

"I'll be fine." Stephen walked forward with purpose. He stepped around the Master of the New York Sanctum. Then he walked through the portal into a wall of freezing cold. It said the breath from his lungs. He looked out into the night sky of Nepal. The clouds surrounded everything. Leaving the sky so open and clear above him. The stars bright and whole.

"Like you remember?" The Ancient One asked over the wind.

"Different time of day, but still. It's as beautiful as I remember." He smiled. "Freezing, but beautiful."

"Good luck." The Ancient One nodded and stepped back through the portal. It closed and Stephen looked out across the ridge he'd feared for his life on. Where he'd finally shut off his mind. The abusive thoughts of his hands holding him back. Keeping him from the greatness he knew he could achieve. He had wanted to use magic to heal himself then. Had wanted to go back to his prestige, back to the one thing he'd been good at.

He'd been stuck between his self-hate, and his absolute belief in his inability. _Crippled and useless_. On the other side he'd been unable to truly believe in magic as it just was. He'd watched the other neophytes craft portals while he could badly make the sparks appear. 

The he'd thrown his focus into that place that let him hyper focus. Like extracting tumors thought to be inoperable or saving patients from being declared brain dead due to obstruction no one else dared remove. He went there, between one second and the next. And he opened that portal thirty minutes later. The healers had restored him.

Not this time. Stephen turned to the space between the rocky outcroppings. It had looked like a pathway. Perfect to help him visualize. Stephen didn't need it this time. He lifted his hand as the cold bit at him harshly. The thin oxygen began to weigh on him. His body shivering as it fought against the creeping hypothermia that would set in fast at this altitude and temperature.

 _'Surrender Stephen.'_ His memories of the Ancient One whispered. 

Unlike the first time he did this, his portal snapped open strong and stable. He passed back into the Sanctum. As vivid as his memory. He reached up to brush snow and ice from his hair. He was immediately smothered by his Cloak. He laughed and let it bundle him up. It's warmth seeped through his cold body. 

"Excellent work Stephen." The Ancient One smiled. Daniel Drumm looked at him with awe. 


	29. Cambridge House 1983: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony and Stephen check out their future college house
> 
> Tony: 13  
> Stephen: 11 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was baking Halloween cupcakes! Such is my Halloween tradition.
> 
> Check out the Halloween Special for this series! I think you'll like it. It was inspired by discussions in the discord. Feel free to join!  
> https://discord.gg/7EuT6GF
> 
> Also stay safe out there! :3

Stephen came back from the Sanctum that evening looking drained. He flopped into the car despite his great discomfort with vehicles. He had his hands tucked into his hoodie pocket and his bag loaded with new ancient tomes. The second he sat down his head fell back tiredly. 

"How did it go young sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Not bad. I'm on track to graduate next spring." Stephen announced and Tony shifted as Jarvis congratulated him. The car started and Stephen reached out to discretely hold Tony's hand. Tony felt his stomach flip, but he let it happen. As weak as he looked and as serious as he'd felt twice while he was gone he must have laid down foundational changes for the future. Holding Stephen's hand while they drove was a small price to pay. Tony would pay it thousandfold.

They drove back to the manor grounds and once inside Stephen sited a headache and denied dinner. Tony let him escape and looked at his parents concern. "He's alright, it's like cramming. He's overloaded is all."

"Why don't we make him some tea?" Maria offered and Tony figured that would be good. Howard nodded and rubbed Tony’s shoulder.They went into the kitchen together and Maria fished out a tea pot and filtered through her tea collection. She selected one and scooped some of the blend into a metal infuser ball. "It must be hard the two of you being so smart."

"Stephen has an eidetic memory." Tony offered and pulled down a mug. Howard helped him by slapping together some sandwiches.

"Your mom is good at this part." Howard smiled. "Brings me right out of my own work."

"Well, sometimes I just splash a little brandy into yours and you give up work entirely." Maria teased.

"Well," Howard scoffed but they shared a smitten look between one another. Tony rolled his eyes.

"This is the blend I use when I get migraines." Maria turned back to the tray they were making. She put a pot of honey down instead of sugar. Then she set down two cans of soda. Tony watched as his mother poured the water over the tea pot with the metal tea ball inside. She settled the lid on and looked at Tony. "Check on your friend. Don't worry about dinner. If you want anything later we can always order in."

"Thanks mom." Tony claimed the tray and headed off leaving his parents in the kitchen to make smootching faces at each other where he didn't have to see it.

When Tony had navigated the halls appropriately he knocked on Stephen's guest room door. "Come in Anthony."

Tony walked into the dim room and set the tray on the coffee table next to where Stephen lay with a wash cloth draped over his eyes. "You good Doc?"

"Just tired, I've exhausted a lot of magic." Stephen lifted the wash cloth to reveal blood shot eyes. Tony headed for Stephen's bathroom to get another wash cloth. He ran it through cold water and returned to hand it to Stephen who swapped his cloth to put it on his neck.

"I figured with you going there now. What else happened?" Tony waved at his chest. "You were... _feeling_ a lot."

"I went to Mt. Everest." Stephen told him and Tony gaped. Stephen reached into his pants pocket and settled a two fingered ring on the coffee table. Tony poured him a cup of tea instead of remarking. "The Ancient One and the Sanctum's Master wanted to see me portal. I told the Ancient One I wanted to earn it the same way I did the first time."

"By going to Everest?" Tony narrowed his gaze.

"When I went to Kamar-Taj I had a very hard time reconciling my science-based mind with the _very_ open mind a sorcerer needs. I was behind my entire class of inititates. So the Ancient One took me to the top of Mt. Everest. She left me there. It took me nearly fifteen minutes the first time, but I opened the portal all the same." Stephen sipped the tea and then spooned some honey into the cup. "It was beautiful there. Night time but very stunning."

"You shouldn't over do it." Tony fretted. Statistics for frost bite and hypothermia cycled thrive his mind. Then he looked at Stephen's hands and remembered how scarred and fragile they'd been. He must have felt that cold to the bone instantly. 

"Ah, but if I don't I wouldn't get tea and sandwiches." Stephen teased and Tony swatted at him in annoyance. He claimed his own sandwich and a can of soda. "I wanted the ring for your parents. So that we can get in and out of saving your parents."

"That's..." Tony looked at the ring and at the other boy who was now ravenously eating. He wasn't watching Tony, just eating. Like this was _just_ another day and another thing he'd done. He'd heard Tony's request and hadn't blinked. No hesitation, no questioning. He _knew_ what Tony's parents meant to him. He knew that Tony wanted to stop all the bad that was coming their way.

It was a far cry from the so-called friends he'd had before. Who knew what happened and hid it from him. 

"Thank you." Tony said between bites. Nonchalantly and dismissable. They didn't need the thanks between them, judging by how Stephen was studiously eating and letting him process.

"No problem." Stephen replied as he finished his cup of tea and poured another. He stirred more honey in and hummed delighted. Tony turned his back to his friend and leaned against his legs while he ate. 

"So, you wanna house shop?" Tony asked to change the subject and Stephen made a questioning noise.

"I've got a year until mom is going to let me go to college. I'm going to get dad to buy the house Rhodey and I rented. Then I'm going to have the basement level expanded and renovated for a lab." Tony explained. "It's a four-bedroom house with three floors. Fifteen minutes from both campuses."

"Hmm, it's nice?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, I took over three rooms with all my lab equipment before. But I figure your parents will be happier with us living together in a house with a caretaker." Tony snagged the other soda pointedly.

"I'll talk to them about the idea. I'm going to Harvard; they have very little say in that." Stephen spoke calmly. "I already laid the ground work for that. It's on my path now."

"I'll have dad talk to your parents." Tony offered.

"Thanks." Stephen said softly and the same overwhelmed feelings Tony was feeling filled the bond in his chest.

"No problem." Tony replied.

* * *

The Cambridge House was great. Tony grinned at the weather-beaten faded paint. "It's a gem right?"

"You're sure this is the one Tony?" Howard asked as they stood on the stoop. Stephen was looking at the ground with interest.

"It’s got a huge basement dad." Tony pushed.

"Alright, let's look at it then." Howard waved to the realtor and Jarvis stepped over to speak with the woman and claim the keys.

They stepped in and the walls were All freshly painted, and carpets all pulled up for gleaming refinished wooden floors. Howard strode through the house with a critical eye. Jarvis shadowed him and the realtor followed behind harried but eager to sell.

"What do you see?" Tony asked now that they were alone. 

"This is a favorable location. The Sanctums are keystones on this planet they're centered on lay lines. I forged a good blend of the lines on the farm. This location sits on a natural crossing of them." Stephen explained with smie. "Good access to the world's energy."

They walked room to room and Tony watched Stephen periodically touch the walls. Their bond was alive with calm interest. Stephen nodded as he looked around a room Tony had originally used for storing computer parts. 

Stephen touched the room and glowing runes appeared as they flowed towards him. Balling together into a mandala that turned under his feet. It looked like the one from the farm. Tony watched as Stephen touched a few runes, changing their shape. He turned the mandala and narrowed his gaze. This was what he looked like when he was working. Immersed in knowledge and capability. It awed Tony the same as it always did.

Why were they so similar? Why couldn't his heart stop racing?

The glowing spell faded, and Tony heard feet stomping up the steps. Howard looked at him as Tony stepped out into the hall. This was a change they had already negotiated. And Stephen was going to need a moment without anyone looking at him.

"Did you see the basement?" Tony asked with a smirk. 

"I did, can I redo it?" Howard looked pained.

"If I let you redo it, can I have the house?" Tony leaned on the railing as he looked at his dad just a few inches below him. Negotiating as they had come to do over things they wanted. At least now it was for fun and not for control.

"Yeah I suppose. It'll be safer for you boys here than in the dorms with college kids." Howard's attitude was so different. Before he'd pushed Tony to make connections to the rich and connected students regardless of age difference. Probably had a lot to do with Tony's play boy hang ups. "I'll have to hire someone to chaperone."

"About that dad, I have an idea." Tony met his father's eyes. "What if it's just another student? Someone who's responsible."

Howard looked contemplative then he looked down the stairs. "Jarvis will be checking in on you either way."

"That's fine," Tony grinned but bit his cheek to make the expression stay while he felt nothing but strain coming from Stephen for a second.

"I'll look into it, a roommate huh?" Howard shook his head in thought. Then he stomped down the steps.

"Would you like to put in an offer Mr. Stark?" The realtor asked.

"Offer?" Howard snorted. "I won't be putting in an offer. I'll be purchasing the house, right now." 

As soon as Howard was gone Tony turned back into the room to see Stephen kneeling and cradling his head with a look of focus. "The universe is having a hard time accepting this. Its at a crossroads."

"Am I fucking it up?" Tony asked as he crouched down to cup the back of Stephen's neck.

"No, you just put things into a place. Something is out of order. James Rhodes?" Stephen frowned.

"Yeah, I gotta get dad to pick him for our roomie. He won't use Rhodey to spy on me this time. I'll get the idea in place." Tony explained even while he felt like wringing his hands. "Can you walk?"

"I win be fine, I can fake it well enough. But you need to cement the change today." Stephen looked at him with seriousness. "However you have to do it. You need to finalize what you want."

"You got it." Tony helped Stephen up and the Cloak took his weight and made it look natural. It would do until they got back to the manor.

* * *

Tony waited hours until they got home and his father headed for the office. He got Stephen situated in his room and fought against the urgency and pain in his chest. Stephen was holding the fabric of their universe together by the skin of his teeth. So Tony burst into his father's office startling the man. 

"Tony what-?" Howard gaped.

"You said I could pick the roomie for me and Stephen." Tony let his father think the urgency was because of Tony's eagerness. It was easier that way. "I know a guy who's going to apply to MIT for engineering. He’s older than me by a few years but only a few. He's still way young for college. He'll fit right in with us."

"And how do you know about this kid?" Howard challenged curiously. 

"Everyone always tells me what a prodigy I am. 'Just like my dad'. But they also talk about other prodigies. Stephen's special, he's home schooled so no one knows about him yet. But they talk about James Rhodes. He's a prodigy, maybe he'll be an astronaut or something." Tony grinned. Rhodey would be sixteen when he'd graduate in the next year. Right when Tony would be set to move into the house. Tony beamed at his father. "Ladies talk."

"James Rhodes huh?" Howard looked at him and actually wrote the name down. "What if he wants to attend a different school? Not everyone can score full rides like you and Stephen. And I know Stephen will earn his to Harvard."

"MIT is his dream dad. Don't you have some kind of Stark Scholarship you can give him to even it out?" Tony offered. "Please he's so cool and I know Stephen will get along with him. We’ll be responsible and even look after him."

"You act like I'm getting a dog not sponsoring a whole other kid." Howard met Tony's gaze challengingly. But Tony wouldn't budge on this. He needed Rhodey in his life. And he needed to get this set in motion. Stephen felt like he was having a hard time. This was taking too long! 

"Please." Tony pleaded. "It'll be good for us to talk to someone who's smart but better at the social stuff than us. We're like...weird."

Big guns deployed. 

"Tony, I know it's hard being burdened with such a mind as yours. That's why your mother and I were so relieved you and Stephen hit it off. I won't deny we've been worried you two wouldn't really know how to intact with people who don't really operate on your wavelengths." Howard sighed. "You said his name was James Rhodes?"

_'Oh you know what his name is.'_ Tony snarled mentally. _'You'll back ground check him three times and be impressed.'_

"From Philly." Tony said instead of letting his sarcasm out. "Thanks dad."

"No problem son, I just hope he sees it as an exceptional student scholarship and not a pay off." Howard grimaced. "It's like I'm paying this kid to be friends with you."

"Think of it like, protecting us kids from college life. I'm sure his mom would love that." Tony smirked and Howard looked at him admonishing. But Tony knew Mrs. Rhodes would be more than happy for her son not to be partying on campus.

"Get now, don't you have a friend _here_ to play with?" Howard shooed him and Tony flounced from the office. The second the four courses doubled over as Stephen projected frantic fear and focus. Tony sprinted for his wizard. As soon as he reached the bedroom door he shoved it open and walked into a cloud of blue butterflies.

"Anthony-...?" Stephen rasped and Tony jumped over the mandala on the floor to grab for the other time traveler. Stephen clutched at him and it was like they were in that movie theatre again. Helpless as Stephen put his all into changing their history.

Tony held on and started to actually pray to that cosmic asshole that had linked them together. _'You fucking did this to him. Don't you dare kill him because he's the only one who knows what's coming. He's the only one who's seen all the potential angles and can actually save us all.'_

Tony cursed mentally at that One Above All douche. His panic mounted before the magic reeled itself in. Butterflies fading into bits of light. Then Stephen slumped against him passed out. Nothing was tearing apart in the literal sense. Everything felt normal. Tony sagged to sitting and wrapped his arms tighter around Stephen as his anxiety spiked.

"We're good right?" Tony asked the air. "We’ll be okay. I've got you. _I've got you_."

It was an hour later, and Tony had started crying he was so freaked out. That was when Stephen stirred. He shifted from where he was slumped in Tony's arms where they sat against the bed. Tony had turned the wizard face up so that he could breathe. He tucked his head into Stephen's neck so the wizard wouldn't look at him yet. "I'm sorry."

"No, you made a good change." Stephen touched Tony's arm where it was wrapped across his chest. Tony just held the wizard tighter. "I held as long as I could. Then it opened wide and fit together just right."

"You passed out." Tony tried to hold back the crushing fear and anxiety. It was like flying into that portal to nuke the Chituari army. To know he might die alone. His last moments were just so very alone. The idea of being left _here_ alone was terrifying. It _wasn't_ okay. He couldn't do this alone.

"I'm okay." Stephen assured Tony. "I'm alright."

Tony didn't react, but he did tighten his grip again and Stephen just held his arm against him. Their bond ebbed into a calming flow. Settling even. Tony didn't think he could let go. He didn't think he could do this knowing he was the cause of that much pain to Stephen. He'd spent his previous life trying so damn hard to be detached and to never cause pain. Iron man had happened because he had inadvertently caused millions of deaths. He was going to have to do it again. Because he couldn't change history too far. Too much like this and Stephen might die.

"Anthony?" Stephen asked and Tony released him. The wizard shifted and tucked his feet under Tony's legs. He reached out and hauled Tony right into his lap into a full hug. "Calm down. Try to breathe and center yourself. Don't think about the future, don't think about the task ahead of us. Don't even think about me or what just happened."

Tony tried, he _really_ tried. He couldn't separate himself from the emotions like he should be able to. So instead he focused on that warm sun in his chest. The calm and cool part of Stephen that was coming through. It was still there. Still alive. He hadn’t been alone in his chest since Afghanistan. The Arc Reactor had always been there, then the replacement for his sternum. Now Stephen lived there, and it was good. It was security. It was trust.

"Good, there you go. Now breathe evenly. Slowly. In and out." Stephen coached gently. It wasn't a full panic attack. Just hysteria that was blurring his vision with tears and terror. "I want you to listen to me. I want you to hear me."

Tony nodded. He was focusing. Stephen laid his palm flat to Tony's chest. "I am right here. Just like we've discussed. Just like we've _not_ discussed. No matter what I'm _right here._ We have our mission to complete. I won't jeopardize it by dying on you."

Tony covered Stephen's hands with both of his. He closed his eyes and brought himself back down to a functioning level. The fear and anxiety faded back to much more manageable levels. When he opened his eyes Stephen relaxed.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay," Tony acknowledged. They bumped foreheads and stayed that way a little longer. This was getting to be the most soothing thing they could do. Then Tony realized where he was sitting and shot up and away from the wizard. He covered his face to hide the huge blush covering his cheeks. "Okay, so we can forget I just freaked the fuck out. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I'm already rebuilding my magic." Stephen answered calmly. "Let's find something to eat."

"Sure, yeah, let's do that." _Thank fuck._ Tony practically flew out of the room in his haste to outrun his hormones. Stephen followed along patiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added in another amazing piece of art Little Manatee made!


	30. Interlude: 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two people are pulled into orbit.
> 
> Tony: 14  
> Stephen: 12 1/2  
> Rhodey: 15 1/2  
> Wong: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to leave your all a message! That's my bad! Lol
> 
> Beyond Light comes out in a few days and I'm all scatter brained. I've got Crucible to play and finish for accomplishments sake. As well as leaving my clan to hopefully join a good one that I'm not carrying. Just looking to have a good time on my game you know?
> 
> Anyways! Here's an interlude. We're going to be dealing with a heavier topic here. And going forward we're going to be seeing some of the more serious elements of this fic. So get ready guys!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read! Stay safe out there! :3

James "Jimmy" Rupert Rhodes was a smart kid. Had always been a smart kid. It was encouraged from a young age that he focus on his mind rather than anything else. James knew growing up that he had to keep his head down. Because this world didn't look too kindly on a black boy from Gray's Ferry striving above what everyone else thought his means were.

Terrence and Roberta Rhodes were hardworking parents. They worked 5-6 days a week to put food on the table for James and his younger sister Jeanette. They weren't very well off, but they managed to not fall into straight poverty. Better than most who also lived in South Philly. James didn't want for love from his parents; they were stern but fair with him.

Growing up wasn't easy. Made worse because of James' intellect. The white children hated him on sight. Their racist views an obvious extension of their parents personal ideals. As such he was taught pretty early on by other children to _"keep to his own"._ He found himself getting run out of the park with his sister more often than not.

They bullied him in school, but there he wasn't the only one being bullied. He was the black sheep of any clique of students. No one wanted to hang out with him, he was black, he was a nerd, he was too young. He suffered verbal abuse, even physical on occasion. But James didn't go seeking out fights. No, his mother would skin him alive if he did. 

_'Never give them a reason.'_ His father had said his whole life. Words James lived by.

While James enjoyed the same recreational things other kids his age did, he wasn't like them. Not really. Skin color was the least of their differences or similarities. No James eclipsed nearly his entire school in elementary. His intellect showed with a favoritism from teachers. The only kind of favoritism that was leveled at him. It brought on enemies who thought he shouldn't try to be more than his skin color. But James didn't care. And in middle school, while others were embroiled with puberty, James knuckled down. He passed ahead of his class and entered high school early. There were high hopes for his education.

It didn't stop the white kids in the school from making snide remarks about him showing them up. They accused him of being uppity. He started to be shunned by the other black kids for being too young or even too smart for them. Many just didn't want the trouble that came with associating with him. He was a target after all. 

For a long time James didn't understand. He believed wholeheartedly that _anyone_ could achieve academic success. It wasn't a result of his skin color, or his means. Anyone should be able to succeed without this level of fight involved. But that was what he did, he fought for his right to achieve. Then, for James aa he reached his senior year, it was about spite.

Spite for the white kids that tormented him his whole life because they thought he was less. 

Spite for the kids of his own race who looked at him and thought there was too much risk in being friends with him. 

Spite for himself because inside he thought both those things and more were true. 

Despite the negativity, James graduated at fifteen years old. A precedent for their school. James was just ready to be finished with all the drama. Free from it he could focus instead on getting into college and figuring out how that would work. What his adult life would once day be. 

It was a single day after his graduation when he left the house. It had been a long night of his family celebrating his achievements. His diploma was framed on the mantle. His cousins and sister were all sprawled out still asleep in the living room. He smiled as he left with his bag slung over his shoulder. They always made him feel accepted despite how hard they all had it growing up. 

It was early, the sun was just rising. Like most mornings James took a long route around the park were other kids his age who had always tormented him lingered. They all knew his route but if he was early enough he could avoid them. James spied the library’s roof in the distance and made for it.

Mercifully, he was inside and heading towards the smiling woman who was sorting behind the counter with no problems. "Good morning Jimmy."

"Good morning Mrs. Greene." He bowed his head respectfully.

"Aren't you suppressed to be enjoying yourself? You graduated yesterday didn't you?" She lifted her brows. Her red hair was piled high and the mass bobbed precariously as she nodded at him. 

"That's just high school. Mom wants me to go to college." He shook his head fondly. "I'll party then."

"And what exactly do you want to do once you get to college?" She smiled encouragingly. 

"I'm not sure really." James hummed. "Maybe Aerospace engineering. Something that let's me fly."

"Oh my, you've got a long way to go." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "I know you can do it."

That was the kind of optimism only his mother had. His father believed in him too, but he didn't quite understand how far it went for James. His mother had been unwavering in her belief that he could do it. She'd been adamant and paid for James to take his SAT twice so that he could earn the best score possible. 

He'd applied for schools all over the country. The scholarships he'd already earned are substantial. But he was going to need more if he was going to attend his dream school. So James was waiting to hear back if he'd been approved or not for those scholarships. But he was a stickler for routine. So here he was at the library as early as could be. 

James sectioned himself in a back corner with numerous of heavy textbooks and reading while taking notes. Learning wasn't boring per say, it was time consuming, and that's what he liked about it. He stopped to get but lunch from the store by the corner. Then he went right back to it. 

When the sun started to set James left the library feeling accomplished. He took a long look at the park while he waited for the street light to change. It was dark enough out; he could totally cut across now. He didn't see anyone lurking around ready to beat him up or mug him. Both had happened more frequently than he was willing to admit. By kids, his age and older no matter their race. 

Yeah, he could get home and have dinner. Maybe a letter of approved scholarships had come while he was in the library? James crossed the crosswalk and started for the park entrance.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A voice cut through the air and James turned to see a boy a that looked younger than him leaning on the fence to his left. He wore a loose t-shirt over ripped jeans. Battered chucks on his feet. He had a head of brunette hair and whiskey colored eyes that caught the light of the street lamps.

"And why not?" James irritation spiked. Another white boy telling him where he could and couldn't go? He just wanted to get home. He was so tired of this damn city and all the bigotry.

"Look." The kid nodded into the park and James looked on the directing indicated. He stiffened when he saw the guys all over the basketball courts. He knew them, they were members of the local gang. They always yelled at James for thinking he was better than them. Bad news. 

James took a step back in frustrated fear. He had to double back. Take the sidewalk on the other side of the road. He couldn't get mixed up with them at all. Either he'd get hurt, or he'd be assumed as one of them. Not everyone with dark skin was a damn gang member! He hated being lumped in with those that were! 

"So like, what's your name?" The kid asked.

"J-James." He sputtered at the boy who was a few inches smaller than him.

"Cool. You heading home?" The kid asked.

"I'm not telling some stranger." James glared at this kid. He wasn't hoping to get jumped for real by some kid hoping to lure a dumb black kid into a trap. James might not have any friends, but he wasn't stupid.

"Aw, you're right. My bad, I forget sometimes. I'm Tony Stark, nice to meet you." The kid held out his hand as James froze in pure shock. Tony Stark was a genius. He built a circuit board at age four. And an engine at age six! He had graduated high school last year at age thirteen. He was a prodigy. 'America's Darling Son'. Heir to the Stark fortune.

"T-Tony Stark?" James sputtered.

"That's right, you can call me Tones though." Tony reached over and shook James frozen hand. "Now, I'm kind of lost. My dad had some business, meeting the parents of some kid. Giving out a Stark Scholarship or whatever. I left for some air."

Tony stopped talking to spread his fingers over his chest. A long moment passed, and James stared to wonder if maybe Tony had a heart condition when the kid looked up animated all of a sudden. "But yeah, can I like borrow your phone?"

James nodded suddenly. He didn't make a habit of just believing white kids when they talked to him. Usually in school there had been a motive. Usually to make him do their homework. But...this was _Tony Stark._

James started walking around the park and watched as Tony's face tightened as he groped at his chest again. Was he about to have some kind of attack?! James needed to get him back to his house so the kid could call whoever he needed.

A few minutes passed and they arrived at his house. It wasn't impressive, not like what Tony must be used to. But what wasn't right was the sleek limo parked on the street. "Oh, so it's you?"

"What?" James blinked and the front door swung open.

"Jimmy! Get in here!" Jeanette exclaimed with wide eyes from the door. Half of her hair was in braids, the other half carefully fluffed in the new style she was working on. She never stopped her styling until she was done. Why was she stopping now?

"Yeah, let's get in there. You'll want to see the theatrics." Tony beamed and they walked up to the door. James walked inside to see his father through the living room at the head of the dining table. His mother would be sitting next to him. All their cousins were in the living room while his aunt and uncle stood behind his dad.

"Jimmy!" His aunt noticed him and ushered him in.

"Hey, before you get started, can I borrow your phone ?" Tony asked.

"O-Of course.” Jeanette led him into the kitchen. James headed for his father and upon entering the dining room he saw the man sitting at the head of the table. That was Howard Stark! He wore a crisp suit, and his hair was slicked back. The silver at his temples was slowly overtaking the rest of it. He had a mustache and looked up with a smile.

"You must be James Rhodes; I've heard a lot about you." Howard stood and offered his hand. James took it and tried to give a firm hand shake.

"I-I am." James stuttered.

"Excellent, Howard Stark. I see you met my son." Howard nodded and waved to the seat next to his father. They all sat. "See, that's part of the reason I'm here."

"Um...I think he went to use our phone." James reported.

"Yeah probably, were flying out to attend a graduation after this." Howard smiled absently. "Anyways, let's cut to the chase. Some sources of mine have reported that you’ve applied for a number of scholarships on top of the ones you earned." Howard spoke concisely. "The sum total coming to quite the high number. I understand your first choice is MIT."

"That's right. James graduated valedictorian. He was awarded full rides at the local schools. But he deserves to go to the school he wants to." Terrence took over.

"Absolutely. I believe in continued education. Everyone deserves to learn and be challenged." Howard nodded. "I'm also a firm believer that those scholarships are worthless. Useless, don't even need them."

James frowned in confusion. Didn't need them? What the hell was he taking about?! 

"I'm here to offer to pay the difference of his school fees." Howard waved his hand. "A Stark Scholarship. So that you can attend MIT worry free."

Tony flitted in and sat down next to his father. He smirked and waved at the cousins all peering in from the living room behind James. 

"That's very generous Mr. Stark. But I don't think we can accept." Terrence looked at James sharply his confusion just as palpable.

"Wait... I rehearsed this last night." Howard floundered all of a sudden. "My son is just now fourteen. He's attending MIT as well in a few months. His best friend is twelve. This fall he'll be attending Harvard. I own a house in Cambridge where the boys will be living. Your son is also a prodigy. A young prodigy. The college environment isn't always catered to such young minds."

Roberta perked up immediately. 

"My wife worries. Tony gets into a creation phase and no one can keep up. Except maybe Stephen." Howard looked at Tony who nodded.

"Yeah, he's got his own cram state." Tony waved a hand.

"These boys are exceptional. Yours included. I'm hoping to create a safe environment for them to live and learn in. Like minded children living _off_ campus but attending class and labs." Howard said and pulled an envelope from his pocket. He slid it over to Terrence. "The rest of his school fees and boarding provided for. Because he earned it. And he deserves to learn safely."

James watched his dad open the envelope and pale in shock. His hands shook. Roberta plucked the check from his hand and gasped. Her wide eyes looked from each of them before back to the check. A bloom of excitement started to form in James' chest. This was too good to be true. It had to be! 

"I-...we can't just -...?!" Terrence gaped. "You can't -...there has to be a catch!"

"Oh, _well_ yeah," Howard scratched the back of his neck. "My kid is wild, and he drags his friend along in his wake most of the time. I also worry about Stephen moving into a city after living in Nebraska his whole life. James seems incredibly responsible he brought my kid back after all. Maybe he could look after my son while he attends school? Keep him from being too crazy?"

James looked at Tony who sputtered. "I don't need a baby sitter!"

"Hm, I beg to differ." Howard lifted an eyebrow at his son who scoffed.

"Fine, you're gonna go though right?" Tony looked at James. "MIT is your dream right?"

It was. It _was_ his dream. All he had to do was look after some preteen geniuses? Howard reached down and drew out a sheaf of documents. "I've got a contract drawn up. Saying you receive the scholarship money as well as a signing point on the house. There's one other name on the lease, Eugene Strange the other boys father. This way they still have to follow our rules."

"You're no fun." Tony huffed.

"You will not be asked to pay it back, nor will there be any actual stipulations for the receipt of the money other than maintaining his GPA. This is for his education after all." Howard explained seriously. "The world is going to need minds like these boys have."

Terrence flipped through each page, looking over all the fine print. With wide eyes he looked at Roberta. "It's true, there's no strings."

"Jimmy? What do you want to do?" She looked at him. She was trying to hide her elation. He'd known they were silently terrified of his college ambitions. But they had never tried to stifle his mind. They encouraged it. They encouraged him to have a life outside of the streets. Urged it even. That was why he'd worked so hard to earn all his scholarships. To cover all of his fees. 

He looked at Tony who was watching the proceedings with interest. He had a friend, but they were both geniuses. That had to be hard. James knew it was hard. He also knew his mother had been on him about focusing on school and not parties in college. This way he could please her and get what he wanted.

James met his father's eyes, Terrence held his gaze for a long moment. In those eyes he knew, his father would have turned this down if James wasn't comfortable. He would have turned down whatever was on that check. So James nodded firmly, he could handle it. 

"Alright Mr. Stark." Terrence said. "We'll trust you."

"You won't regret it. We all just want what's best for our children. Me especially." Howard looked at Tony fondly. "I feel better knowing there will be an older more responsible boy in the house to help Stephen wrangle Tony."

"Tch you act like he's so good. He's worse than me!" Tony swept his hand out. "He just hides it better."

"I'm sure he does." Howard sighed. "Hopefully, his tutor can find a fourth student. She assured me she would find another boy from her students willing to join you."

"Pah, we’ll be fine." Tony blew a raspberry. "Now can we go get cheesesteak?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, we've got to get out of here to make our flight. Thank you very much for agreeing." Howard smiled and stood to shake Terrence’s hand heartily. "Peace of mind is hard to come by."

"Ain’t that the truth." Terrence huffed. James stood when Howard offered him his hand.

"Never apologize for your mind. Enriching yours is just what I wish someone had done for me. I had to go to war to expand my horizons." Howard nodded at him. "Here's to ensuring you boys won't have to."

"See you on moving day Rhodey Bear." Tony beamed. 

They left as swiftly as they came. James was left watching the limo disappear. He looked at his sister where she stood next to him. "Did that just happen?"

"I think it did." She looked at him just as wide eyed. "Congratulations."

* * *

"Wong?" The controlled voice of his father roused Wong from his sleep. He shifted inside the futon he slept under and sighed. He climbed from the bed and padded barefoot out into main room of the Tibetan cottage he and his father lived in. The village around them was occupied by their entire clan.

Hamir the Hermit, was a renowned Sorcerer that up until Wong’s birth had served the Ancient One faithfully. Hamir shifted aside, and the rich jade of his robes gave way to the pristine white of the Ancient One. Wong jerked and sank to one knee immediately. His head lowered to prostrate before her. She would be his master when his training was completed. 

"My apologies for coming so early." The Ancient One hummed. She smiled and looked at Hamir. "It is still early I think to be meeting."

"Wong has not finished his training. But he could enter the order as an initiate if you so wish." Hamir padded over to settle his hand on Wong’s shoulder. "He is strong and capable."

"Would he be ready for the true task?" The Ancient One waved and the followers around the doorway filtered out and closed the sliding doors. A wide silencing spell unfolded beneath her feet and she settled herself before the low table they took their meals on. With a waved hand Wong pulled himself from his prostration and joined her with his father.

Immediately Wong poured them tea from the waiting pot. Both elder sorcerers watched him carefully. It would be his duty to not only look after the Ancient One but to also be her confidant and protector. His role was important. 

"I believe he is ready for the truth." Hamir stroked his long mustache. "If you believe it is time."

"I do. I would send Mordo. But Stephen has expressed an intense desire to not meet Mordo until he absolutely has to." The Ancient One explained.

"A right decision. He holds the key to everything. If he says it's best. Then it is." Hamir bowed his head and she chuckled.

"Wong, what I am about to tell you must never leave your lips to anyone. The council and the Sanctum Masters are the only members of the Order privvy to what I am about to tell you." She looked at him, the seriousness struck a sixteen-year-old Wong in the chest. She was trusting him. Everything about his future role hinged on her trusting him. 

"You can trust me." Wong bowed his head respectfully. He'd trained all his life to be of use to her and the Order. Unlike the others he had practiced magic even before he could walk. Protecting the multiverse was in his blood. 

"I am no longer the Sorcerer Supreme." She told him and Wong straightened. Would he have to serve Mordo instead? Many of the villagers claimed he was fair but cold. But there were whispers of the Ancient One's other student. The one not trained within the Order.

"This has been truth for twelve years now." Hamir added in and Wong looked to his father in confusion.

"Stephen Strange is my student. The curious thing about Stephen Strange is that I was not meant to meet him until 2016." The Ancient One told him and Wong frowned. "Stephen is a time traveler. He died in the future and returned to the point of his birth to change the course of history."

"That's -...that's taboo!" Wong protested in shock. "Time travel is _forbidden_. The only book that tells of it-!"

"It is not true time travel. He did not open a time rift and walk through. Instead he sacrificed his physical body and created a reincarnation spell that returned him to the origin of his life. A spell unlike anything that has come before, and shall never be repeated." She elaborated and Wong took a second to digest this truth. To achieve such power...Stephen Strange _must_ have been the Sorcerer Supreme in the future.

"The rumors say you have never brought him to Kamar-Taj." Wong cut in and his father huffed in irritation at Wong’s rudeness. Rumors were just gossip. 

"I have not. Stephen has been blessed by the One Above All. The entity that rules over this universe and all universes beyond. Stephen has been given the gift of changing the future as he sees fit." The Ancient One met Wong’s eyes and the magnitude of that role nearly swallowed Wong. How could one-person shoulder that responsibility? The fear of completely ruining the future terrified Wong.

"How-?" Wong stopped. How could he voice his apprehension? No one should have that much power. 

"Stephen is the most trustworthy sorcerer I have ever or will ever meet. I think you will find this truth to be your own as well Wong." She bowed her head. "I have come today to issue your orders. You, as your bloodline before you has always done, will become the confidante and protector of the Sorcerer Supreme. As he grows, his power will as well. He will need support as he does. Currently he walks the path of his former life. But one day he will set forth for Kamar-Taj, and when he goes all will see him for the wonder he is."

Hamir nodded pleasantly. Wong felt his heart shudder in recognition of his role. It was something he was being entrusted with. _Someone_ he was being entrusted with. He didn't know if he was adequate. He didn't know if he was good enough to stand beside someone who had _reincarnated_ himself. But Wong had to prove himself. To her and to him.

"I accept." He noted his head.

"Excellent, you will continue your studies even while there, Kaecilius will meet you at the New York Sanctum for your training. Stephen will be attending college with another boy who is accepted into our world. The third boy however will not know about us. Be discrete until Stephen tells you otherwise. I trust you with his life Wong."

Wong put his hands on his knees and bowed his head. He would accept this mission and thrive with it. He'd spent all his life training for this. He looked forward to meeting the new Sorcerer Supreme. To being inside the secret that few others in the order knew. He would not let her down. He would not let Stephen Strange down either. 


	31. Move 1984: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen meets a Sorcerer he wasn't planning to. It's not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony: 14  
> Stephen: 12 1/2  
> Rhodey: 15 1/2  
> Wong: 16
> 
> Well here we are. I've been looking forward to sharing this chapter for quite a while. I successfully kept Wong under wraps! Anyways this is the beginning of extra domestic fluff. It's also the start of some very important events that will be handled in this arc. 
> 
> There's also going to be puberty, and teen angst. As well as moral discussions about the duty Stephen and Tony have and how ethical is it to desire your best friend/soulmate when you're both too young for it to be comfortable? Lol
> 
> They might just have suffer a bit. ;3

"But-...why do you have to leave?!" Donnas screech echoed across Stephen's bedroom. He stopped folding clothes with his mother and looked at his sister who’s eleven-year-old hands were clenched tight in her skirt. She looked on the verve of tears.

"Because I've already graduated high school." Stephen took a calm tone with his sister. Her cheeks were ruddy with her fury. Her hair falling a little loose from her pony tail. "You remember, we had that party out back? Anthony came and everything. You got to invite all your friends and you all spent the day giggling at us. It think your friends have crushes on him."

_They weren't the only ones._

"But...I didn't think you were really going to leave!" She lost the battle with her tears and they spilled down her cheeks. "I don't want you to go!"

"Honey, it's his dream to be a doctor." Beverly crooned and Donna shook her head furiously. "Stephen chose this school. It's the one he wants to go to put off all the others. They have the programs he wants to take."

"Why can't you take them here?!" Donna shrieked. Stephen levered himself up. She hadn't had a tantrum like this in years. But he knew her temper as well as he knew his own. She had acted the same way when he left for Columbia University the first time. She thought she was losing him.

"Harvard has more advanced classes." Stephen told her. "I'm going to be the best neurosurgeon to ever live."

He _might_ still be a little burned about having to give up the profession he loved. For a passion he loved even more. Being a Sorcerer was more important, but there were lives he still needed to save before he could do so at large. 

"Steph!" Donna sobbed and he hugged her to him. 

"I know, I'm going to miss you too. But I'll come home for the holidays and your birthday. Mr. Stark insisted we accept use of his plane. So you guys will be able to come visit me. So I'll come home for Christmas and Thanksgiving." Stephen had outlined the whole plan with his parents when they originally discussed his college plans.

His mother was worried. She didn't think he was old enough. And maybe twelve _wasn't_ old enough. But he had to get his degree under his belt. He wanted to also have the time he needed to bring a number of pieces together to fight Thanos as a more cohesive unit. He needed the autonomy of not being tethered to the farm for that. If his family were here, ensconced in his closed wards, he would feel better. 

His father was concerned but had impressed a point that was staggering. It resembled the hard and distant man he'd been. But it was delivered with the warmth of familial pride. He'd said that _'Stephen needs to do whatever is possible to achieve the career he wants. He' s mature enough to go to college.'_ Stephen was. But he was no longer counting his previous age on top of his body's current one. It was depressing because he was aware of it regardless. But he wasn't wasting active thought on it. 

So in the end Stephens parents had accepted Howards offer of providing off campus housing for the teens and two more. Jarvis would check in on them, but they were going to be trusted with their own autonomy. Like they would be if they lived in the dorms or a fraternity house. And that was only dependent upon their good grades and behavior. 

A tugging at his hip startled Stephen. He logged down from where he was holding Donna. And Vic had wrapped his three-year-old arms around them both.

"No cry." Vic said with worried eyes. Stephen reached down to rub his brothers shoulder.

"It's okay," Stephen told Vic and the toddler nodded but kept hugging them. Stephen sighed but smiled at his siblings. His chest burned with a strange understanding. Whatever Tony was doing he was receiving the bitter sweet of Stephen's feelings.

"Now you two, let's go down and have some of that apple tart Georgia made us." Beverly walked over and cupped the back of Stephen's head gently. "You go ahead finish packing Stephen, they'll be alright."

"Thanks." Stephen smiled up at her. Once his siblings were detached and heading for a calm down session, Stephen rubbed his chest and tried to project thankfulness to Tony.

He looked around his room. His clothing was packed as well as a few new sets of sheets and blankets. He claimed the hand knit blanket his mother had made. He folded it and tucked it into the box. His fingers hovered over Tony's flannel shirt. It has seen much in its time here on the farm. He'd cast a sizing spell on it just to keep it once his shoulders started to grow. 

He hummed and left it on his desk chair. It would always be here as a piece of them both to act as a trigger for the warding. Stephen cast a distortion spell on it. So no one would look at it and think it was okay to takeit.

With a warm step back he turned to a much more horrid task. Stephen walked to his closet and unearthed the box with Mordo’s cursed rocks inside. He had to take it with him. Until it was time to deal with the other Sorcerer, Stephen would keep them contained with him. He buried the box inside one of the moving boxes containing his underwear and socks.

A brush of concern told him he was projecting his ire again. Stephen rubbed his chest to convey his apology. Then he continued sorting through his shirts. Which ones would go and which he would leave here for when he came home.

* * *

The long drive across country was draining. But Stephen relished his last bit of time with his family. He played car games with his sister and they took Polaroid pictures of Vic while he slept. It was warm, every bit the childhood he'd wished he'd had. Now he had lived it. He had to protect it at all costs 

Eventually though they arrived in Cambridge, Massachusetts. The house was in a much better state than it had been when Stephen had come before. There was already a moving truck there. And the Stark parents stood on the porch. From the door an African American man and woman exited. Stephen felt his heart ramp up with delight. The changes had worked. Tony now had James Rhodes with him.They left the vehicle and Tony burst from the door with wide eyes. Stephen kept his face in a neutral expression while his chest jumped with excitement.

"Steph!" Tony yelled. "You made it!"

He would have made it regardless. He had a sling ring in his pocket. But that wasn't the point. The excitement of independence and autonomy was infectious. Stephen was nearly bowled over by Tony but still hugged back. Even while his chest burst in delighted proximity.

"Hello Anthony." Stephen greeted. 

They split and Howard directed his movers to the Strange vehicle. Eugene and Beverly joined the other adults on the porch while Tony tossed Stephen and his siblings into the house. It was much more furnished than it had been last year. 

"Wow!" Donna exclaimed. Stephen smiled at her more accepting attitude. She would be fine without him for the next few years. He wasn't leaving her behind in a cold and distant home.

"Yeah, it's great." Tony beamed.

Stephen had been inside the Stark Manor. The antique and lavish decor might have been what he was expecting to furnish this new house. But instead he found it decorated with utility and functionality as key. The sitting room was accompanied by two large couches, two arm chairs, and a large standing television. 

The dining room had a table that didn't look to be an antique. The kitchen was now fully refurbished with an island counter, and kitchen nook table. "Where's your room Steph?" Donna asked.

"Up here!" Tony led the way upstairs to the room he'd held the universe together in. It was bare of any decoration. But the queen-sized bed was a pleasing sight. There was an empty bookshelf that spanned either side of the window. There was an attached bathroom next to the closet.

Vic blitzed for the bed where he plopped into the white sheets. Stephen snorted. They all moved out of the way as movers headed in with the boxes of Stephen's belongings. It was then James Rhodes made his appearance in the hall.

"Hey Tony, I saw the car is your friend-...? Oh you're here." James startled. 

"I'm Stephen Strange, it's wonderful to meet you." Stephen detached from his sister to shake the future War Machine's hand. The older boy rubbed his neck nervously despite the welcome of Stephen. Why was he nervous? "This is my sister Donna, and my brother Victor. We just call him Vic though."

"Hey, yeah, my sister should be around here somewhere. I'm James by the way. James Rhodes." James introduced. "Nice to meet you all."

"I hope we can get along. I look forward to being your roommate." Stephen threw on a grin for good measure and James relaxed a fraction. Tony slapped the other boys back looking pleased.

"See, I told you he was cool." Tony looked at Stephen with eyes that said there was an explanation to be had later. Stephen cleanly turned and hoisted his brother upon to his hip.

"So, who is the fourth roommate?" James asked.

"Fourth?" Stephen blinked in confusion.

"You don't know?" Tony tilted his head. "Your... _teacher_ contacted my dad about boarding a student of her own with us."

No, Stephen was _not_ aware of that. He felt his fingers itch to summon a portal to the New York Sanctum and demand answers from Daniel or whoever was able to reach her. She had impressed upon him her desire to bring Mordo in on the secrets they were dealing with. Despite his warnings and denials she trusted him. In the future she had seen he was nothing but the perfect student and Master. Stephen knew differently so she was deferring to his caution. 

So who was she bringing?

"Boys!" Maria called up to them. "Your last roommate is here!"

Stephen handed Vic to Tony who made a silly face to the toddler. Stephen passed down the hall to the stairs where he looked down to see the Ancient One standing there. Next to her was a teen wearing worn and ripped jeans. A baggy black shirt under a green jacket. Long black hair shifted like a curtain as the teen looked around. His face was different, young. But the rounded jaw, his no-nonsense eyes. Stephen had to stifle the vulnerable _'Wong'_ that wanted to spill from his lips. Instead he walked down the stairs with Tony and James. Donna troped down with them.

"Ah, Stephen, I would like for you to meet another of my students who will also be attending school in the area as an exchange student." The Ancient One smiled serenely as Master Hamir shook hands with the other fathers. Stephen remembered reading in the register that Master Hamir was Wong’s father.

Stephen reached to the universe and felt it straining. Realigning as it had for Tony to set this house up. It was a fundamental change with new events to happen after the change. As the Ancient One cupped his shoulder he felt her funneling energy into him discretely. In turn he threw everything he had at the forming tear in the universe. It hurt; he could feel Tony panicking behind his own facade.

"Hello, I'm Stephen Strange." Stephen offered his hand. A long time ago he'd wanted to offer Wong his hand. But he hasn't been able to with his hands destroyed the way they were. This Sorcerer who had taken on control of the library and was determined to be no nonsense and stern. But he'd been hiding his love of music. Acting like a proverbial monk down to the lack of worldly possessions. A direct contradiction to Mordo’s friendly sharing of the Wi-Fi password.

Wong was driven. He was dedicated. He was the best friend Stephen had had before he'd been taken to Titan. Standing in that desert and facing down death. He'd wanted Wong there to tell him he was a fool. That he was making reckless decisions. That Stephen was _wrong,_ even if he was right. Stephen desperately missed Wong’s stalwart guidance. 

_'I missed you.'_ Stephen thought as Wong took his hand and shook it with a bow of his head.

"My name is Wong."

"Hey, I'm James." James stepped up drawing the teenage Sorcerers attention to himself. Stephen used the momentary distraction to weave the universe back together. Tony handed Vic over to Beverly and introduced himself as well.

"Tony stark, so what are you studying while you're here?" Tony asked.

"I'm studying to be an archivist." Wong answered but his eyes flicked to Stephen. He could sense the magic happening unseen. As the universe settled back in place. Stephen wobbled for a second. Thankfully, no one else noticed. So he headed for the kitchen.

Stephen was thankfully alone, and his breath blew out ragged and heavy. He opened the cabinet for a glass and filled it from the tap. The cool water soothed his parched throat. 

"Judging by your reaction, you knew me, in your previous attempt at this life." Wong’s voice was lighter than the rough tone of a man. Stephen looked at him and bald concern filled his friends eyes. That was unusual. Wong was always so unflappable. Stephen must look truly drained.

"I did." Stephen said as he settled the glass in the sink and ran his fingers through his hair. "You were a dear friend."

Wong looked down and then back up. He looked conflicted, unsure. "What you've done is taboo."

"Yes, but it was necessary." Stephen looked aside. "Allow me to rejuvenate myself and I will explain it all."

Wong nodded and bowed once before he strode from the kitchen. Seconds later Tony appeared laughing and pointing down the hall. The second he stepped out of sight his whiskey eyes and concern zeroed in on Stephen. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Stephen nodded to his friend and smiled.

"It's too early for you to have met him." Tony leaned in and grabbed Stephen's hand to offer comfort.

"Yes, but it's probably for a good reason. The Ancient One knows the stakes. If you would like to also live without secrets, you can tell James." Stephen offered and when Tony jerked back in shock Stephen just lifted an eyebrow. "He was your best friend. He fought at your side. He will be your closest confidante."

Tony’s emotions whirled through Stephen's chest. A weird mesh of sadness and relief. Tony tightened his grip gently and nodded. "I would like that Doc. Thank you."

"It's isolating. The Ancient One _decided_ to bring Wong in. _You_ can bring in James. I trust them both implicitly." Stephen was feeling more stable. The universe was whole once more. And his magic was refilling from the well-placed lay lines. He could manage this effectively. With so much raw energy moving about beneath their feet he could make changes without serious detriment to himself. "As soon as our families leave we'll bring them up to speed."

"You got it. It's your show." Tony nodded resolutely. His relief was a mirror to Stephen's. They had only really had each other this far. Now they had two people they trusted more than anyone else here with them. Young, but still the people who would one day fight to defend their Earth. There was no one he trusted with their secrets more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for stopping by to read! I love you all!
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone! :3


	32. Trust 1984: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to explain some stuff. For once, he's totally willing to do so.
> 
> Tony:14  
> Stepgen:12 1/2  
> Rhodey:15 1/2  
> Wong:16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for the behind update today everyone. Husband tore a shoulder muscle and I drove us around today to do errands so he could just relax. But here we are.
> 
> Thanks for reading :3  
> Stay safe out there everyone!

"You know you can call home whenever you want." Maria wrung her hands as she shifted in front of Tony. 

"I know." Tony grinned at his mother confidently. 

"And I can drive up here to get you if I have to." She looked anxious, worried. So very much the same as she had the day he went to college the first time. It warmed his heart while the first time around he'd been embarrassed and a little angry she thought he’d want to go home. Instead, this time, Tony stepped forward and hugged his mother tight. It was what they both wanted them and now. 

"I'll be okay mom." He savored these moments. Now that he knew the truth of his birth, her love was even more precious. He closed his eyes and viewed he was going to save her from her fate. 

"Study hard," Howard clasped his shoulder as Maria looked to her husband after she broke from Tony. His father's heavy nod settled that part of Tony that always clamored for his father’s approval. "You can do it son." 

_God. Damn._

He was making it hard to not give into just living with his parents continuously showering him with healthy interaction. But as he looked aside and saw Stephen saying good bye to his siblings and Rhodey accepting a hug from his mother, he knew there were healthy relationships here to foster as well. As he looked at them, he had his own plans to lay in place. Plans that required him to be part from his parents to enact them. Plans that would save their lives. 

"Alright, get outta here, you’re cutting into my new me time." Tony made a shooing gesture and both parents looked rebellious at the same time. His mother cupped his face and kissed both his cheeks. 

"I love you son! Be sure to keep that nose in the books!" Howard said loudly as they headed for the door. Tony flushed and glared, what the hell did they think they were doing?!

"Be safe honey! Mommy loves you!" Maria cried as Tony looked to the side at the Rhodes family now gawking at them. Wong stood next to Hamir near a taxi. The Strange’s were even looking. Eugene and Beverly gave sage nods to their parent buddies. "Don’t drink no matter what! And none of that reefer! Don’t give into peer pressure." 

"Oh my _god_!" Tony hissed. 

"And if a girl wants to-," Howard started and Tony shouted unintelligently and pointed. 

"Get _lost_ both of you!" Tony growled. "I’ll seriously put you both in a home when your old and gray! Dead to me!" 

His parents laughed as they left the porch and Tony rubbed at his face with a low groan. The steps creaked as Rhodey climbed up next to him. "Well, that’s pretty embarrassing." 

"As embarrassing as my dad pretty much enlisting you to babysit me?" Tony challenged and Rhodey hummed. 

"Worse, they could have tried to give you 'the talk'." Rhodey looked at him and with the pure horror being expressed he faltered. "Wait, they already did?" 

"Look man I don’t ask you about your trauma!" Tony whirled away and decided he was never talking about that dark day.

This was totally different from him bumbling through his college days learning about sex. At his young age he started by seeing it happen at parties. When he was sixteen he made it with a sorority girl named Brittany Johnson. Thankfully she wasn’t drunk. It was awkward, and she'd been sweet enough to never comment about it. He'd learned a lot from her and her two year age gap. But now he had the cursed image of his father explaining in detail what a condom was and why he shouldn’t listen to anyone saying he shouldn’t use them. Tony was seriously trying to repress that conversation. It was new and it was covering up the learning by doing he'd kept sweet marked in his mind. 

"Don’t worry about it. My dad tried to show me how condoms work with a banana." Rhodey grinned and Tony looked at the other boy in disgust. He forgot how awkward and weird his best friend was. He seriously loved his Platypus. "Jeanette literally cried." 

"That’s pretty bad." Stephen spoke from the doorway as he wanted at his parents driving off. "You both have my condolences." 

"Come on Doc, you can’t tell me your parents didn’t force you to _endure_ the talk." Tony pointed at the wizard as he entered and closed the door behind the other more Asian wizard. 

"I vetoed the talk thank you." Stephen met his gaze and the wry amusement in his eyes matched the smug energy radiating under Tony’s heart. "I'm going to med school. Text books covered all of the mechanics. I was _mercifully_ spared." 

Tony looked to Wong in despair. "Come on, you gotta have some kind of humiliating talk that goes on overseas. Don't make us suffer alone." 

"Yeah, your dad seems extra supportive." Rhodey agreed. 

"I am already betrothed." Wong looked aside with no hint of a blush. But Tony saw the way his hand wanted to lift to his neck. 

"No way! You already did the deed!" Tony was suddenly much more interested, and Stephen whipped to look at the other wizard in surprise. 

Tony had studiously ignored his urges while puberty had its insidious way with him. He allowed himself only enough time in his morning shower to deal with the very physical aspect of it. He hated every second of the way it made him feel. Out of control. 

When he had been alive, he was an amazing lover with impeccable stamina despite his age. Pepper never complained. But the moment Tony realized puberty was upon him _again_ , and college was right around the corner, he had become terrified. In his mind he was an old man, a _lived and experienced_ old man. With the body of a horny fourteen-year-old who couldn't turn it off. 

His existence was torture because there was no real heathy outlet for this. Not until he was at least twenty. And wasn’t that just depressing to think about.

"My betrothed is not up for discussion." Wong said with finality and stomped away. But there it was, the actual blush. God damn. Kids these days.

"So, like, can we order pizza or something?" Rhodey scrubbed his neck and Tony took the out. It was better than lamenting the sad state of what his love life was going to be. 

"Let’s order pizza." Tony flounced for the phone on the wall and snatched it up. "What kind do you want Platypus?" 

"P-Platypus?!" Rhodey sputtered and Tony turned. 

"Yeah, so- pepperoni or what?" Tony asked. Stephen waved a hand and Tony nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Wong will want peppers on his. The spicier the better." Stephen murmured as he walked past. Tony nodded and the phone connected. He rattled off an order that even surprised Rhodey. But then he hung up and sauntered back out onto the porch to wait. 

"How did you know what we'd want? You and I haven’t even hung out. And Wong just got here today? How did Stephen know his order?" Rhodey followed him out onto the porch. His smart gaze riveted to Tony and stayed there. He thought they were playing him, that they'd both known about Wong. That Stephen was faking his earlier surprise. 

Tony hummed as he debated on how to explain. Stephen's proclamation was in his head. That he could tell Rhodey and then Tony wouldn’t have to be so alone. His wizard always knew how to calm Tony down. 

"So, if I were to tell you I'm the reincarnated version of my future self would you believe me?" Tony asked and turned to his best friend. He was young, hopeful still. Maybe Rhodey was already as accepting and open minded as he would be in the future. 

"What?" Rhodey scrunched his nose up.

Tony could just let him be a student. They could just be friends for thirty years. Eventually he would give Rhodey the War Machine suit. They would fight together and Rhodey would serve the military untouched by the toxicity of the Avengers. But Rhodey would stand with him, and Rhodey would pay for it. Tony’s eyes fell down to Rhodey legs and the cost of their friendship. The cost that Rhodey swore be would pay a thousand times over. He'd begged Rhodey to trust him with the braces and Rhodey in turn had ordered him to accept that what happened wasn't his fault. 

"What if I told you, that in the future you and I would pilot suits that will protect and fight for this entire planet?" Tony looked at Rhodey. "What if I told you that I died trying to save all life in the universe? What if I told you that Stephen in there sacrificed himself to give us a do-over? And that do-over led me here, back to making you my friend. My _best_ friend." 

Rhodey looked at him and snorted. "I'd tell you there’s no way and you’re totally bullshitting me." 

"You think so." Tony plopped his ass on the swing and leaned his arms back. "But that night at the park when we first met. You didn’t actually meet me the first time around. Instead you cut through that park hoping to get home for dinner, leftovers from your graduation party. You thought you could make it because the white kids were all home. It’s there the gang got you. They told you that you deserved what you got. That you must have thought you were better than them. Because you don’t want to hurt anyone. You would never touch a weapon to hurt an innocent. You almost died because of how badly they beat you." 

"That didn’t happen." Rhodey insisted. 

"Yeah, because I was waiting for you." Tony explained and checked his chest for the strain he knew Stephen was hiding from him because of this revelation. "I knew exactly where to be because we went there when I was eighteen. You showed me just where you were jumped and where the police and paramedics found you. When I was sitting in my father’s workshop few years ago, I vowed that I was going to make sure you weren’t hurt unnecessarily ever again." 

Rhodey stepped back and a car pulled up. Tony hopped to his feet and shifted out a few bills to pay and over tip the delivery guy. Then Tony sauntered into the house. "Steph?! You good?" 

"I'm fine, Anthony." Stephen spoke from the kitchen they walked to. Stephen was alone, and he was opening a can of soda. His eyes didn’t look shadowed but there was faint strain on his face. 

"How bad is it?" Tony asked pointedly. 

"Not terrible. Do you need a demonstration?" Stephen looked at Rhodey. Tonys chest was filled suddenly with interest and a calm that Tony latched onto. He needed that to believe he wasn't about to ruin everything and lose Rhodey. 

"Would be appreciated." Tony looked at his best friend. "Don’t freak out okay?" 

"Freak out? More than I already am?! You’re telling me some real crazy shit!" Rhodey snorted. "I'm just supposed to believe you both come from the future?" 

Tony looked at Stephen and held out his hand. The wizard took it and closed his eyes. In seconds he was forming a circle in the air. The orange tunes flares around a mendala, Rhodey jumped back in shock. On the mendala a shimmering surface formed and on it played the fight on Titan. They could see the last moments where Tony had fought, and Stephen gave up the Time Stone for him. "In the year 2017, Thanos will come to Earth looking for the Infinity Stones. The Avengers will meet his forces here on the planet. But others will meet him on Titan to fight. This is where Anthony and I perished." 

Rhodey gaped, his eyes were rivited to the images not the magic. God he was already processing. So the military hadn't made him that way after all. Sometimes it had seemed like it. Tony let a small curl of hope form in his heart. 

"You, will be a remarkable man." Stephen closed the viewing portal. "Your plans for the future will help many people. Anthony, perhaps most of all." 

"What? No, my Rhodey-Bear is better for _everyone_." Tony scowled at the wizard who just patiently claimed a piece of pizza to take a bite out of. 

"It’s a lot to take in." Stephen spoke around a mouth of cheese and vegetables. "James, we're telling you this so that Anthony and I won’t have to hide anything from you." 

"Hide anything-?" Rhodey frowned and looked at the ground in thought. Stephen pushed the pizza box to him. 

"We're on a mission James. To stop the destruction of the univers, with every chance we can take. Even if that chance is bringing you into the fold years before you enter it on your own." Stephen explained patiently better than Tony could on his own. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to speak with Wong and explain to him as Anthony is with you. If you find that you would rather not know, I can take the memories away. I would prefer not to, but it is an option should you explicitly wish it to be so."

Tony glared at Stephen; did he have to be so ominous with the mind meld magic bullshit?

"Okay, saying I believe all of this. That you're changing the future to save it. How do you know what changes are the right ones?" Rhodey challenged and Tony wanted to pump his fist in cheer. His Platypus was so smart. He was asking the right questions. 

"There is a detailed plan Anthony and I have been working on for years." Stephen looked away as he looked at the boxes in his hands. "And I have seen fourteen million versions of our universe with a multitude of differences. Certain things worked and others didn't. But they all failed in the end."

"F-Failed?" Rhodey sputtered. "How many of those universes survived?"

"One, we are not it." Stephen said honestly and Tony shifted on his feet. His fault. If he'd taken that stab anywhere else they would have had their chance. "I have already scrapped the plan of mirroring that universe. Instead we are going to make our own odds. Stack the deck in our favor."

Rhodey turned and started to pace. Tony watched him worriedly. He looked back at Stephen and Tony. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What if I say this is bullshit? I cut ties here and take off back home. We never become friends and you go off to do whatever. If you fail again what happens?"

"Anthony dies, then all life in the universe is halved. I will be one of those lives. Without Anthony, there is no victory." Stephen laid it out there and Tony glared at his wizard. He'd never said he was going to be one of the lives lost. 

"Without you Stephen there's no victory." Tony growled.

"In the grand scheme of things Anthony, I am expendable." Stephen said and Tony started forward.

"No ones life is expendable." Rhodey said suddenly. "You’re on this... _mission_...that means you're important too."

"That." Tony pointed at his best friend.

"I will not argue the semantics of the things I've seen. You are just as integral to the plan James. But if you don't want to know this early. I can give you until it's time for you to know." Stephen offered. Rhodey looked at Stephen for a long time. Then he looked at Tony.

"You want to be friends?" Rhodey asked blunt and honest.

"More than anything." Tony decided to match Rhodey with blatant truth. It was better than hiding behind his bravado. Rhodey was important to him. Tony _needed_ Rhodey.

"I'm in." Rhodey looked at Tony then at Stephen. "You got me."


	33. Explanation 1984: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wong learns the truth.
> 
> Tony: 14  
> Stephen: Almost 13  
> Wong: 16  
> Rhodey: Almost 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope your Thanksgiving was great! And for anyone not living in the US Happy Thanksgiving regardless!
> 
> I'm so very thankful for all of you readers! You've made my small concept seem so much bigger than I felt it would be. So thank you all so much for reading and commenting and leaving Kudos. You make my day with your kind words and excitement.
> 
> Be safe out there everyone! :3

Stephen left Tony to foster the friendship he knew the other time traveler had been craving. It settled something in Stephen to know Tony would no longer be alone. That he would have someone else to confide in. It was healthy to be able to rely on others. Not that he'd ever been very good at it. But they're was time now to rectify that flaw in his character. 

Stephen approached the room Wong had staked as his own. Technically it was next to his own. Stephen knocked on the door frame and Wong looked up from where he was folding clothing. "Come in."

"Thank you." Stephen crossed to the desk and sat down the pizza boxes. He then shifted the top one open. Wong stared at it for a moment before calm empty eyes fell to him.

"So you do know me, more than just aquaintences." Wong looked like he was trying to figure Stephen out. He still looked as immovable, and stoic as ever. But Stephen recognized that firming of lips and narrowing of eyes.

"Well, I know the future you. _This_ you however has been a delightful change." Stephen settled in the desk chair without asking. "You were always so good at being the traditional emotionless monk. Pretending you knew nothing of pop culture references. But I would catch you listening to pop music when no one was looking. You did it mostly to mess with the novices, and then exclusively to mess with me."

"Why did you come back in time?" Wong never held back his punches. Stephen had always respected that about him.

"Well, it wasn't so much for me to come back. It was for Anthony." Stephen admitted. He twisted his fingers and a silencing ward unfurled beneath his feet. Wong watched as it sealed them into the room. "He knows parts of what I'm going to tell you. He believes this was all to get _us_ here. But in reality, I was perfectly ready to sacrifice myself, to allow my soul to be the fuel needed to carry _him_ here."

"Why? Who is he for the future Sorcerer Supreme to sacrifice himself for?" Wong asked and Stephen stretched a space between his fingers. He showed an image of Tony in his Iron Man suit. Fighting and battling against Thanos.

"Tony Stark, is _the_ key figure that will enable the universe to survive. As a last resort, his life could be given to end the madness." Stephen said. "When I created the spell. I should not have been able to translate my intent so cleanly into spell work. But I saw fourteen million universes worth of magic. I internalized all of it. This spell was a one-way ticket. Free of major paradox."

"That's an impossibility." Wong furrowed hits brows as he looked across the battle as it played through Stephen's eyes. "You had so little training."

"Hm, I suppose. I lived the lives the time stone showed me. Perhaps too many lives. Too much experience. It gets...crowded sometimes." Stephen looked aside and motioned at his head flippantly. "It takes effort to maintain my sanity some days especially when I'm looking through the memories."

The Cloak softened across his shoulders and Stephen cut off the vision after Tony was stabbed. He would show no one, not even Wong the spell. He's already risked so much letting the Ancient One see it. But he trusted her.

"How could you have broken reality so easily?" Wong had his thinking face on. Good, he hadn't just defaulted to distrust. Stephen had been worried Wong would look at him like Mordo had after the fight with Dormammu. 

"Well, it wasn't easy. When we were separated from our mortal flesh we were nothing more than energy. Cascading through the multiverse and alternate realities adrift. I was aware, I don't know how aware Anthony was. But eventually we were brought to the place the conceptual deities existed. And they tested us. Tested _me_." Stephen could remember the way Death had held his soul. Determining if he were worthy or not. "Then the One Above All revealed itself. It, he, I'm not sure exactly, looked at me and looked into my mission, my memories, and all that I had seen. Perhaps he saw all that could be. But he decided to allow us to be reborn."

"She said you carried his blessing." Wong huffed and opened the pizza box at last. He must have decided amnesty what he was going to do. 

"I suppose, he...left me with the ability to repair the fabric of the universe. I have to siphon the energy through me to it. But it can be done without completely shattering reality as we know it." Stephen decided to eat as well.

"So the plan is to get Tony to this point in the future, where you both fell." Wong swept his hair aside as he hummed in thought at his spicy pizza. "What will happen to you if you get there?"

"If we must play out the events as the winning universe did, I will vanish along with half the life in all the universe." Stephen said simply and Wong choked. Stephen offered a can of soda. Wong opened it and drank heavily.

"B-But you're the Sorcerer Supreme! The Earth will need you. The _multiverse_ will need you. Losing all that life...the other dimensions will all become destabilized!" Wong argued.

"Hm, I don't think I can go with that plan fully." Stephen splayed his fingers across his chest. "The One Above All left me with a direct emotional link to Anthony. We are bound together soul deep. If I perish, I don't think he will survive."

Wong gaped at him. "A soul bond?"

"I have been researching it, nothing recorded is like it. Similar, but not the same. I am not entirely sure why the One Above All decides we should be linked so. But it is the reality. I wish to end this without either of us dying. So I have to make changes that will hopefully end in our favor." Stephen said and Wong looked at the pizza in his hand. Had his appetite wavered, that wasn't good. Stephen trapped his ankle with his foot and Wong took another bite while trying to collect himself. 

"I worried you might be the wrong person to hold this much power." Wong said. "I'm still not convinced. You should be at Kamar-Taj, where we could lean on the entire order for help."

"That is not an option." Stephen said and looked away firmly. Wong stared at him.

"Why not?" Wrong demanded. "You said yourself you can make changes to the universe. Surely you would prefer to rely on other sorcerers?"

"I will be, I'll rely on you." Stephen said and stood. He unsealed the room and claimed his pizza box.

"Stephen, do not walk away from this conversation." Wong groused.

"I have spoken. I will not go to Kamar-Taj until it is time. That decision is final." Stephen waved and walked into his room. He was amused to find Tony laid out on his bed eating his own pizza. He closed the door on the argument Wong wanted to have with his disappointed eyebrows and stern jaw.

Stephen looked at the boxes all across his floor and huffed. He twisted his wrist and magic blasted out to begin putting things away all on their own. He settled on the bed next to Tony. "How is James?"

"Processing," Tony shrugged. "He'll be fine in a few days. It'll be a normal facet of life for him then. How's Wong?"

"He wants me to go to Kamar-Taj for help. He is right in a sense. There's many events we could circumvent with their assistance." Stephen started eating as Tony bumped their shoulders together. They watched clothing, books, and keepsakes flow from box after box into their respected places. It was graceful, like watching a dance performance.

"But?" Tony asked knowingly. 

" _But,_ I don't trust anyone with this but us." Stephen admitted. He wanted to reach for Tony's hand, to grasp his palm and feel settled in the security he offered. But that was crossing a line. A line Stephen refused to cross. Tony had so much to live for in the future if Stephen played things carefully. Stayed neutral as a friend only. No more, no less.

So instead he ate another piece of pizza. Tony paused in pulling the cheese off his slice, "What's that?"

"Hm?" Stephen froze midbite.

" _That_ , you just felt sad." Tony looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Kamar-Taj," Stephen lied. "I wish I could go to them for help. But I don't trust Mordo or Kaecilius. Until they are neutralized, Kamar-Taj will not be an avenue for us to take."

Well, it wasn't all a lie. 

"Look, I'm here. We can do our best. And we'll manage to get to Thanos without getting burned along the way." Tony looked at him fiercely. "You’re not alone. You've got me."

"I do," Stephen ignored the way his heart was racing. Both his and the bond at the same time. "Thank you Anthony."

* * *

"How are you two _already_ awake?" Rhodey demanded as he walked into the kitchen to see Stephen and Tony mixing their respective coffees.

"I grew up on a farm. I was awake at four am." Stephen smirked lightly. 

"Ah, whenever we're in the same house I generally end up on his schedule. Better than trying to keep my own." Tony shrugged and sipped his steaming coffee. "Now that's the stuff."

"So, orientation is today." Rhodey ignored the coffee pot waved at him and poured himself juice from the pitcher in the fridge. "Are you going to be okay Stephen?"

"I know I look young James, but you should reserve your worry for the faculty at Harvard. Or rather the faculty at MIT." Stephen claimed his toast from the toaster. He then grabbed the home-made jar of Jam his mother had brought along.

"Hmm, they're not ready." Tony smirked.

"How bad are you going to make them suffer?" Rhodey frowned at them both.

"Enough." Stephen licked his thumb after opening the jar to spread the preserve over his toast. He rubbed at the sudden feel of heat in his chest. When he looked over at Tony the genius was now rifling through the cabinets. "They agreed to allow me to spend the week testing my aptitude to fully articulate where my intellect is."

"You'll be the first doctor just handed his PhD." Tony snickered.

"Of course not. There's still clinic hours and residency as well as internships." Stephen mumbled around his toast. "I'll clear the undergrad requirements perhaps this week. I would rather fill my time with a dual study of neurology and other fields. To add to my doctorate."

"Double major?" Rhodey asked.

"Why stop at two? I have five years until I'm eighteen. The medical board won't award me a license until they feel I'm of a reasonable age. Imagine having a teenager preside over your surgery. That's a liability many hospitals will not afford." Stephen finished his toast and walked to the sink to clean his hands. "I'm off. Good luck today both of you."

"Knock em dead doc." Tony waved. As Stephen angled for the door he heard Wong thundering down the stairs. He wore a track suit but startled when he saw Stephen.

"Leaving?" Wong asked.

"Orientation." Stephen replied. "Heading for the Sanctum?"

"After I accompany you." Wong nodded.

"Very well, I would enjoy the company." Stephen hefted his bag from its place near the door and pocketed his ring of keys. They left together.

"What are you studying?" Wrong asked. 

"I will become a doctor. A surgeon really." Stephen said as they headed down the street for the bus station.

"A healer." Wong hummed.

"Not so much, a physical healer instead. I'm not particularly good a healing magics. I know them of course, but my affinity leans toward complicated spell work and battle magic." Stephen admitted. "I think that was fate humbling me."

"Why would fate have humbled you?” Wong was seeking to understand. Stephen hated thinking of the man he'd been. Of what he was like even when he arrived at Kamar-Taj.

"I was the best neuro surgeon in the world. There was very little I couldn't do to help my patients. But I was a vain, arrogant, and angry man." Stephen admitted. "I buried myself in my work to avoid attachments or interpersonal engagement. My wOrk was the one thing I valued above all others. I held lives in my hands Wong, and very rarely did I lose them."

"Then you were an amazing doctor." Wong nodded as the bus arrived. It was early enough for the bus to be empty. Stephen chose a location in the back. Wong sat next to him on the outside of the bench. Stephen traced out a silencing ward.

"The biggest reason for why I will not go to Kamar-Taj is because I have to be a doctor. I have to devote a large portion of my life to it. I have to save the lives of my patients, one more time." Stephen said and remembered the faces of his patentsi he was brusque and rude, but he remembered all of them. The ones he could save, and the ones he could not. "It is not some belated desire to live the best part of my life again. Because the best part of my life was finding magic. It didn't give me my hands back. But it did give me another way to save lives. All the money, the fame, the respect... It's nothing in the face of what's coming. I have to follow in my own footsteps, not just to save the universe, but also because these people will still need help, and if I don't do it...no one can."

"That sounds arrogant to me." Wong huffed.

"Most of my patients Wong, were considered untreatable." Stephen said. "You will have to trust me."

Wong studied him for a long time. Contemplation writ across his face. Then he nodded. "I will try. I will also keep our discussions between us. No one at the Sanctum or Kamar-Taj will hear what we've said."

"Thank you my friend." Stephen nodded. "There is much more at stake than the sorcerers can handle."

"Then we will have to get them ready for it." Wong suggested. Stephen reached out and patted Wong’s arm.

"That's what you're for." Stephen smirked.

"Wait-," Wong sputtered as Stephen vaulted the bench dispelling his silencing spell. "What?"

"You heard me Wong." Stephen chuckled as he headed for the door of the bus as it rolled to a stop. "I'm counting on you to get the sorcerers and myself battle ready."

Then Stephen hopped off the bus and looked ahead at the campus before him. Thanos was years away, plans were going to need completed. But before even that, he had human patients that would need him. He had to finish this hurdle for now.

A wry smirk crossed his lips. This college experience was going to be different. A different school, a different mindset, Harvard truly wasn't ready for how swiftly he was going to prove their programs inadequate to challenge him. An answering smugness burned in his chest. He looked forward to testing his mind against a school not ready for his kind of genius. 


	34. Sharing 1984: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to see some things. 
> 
> Tony: 14  
> Stephen: 13  
> Rhodey: 16  
> Wong: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading :3

Tony sighed as he turned in another paper and watched the rest of the college class around him do so as well. The agreement was that he would attend a set of hours in each program to essentially show aptitude for each subject he was going to test out of. One semester was turning into an entire years’ worth of work. There had never truly been anyone at Tony’s level of intelligence at MIT. He had proven their systems in place were woefully inadequate. He was proving college to be unnecessary and that just wouldn’t do. 

So here he was, sitting through lectures on physics. Instead of advanced Physics like he’d requested a few weeks ago after he'd tested through three years’ worth of programs. The school was at a loss and were probably punishing him or showing them all up. They couldn’t argue he was smarter than all of them and that must burn them. 

Tony also wasn’t being subtle about how bored he was. In contrast Stephen had somehow managed to endear himself to Harvard. Despite their own attempts to slow down his testing he was burning through his undergrad degree as quickly as Tony was. Currently the chalkboard in their kitchen was at a tie. And it had only been a month and a half they had been in their respective schools. 

Finally the clock landed on the two-o' clock mark and Tony was up the second the teacher waved them to leave. He was out of the room and dragging a hat over his hair. He passed through the buildings he knew by memory and shifted his bag over his shoulder. He wove his way through adults who still stared at him in confusion, wonder, and bit of disdain. No one, even now, knew what to do about the fourteen-year-old in their midst. Tony hadn’t actually tried to go to any parties this time though. He should have but when he asked if it was disrupting the universe by not going Stephen just shrugged. 

If it were a problem the wizard wasn’t fessing up. 

Cold November air swept across Tony's neck as he laid his scarf over it. Rhodey was predictably waiting for him in the quad closest to the lecture hall Tony had just exited. "What’s up Platypus?" 

"I'm done for the day, the paper I have to write is brutal." Rhodey informed him with a whine. "I'm a _new_ student. Surely it’s not supposed to be this hard?" 

"I could write it for you." Tony offered as they walked across the grounds heading for the bus stop to head back to the house. Their day was finally done. 

"That’s cheating. And not the kind of cheating the schools are all against. _You_ know the future, that’s like...cheating squared." Rhodey waved a hand.

"Just squared?" Tony huffed in amusement. "I'm not doing my best then." 

"Shut up, I'm going out to the public library when we get back. I guess Wong has to attend some kind of class there?" Rhodey looked at him and Tony shrugged. He tried to remember what Stephen had said about Wong's actual non-magic studies. The Ancient One apparently hooked him up with a number of classes that were designed for archivists, archeologists, and so on. Wizard connections and shit. 

"Stephen said something about that." Tony remarked. 

"Cool, so is he cooking tonight or is Jarvis coming up again?" Rhodey asked. The interest in his eyes told Tony he'd book it home for either outcome. 

"Stephen is cooking." Tony snorted. That Nebraska home cooking was to die for. "He said something about lasagna." 

"I'm so down." They got up into the bus and Tony flopped against his best friends side once they had chosen a bench seat. 

"So, what’s eating you Tones?" Rhodey asked. Tony let a curl of happy satisfaction bubble up. He was so happy he hadn't lost Rhodey to everything. Maybe he should have, to spare him injury later on. But he just couldn't stop being happy he was getting called the nickname he loved. 

"I'm bored," Tony answered honestly. 

"So build something, I saw you hovering near the basement." Rhodey snorted. "It's there for a reason."

"Yeah, but I don’t want to hurt Stephen If I make something I'm not supposed to. I get lazy and I invent something someone else will do." Tony groused. "It’s no fun being good." 

"Stephen said if it stays in the lab or you destroy it afterward it’s not technically invented yet. If no one in the outside world sees it. Not even me or Wong, it's safe." Rhodey pointed out and Tony nodded. Why were they all so logical? He was the genius here. 

"Oh, we're here, see you later." Tony got up and wicked free of the seat to tug on the stop cord. "Seriously, you need a paper done come to me. I'll only charge you half of what I'll charge the other students." 

"Wait, how many papers have you already written for other people?!" Rhodey sputtered in outrage as Tony waved and smirked as he left the bus. He headed down the street for the house and felt a prickle on the back of his neck when he crossed through the threshold wards on the porch. He still didn’t think he was so good at the magic Stephen could do. But he was getting to be aware at least. Was it a side effect of living with two wizards? Or the soul bond in his chest?

He unlocked the door and walked into the warmth of the foyer. "I'm home!" 

"Welcome back!" Stephen called from the kitchen. Tony kicked off his wet shoes and dropped his bag. Once his outer layers were hung up he padded into the house. Stephen was in the kitchen; two pots were steaming and being stirred with instruments that had no one touching them. Stephen was in the middle of grating cheese from the parmesan wheel Jarvis had brought last week. 

"Going all out doc?" Tony asked. 

"Hn, the cheese is here. Shall I go out of my way to use the can in the cabinet instead?" Stephen lifted a brow as Tony got to one of the counter chairs and settled in to watch. Stephen turned and claimed the sauce spoon. Tony frowned as he looked at Stephens back. 

"Did you fucking grow again?!" Tony hissed. He was pretty sure Stephen had gone up another few inches. That and his shoulders seemed broader. What the fuck?! Tony was enjoying his height. 

"The human body is meant to grow Anthony." Stephen said clinically as he tasted his sauce then flicked his fingers and a can of garlic salt floated over for him to sprinkle over the sauce before it resumed its simmering. Tony watched the wizard and caught the smug smirk that crossed his face. The answering amusement in his chest burned. 

"Whatever, my arms will be bigger." Tony remembered his biceps fondly. A hot surge hit his chest and he grabbed for his chest in surprise. When he looked back Stephen was now actively stirring his sauce instead of using magic. What the hell was that? "Steph?"

"How was class today?" Stephen asked shortly. The desperation in his chest told Tony to let it go. Part of him didn’t want to. But he still allowed the feelings to fade away. Still in denial then. Tony could live with that. He wasn’t going to push. 

"Boring." Tony huffed. "It’s always boring. I wish they would just listen to me and let me take the advanced classes." 

"It is just the first semester." Stephen remarked. 

"I know." Tony griped. He watched as Stephen turned off the stove and set about layering the lasagna noodles and the sauce. Tony helpfully washed his hands and put the cheese between the noodle and meaty sauce layers. They worked in tandem and Tony savored the feeling. He'd missed this, the last time they had hung out so freely had been when they were on the farm most recently. 

"If you would like, we could go to the lab and I can put down a ward that will allow you to blow things up?" Stephen waved his hands, and the spare sauce was packaged away, and the lasagna lifted itself into the air before it settled in the oven. It was like watching beauty and the beast when everything moved on its own. Tony knew Stephen was just flexing the magic muscles he couldn’t use when he was on the farm because of their secrets. Had he started using this magic when his hands were damaged? 

Tony’s heart lurched when he thought of how much his wizard must have suffered everyday tasks without his hands. Tony had been careful not to push for hand to hand contact much. He didn’t want to get too used to it, as he knew Stephen might lose them one day. Stephen looked at him suddenly and Tony realized he was projecting that melancholy. 

"Sorry, I was thinking about shit. Yes, let’s go blow things up." Tony nodded and hopped down. He looked back to see the dishes now being cleaned on their own. He followed Stephen to the basement door that looked unassuming but was sealed with magic. The door opened and inside was the lab door with its numerical keypad. Tony input the code and the door slid open. They walked down and Tony flicked on the lights. 

His lab space was littered with the parts he was saving for Dum-E. His chalkboard was against the wall wiped clean. He turned to Stephen and tilted his head. "Can you make things blow up?"

"With magic?" Stephen hummed. "I'm sure I could. The large spells require more work. Did you want to see something specific?"

"Not really." Tony looked at his hands and closed his fingers. A magical repulsor formed over his knuckles and he released the glowing blue magic back to nothing. 

"Come and sit Anthony." Stephen waved to one of the lab tables. Tony joined the wizard and Stephen held out his hand. Tony settled his own there. 

"It won’t be explosion worthy, but I think it will amaze you all the same." Stephen smirked and Tony felt their fingers curl over each other’s palms. He wanted to link their fingers, but he would live with this. They faced one another from their seats and Tony feel the ground swoop out from underneath them. The lab faded away until all he could see was color and feel life all around him. 

"What is this?" He asked. 

"This is the crossroads beneath our feet." Stephen explained. "This is the life blood of Earth's mystical energy. The things that lead eventually to the Sanctums." 

"It's like a live wire." Tony observed. 

"Close, a metaphysical live wire. Asking to be tapped, to be used to fuel the shields that protect the Earth from notice." Stephen told him and Tony reached up to cover their gripped hands. He felt like he might float way feeling all that he was. Stephen stood and added his other hand to their grasp. The color filtered through his hair and made him look more and more like the Sorcerer Supreme he was going to be. 

"You feel this all the time." Tony breathed as he stared. 

"When I try. It's so much life all at once that I don’t often feel the need to reach into it for assistance. But it is here if I need it." Stephen eased them back and the lab reformed around them. "I showed you that so that you can understand that I am not going to fall over dead if you wish to try making something." 

Tony snorted and looked down. "Yeah I get it Doc, stop pointing out my paranoia." 

"You already made some very interesting new technology. I look forward to what you'll make next." Stephen told him and Tony nodded. It took him a long moment before he could let go of Stephen's hand. When he did and mourned the loss of their connection. He looked up and Stephen still looked ridiculously attractive with his aging face. Their ages really weren’t fair at all. 

"Alright, you’ve got the wards?" Tony asked. 

"Or course." Stephen nodded and reached through a portal to claim a book with a rich blue binding and black metal corners. Tony set about writing calculations on his chalkboard. It was cathartic, writing the sources and explanations to so many theories he knew would be found in the coming years. When he was done he wiped them away and started again on others. The kinds he knew wouldn’t be viable for years yet. Then he wiped them clear as well. He kept going before he got bored and sat down with a soldering gun and an array of tools. 

He could build it in his sleep. In fact he could still see it in his mind’s eye. Every micro calculation he made on the fly in that cave. He had a lot of the pieces just sitting around. And within hours he was connecting it to a battery Stephen reached out to touch and amplify. He dialed it through, and the miniature arc reactor glowed to life. It wasn’t his new clean element, but it was still a replica of the one he would put in his chest first. Practice, for when he would have to do it again. 

"This is it?" Stephen asked in awe. 

"Yeah, exact replica." Tony nodded as he took his heavy gloves off to look at the thing that would keep shrapnel out of his heart. 

"May I?" Stephen asked. Tony nodded and Stephen picked it up with delicate fingers. The way he examined it was with the eyes of a professional. Not the awed horror of Pepper or Rhodey. This was the shrewd glance of a doctor. He looked at Tony as if he were doing the calculations. He waved a hand and a whisp of an image formed next to them. It was him, as he'd looked from the press conference where he sat on the floor and ate fast food. It was startling to see himself again. The him he remembered best. 

Stephen reached out and held the arc reactor up, right where it would be beneath the button up. "I remember studying his techniques, his skills were remarkable. To have devised such a way to save you and not kill you in the process."

"It came with its issues." Tony acknowledged. "Yinsen might have saved me, but I had to do better. I was going to survive. He helped me build it, he helped me understand so much."

"Will you save him?" Stephen asked. 

"That depends, is it going to shatter reality?" Tony asked painfully and Stephen hummed in thought. He closed his eyes and Tony watched as Stephen mentally consulted all of those fourteen million universes he'd seen. Part of Tony wanted to know what all he had seen. Part of him didn’t think he could survive it the way Stephen was. He'd not seen any nightmares, but he suspected Stephen was just better at hiding them from Tony. 

"There doesn’t seem to be any universe where he lives." Stephen looked at Tony. "If you want to try I am willing help. There are a great many changes we're making. Lives may be saved. Lives may be lost. Fate has not happened as of yet in his case." 

"I’ve been thinking of something." Tony walked back to the chalkboard and sketched out a design and a small transmitter. Stephen watched. 

"It is similar to the tracker." Stephen observed. 

"Yes, magic operated. But my magic instead of yours." Tony explained. 

"What does it do?" Stephen asked. 

"I want it to completely brick my missiles." Tony said. "I want the ability to kill them at will. So that I can prevent needless death if I can." 

"Some...some events and wars have to happen. Stark tech was imperative in some situations." Stephen said and they exchanged a look. The reality of meddling with time directly dwelled in their gazes. 

"I designed my tech to help our soldiers fight. Obadiah sold my tech to the enemy. He was double dealing in the weapons industry under my name. That’s a big fucking no from me. I want to stop that from happening if I can." Tony growled. He could remember the fury he felt when he saw the images. His missiles, being used against innocents. "I know my thoughts to use the Iron Legion were premature, Ultron used that against me. That desire came from wanting to stop all the needless death. It's foolish, more harm than help." 

"You want a world where war doesn’t have to be fought." Stephen observed as he literally held Tony’s future heart in his hands. It struck him a little more than it did when he'd been watching Pepper hold it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. "I would like to say that’s an insanely noble desire. I too wish for less conflict." 

"But you fight against interdimensional threats that intend to fight." Tony nodded. "I create weapons to fight weapons. Both are necessary because utopias don't actually exist."

"Make it," Stephen said after a long moment examining him. "And I will show you how to activate remote spells."

"Thank you." Tony looked down and slumped onto a stool. Stephen walked over and settled the arc back into Tony’s hands. 

"I understand that our quest is about making choices. It is immensely tempting to save everyone. No death. But life and death are an inevitability. If we lived this life following the same steps these deaths would sill happen. If we changed all of it, an equal amount of people may die as a result but they may be important to our mission. Derailing everything." Stephen breathed. "Ours is not an easy task."

"No," Tony agreed and he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Stephen's chest. "Would you show me some of the other universes?" 

"How many?" Stephen asked as their bond burned with a rawness that Tony couldn't recognize. 

"As many as you can before your timer for dinner goes off." Tony breathed. "I-...I want to carry some of the burden too."

"You carry the weight of the universe on your shoulders already." Stephen pulled up another stool and sat down himself to put them at eye level. "But if that is what you want. I won’t deny it to you. I won’t hide any of them either." 

"Good, I don’t care how shitty they are." Tony observed. 

"I do not have the Time Stone, so I can only show you what I saw and not your side of these universes." Stephen observed. "In some of them I am evil, some of them you are, know that I do not think of you as any of these other versions of you." 

"Okay, I got you Doc." Tony blinked and in a second a glowing eye symbol opened on Stephen's forehead. He reached out and brought Tony’s forehead to his own. The glow illuminated the stormy gray of his eyes before they closed. Tony closed his own and returned to holding the arc in his fingers. Stephen covered his hands with his own and the world vanished save for that anchoring point. 

Color burst within his mind and then he could see lives playing out. Key events leading to Titan. Some made it further than he had, some didn’t even make it that far. He saw different versions of his suit. Different locations where they fought. Different ways they went up against Thanos. He saw the kid again. He saw Stephen die, he saw himself die, he saw Peter die. he didn’t realize he was crying until he saw a universe where he killed Stephen to take the Stone and run. So many where he hurt Stephen to get what he wanted. So many where Stephen abandoned him to protect the stone. So many where they fought together and lost. 

The timer went off and Stephen pulled them from the last universe where Stephen died next to him in the dirt on Titan. No spell to save them, just an end. Stephen reached up to wipe the tears from Tony’s eyes. "It's so horrible." 

"Yes," Stephen agreed. 

"How many was that?" Tony asked. 

"Five hundred thousand and ten." Stephen answered. Tony looked at him agape. 

"You just live with all this in your head?" Tony worried about his wizard all over again. 

"I do, but I can handle it." Stephen smiled sadly.

"Do I kill you in more?" Tony asked. 

"Yes, statistically you kill me in nearly a fourth of them." Stephen said with a faint smirk. "The same probability applies to me killing you." 

"That's...that's a lot to unpack." Tony breathed and the complicated mesh of emotions he felt made Stephen concerned. Stephen tightened his grip on Tony's hands.

"Neither of those outcomes will be what we work for." Stephen assured.

"In so many of them...you didn't give up the stone. You did this time." Tony needed to know the answer. It had bothered him so many nights over these past fourteen years. "Why?"

"When I looked into all of these futures...I saw every decision I could ever have made. All fourteen million of them. My distrust vanished, my wariness of you evaporated. I knew you when I came out of my trance." Stephen said. "I knew you, and then I knew what could be. I know what was at stake. The moment you were hurt, not only did our probability tank, but I didn't want to fathom what it would take to secure a victory without you."

"I'm not that important." Tony said stubbornly and Stephen shook his head.

"Your idea of your worth matters little to me. I know what you're worth to the universe." Stephen said and Tony furrowed his brow to try and work through those words and the forced calm in his chest that wasn't his own.

"There were better choices," Tony insisted.

"I'll never regret how this came about." Stephen said with finality and plucked the arc from Tony's hands. He held it up to Tony’s chest. Frowning and tilting his head. "I would say _I_ could do better, but I don't think it's true. _That_ is confounding."

Tony latched onto the subject change. He looked at the arc and huffed. "Yinsen knew his stuff."

Stomping feet from above drew their attention. A loud knock echoed from the door to the basement. "Come, it's time for dinner."

"Yeah alright." Tony hooked the arc back up to the battery to reverse direction and return the charge. Stephen trapped it and a ward siphoned off the excess. They left the lab and joined Rhodey and Wong who were in the kitchen looking hopeful. "I get the corner piece with the most burned cheese!"

"I will fight you Tones!" Rhodey argued. Stephen sighed and walked with purpose to the stove to check on their food. Tony just smirked and wrestled with Rhodey for the right to the most burned up corner of lasagna.


	35. Looked After 1985: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen is under Wongs thumb. But we already knew that. Lol
> 
> Tony: 14  
> Stepgen: 13  
> Rhodey:16  
> Wong:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told this chapter was coming out on a birthday for one of the readers. So Happy Birthday Sandramarques26 🎊🎂🎊
> 
> I appreciate you and everyone else reading this fic! Stay safe out there everyone!

"You know I have an exam tomorrow. It would be best if I don't have to attend looking like I was muggex." Stephen snarked as he adjusted the open palm that was swung at him. His sarcasm was rewarded by an elbow that was redirected into his ribs. The Cloak yanked Stephen back a step allowing him to grab the leg kicked up at him. Stephen looked at Wong who scowled at the Cloak.

"It's cheating to use the relic." Wong told him. 

"Probably, but if you can get it to let me go I'd be impressed." Stephen smoothed his hands over the fabric of the Cloak disguised as a hoodie. He used the distraction to lunge in and use his forearms to block the defensive strikes aimed at him. He kicked out and connected with his knee. Stephen twisted and used his other leg to hammer Wong in the ribs. 

"Your trying not to use your hands again." Wong shoved him back and they stared at each other for a moment. Wong sighed and straightened from his defensive stance. He abandoned the mat and walked over to the bench next to the training area. The Sanctum sighed around them and rumbled happily.

"I won't always have them. I'd like to avoid bad habits if I can." Stephen said as he accepted the glass of water Wong handed him. Stephen sat down next to his friend and stretched as he rested. It was a good sparring match. Even if he'd been dragged here to do it. He'd been unwilling to tell Wong no. He was looking after Stephen in his own way.

Wong looked at Stephen's hands pointedly and frowned. "Will it be bad?"

"I will have problems flexing my fingers. I'll struggle with daily tasks. And I will be unable to medically save lives." Stephen said as he remembered the pain he was unable to forget even now. "But that's alright. At that point, the multiverse will need me more."

"Stephen!” Daniel called from the hall as he walked briskly into the training room. "The other sorcerers are due for their lessons here."

"Thank you. Good luck Wong." Stephen nodded to his friend who nodded back. He pulled his sling ring from his pocket and opened a portal back to his room in the house. He felt odd dodging the other sorcerers he would come to trust with his life. But he couldn't be there now. He couldn't risk meeting Mordo. 

It was evening judging the darkness outside his windows. Stephen ventured out to test the wards, an answering thrum went through him as he reconnected to his warding network. Tony and Rhodey were down in the lab, a faint brush of the ward down there said Tony had actually managed to connect to the ones in his lab. That made Stephen smile. After checking all the doors he went to the kitchen to boil a pot of water. He fished out a tin of tea from his mother's most recent package and steeped the blend in the ceramic pot Tony's parents left with the house.

Once back in his bedroom with the tea was stewing on its tray, Stephen cast wards across his room and sealed himself in. He stepped off the floor to cross his legs in a levitating meditation pose and started to work on the spell he was creating to save his sisters life. It was more than just a life preserver at this point, a tracking beacon, or even something that would drag her to shore. It would effectively rewrite all of his protection spells, taking their place and fortifying her within an insulation of preservation and protection magic. She could probably be hit by a truck and survive. 

That might need testing. If it worked he could use it to save Vic as well. 

Stephen growled in frustration as the _'tether to safety'_ portion of the spell started to muddy, changing the symbols of its own accord to something that made no sense and destroyed the entire spell. He cursed and waved his hand to start again. Once more it shattered into light and butterflies. 

He glared and continued. He could keep it up. The exams were still stupidly simple for his current intellect. He had the luxury of time to work on this. And he would get it _right_ for Donna and Vic. Failure wasn't acceptable. Not anymore. 

* * *

"He doesn't have any more exams?" Rhodes' voice whispered loudly from the hallway.

"Nah he finished all of them." Tony whispered back.

"Then why's he got like fifty books in there?" Rhodes asked curiously.

"He's creating a spell." Wong offered low like he was participating without really participating. "With the Ancient One's permission he's been given leave to take as many books as he would like to study. He's done this often apparently. This is just the first time it's been so numerous."

"Hm, he hasn't made any changes to the universe. I'd know." Tony sighed.

"Should we go in there?" Rhodes asked.

"That might not be a good idea Honey Bear. Steph gets real into it when he's like this. Might not even notice us if we try." Tony sighed and a flash of worry filtered through the soul bond. "The spell he's been working on is important...I'd help but this is his specialty."

"There is little we can do; this spell work looks very complicated." Wong hummed in thought. "I can't see what the problem is."

"I can hear you all." Stephen lowered his hands and the books that were levitating around him settled to the floor or on other stacks. He tilted his head to glare but Tony just walked purposefully into the room.

"You've been at this for four days without stopping for anything other than school. I know Wong was bringing you food, you've barely touched any of it." Tony drew close and met Stephen's eyes. "You're cramming too hard. Take a break."

"I'm not." Stephen denied.

"Look, I know why it's important Doc. I'm with you on that, but you're not going to solve whatever is making you frustrated like this." Tony waved his hand. "Let's go downstairs and have some of that ice-cream I saw Wong stocking the freezer with. Clear your mind."

Stephen wanted to argue, he wanted to deny the need for a break. He'd spent the past four days trying to solve the way his spell wanted to change its runes as he formed the spell. He'd investigated language syntax for the runes, perhaps his understanding of the sequence was wrong? Then he'd progressed into alternative languages that might work but were less powerful. That's where he was now, trying to supplement the problem areas of the spell without losing its effectiveness.

He was on the verge of needing to unravel the spell and start from scratch. But it had taken him _this_ long to even get as far as he was. He had two siblings that needed his protection, or they would meet gruesome ends. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not this time.

"I-... I can't stop." Stephen admitted and Tony reached out to grasp his hand softly. He pulled and Stephen folded into Tony's arms for a hug. Tony's hug soothed the raw edges of his emotions with a balm of relaxation. Stephen grabbed at Tony's shirt and closed his eyes to hide his face in Tony's shoulder. "I have to succeed."

"I know." Tony murmured into his hair. "You'll do it. But first, you need to not burn yourself out trying."

Stephen wanted to argue. He opened his mouth to do just that when no words came. He swallowed thickly at the worry burning in his chest. He just wanted to protect his siblings. Why wasn't he able to finalize the spell for testing?

"C'mon Doc, we're taking a break." Tony backed up and kept his grip on Stephen's hand to lead him right out of his bedroom. Stephen didn't protest just allowed them to lead him along to the kitchen. A bowl of ice-cream later and the desperate energy was fading. Stephen accepted a cup of tea as Tony nodded satisfied. The genius went to the lab with Rhodes now that he was assured Stephen wasn't going to hermit himself for knowledge.

Stephen looked at Wong as the other Sorcerer poured himself some tea and leaned on the counter behind them. "You're tired." Wong observed without looking across at Stephen. "You're used to relying on yourself with magic."

"Kind of hard not to." Stephen had a great number of lives he'd witnessed, even lived while he'd used the Time Stone. Then he'd been reborn and had been on his own to not only protect himself but also Tony and his family. Relying on himself was still all he'd known. He rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"Tell me what you're working on." Wong spoke, frankly. His firm tone somehow settled Stephen with a sense of familiarity. He could trust Wong even now. 

"My sister will die when I'm nineteen. She'll drown in the river near our home town. I will fail to find her when the current drags her under." Stephen announced. And Wong sputtered on his tea. He looked at Stephen with wide eyes. "I'm going to abuse my privilege of protecting this universe to save her."

Wong watched him for a long moment. Arguments building and dying as he thought them without giving them voice. "I see..."

"You don't have to tell me it's selfish to go against the natural order of things. I already know this." Stephen smirked and tipped his cup of tea to watch the liquid swirl reminding himself of that churning river water that stole his sister. "She probably won't have anything to do with helping against Thanos. But I owe it to her to try."

Wong drained his cup of tea and thought for a long time. Then he looked up with eyes framed by the curtain of his hair. "Let me see your spell, perhaps I can help."

* * *

"I see..." Wong frowned as he looked at the spell Stephen had sketched out in the air of his bedroom. At least here if the spell backfired his wards would siphon the energy away safely. 

"Hn," Stephen sat at his desk chair and glared at the spell with its changing language and its attempts to destroy itself. Why? Why? Why? 

"From the way you've detailed your notes, this _should_ work as you've designed it." Wong stepped back and started to form the spell on his own. Crafting it as expertly as Stephen knew he was capable of. Wong frowned when even his spell acted the same way. He released his magic in a flash of golden threads unspooling. Stephen could at least say that it wasn't his magic interfering with the spell now. It acted the same way regardless of the Sorcerer. "I think you've pushed up against something that can't be altered. This spell will interfere with a natural order on its own. It's beyond what we're permitted to trifle with."

"It shouldn't, I can't think of who this spell supersedes." Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose as he went through a few universes. In many of them he had broken natural power a number of times. More even than should have been possible. Sorcerers could alter reality, bend it to their will. In those universes he hasn't run up against a magical wall. "Unless... What if it _will_ work?"

"I think we've established this spell isn't going to work." Wong frowned at him in confusion.

"No, my spellwork doesn't fail like this. I created the spell to bring Anthony and I here with no issue on its first try. So why now is this spell causing problems?" Stephen waved his hand and erased the runes they had been looking at. He sketched out the runes alone that were his problem. "These runes deal with death, in the order I place them in I've set up a prevention method. My spell will stop sudden death."

"It offends Death." Wong gaped at Stephen in a mix of awe and horror. "You've created a spell that could potentially stop death in the event of an accident or even murder."

"No wonder it won't work." Stephen was floored with the validation of another Sorcerer reaching his conclusion. He'd _known_ his research wasn't wrong. And it wasn't, he was just tapping into something he had no domain over. Stephen stood and started to clean up the books.

"So what now?" Wong asked.

"Now, I wait. There's nothing else I can do short of summoning Death. Speaking to Death isn't a privilege I get to enjoy. I can remove the parts about stopping death. I'll just have to manage the rest on my own." Stephen explained. "I'll have to stop her death more physically. The spell was my failsafe, I no longer have it."

Not without totally pissing Death off. That wasn't a good idea.

"Hmm," Wong helped organize the books and then steered Stephen to the bathroom. "Go shower and change for bed."

"But-...!" Stephen protested.

"Stephen you've taken exams every day this week. When your weren't taking them you were attending late term lectures. You've also come home to work on this without reading or sleeping." Wong pointed and Stephen felt completely called out. "Now go get cleaned up so you can go to bed. You're no use to the world incapacitated by sleep deprivation."

Stephen reluctantly agreed. When he emerged Wong had lit a small incense pot that let whisps of fragrant smoke billow from the ornate holes in the pot. The other Sorcerer patted the bed and Stephen glared while his older friend tucked him in like a child. Then Wong turned off the light. "No more magic Stephen, you need to rest."

"Yes mother." Stephen groused. He glared half heartedly as Wong left the room with a pleased set to his shoulders that Stephen knew well. The Cloak spread itself happily over the blankets and tucked itself around him. The muzzy feeling of his head increased as all the anxiousness and worry slowed down. He felt his eye lids lowering. He turned on his side and let sleep claim him. A calm feeling of relief swept through his chest. Stephen gripped his t-shirt as he surrendered to it all. Everything else could wait for now. 


	36. Guilt 1985: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony does some college things. In a different light. Oddly enough, the universe doesn't have a problem with it.
> 
> Tony: 15  
> Stephen: 13 1/2  
> Rhodey: 16 1/2  
> Wong: 17  
> Bruce: 15 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference for this chapter is in: Indestructible Hulk Annual #1  
> Tony Stark: Iron Man #1
> 
> Very little is seen of Tony in college. So I'll be referencing what I can where I can for some fun. Even if all I use from these instances is just the scenes with none of the plot lmao.
> 
> Welcome to some of the angst.

Tony's robot maneuvered around the other robot that clumsily roved across the floor of a miniature soccer arena. It was only hip high, but the game at play amused Tony as bots no bigger than anyone's shin tried their damndest to push a ball past each other. It was simple when he explained it. But the complicated engineering and creation involved made it more a game of intellect. His robot was bipedal, and fluid, painted a garish yellow. The controller as simple as a game controller. The other bots didn't stand a chance.

Stephen stood next to him with crossed arms watching the robots play as Tony stormed his bot forward cleanly taking the ball and scoring one play after another. He looked at Tony with a weird little quiver to his mouth. "Is the music necessary?"

Amusement it was then. 

"Aww come on Doc, the music makes it fun." Tony grinned as his bot Pele kicked the ball into the net.

"If you say so." Stephen snorted.

"I'm recruiting." Tony grinned.

"Recruiting?" Stephen looked back at him.

"Before I changed my company over, I didn't trust my employees. So many of them were Stanes and they were complicit in illegal weapons sale." Tony continued the next play without thinking. "Andy Bhang has integrity. He'll make an amazing Head of Robotics this time around."

"Did you hire him before?" Stephen asked.

"Not in this universe, but in one of the ones you showed me." Tony admitted and Stephen nodded.

"Will you have him put in now?" Stephen asked.

"No, I'm going to invest in his business. When the time comes I'll offer him the position with the freedom to continue to brand his own creations under the Bhang name. It's his mind I want, not his enterprise." Tony was a shrewd business man. He often let Pepper do it all because she was better than even he was. But he was going to have to pay more attention this time around.

The buzzer rang again calling the match in his favor. Tony didn't look at the score, he didn't need to. He waved away the trophy leaving Stephen to accept on his behalf. His flustered doctor sputtered out excuses and apologies for Tony while the bond between them warmed with encouragement.

Andy Bhang was looking at his array of computers and all the controls needed to man his fleet of clunky robots. Until Tony got here he was the best at this game. His future robotics would be amazing. He'd made this note even in the first iteration of his life even if he hadn't tried to bring Bhang into the fold. That changed this time.

"Nice game!" Tony approached. Andy’s frustration ebbed as he looked up at Tony. He reached out a hand and rubbed his beard as he tried to be a good sport. Tony took the mans hand and shook it. It was insulting to lose to a teen like Tony. "You're Andy Bhang."

"That's right, and you're Tony Stark." Bhang fought not to be amused.

"I'm glad you know me. Let's cut to the chase. My father has given me permission to make investments for the future. Maybe he thought I'd play the stock market instead of directly involving myself. Jokes on him." Tony smirked. "I know you've got proposals in place because you're graduating next year. Tony Stark _directly_ wants to invest and sponsor the first three years of operation for your business."

Bhang gaped at him in shock. "Wait, you're kidding. There's no way...your robots are decades ahead of mine!"

"Oh, right." Tony hurried back over to his controller and pushed in a combination of controls. Each of his tiny yellow robots bricked themselves then exploded in small flaming bursts that consumed all internal circuitry. "Sorry, I've had issues with people trying to steal my work."

"W-Why?" Bhang sputtered from where he'd followed Tony.

"Because one day I'm going to run Stark Industries. One day I'm going need the input of people I trust." Tony looked at Bhang. "I want to invest in you because you're tech is sound. I'm not the bar to be leaped over. I'm not the image to aspire to. I'm weird that way. I'm looking forward to what you can do Mr. Bhang."

Andy Bhang sputtered and shifted awkwardly. Tony reached out and handed him a card. This one was for Howard himself. With the deal Tony had just offered, Andy Bhang would be outside the company's purview. Until _after_ Stane was removed.

"Think about it and give my dad a call. We'll be waiting." Tony waved and headed for Stephen who was mightily covering up the effort he was putting into altering their universe. Not just as they reached the door together despite the cameras and people eager to talk, a sudden dip of calm and relief hit Tony in the chest. He knew that would work.

* * *

"Be careful." Rhodey urged from the living room as Tony lugged his bag down the stairs.

"Hm," Wong was exiting the kitchen looking stern. He glared at Tony stoically for a moment before he sighed and came forward. He claimed Tony's light bag and the suitcase by the door before he walked through. From behind him Stephen stood, he looked at Tony awkwardly for a moment.

"I'll be okay everyone. I'm just attending classes at Oxford for a week." Tony planted his hands on his hips. "I'll be back before you have to go to Nebraska for the summer. I'm coming along after all."

"Still," Stephen shrugged and Tony walked over to him. It was indulgent, and slightly inappropriate, but he reached out to hug Stephen to him. Their heights were distressingly even for Stephen being a year younger than him. It was annoying. Made him think of how much taller Stephen would be one day. How much Tony liked it.

"You don't have to be so put out." Stephen chuckled and patted Tony's head.

"Oh...you're looking to get your ass kicked Strange." Tony stepped back and pointed. Stephen stepped back and waved his hands out and down. Magical images of other arms climbed up to his shoulders in a display of a very Hindu looking spell. Like the one he'd used on Titan.

"Any time you wish to test it." Stephen smirked. They both snorted in amusement as the arms collapsed into butterflies. Tony reached into them and let them flit over his skin as they evaporated. "I know you want to bring him into the fold. But the Hulk has to happen, even if he would rather the incident never happens. As such, General Ross is on your list for the event you're trying to prevent."

Stephen looked at the wall leading into the living room and the number one reason Tony was trying to avoid it all. Tony looked down and clenched his fists. He nodded once firmly. He couldn't stop Bruce from trying to replicate the super soldier serum. Not with the version Tony's father was currently working on. But no one except SHIELD knew about that. He couldn't stop the Hulk from being made, even if Tony wasn't bothered in the least by the big guy.

There was a lot he had to avoid, but so much that was integral to the universe they lived in. He hated to be unable to warn Bruce. But in reality they were going to need the Hulk just as much as Bruce. "God I'm such an asshole. He'll never forgive me."

"He more than anyone else will understand." Stephen assured him and this time _he_ hugged Tony. The bleed through of commiserating emotions served to only take the edge off of Tony's hurt. He sighed and set his forehead on Stephen's shoulder. The Cloak's hood fluttered over his head and Tony was grateful for it.

Bruce would understand one day. He would even be arguing against changing the universe as they were now. He would be invested in quantifying it like Tony was. But he would be the one voting to leave the universe alone. Warning the Avengers not to do the dangerous thing they were going to do no matter what it was. Always to deaf ears, even _Tony's_ deaf ears.

Tony had to do better. He had to _be_ better this time around.

Tony nodded and stepped back from Stephen. His wizard searched his face before he lifted his hand to Tony's face. Tony sucked in a breath as Stephen almost touched his cheek. _'Please...please...'_

He was afraid to admit how quickly he would toss his morals to shit if Stephen reached across the careful distance they maintained. He'd give up the future he knew was waiting for him. He's give up being a disappointment to Pepper. He'd give up all the playboy years. He'd _lived_ all of it. His shame in regards to Pepper was still so great. He knew he couldn't be what she wanted ultimately. His future was dangerous. He was going to throw himself at battle after battle. He'd break her heart all over again. And she deserved better.

The bond between them burned with want, with a strong desire that Tony hadn't felt before. It stole his breath and they looked at one another with wide eyes. ' _Please...if I take the step I’ll be a bastard...please Stephen...!'_

Stephen closed off his side of the bond in that infuriating way he knew how to. He took his hand back before any party of his skin touched Tony's face. Tony fisted his hands. _'Damn you. Why do you have to be so fucking good?!'_

"Tony?" Rhodey walked into the hall. "You guys good?"

 _'No, no I'm not good.'_ Tony hissed mentally. Stephen looked aside and cleared his throat. All Tony wanted to do was step forward and kiss him. Be the bastard he knew it would make him. Tony knew he couldn't hurt Pepper all over again. He knew he wouldn't take that step with her. All he wanted now was a wizard that was too fucking self sacrificing for his own good. "Yeah."

"Jarvis just got here. Wong is giving him your bags." Rhodey informed.

"Got it." Tony nodded. Stephen still wouldn't meet his gaze. Fuck. "See ya Doc, I'll be home soon."

"Have -...have a good time. I'll be ready if you need to change something." Stephen told him and the rawness in his eyes told Tony what the bond wouldn't. He was frustrated by his self-sacrificial refusal to take that step forward. Good. They could both be pissed about not crossing that line together. 

"I'm outta here, no ragers kids!" Tony turned on his heel and marched for the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And there's not much I wouldn't do."

He walked out of the house and didn't let the disappointment rise beyond a missed opportunity. This wasn't the end of the feelings in his heart. He knew what he wanted , and he could wait as long as he needed to. Even if it _felt_ like his hopes were fading with this moment, they weren't really.

He settled into the car after Wong clapped his shoulder. The stoic wizard watched them pull away. As they reached the end of the block the bond opened back up. Regret and sorrow seeped through. A curious lilt to it. An apology? Tony huffed a sad smile but tried to feel accepting and calm. "Yeah, it's okay Doc."

* * *

Lecture after lecture inside the Oxford classroom halls were as boring as Tony remembered. He remembered the various topics as easily as he remembered every bit of the formulas and equations that were yet to be discovered.

What was different was the student he chose to sit next to. Reedy kid, half a year older than Tony was. Curly mop of dark hair and thick glasses that damn penchant of his for sweater vests. Tony couldn't convince himself to hang onto the fury he'd felt over Bruce bailing after Ultron. Or of him being gone during the battle against the Rogues.

Bruce who loved science was right there. Bruce who let himself be dragged into the Avengers because at his heart he was a doctor who had to help more than he felt he hurt. Bruce who was angry inside. Hiding a past of being abused. Hiding his anger at his mother's death. Bruce who was Tony's science bro.

Tony answered call outs with ease. Even let himself be drawn into intellectual debate with the keynote speakers and instructors. He listened to Bruce pick apart the arguments from a molecular stand point in biochemical structure debates. Nuclear discussions and engineering theory. Physics discussions Tony had to force himself to stay quiet on.

But in the third day he felt confident to reach out. "Hey Banner." Tony greeted as he settled in the seat next to Bruce. The other boy looked up at him from his notebook of notes.

"T-Tony Stark right?" Bruce asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's right." Tony grinned and stretched in his seat. "So, how's the program treating you?"

"Well, it's a number of pre-requisites for my degree. I think it'll really expedite my college plans." Bruce smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah? I've already got my bachelor's and Masters in science. I'm working on advanced engineering now." Tony grinned and leaned on his elbow. "So, what are you doing after this? The school food is fine, but I'd kill for something more real ya know?"

"Ah, um...are you sure you want to go with me?" Bruce looked around at the other students. Many of them had flitted about Tony these past few days. Trying to impress the future heir of a tech company. Or just trying to flaunt their intelligence to him. Like they could keep up with him. The only person truly able to keep up with him on these topics was Bruce. 

"Yeah, you're a nose down in the books kind of guy aren't you?" Tony asked. "Well, let's take a break tonight. Get something to eat and be teenagers."

"A-Alright." Bruce agreed and when their lecture finished Tony spirited the other teen off the Oxford campus with Jarvis driving. They hit up a restaurant, then they caught a movie. They laughed easily. Tony was great at drawing Bruce's humor out. His dry wit and earnest desire to please. Stephen would love him. Bruce could keep up with the medical jargon better than Tony could.

When they returned to the campus to the temporary dorms Tony wrote out his phone number and address. "You ever come out to the MIT Harvard area, my roommates and I live here. I think you'd love them. We should all hang out."

"Oh, uh-...are you sure?" Bruce scratched the back of his head.

"Absolutely Brucie Bear." Tony dropped his nickname unwarranted and it stirred an amused laugh from Bruce. He adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"Okay, I'll stop by. MIT and Harvard are on my program list. I'll be attending when I finish my classes." Bruce wrote out his dorm and phone number for the school he was currently attending. "Thanks for hanging out tonight. This was fun, I don't...I don't usually do fun."

"Well, all I do is fun." Tony remarked. They parted ways and he had to stop once inside his temporary dorm from. He sank to his ass on the floor and had to stop himself from hyperventilating. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He knew Bruce was fast tracking his programs like Tony and Stephen were doing. He knew Bruce was walking his intelligence right into the military contract for Ross. He knew the outcome. He knew Bruce hated being out of control of himself. He hated the Hulk even while the Hulk himself hated Bruce. Tony clenched his hands on his sleeves and braced his arms on his knees to drop his head on them and try to get his breathing under control.

Orange sparkles opened up a portal in his dorm. Stephen stepped through and closed the portal before he dropped to his knees in front of Tony. "Doc-?"

"Anthony, you're having a panic attack." Stephen pressed his hand to Tony's chest, right over the bond, the pressure he exerted reminded Tony of the Arc. He sucked in a real breath and leaned into the touch. It was comforting that pressure.

"Shit..." Tony forced his breathing to even out. He could be clinical if he had to be. He was a pro at dealing with his anxiety. He could do this, even better with Stephen giving him such a perfect anchor point. "It was so hard Steph..."

"I know." Stephen sat down between Tony's splayed legs. He gathered Tony close into a hug. "I know it's hard to let him just walk into it. But making that change will destroy this universe."

"Okay, okay." Tony crushed his cheek to Stephen's chest with no hint of remorse for it. A quiet moment stretched between them.

"Anthony, about the other day." Stephen started and Tony's heart about flew out of his chest in shock. They were taking about it?! "I-... I'm sorry-..."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sure it's just the situation we're in." Tony waved it off. They'd been in denial all this time. He didn't want to be rejected before he was old enough to really try for this. He knew what he wanted. "You’re the only person who really knows about what's going on."

"It’s more than that. I'm on uneven footing with you." Stephen said and Tony learned back in confusion. "It's not a good time. You're here to learn and get to know Bruce. I'll go back, we can talk about this another time."

"Wait-!"Tony grabbed Stephen's arms at the elbows. "Tell me what you mean. How could we be on uneven footing?"

"I’ve seen the love you could have in the winning universe." Stephen blurted. "And...I’ve seen other universes that...that have us as more."

"Show me." Tony urged.

"I can't show you the future I saw. That would...I broke the universe already just by seeing it myself. By sharing it with the Ancient One. If I show you...I could undo everything we've been doing. We're on a different path but your future is still possible." Stephen shook his head.

"Then show me what you can." Tony urged. Stephen looked away and the worry that spread in his chest certainly wasn't his own.

"You need to rehydrate and eat something." Stephen balked and Tony jerked him forward a bit.

"I'm not weak Stephen. Show me what you want to show me to make me run away." Tony growled and Stephen looked at him with wide eyes. The pain there was filled with so much want. Good, they felt the same then. Stephen drew wards over the room, then across Tony. Then that glowing eye made of light opened up on his forehead. Tony reached up to smash their foreheads together. He kept his grip of Stephen's neck and closed his eyes.

Just like before universes opened up. He was seeing through Stephen's eyes. He witnessed universes where they knew each other after the charity dinner they were introduced at in a haze of memory. Relationships that built before Stephen's accident. Relationships that could crash and burn. Relationships that survived the crash. Relationships that started on Titan. Some after the Time Stone visions, some after he saved Stephen from torture. Relying on one another in the fight on Thanos. Running together with the Time Stone. Protecting each other against Thanos' forces. Hiding in the Dark dimension. Watching Stephen go evil to fight Thanos. Watching Stephen die again and again to protect him. Watching himself die again and again to protect Stephen.

Stephen was hoping to turn him off the feelings. To make him see any love between them had already crashed and burned or ended in tragedy. This one universe he was holding onto most be special. The framework for victory they were modeling and deviating from held something Stephen didn't want him to see. Something that didn't _include_ the Wizard.

Too _fucking_ bad. 

He could feel the emotion Stephen was feeling in these visions of life. They were both reliving these universes as they unfolded and ended. He could feel the devastating love Stephen held for him. Pure, real, and honest. As the visions faded away Tony blinked back to himself. The phantoms of that all-encompassing love burned in their bond. Tony gripped his chest and looked at Stephen. The visions faded away.

"You don't want to pursue it." Tony hummed.

"You deserve more." Stephen said and touched his own chest. Tony was feeling a lot he couldn't name. He was pretty sure it felt just like the love Stephen was feeling. "More than I could ever give or be to you."

"More..." Tony nodded. If he was paying attention and inferred enough. Stephen assumed he wasn't good enough to support Tony in the midst of the events of their lives before Thanos. He could only assume he meant children were in Tony's future. Children probably with Pepper. Why else would he be trying to deny his feelings?

"Anthony-..." Stephen started and Tony reached out to cover Stephen's mouth with his hand. He mashed his own lips to the back of his palm. Stephen's hands gripped Tony's shoulders tight and the pressure increased on his palm. His chest whirled with so much emotion it started to make him feel dizzy with it. 

"I'm fifteen," Tony said low and soft when he leaned back from the not-kiss. "You’re going to turn fourteen soon. This isn't the time to get all hung up on these feelings."

Stephen looked at him from where Tony was still holding his hand over lips he couldn't look at without taking that last step Stephen was trying to prevent. Tony could respect Stephen's wishes. Even if he wanted to fucking curse them.

"Pepper will come into my life after my parents die. Jarvis will hire her. If I meet her and a shred of my former feelings for her remains, you win. I'll back off forever." Tony ignored the spike of hurt he felt in his own heart. Stephen was very carefully maintaining neutrality. Asshole. "If I met her again and all I can think about is you... _I_ win. And that means you have to stop denying what you're feeling."

"What-...?" Stephen leaned back and lifted an eyebrow at him . "What if I find someone else?"

"Then I'll let it go entirely." Tony shrugged. "But I felt you, I felt what you were feeling in those visions. I felt what you were the moment we came out of it just now. And _that_ is the stuff of Disney movies and fairy tales. That's the stuff of promises and devotion. I've never felt like that for anyone in my entire previous life. Not even for Pepper. You've got until then to either get over it, or I'm coming for you. Because those feelings, those are for me."

Stephen looked down with a red face and rubbed his hands over his face. "I really will move on."

"Sure you will." Tony doubted it. That kind of love didn't go away. That kind of love was forged in fire, tempered by battle, and had been in the depths of their bond since they woke up here. Tony knew what it was now. Stephen started feeling like this back on Titan. Tony had some catching up to do honestly.

He was going to return those unconditional feelings. He was going to match that love and transcend it. Stephen gave up his life for Tony, was sacrificing his happiness for a future that probably wasn't theirs anymore. The wizard deserved everything and more. Tony intended to deliver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe and have great holidays! :3


	37. Advancement 1986: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen contemplates allies.
> 
> Tony: Almost 16  
> Stephen: 14 1/2  
> Rhodey: 17 1/2  
> Wong: Almost 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!!! ❄️🎄❄️🎄❄️
> 
> Thank you all for being readers this year! You've kept me busy and consistent. Honestly I needed that this year! I appreciate all of you and hope you have a great holiday today even if you don't celebrate Christmas! 
> 
> With Love :3  
> Zee

The multiverse was a beautiful tapestry of change and certainty. Order and Chaos in constant balance. Stephen could see all of it as he meditated. He could see whole existences beyond his own. It was humbling. It made his personal situations humbling.

Stephen opened his eyes and sealed the flow of the multiverse as he descended from his levitation. His room was quiet, the house even more so. Tony and Rhodes were gone for their spring break to the Stark company where Tony was to create his first AI. 

Wong was asleep, the wards brushed over him softly and told Stephen everything he needed to know. In this moment alone, as Stephen had nothing else to occupy his time, he was filled with yearning. His carefully maintained his emotional composure broke and he faced reality. He'd accidentally given Tony too much leverage over the past year. 

Tony had taken his declaration seriously. No attempts had been made to cross the distance between them. _Thankfully_. But the way he felt was no longer disguised to Stephen. He could feel the simmering want and blistering affection on Tony's side of the bond. He said Stephen felt like what Disney movies were made of. Well Tony felt stronger than that. What Disney movies grew into or were inspired by. And he wasn't shying away from doing everything in his power to show it. In small gestures like prepping tea, or heading to the bus station with Stephen even if they were going on different directions. Making Stephen's favorites on his night to cook. Or keeping him company as he learned new subjects he'd neglected to take the first time he'd earned his degrees. 

If this was some kind of epic grandiose romance ordained by the One Above All, Stephen didn't know how to handle that. That couldn't be what the god above the rest had wanted. Why such an insignificant change made even before their rebirth? It had to be that Stephen was to maintain the universe. Keep reality intact. Why would the bond do _this_ to him? Why would it show him everything he could have, everything he could ever want or dream of?

It proved Stephen was as selfish as he'd been when he was a doctor. To crave the glory, the prestige of being the best neurosurgeon in the world. To strive to be the best Sorcerer in the world. Now his heart was reaching out for the best man in the universe. A man that _was not_ his to have. Madness.

Stephen needed to keep his mind busy. He'd forced himself to keep to the status quo after the night of revelations between them. He'd buried himself in finishing all of his pre-requisite work. With the full support of the programs at his accelerated pace by summer he'll have finished his bachelors of science. Specialized in three major programs. He truly had enough credits now stacked for three degrees. But that wasn't the point.

Getting to expand his already substantial medical knowledge was thrilling. Surgery was where he reigned but adding on the right chemistry and engineering degrees would hopefully help him further. Not only to progress into pathology beyond what he knew and understood, but into oncology and prosthesis. The things Tony could do with his tech was monumental and could even revolutionize medicine. Stephen wanted to help as many people as he could _while_ he could as a doctor. He wanted to leave more behind than just the surgical techniques he and Christine had perfected before.

Thankfully this was a heavy course load and had kept him busy. Busy meant he wasn't thinking about Tony. It meant he wasn't fantasizing about the beard he would grow, the muscle he would put on, the angle his cheeks would take when the youth finally bled away... A delighted curl of warmth bloomed in his chest. Feeling like heat and acknowledgement. Coy almost. Like Tony knew the turn Stephen's thoughts were taking. 

Damnit. 

He couldn't think about those things. Because if he did he would be lost. Stephen couldn't afford to be lost. Not when his resolve was challenged.

Damn Tony. Damn him for dangling that carrot without even a hint of a catch to man's Stephen truly wary. All Stephen would have to do was reach out. The stupid bet wouldn't matter. They could be something even now if Stephen wanted. Something universally world shattering. And how he _wanted_ that. 

Yet the vision of Tony's daughter haunted him. She hovered in his mind, so sweet and adoring. The one thing Tony would fight for. The one thing that had given his life meaning. The one person who gave him the drive to give up Iron Man for a time. Until he couldn't. Tony sacrifice was for her. 

That wasn't the only vision of her. There were others where she and Peter were a tag team in tormenting Tony's journey of fatherhood. _They_ were what Tony deserved. _They_ were his future. Stephen reaching out, Stephen grasping for the man who had taken his heart in the dusty grit of Titan...would erase her. Erase that. 

No. No he would not steal that from Tony. Never.

* * *

Stephen was reading through Tony's notes from his end of the timeline again. Wong was below, not allowed to read or see what Stephen was looking at in this scope. Too dangerous for anyone save Stephen and Tony to be reading what would happen in the future. Each notebook they had written in since the summer they'd started were spelled to only be opened by them.

Stephen cracked open a new one. One Tony had left on his way out of the house for his trip with Rhodes. Stephen felt his brows lift in surprise. These...these were _what-ifs_. People Tony linked up to be potentially necessary. Necessary in the way Tony had been seeing from Stephen's millions of universes. He'd demanded to see more all the time. Thousands of instances Stephen already showed him. And this was the result. 

Tony was piecing together potential victories. These what ifs were in regards to who he could befriend, who they could eliminate. Who might be an ally instead on an enemy. And that...Stephen clenched his fingers on the book as his emotions whirled with no true direction. The wards flared around him siphoning energy he'd drawn in by unconscious yet excited thought.

Rushing footsteps drew Stephen from his musing. Wong burst trough the door looking ready to fight. "What’s wrong?!"

"I'm sorry." Stephen closed the book of strategic theories and tactics. His chest felt curious, a slight tinge of worry, but delighted, as if Tony had narrowed down what had set Stephen off. "I was contemplating the things Anthony had recalled. People he thinks can be allies to us if certain events don't happen the way they are going to."

Wong looked visibly uncomfortable for a moment. Talk of changing time events always seemed to worry him. It should, it worried Stephen just as much. "Have you thought about what I've suggested?"

"I always think about what you've suggested." Stephen said honestly as he tossed Tony's notes into the air. His magic took the notebook to the spelled and warded shelf. "The answer is still no."

"The other masters...they could help us." Wong never gave up on it. He couldn't, their order was secret for a reason. They relied on only themselves for a reason. Stephen couldn't rely on them. Not yet. "Master Kaecilius, and Master Mordo have been very active in their protections. Surely-?" 

"No." Stephen said forcefully and Wong looked at him in shock. It wasn't often Stephen spoke harshly. A habit he still hadn't broken. He'd worked hard to get rid of the casual disdain he used to speak with. But the harsh tone of his refusals still rang with finality. He needed that at the moment however. _'Do not color his perceptions. It's not his fault he trusts them. He doesn't **know**.'_

"Stephen," Wong started across the room. That he felt comfortable enough to argue with Stephen sent a happy thrill through him. He preferred it when Wong spoke his mind, even if they disagreed. Especially if they disagreed. "We've lived here for two years. We've trained together, you've even let me help you with your martial arts. You've let me in on your truth, your mission. I trust your magic. I trust _you_."

"Goodness Wong don't hurt yourself." It wasn't like him to speak so candidly, but it was welcome now. Once he'd been the experienced one offering Stephen guidance. In some training instances, that was still the case. Stephen appreciated Wong’s input. On everything except this, though the disagreement was welcome all the same.

"You don't trust me." Wong said and Stephen jerked as if slapped. "There's a reason beyond your mission that keeps you from reaching out to the order. This ' _selfishness_ ' you've used as an excuse is just that. An excuse."

"I...as a Sorcerer I'm supposed to protect the earth and the multiverse first and foremost. I'm planning to use my magic to save my family. To save _Anthony's_ family. I am not worthy to be at Kamar Taj." Stephen spat; it was a truth he held close. It wasn't time yet. He had time to be selfish before he had to be selfless.

"And I say that's the hero in you." Wong stepped forward imploring Stephen with his eyes. "Why won't you reach out to the order for help?"

"Because it's dangerous." Stephen admitted to his friend. "Dangerous for you, our friends, Anthony, and my family."

"What do you mean?" Wong scowled. "We safeguard life, balance, harmony. How could it be dangerous?" 

Stephen reached out his hand and the bottom drawer of his desk opened from beneath layers of seals. The box from within floated to land in his outstretched palm. He held it out. "Do not open this box."

Wong took it and careful seals formed where he held it. Wong frowned as he looked at the spell work. "There's a curse in here. Multiple curses."

"Three to be exact." Stephen corrected gravely. "One night, some years ago. Mordo came to my home. In my previous attempt at this life Mordo was my friend. He was my mentor. We had a difference of opinion, so he left the order. But with this life now...now I know what kind of person he was and is."

" _Mordo_ cursed you?!" Wong looked at him in abject horror. Something in him felt validated. The same way it had when Tony got angry on his behalf as well. 

"In my first life I suffered from night and waking terrors as a child. By the time I was a teenager I had blocked the events out with drinking. My parents were disappointed in me, mightily so. And after my sister died, they became distant and cold until they eventually passed away. My father especially was emotionally and verbally abusive." Stephen reached out and tapped the box. "When I died, or perhaps when the Ancient One met me in my first life, the curse I was under was broken. I saw clearly, I noticed nothing different. For the entirely of my life I thought it was just me."

"What are you saying?" Wong stated at the box in horror.

"One night, because I knew no better in _this_ new life, Mordo walked through my wards. I trusted him then, because I remembered him as my friend with a different mindset than I. That I had disappointed him with _my_ choices." Stephen's fists clenched and the Cloak ruffled against him with its shared fury. "He walked into my home. Uncontested because _I_ trusted him. And he cursed my parents with this disappointment spell. This insidious magic I've never seen before. But it would worm its way into their minds, affecting their minds in regards to me, their interests, and their stability. Negativity taking root in who they are."

Wong sat the box on the desk and shook his head. 

"He would have gotten into my sisters room, when she was so young she couldn't have fought back. But I keep my siblings domains so thickly warded even I have to activate and deactivate them to enter. So he came to me, and he sent me this curse. This curse that I had actually repressed in my memories. Do you know what is like to repress something when you have an eidetic memory?"

"I-... No." Wong’s trademark frown slipped over his youthful face.

"The Cloak protected me as best it could against his spirit form. The second he left I ripped the spell out of me. Then I removed it from my parents. They're still active, in this box, bound to rocks." Stephen picked up the box and returned it to the warded drawer. It closed off its own accord and Stephen settled. "Fear, contempt, misery. He wanted me to feel these things. And he did this... _before_. The memories live in my head now that they're free."

"There are...rumors, gossip really about him. About where he came from. That magic like this was what they swore they could teach. But there's never been any true students, no true magic users." Wong said. "Have you spoken to the Ancient One?"

"Not about the curses." Stephen shook his head as he pondered over Wong's revelation. "She knows I will not see him. She knows I do not trust him. She knows that the timeline has to be maintained as best it can leading into the future. She even knows the outcome should I fail again. That is why I am free to do as I intend. Our future is death."

Wong fisted his hands. "Mordo hurt you while you were under the Ancient Ones protection."

"He is her blind spot." Stephen nodded. "I don't know if it's love, or respect, or just companionship. But in her lifetime he will not betray her. So he is not truly her enemy. But he is mine."

"Then he is mine." Wong looked at Stephen honestly. "This will never happen to you again."

"Of course not." Stephen waved a hand. "The next time I'll banish him to a hell dimension after stripping his magic away. If he intends to use his magic to harm, then he never deserved to be a Sorcerer to begin with."

Wong turned to the door with a serious stride. "What was said between us just now Stephen. Will never leave my mouth to the order."

"Thank you, my friend." Stephen nodded. Wong nodded and left the bedroom. Seconds later the wards began siphoning Wong’s energy. Clearly this story had upset him. Stephen felt oddly warmed. A questioning push of worry had Stephen projecting calm back to Tony. He was fine, just... _relieved_ Wong had sided with him.

Despite Wongs assurances he worried the Sorcerers of Kamar-Taj would determine Stephen's antics as problematic. But their universe was depending on them securing their victory. Losing half of all life would destabilize the multiverse entirely. He could not afford to have the Mystic Order getting in the way of survival. 


	38. Familiar 1986: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets one of his tech babies back
> 
> Tony: Almost 16  
> Stephen: 14 1/2  
> Rhodey: 17 1/2  
> Wong: Almost 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I would like to thank dancibayo for Beta reading this one! They caught some of the errors that usually get past me. I appreciate that!
> 
> I hope everyone had a good new year. 2020 is finally over. Hopefully this year can be better. It doesn't have to be great. It just has to be normal! Please let it be normal!
> 
> Anyways thanks for stopping by to read! I appreciate you all! :3

"Well, look who _we_ have here!" Stane's grating voice greeted Tony and Rhodey as they entered the lobby of the Malibu compound.

"Tony said he had some ideas and wanted to test them out here." Howard laughed as he greeted his friend and partner. It was a rare week that his father wasn't busy. But with the context Tony had now he knew his father was hard at work with SHIELD. Tony intended to enjoy this week working on DUM-E. Stane did not factor into any of his plans. He was just an obstacle. 

The only saving grace was that there was only Rhodey with him. Thus far Tony had managed to keep Stane far away from Stephen and the Strange family. It helped that Stane lived here while Stephen's visits were concentrated in New York.

"Uncle Stane!" Tony put on the false cheer and happiness he used as a mask when he saw the other man. This was how Tony would survive to put Stane in his place. And oh _would he._

"How ya doin' kiddo?" Stane grinned at him. No hint of the bastard he was in that deceptive war mongering face. Not yet at least. But it was there. "How's MIT treating you?"

"It's boring." Tony shrugged. "This is my best friend James Rhodes."

"Best friend?" Rhodey whispered even as he pasted on a welcome smile. Obviously, it was clear to Rhodey that they were acting like stupid kids. Acting his physical age was Tony's greatest defense. "It's a real honor to meet you sir. Tony talks about you all the time."

"All good things I'm sure." Stane laughed. Howard returned from the front desk and handed Tony and Rhodey badges.

"Here you are boys. Tony, your regular space is open. I'll come get you both for dinner." Howard told them.

"Thanks dad." Tony grabbed Rhodey and led the way.

"Thanks Mr. Stark!" Rhodey called and they slipped into the elevator. The second they were inside Tony curled his fingers at his side, out of sight of the camera. A silencing ward stretched unseen over them both small and manageable. Damn, maybe Tony should be a wizard too.

"So, who is that guy?" Rhodey asked the second the magic fell into place and Tony nodded.

"My father's partner. They run the business together while my father...does other things." Tony huffed and waved his free hand. 

"You were totally in character there." Rhodey whispered in worry.

"One day, he's going to try to have me killed. I'll survive, obviously. But he's a wretched bastard." Tony growled. "Sorry, you're on his radar now. We're going to have to act like we like him for a long time."

"Part of the plan?" Rhodey asked.

"Not directly for you. He'll want to use you and..." Tony trailed off in a vein of worry for Pepper. She wasn't part of this yet. But she was inevitable. He worried for how Stane would use her. "There will be others. You need to go along with whatever he throws at you. 'Oh Tony's so stupid, just let him work, I'll take care of the business for him'. That bullshit. I'll be handling that my own way later."

"He didn't even flinch when you called me your best friend. He had no clue about Stephen." Rhodey hummed as they approached the right floor.

"He knows about Stephen as my smart friend from Nebraska. We're going to keep it that way." Tony insisted.

"I'm pretty sure out of all of us he's the one we least need to worry about." Rhodey remarked.

"Stephen's got his own shitty future problems to deal with without having to carry me through mine." Tony waved the spell away. It was starting to itch. How did Stephen do this without ever breaking a sweat? "He...he deals with enough."

It couldn't be easy knowing all the things he did. Tony was only scratching the surface. The weight he was carrying...it was unfair. Fuck that One Above All bastard. Stephen shouldn't have to do everything alone.

The elevator door opened, and Tony plastered on his delighted grin and waved as they headed to the empty lab space specifically set aside for Tony to use while in Malibu. The other staff members just grinned and waved back before the doors sealed behind them.

Tony wished he had a better understanding of how Stephen's wards worked. Then he could seal them in safely. But instead he would make do with limited cover. "It's okay Tony, we’ll be fine."

Rhodey was too observant. "I know Platypus." 

Tony immediately started to pick through the various parts he'd given his father a list for. "Okay, You want to see the design plans?" 

"Yes, I've only been demanding to see for weeks." Rhodey made grabby hands at the papers Tony set out.

The plans were expansive, layer by layer. It reminded him of the blue prints he'd drawn and layered to show Yinsen his secret plans for the first suit. This wasn’t a secret, just an expansive design. He would give the design and basic AI program to his father to put in their warehouses. But the one they were building would have the more elaborate AI program. The one with a minor personality. 

Rhodey ooh-ed and ah-ed over the designs for nearly twenty minutes before he looked at Tony with determination in his eyes. Tony grinned and they set to work.

Hours passed as they split to do separate tasks. Tony took the computer that was provided and scoffed at the limited programming. Another thing he would have been more happy to have was Stephen here to section this whole room off so he could spot build a computer more to his liking. He'd make do.

Tony had thankfully made a rather advanced memory bank more akin to one he would have replaced around the early 2000's. But no one would be seeing it inside Dum-E. Tony finished assembling it and testing the capacity. He touched it once he'd disconnected it. Soon his dopey little bot would be alive. 

Tony spent the majority of the day coding his main AI program. He patched some of the flaws he knew he fixed later in his previous life. But the major flaws he knew DUM-E had were staying. He missed his stupid little overly helpful bot. By the time his father arrived Tony was finishing the last few lines of code. Rhodey had created the autonomous base. The rest of the bot would have to be finished in the next few days. 

Tony uploaded his program to the memory bank and wiped the computer entirely. "Come on Rhodey, we'll be back at it tomorrow." 

"Alright, if you’re sure." Rhodey packed his tools up and carefully left the pieces of DUM-E on the tables. 

* * *

Tony tossed and turned in bed. It had been a few days and they were still testing the bot body. He wasn’t going to put his DUM-E in it without knowing everything was working as it should first. Rhodey was just as intent with it, insisting on fine tuning the mechanics. They were in agreement there. DUM-E deserved the best.

That wasn’t what was keeping him up though. No, Tony's tossing and turning in the family pent house wasn't because of all the things that could go wrong this trip. He was more occupied with the burning remnants of puberty still making its insidious way through his body. He was fighting damn hard not to indulge. No reason to subject Stephen to that. Morning time in the shower notwithstanding, they purposely kept to different times to wake up for just that reason. 

Stephen was also disgustingly good at shutting down his side of their soul bond. So Tony could say with certainty that Stephen was either better disciplined, or better at hiding it. Tony was struggling as he tossed and turned. Images of Stephen's stupid height kept popping up in his head. Silver at the temples, of wind swept hair. A beard just his type of groomed, flashed across Tony's mind. Fuck, no amount of _'not today Satan!'_ mantras he chanted were helping tonight. 

Tony hurled his blankets off and made his way towards the bathroom. He sent a wave of apology to Stephen. A drowsy slow ebb of curiosity bubbled in his chest. "No, go the fuck back to sleep you asshole." 

Amusement filled Tony’s chest and he cursed. Stephen thought Tony was just messing around. He turned on the shower and stripped. Being a teenager sucked so badly. He had to get Stephen to go back to sleep. To somehow shut out what was about to go down. He opened himself up and let the desire and heat he was fighting roll through him. Stephen's startled emotion burned through him. 

"Yeah, better knock yourself out if you don’t want to be part of this." Tony hissed. He stepped under the spray and thunked his head hard on the tile. "Sorry buddy, can’t help it." 

A soft apology wafted through his chest. Tony grasped it and shook his head. Stephen didn’t ask for this. Tony was being _good_ not pushing for more. He was pretty sure he pressured Pepper when she'd let him. Stephen deserved to run for a while. Eventually the feelings would catch them both. When age wasn’t in the way. When he could convince Stephen that Pepper frankly wasn’t doing it for him anymore. 

Tony focused his mind and the images of young Stephen started to morph in his mind. Until he was looking at the wizard from New York before he got kidnapped. God he’d looked amazing then. "Seriously Doc, get lost." 

A faint curl of answering desire hit Tony like a ton of bricks before the connection sealed itself. Tony snorted, and wrapped a hand around himself. "Keep running Doc. It's fine. I'll catch you eventually." 

* * *

"Tony be careful." Rhodey prodded Tony's knee with his foot. 

"I am careful, I'm being _so_ careful." Tony assured Rhodey as he tucked the battery into the housing unit in the middle of the base of DUM-E's body. He then screwed the housing itself down. Carefully avoiding damaging any of the complicated wiring inside the unit was hard. But Tony was experienced in maintenance for his bots. The second the battery was attached and settled he adjusted and started to hook up the memory bank. It would be hidden just above the battery. The wires would flow around it without giving its position away. 

When he finished attaching it he powered it on, and all the little lights came to life inside. "Okay, everything looks good from here." Rhodey told him from where he stood looking at the computer. The mechanical arm had lifted itself from the table into a ready position. Just basic return to start functions. "Go ahead."

Tony blew out a long breath and turned on the actual AI program by switching on the memory bank. DUM-E swung its arm wide before it adjusted. It angled and looked at him through its cameras. No voice, it didn’t need one. But the way the claw hand tilted this way and that was so familiar that Tony started to cry. "Oh Buddy it’s you." 

He wrapped his arms around the huge base of the bot. It moved just an inch closer to pat him on the back. Tony laughed through the agonizing feeling of loss and elation of having one special AI back. DUM-E had to be confused, but it gently tilted its arm around before it reached out to claim a shop rag. It knocked over a tool box as it handed the shop rag to him. 

"Thanks buddy." Tony laughed as he looked at the destruction his baby had already wrought. "Man I missed you." 

The arm tilted again in confusion, but Tony just shook his head. He wiped his eyes and looked at Rhodey who was in awe as he looked at the bot. "Tony, it anticipated that you needed a rag." 

"Yeah, pretty sure they'll all be like that, even if DUM-E is limited." Tony smiled softly. "I think subconsciously I always set up my AI to be able to adapt and learn. Small or large."

"You’re...you’re so brilliant." Rhodey looked at him with shining eyes. 

"Well so are you, you helped me build this thing." Tony patted his bot and rubbed his thumb over the claw as it bumped his fingers for more. It couldn’t feel, so he was surprised it wanted a bit of physical contact.

A bubble of warmth surfaced in his chest. The first real feeling he’d gotten in a few days. Stephen had kept a tight lid on what he'd been feeling outside of that one explosion of elation from days ago. Tony could only assume that had been the notebook he’d left behind. 

"It's perfect Tony." Rhodey said as he walked around DUM-E. The cheeky bot reached out and lifted Rhodeys wallet right out of his back pocket. 

"It really is, isn’t it?" Tony smiled at his bot and it tilted its head towards him again. It was like it wanted to see him from another of the cameras attached to it. It handed Tony the wallet and for something with no face it looked awfully smug. It really _was_ his baby. 


	39. Mix Tape 1988 Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Sorcerer lays the groundwork for a future team up. 
> 
> Tony: 18  
> Stephen: Almost 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a timeskip yall. But these next chapters are going to be very interesting. I hope you're all ready for it. I know I am. Thank you for stopping by to read! 
> 
> Please be safe out there! :3

"You’re _sure_ we need him?" Tony asked as Stephen finished writing a letter. This letter was a small catalyst for a future change that he couldn't make himself. But because he had written what he had, and was going to ensure its delivery, hopefully that would allow him to make a change that wouldn't ultimately be in his hands. 

"Of course we do." Stephen looked up. Tony was lounged across the Sorcerer's bed. His lanky frame was covered in ripped jeans, and a worn in t-shirt with Led Zeppelin emblazoned across it. His Chuck Taylors bounced loudly on the edge of the bed frame as he swung his legs idly. Stephen tutted in fond annoyance. 

They had come back to the Cambridge House early from their respective summer breaks. Tony would be pushing for his PhD’s in the upcoming terms. Stephen was finally admitted to full medical school, though his clinical internships would be postponed until he turned eighteen. A concession he could live with. They were certainly making progress. But that wasn't the reason they truly came back early. No their return was solely to meet this window of a current and future change to the timeline. 

"He's part of the reason we couldn’t win." Tony remarked gesturing with a hand blithely. "He got too hotheaded." 

"That’s probably going to happen again. But this letter will hopefully explain to him that he should come _here_ before his team runs up against Thanos." Stephen rolled his fingers and the letter sealed with magic. It would be revealed upon the opening of the letter he planned to attach this one to. "Before Thanos acquires Gamora they should come here. Hopefully we can mitigate those circumstances."

"And if we can’t?" Tony sat up; his jaw was looking more defined by the day. Stephen swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the very real reality of Tony’s legal age. Stephen was having a hard time denying himself the one thing that was waiting patiently for him. Stephen's resolve was weak because he was a teenager with hormones. He refused to cave in to his own stupidity. 

"Then Thanos gets the Soul Stone." Stephen refocused. "If we can get them here, then he won’t have it. At least not right away." 

"All he'll need is the Space Stone to snatch her." Tony was going over the reality they had already lived again. Facts from what was coming for them. It should frustrate the Sorcerer that they had to trust Quill for this, but it didn’t. Nothing about their forming plans frustrated Stephen. He trusted their preparations. 

"That means we'll have to make nice with Loki." Stephen countered to Tony's endless frustration. "It was your idea." 

"Don’t remind me." Tony pouted and rolled himself into Stephen's knitted afghan. A gift from Beverly over the past Christmas. "I can take Quill; do we _have_ to have Loki?"

"Loki, who is the lynch pin in most of the plans that will expose this world to Thanos?" Stephen asked wryly. "Loki, who has the most contact with the Space Stone?"

"Don’t throw logic at me." Tony whined and their bond flared with annoyed resignation. "He’s an asshole." 

"Yes, but arguably, so are we." Stephen stood and the Cloak leapt from its place across the chair he'd been sitting on. It wrapped itself around him until it was mimicking a pull over hoodie. Stephen tucked the letter into the center pocket. "Come, we only have so much time." 

Tony hopped up and padded over. Stephen handed the Sling Ring to Tony. "You’re sure I can do this?" 

"You've been there, you did all the scouting earlier in the summer. Think of the place you want to be. Think about standing in that exact spot." Stephen swallowed thickly and straightened his shoulders. This wasn’t about his crush or that it was reciprocated but not followed through on. He watched Tony put the ring on his index and middle fingers. "Just like when you cast the repulsor spell. The fabric of the multiverse is malleable, but even more so when we’re going somewhere on our own planet. It doesn’t have to be stable, just enough for me to see where we're going."

"Okay." Tony held out his hands. Relaxed focus settled in Stephen's chest from the genius.

Tony's circular motion was lax at first, but sparks appeared. They were very similar to the ones Stephen made when he first tried. Too many technical thoughts were distracting the genius.

Tony was still trying to quantify magic. He had interesting results so far, but math and science couldn't exactly explain magic. Stephen had tried. Tony was having a hard time focusing, the frustration started to build in their bond. Stephen stepped back and used his superior height to wrap his arm around Tony's to guide the motion. He projected calm and encouraging emotions through to Tony. 

"Think of where we're going." Stephen murmured as he watched the portal open, it was wonky, but green grass and hedges appeared. Then a parking lot and a tree. "Perfect." 

"It's not going to hold." Tony warned and Stephen pushed his magic through their bond so smoothly that it circled the weak edges of the portal and shored it up to a perfect circle. "Steph...wow.."

"You are a surprisingly good conduit." Stephen glared at Tony's hands for a second. "Perhaps because you will have the Arc reactor implanted in your chest?"

"Maybe, or it could be this thing?" Tony turned and tapped Stephen's chest for emphasis. Maybe, they hadn’t quite figured out what Tony’s side of the bond allowed him to do. Stephen could draw strength from Tony if he desperately needed it. Tony didn’t seem to be affected by it though. Maybe stability was what he was gaining?

Stephen stepped through the portal and took the Sling Ring back as Tony joined him. It was still afternoon on the other side of the portal. This day in 1988 was when Peter Quill would be abducted and taken out of the Milky Way System. This letter would be all they had to hopefully get him back to Earth before Thanos came. Stephen hoped to implore him to bring the Power Stone and save the lives of the planet Thanos would destroy to get it. They needed allies, allies that couldn’t help if they were already dead by the time it came to fight. 

Stephen cloaked them in magic that led to Tony grabbing his hand softly. Stephen ignored the way his heart jumped right up into his throat and his stomach dropped. He used the physical connection to lead them carefully and unseen through the busy but small hospital.

The room they were looking for was open, a nurse was checking over the patient with worried eyes. Tony looked at him, but Stephen knew what was happening. Cancer was ravaging her. The aggressive kind, judging by the chart he could see. No one should have to watch their parent waste away like this. 

Knowing what Stephen knew, he reached out and felt the energy that had caused her cancer. He siphoned a piece of it and sent a furious pulse right through the energy. _'I know what you've done. I know what you are, Parasite. Count yourself lucky I'm not coming for you for this unnecessary suffering.'_

The entity that did this would get what was coming to it. He had seen it numerous times. He released the energy back to its place dug so deep into this woman that it couldn’t be removed without actually killing her. It was beyond even him now.

Tony clenched his fingers and Stephen nodded. He slipped over to the table where a perfect little envelope lay with a cassette tape inside. Stephen twisted his free hand and it lifted into the air. It unsealed and he tucked his letter inside. He spelled it to be revealed only _after_ the woman’s letter was read. He didn’t want to infringe upon the moment between mother and son. But his letter would still need to be seen.

Stephen threw magic at the universe as soon as he sealed the letter back together. He could feel reality altering with what he'd done. As soon as it settled he reached out to ease them back. A young boy of about eight years old barreled into the room halting their escape. It was Peter Quill as a child. 

Tony pulled him and they left the room to the mother and son as the rest of their family filtered in. They walked down another hallway and Stephen unlocked a door with magic to get them outside. They chose a location in the parking lot to wait. Stephen released the spell concealing them. 

"That’s fucking tragic." Tony murmured. "He's so young." 

"Yeah," Stephen nodded.

"No wonder he was so hung up on losing his lady." Tony huffed. "Poor kid." 

"Yeah." Stephen looked up at the sky as the sun started towards the horizon. 

They watched the sun burn its way to night. From an emergency door Peter Quill burst out and ran for the open field. His crying and grief was palpable. 

"Fuck Steph!" Tony shifted and Stephen tightened his grip on Tony’s hand that he hadn’t released. A ship appeared in the night sky. A massive beam of light opening up over the boy. "They’re good to him right?"

"He meets his father there." Stephen told Tony. "The one he needs, not the one who created him." 

They watched as the young boy was abducted. Only Stephen knew the truth because he had witnessed it. Everything he needed to know about the winning universe he had watched in depth. The ship left Earth and Stephen felt the universe settle with finality. Another paradox was averted and more unfavorable events were hopefully mitigated. It was in Star-Lord's hands if he followed the letter's advice. If he did perhaps they could bring in the right forces and prevent a loss of life that couldn’t be reclaimed. 

Stephen sighed and looked at Tony. "That’s the best we can do for now." Stephen said. "He's been warned." 

"Yeah," Tony looked at the sky and the worry Stephen felt was matched by Tony. Neither of them mentioned the hands they were still holding. 

* * *

Stephen collapsed onto the living room couch upon their return from the hospital. Tony dramatically fell across Stephen like a lazy blanket.

"Say Doc?" Tony asked. "What was on the cassettes?"

"She had a radio in there with her. I think she was recording music. In the other universes Quill rather enjoys his music." Stephen lifted an arm to catch Tony as the other teen rolled over him bodily to snuggle into Stephen's side. They just laid in the silence of the house. Rhodes was still with his family for the summer, and Wong had left for a more intensive training regimen at Kamar-Taj.

They had the house to themselves. 

"Stop freaking out." Tony patted Stephen's chest as he wiggled into place under Stephen's arm. "I'm not going to jump you."

"I am well aware of our armistice." Stephen scoffed. He couldn't deny how his heart leapt and raced with absolute delight at the feel of Tony molded to his side. He just wasn't going to voice it. 

"Good, I want you to remember." Tony cheekily pinched Stephen's side. "Show me something interesting."

Stephen sighed loudly for posterity. This wasn't the first time Tony had demanded Stephen show him more magic. Sometime since their first foray into it, Tony had seemingly kicked his fear. He was a slow learner, only because he didn't _actually_ want to learn. Instead he took up tricks for fun or wanted Stephen to show him more elaborate magic.

Stephen started opening small scrying portals. Reflective but unable to be breached so long as they remained unnoticed. Tony immediately pointed, "Whoa, that one is all wonky." 

Stephen scowled as he realized he'd unintentionally opened a scrying portal to the Dark Dimension. "Do not look for long. Madness and broken physics dwell there."

"You've been there?" Tony asked.

"Briefly." Stephen explained. "In reality I only spent a total of five minutes there. I just repeated those five minutes over a thousand times."

"You repeated-...like a time loop?" Tony shifted to his elbow so he could look away from the scrying portals. Whiskey dark eyes narrowed on Stephen. "You lived the _same_ five minutes trapped in a time loop."

"I had full control of the time loop." Stephen offered. "My memory carried over with each repetition. I could have broken the spell had I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?" Tony asked curiously.

"Dormammu, the entity I was trying to stop from entering this reality." Stephen decided they might as well have this conversation. Part of him clenched in a desire not to remember the multitude of deaths he'd experienced. "He is not an entity of mortal constitution. I'm not even certain he can be killed. He was on the brink of invading, brought here by Kaecilius. So I needed to trap him."

"You had no intention of breaking that time loop." Tony gaped at Stephen.

"This was a theory I explored in the millions of universes I looked at. In a few of them I trapped Thanos within it the same way. Provided he doesn't use the other Stones it's quite effective. But more often than not he always has one, and it counteracts or harmonizes with the Time Stone. " Stephen explained. "It is not effective against Thanos as a winning strategy."

"You don't get to go into a time loop like that again." Tony glared. "No way."

"I will not," Stephen assured Tony and patted the hand fisted in his shirt. It was not an experience he cared to repeat. "Only as an extreme last resort."

"So, what was the catalyst for your restart?" Tony hadn’t stopped glaring. Stephen looked aside and Tony's fingers tightened on the Cloak. "You _died_...over a thousand times?!"

"Yes." Stephen shifted to get up and away from the couch. Tony grabbed for him to keep him in place.

"That's _your_ future?! Dying multiple times to save this reality?! You take on too much." Tony hissed and wrapped his arm tight around Stephen. Well _that_ sapped away his willingness to get away. Tony really had too much power over him. "You’re going to do it again?"

"Well, I was hoping to avoid dying that many times again. Sometimes I still dream about it." Stephen let Tony pull him closer until they were facing each other on the couch. "I annoyed him into giving up. I hope this time I can annoy him into an alliance. Either to hide us in the event of failure, or to help us in the battle."

"You think he can stand up to the Stones?" Tony asked.

"No." Stephen shook his head. "But I think he's a damn good distraction."

Tony huffed but nodded. "I trust you."

"I trust you." Stephen echoed. They looked at one another for far too long to be appropriate. Stephen could lean in right now. He could taste Tony's lips in a way he'd dreamed of for the past few years. He could reach out and have the genius. "You make being a good person very very hard."

"Sorry," Tony smirked. He wasn't even remotely sorry. The absolute jerk. Tony looked back up to the scrying portals. "Hey, is that one Asgard?"

"Hm," Stephen was thankful for the distraction. "Yes I believe it is."

"So, that's where Point Break lives. Pretty ostentatious." Tony scoffed and Stephen chuckled.

"I suppose it is." Stephen remembered the brothers. Tony was right on the mark. The genius pointed to another one and Stephen started to narrate the histories of each portal was showing.

As the portals closed one by one, a tiny blue butterflies settled over them. Perching and fluttering around them. Tony reached out and touched one. The raw love Stephen was feeling was hard to keep hidden behind the magic wall he normally used to keep himself from ruining their peace. A blue butterfly perched on Tony's nose and Stephen melted just a bit. He was very much done for.

88


	40. Steady 1990: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows its time for Stephen to put their attempt to save a life marked for death to the test. So it's Tony's responsibility to make sure the Wizard doesn't break before they get that chance. 
> 
> Tony: 20  
> Stephen: 19  
> Donna: 17  
> Vic: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference for this chapter is Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme #45
> 
> They listed his birthday lol. But that doesn't make sense as his birthday is in November. Nebraska hangs out in the 40°F range at that time. Not exactly swimming weather. Comic plot holes all around lol.
> 
> But anyways. Thanks for stopping by to read. Stay Safe out there everyone! :3

Tony stirred from his nest of blankets on the den couch. This had been his new sleeping location ever since he'd turned eighteen. It felt a bit more proper with the way his feelings had stirred the first time he'd seen Stephen walking around the farmhouse in just a pair of pajama pants. Tony had nearly combusted into a ball of hormones in that moment. But he wasn't sixteen anymore! He was twenty, a full-grown man. So, logically, _Tony_ was walking around in only sweatpants or pajama pants to taunt the lean Sorcerer. He knew his wizard was looking.

Tony adjusted to sit up and yawned. The stairs rumbled and Vic appeared in the den doorway. It was still pre-dawn. "Tony, are you awake?"

"Yeah kid, I'm up." Tony had a special place in his heart for the boy. His overeager energy reminded Tony very much of two boys who would become important to him in the future.

"Wanna help me with the chickens?" Vic asked.

"Sure thing." Tony got up and pulled a hoodie on. It was still chilly this early in the morning.

They padded out to the mudroom where Tony's boots were. So many summers and random holidays had been spent here. It was as good as his second home. He'd thought of it that way for a long time now. Especially since it was special to Stephen.

They tromped out to the coop and Tony carried the feed bucket while Vic wrangled the roosters in charge of the flock. They were different from the ones Tony used to help with. Such was life on a farm. But Vic was adept at his chores, echoes of his older brother shining through. They had the same black hair pushed away from the face, the same jaw shape, they'd be nearly identical when Vic hit adulthood.

The farmhouse backdoor snapped shut and Tony leaned back to look. Stephen was making his way out while yawning. His medical school classes had ramped up after he turned eighteen. Most days he was swamped with coursework. Other than blowing through the topics he knew he'd started to stack on new specializations. He was really taking triple to quadruple majors at once. What an overachiever. 

If the reason they had taken this break wasn't important Stephen might have stayed to begin his clinical hours early. But there was no way that would happen. Not with what was to happen on this trip. Stephen carried deep dark bags under his eyes, the stress was eating away at him. Just like it was at the bond when he wasn't trying to hide what he was feeling.

"Mornin' Doc!" Tony called and Stephen finished adjusting the open edges of the Cloak. It was disguised as a zip up hoodie now. Wrapped around Stephen's waist was that flannel that had stayed with them since they were young. For some reason it never seemed to be too small.

"Good morning, I'll start on the cows Vic." Stephen took a moment to smile at his brother who just nodded. Vic and Tony spread feed around to the hens before they let the roosters down to eat as well. Dominance now maintained, the tiny raptors didn't try to bully the hens over the feed.

Vic then set to feeding the various dogs that patrolled the property. The dog houses were situated under a newer shed awning. Designed to be closed up when the weather turned cold. Vic filled their long trough with food and the other with water. Then they joined Stephen in the barn where he was milking the cows. It was similar to what they used to do when Stephen was younger.

Tony could say honestly that he loved every moment he spent on this farm. The Strange family were the absolute best.

"Steph!" Donna's voice called from the house. "Steph!"

Stephen eased from the stall and poured the milk bucket into a vat before he walked to the barn door. "What is it?"

"There's a call for you!" She answered. Stephen huffed but nodded and looked back at Tony and Vic.

"Could you both finish?" Stephen asked. He left and a few moments later the bond exploded into confusion and worry. Followed by a deep regret that morphed into self-loathing. Tony’s immediate worried reaction was to reach out in confusion. What the hell was going on?! 

"Okay, all done now." Vic said as he patted the rump of the last cow who trotted out to join her herd. Tony helped with the milk and sealed the vats. On schedule the sound of the tractor rumbled up. They exited the barn to see Eugene pulling in from his morning pass through of the massive array of fields.

"Hey there boys, all done?" Eugene grinned.

"All done Dad." Vic affirmed.

"Well, let's head in for breakfast." Eugene led them along and once in the house Tony peeled off to look for the wizard. Stephen was in the den pacing. His panic was rising on his side of their bond.

"Steph?" Tony edged into the wizards path and Stephen stopped to look at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Who called?"

"The Ancient One." Stephen muttered then leaned into his space. "The Eye Of Agamotto vanished."

"Wait, isn't that...that thing you used to wear. The amulet?" Tony recalled their compiled notes. "The thing that hides the Time Stone?"

"Yes, it was always hidden at Kamar-Taj. I wore it because it was safest with me after the Ancient One died." Stephen turned and sank to the couch. "She called to ask me to look for it. I can sense it because I remember what it's energy signature feels like. But I _can't_ -..."

"You can't leave. I know. Look, after we save Donna, you can go look for it. I'll help." Tony knelt in front of Stephen and took his hand. "It'll be okay, it's only a few hours. Then you can go find it."

"I'm so selfish." Stephen crumpled before Tony's eyes. "I'm risking everything for this. The natural order of fate has already decided what the outcome is. It's arrogant of me to think I should change that."

"Stephen, we've worked for this for years. This has been your decision since your rebirth. We can back off and let everything play out as it's supposed to." It would kill them both. Tony knew neither one of them were going to be able to let go. "But I know you. I know you can't let everything play out again without trying. I'm here, you know what you're going to do."

"I'm going to save her." Stephen nodded after a long pause. It didn't ease the self loathing Tony could feel the Wizard trying to suppress. 

"Now, let's go eat so you've got the energy you need to make that happen." Tony urged that was all he could do right now.

Tony forced Stephen up and into the kitchen so they could all eat together. Donna grinned brightly at them. She set out a jug of juice on the table and Stephen sat in his empty seat. Tony sat across from him and thanked Donna as she handed him a plate.

He watched Stephen closely. The man was a doctor at heart. Prioritizing crises was ingrained in him deeply. To be presented with two things of dire importance was killing him. Assumed selfishness versus absolute selflessness. That was the paradox that was Stephen Strange. It was very hard not to love him for that. He was really thinking about giving up this change. This one thing that would devastate and break him. Because their world and universe might need him more. 

Tony would be the bastard this time. He would be the one to shoulder that weight. Stephen would save Donna. For whatever reason, the Time Stone was missing. Probably a butterfly effect. Some universal hurdle to get in the way of stopping a death. This proved Stephen's theory about why his spell wouldn't work. They were about to directly save a life. Something thus far they hadn't done. If anyone could manage it, it was Stephen. 

* * *

Stephen was restless the rest of the day. Lingering in the den, pacing the kitchen, and staring off into space on the porch. Tony was at a loss for how to help. So he focused on supporting his wizard through the anxiety and waiting.

As the hour he'd marked in red pen in their notebooks approached, Tony shoved Stephen into the bathroom as he was pacing the hall. Donna was in her room listening to music, Vic down in the den watching TV, Eugene out with the farm hands, and Beverly was baking. They had a few moments.

"Anthony-?!" Stephen sputtered as Tony shoved his gangly limbs out of the way. Stephen's height was a damn annoyance most days. Getting in the way more than it enticed him. Tony grabbed Stephen by the head and the vicious spike of want and terror hit him square in the chest. Tony powered through and brought their foreheads together. The feelings abated nearly instantly when he realized Tony _wasn’t_ trying for a tryst in the bathroom. 

_Enticing_ idea, but not right now. 

"You've got this." Tony breathed. He looked into those stormy eyes with all the belief he felt. It sucked that this was how they were going to test very real and very important changes. Donna's life was on the line here. They were no strangers to protecting lives, they were heroes before they died. So he forced his feelings to the back burner to try and give the pep talk he knew they both needed. "She won’t drown, we won't let her." 

Stephen let out a broken noise that was so very close to a sob. Stephen slumped and dropped to the toilet seat to cover his face with his hands. All of the wizard's feelings crashed through their bond. It was staggering how much he was feeling. Fear, worry, anger, determination, love, and guilt. So much _guilt_. "It's killing you to stay here with the Time Stone gone, I know." 

Stephen bunched his shoulders and Tony sank to one knee to wrap his arms around his wizard. "I-..."

"It’s okay," Tony breathed. "It’ll _be_ okay, we're going to save her. I swear to you we'll save her."

"How can you be sure?" Stephen looked at him fiercely. "How can you be _so_ sure?" 

"Because _you_ were damn sure when you sketched out that spell when we died on Titan. _You_ took a chance to do this over." Tony said honestly. " _You’re_ so sure about so many things. So, when you’re not sure, _I_ will be." 

Stephen looked at him and he looked pained and relieved at the same time. Stephen's hands lifted and dropped before he reached out again and tugged Tony into a more proper hug. "Thank you, Anthony." 

Their bond hummed with their contact, but beneath it, the emotional turmoil was ebbing back. That iron clad control of Stephen's asserting itself. The anxious energy was pushed back for now. And that was where it needed to be. They were going to have to risk it all soon. Time to get their heads in the game. Stephen pulled back and their eyes met with more of a hardened resolve in place. No matter what they were going to succeed. 

The phone rang below, and Stephen stood to wipe his eyes and look in the mirror. With a wave of his fingers the blotchy redness under his eyes faded and he opened the bathroom door as Donna streaked down the hall. They padded down to the den and waited near Vic as he watched cartoons. Donna swung into the room moments later with a bright grin. 

"Look at you lazy bones!" She grinned and crossed to the couch to flop on her brother happily. "It’s too nice a day for us to be cooped up in here. We’re going to the river!" 

"Oh? Sounds like fun." Tony grinned even while part of him wanted to vomit at the role they were playing. 

"The river huh? And why would I want to do that?" Stephen had rehearsed this conversation with Tony hundreds of times over the past few months. His side of the bond was focused however. 

"Because I'm your favorite sister." She batted her eyes at him. In a familiar exchange that might have made Tony give in just so they could wheedle Stephen into any shenanigans they could think up. Not today. 

"You’re my _only_ sister." Stephen chuckled. 

"Yes, and my big brother has been away at college all freaking year. Let me show you off to my friends, please?!" She whined. 

"Mom won’t let you go without me coming along will she?" Stephen challenged and Donna's _'caught'_ pout took over her sweet face. 

"Aww come on Steph, let’s go _chaperone_!" Tony snorted in amusement. Dire situation or not, the Strange family members were cute. "It's our duty as the oldest to protect her honor from all the boys." 

"Tony, I don’t even like any of the boys that will be there." Donna turned her pout on him, and he rolled his eyes. No, he saw something else in her about today. She wanted to be young, she wanted to be a teen who flaunted her prodigy older brother and his genius best friend to her high school friends. Superficial and silly high school wants. And what was wrong with that? Nothing in the grand scheme of things. Only she was supposed to die today. 

"Alright, but you’d better _not_ be into any of these boys." Stephen fixed her with a disapproving stare that did unnecessary things to Tony. Donna jumped up to her feet in delight. 

"Perfect!" She raced out of the room. "I'm gonna go get ready!" 

"Donna, can I go too?" Vic got up to chase her. 

"No way brat!" She volleyed back.

"Aw come on! Stephen, I can come too right? Tony?" Vic turned those ridiculous gray eyes at Tony. He deflected that gaze with a hand. Not today! 

"Don’t give me the eyes kid!" Tony hissed and looked away for good measure. 

"Victor Strange you will _not_ be going along with the others!" Beverly shouted from the kitchen. "Your room needs cleaning and I’ve told you to clean it twice already today!" 

"But _Mom_!" Vic whined with all the power of his solid nine years. Tony bit back an amused smile when Vic stomped off in bitter childlike dissatisfaction. Best he wasn’t there for today anyways.

Honking drew their attention a quick thirty minutes later. Donna barreled down the steps in a bikini and flip flops the second she heard it. She jerked on a pink button-down shirt as she hurried them out to the cars that had pulled up.

Stephen drew up short as he observed the arrivals. According to Stephen's obsessive notes about this day, one car and three of her guy friends came. Today there was an orange convertible with three boys in it; _and_ a jeep with four girls in it. Donna beelined for the jeep with other teen girls who giggled and greeted her. 

Stephen waved at the other boys and led Tony to the car. They openly gaped at him. Tony wasn’t a secret around here. He just rarely did anything other than hanging out on the farm. He was always here for Stephen, and they didn't stray from the farm often.

"You’re Tony Stark!" One of the boys in the back gasped. "I thought Donna was foolin'." 

"Nah, I come almost every summer." Tony grinned personably. "Provided my dad doesn’t have some vacation planned." 

"How’s college Stephen?" Another boy asked as Stephen climbed into the back. His fingers moved unseen and the convertible and the jeep flared up with magic seals. They were unseen to these teens but Tony saw them, protections against accidents. He plopped himself into the back seat and the teens arranged around them to suit Tony and Stephen. Then the cars pulled out of the drive with music blaring loudly. The Jeep sped out first with all of the girls waving and squealing in excitement. 

"It's fine, busy." Stephen huffed, his focus was unwavering for now. Tony wanted to pat Stephen's knee but refrained. 

"No, like-," The blond in the front passenger seat turned around to look at them, "What are the parties like? The girls?" 

"Oh!" Tony snorted. He hadn’t thrown himself into the party scene this time around. But before he was well versed in it. Every party he was invited to, all the girls wanted to know him and all the guys had to talk to him. "They’re alright. More than you could handle." 

Stephen smirked and looked off as wind swept his hair back. He looked a damn sight, Tony wished it was one of his mother’s cars, on Malibu's winding roads. He wished he could watch the sun bathe Stephen in gold while they drove for hours. Well, that was a silly wish. Stephen would have to _enjoy_ vehicles, and the wizard hated them. Upgrading the fantasy then. _Flying_ through Malibu in the suit while Stephen flew with him. That was just as good, if not better. 

A road sign indicated a forest park was nearby. Stephen tensed up and their bond opened up wide with his anxiety. They were here though. The swimming hole was their destination. Careful planning had led to this moment. He looked at Stephen as they pulled up next to the jeep. The teens jeered at each other like good friends. But Tony’s eyes were all for Stephen. Storm gray eyes stayed glued to his for a moment longer. Then the wizard nodded.

It was time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cool thanks to dancibayo for Beta reading this. :3
> 
> A few readers are confused about the ages. So I'll list birthdays here for a bit of reference. I've decided I'll just list the age they will be in the year I'm writing for going forward. 
> 
> Tony: May 29, 1970  
> Stephen: November 18, 1971 ( It was originally 1930 in comics)  
> Rhodey: October 6, 1968  
> Pepper: April 10,1972
> 
> The rest I just arbitrarily chose a month and a year. 
> 
> Donna: April, 1973  
> Vic: March, 1981  
> Wong: June, 1968
> 
> I hope this helps.


	41. Death (Part One) 1990: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen tries to save Donna
> 
> Tony: 20  
> Stephen: 19  
> Donna:17  
> Vic: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are guys. I would like to thank my husband for his hand in helping me with the next couple of timeline changes (there's more chapters than just this one🤫). 
> 
> I literally broke his brain with time line discussions. He was a repeated sound board for various timeline butterfly effects. Poor guy. He's afraid of me now when I try to use him as a soundboard. There's true fear in his eyes now, bc I'm a monster and give him all kinds of hypotheticals he has to REALLY think about. Lol
> 
> But he hopes you guys like this as it's going to change the tone of this fic going forward. A break from the sweet fluff of childhood. I hope you guys like it too!
> 
> Thanks for hanging on to this point guys! We're in for a bumpy ride! :3 
> 
> Also stay safe out there everyone!
> 
> Still referencing "Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme #45"

Every part of Stephen screamed at him the moment Donna sprang from the jeep. She raced across the mud to fling herself into the water with some of her friends. The boys climbed up the small cliff side to dive in.

Stephen wanted to use his magic and rip her out of the water now. He'd drag her kicking and screaming to the car and back home to safety if he could. A solid hand pressed to the middle of his back and Stephen nearly voiced his thanks. He didn’t know where he would be if it weren’t for Tony’s steadfast support these past few weeks leading to this day. 

Stephen looked at Tony and nodded. The genius moved down the bank at a lazy walk and waved with a wry laugh as Donna called out to him. Stephen watched him go, they had mapped the rivers currents this past week. Tony would wait for her downstream, if nothing else, he would wade in to get her if he had the chance. That would leave this portion of their plan to Stephen. 

"Why didn’t you bring a swimsuit Stephen?!" Donna yelled from where she was wading around while splashing one of the other girls. The other two were setting up a blanket on one of the large boulders. 

"That’s alright!" Stephen called as he tugged at the Cloak where it lay on his shoulders as a short-sleeved hoodie. He wanted to walk towards her, but the second he started for the water the universe pressed down on him. It threatened a tear he didn't think he could manage at the same time as saving his sister. "I don't feel much like swimming anyways!" 

"What else is there to do on a day like today?!" Donna laughed as she tossed herself onto her female friend who shrieked in elated response.

Stephen watched Donna like a hawk as she swam around her friends in this shallow edge of the swimming hole. He twisted his hand using unseen magic to ease the rivers current to a lazy sprawl, but it immediately sped back up. He tried to direct it further out away from the swimming hole. It just returned to where it was flowing naturally. It was as if the earth itself was shaking off his attempts to change fate without ripping the fabric of reality asunder. 

The shrieks of laughter and splashing became a background noise as Stephen tried and failed to get his still basic preservation spell to latch onto his sister. He wasn’t going to be able to manage this. The Cloak tightened as it sensed his anxiety rising. Donna engaged in a splash war with the blond boy as the other two scaled the cliff again. Donna's female friend giggled as they both splashed the lone boy. 

There wasn’t enough _time!_ What was he supposed to do?!

"Agh! Donna you got me in the eye!" The blond boy yelled, and Donna laughed with her lyrical voice as she swam away. 

"I'll make it up to you if you can catch me!" She called as she swam away. Stephen hissed and cast his spell again and again. He was keeping his work invisible but it shattered around her every time. 

"Hey, I think you gotta go out after her." One of Donna's friends on the boulder called as she sat up. Stephen watched his sister go under, her hand failed as she clawex back to the surface. 

"Donna!" Stephen yelled as it started again. Just as it had happened the first time. His sister got a leg cramp in deep water controlled by the current. 

"Something's wrong!" One of the other boys yelled from the cliff pointing. 

"Help!" Donna yelled with a wrt gurgke. The magic Stephen had wrapped around her unraveled. The layers of protection wards he always maintained shattered. "I have-a cramp!"

"No," Stephen growled. He was going to have to be forceful with his intent and just do both at the same time. He grabbed metaphysically at the universe, with precise aim he snatched at the fabric of reality and his Cloak unfurled. He rocketed up into the air racing for Donna at the same moment he saw Tony cutting through the current towards her. Stephen hovered and reached into the water for her hands. The river current pulled her down and as Tony reached her she swept right past him. _"NO!"_

He needed the power to stop this. He needed to save her. A heavy weight fell on his neck and he looked down in horror when he realized what had just appeared. The Eye of Agamotto was hanging in a place it hadn’t been since he gave up the Time Stone within. Stephen threw his arms out, fingers bending perfectly. The rich and powerful energy of the Time Stone practically poured out for his use. It was so painfully familiar. 

_"STOP!"_ Stephen roared as he stopped time within a field of magic. He flew down and grabbed Tony by the arm. The genius was released from the hold of the Stone instantly and gaped at Stephen in shock. Stephen dropped them into the water where Donna was suspended. Her arms clawing for the surface, her face half submerged, legs dragging in the powerful current.

"Stephen, I can’t move her!" Tony created his repulsor spells and tried to drag her into the air, but she wouldn’t budge. "Stephen!"

Stephen flung his hands to his sides and the water exploded into floating drops Donna stayed in position and Tony floated next to her. The Time Stone couldn’t release her. Stephen grabbed her wrists and pulled. "Please! Please Donna!" 

**"You cannot stop her death from happening."** An ethereal voice echoed across the eerie stillness created by the Time Stone's power. Stephen turned and even the universe shuddered though it froze in his metaphysical grip. A woman stood on the bank. She was swathed in sheer and silky black fabric. She was pale like dry bone. A hood covered her head and when she looked up the light cast her soft and elegant face in shadows. In those shadows a skull resided in the same place. **"That is my right alone."**

"Holy sh-!" Tony gasped. Stephen screwed up his face as he realized that Wong was right. He _was_ infringing upon a natural order controlled by Death. 

"Stay with her." Stephen ordered. 

"Stephen!" Tony floated back and Stephen snapped his gaze to the genius.

"Stay with my sister!" 

Tony gaped at him but looked back to Donna. The worry in Stephen's chest drove an ache in that terrified him. This whole moment terrified him. He floated to the woman on the muddy bank. When he touched down she smiled sweetly at him. Eyes lit with white light looked him up and down. **"You ask for much Sorcerer Supreme."**

"I have to save her." Stephen said honestly. "I know it's selfish, I know it’s against the timeline, against your domain. Please, let me save her." 

**"Just her?"** She asked curiously and Stephen stiffened. **"Ah, you hope to directly circumvent Death without the promise of a return to Order."**

"I-..." Stephen started but she lifted a hand and he stopped. 

**"You deprived me of your souls once already."** She said as she tilted her head and looked at Tony. **"His death sustained Order. A fix to what Thanos will inevitably break. Many sacrifices he is. Even in the universe you saw victory in."**

"I sacrificed _myself_. You could have taken me as payment." Stephen breathed. 

**"Would you take that place now?"** She looked at him again, black smoke ebbed from her as she seemed to grow in size until she towered far over him. 

"I-...I want to." Stephen admitted. "For my sister I would exchange myself. But the universe needs me. I have to fight against Thanos." 

**"Yes, the One Above All has marked you both outside of my reach."** Long fingers that looked like flesh but felt like bone smoothed across his face and cheeks. She sank back to her feet. **"Your quest is righteous, fair and worthy."**

"Stephen?!" Tony yelled in fearful worry as he stayed floating wrapped around Donna. 

**"I will compromise with you."** Death said to him. **"Much of what comes is because of me. He does what he does thinking it will please me. But balance must be maintained. Not the twisted balance Thanos would inflict upon the universes."**

"Real balance." Stephen intoned and Death nodded. 

**"Four."** She said and held up for long fingers. **"You may have four deaths."**

"F-Four?" Stephen asked incredulously. 

**"No more, no less."** She said with finality. **"Do you want her?"**

"Yes!" Stephen jumped on it; his mind whirled with the ramifications. Death was being lenient, but he had to know the rules. "You won’t take her tomorrow?" 

**"The four lives you choose will live until they reach an end that satisfies the new life they have been given. Old age, heroics, suicide."** Death shrugged. **"This is our bargain."**

"You’re not getting anything out of this." Stephen realized and Death passed by him. 

**"Aren’t I?"** She padded across open air, stepping out to where Donna and Tony hovered. With a smoothed bone hand she released Donna. Tony grabbed her and held on as Stephen's sister screamed and sputtered water. **"Four lives Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Four lives and you strive to win. You stop him from perverting my name."**

Then she was gone in the bunk of an eye, like she was never there to begin with. Stephen released the Time Stone's magic and Tony burst onto the muddy bank with Donna in his arms safe and sound. Blood poured from Stephen's nose as the universe ripped open in response to this change. He could feel the cold chill of Death trace over his magical signature on reality. She bolstered his energy as he stitched it back together. Stephen fell to his knees as he continued to hurl magic at the universe. 

"Stephen?" Donna asked.

"Stephen!" Tony's knees hit the mud near Stephen's hands, and he lifted Stephen's face. "Shit, fuck speak to me." 

"Too much...big change." Stephen kept filling in. He had to or it would rip back open. "Donna?"

"She’s fine." Tony told him and Stephen nodded. "Keep going, I'm right here. Everything is fine, just like I said it would be."

Stephen nodded as he rested his forehead on Tony’s shoulder. He drained himself until his personal wards activated and dispersed stored energy into him and through him to the universe. Right as he started to feel lost the universe snapped back into place. Healthy and functioning. He drew deep on the gentle encouragement in his ear and worry in his chest. 

Stephen lifted his head and saw Donna's extremely worried and terrified face hovering next to Tony. Stephen tugged on the Cloak and it wrapped itself around her wet shoulders. "Steph? What is going on?!" 

"You’re-... _alive_." Stephen smiled as tears spilled down his cheeks. Tony swiped them away but didn’t get in the way of Stephen yanking Donna down into the circle of their arms. His sobbing relief lanced a wound he had known was deep in his soul for years. Maybe they could truly manage this. "Thank the Vishanti."

* * *

Four deaths. Four deaths they would be allowed to have. _Four deaths_...now three...

Stephen was pacing the waiting room of the hospital while his parents spoke with the doctors examining Donna. Maybe he was being over protective. Maybe he'd freaked out a little about her near drowning.

They had three lives left...

Stephen whipped around to see Tony handing Vic a candy bar from the vending machine they were abusing. Tony tilted his head to glance at Stephen in confusion. They locked eyes for a moment while Stephen mentally drowned in what had transpired.

 _Three_ lives.

The doors to the waiting room opened up. Another time when Donna had a broken leg flashed in Stephen's mind. But she was _alive_. She looked harried but _fine_. She was wearing hospital issued clothing, and she looked like she needed a shower. His heart surged with so much relief Stephen felt a little lightheaded. 

In none of the universes that Stephen had seen, had she survived. Death had allowed it this time. It was ordained that Donna got to live a full life. She gave _four lives._ That...it wasn't fair. Four lives encompassed Stephen's whole family. Four lives meant he couldn't prevent Daniel Drumm’s death at Kaecilius' hands. It meant he couldn't save the Starks.

No. No he had to save them. That meant Stephen had to split this equally. Two lives for him two lives for Tony. He had only one life left to save. Stephen saw Vic race across the waiting room and launch himself at his big sister. Beverly wiped her eyes and Eugene rubbed her shoulder.

Tony walked over to Stephen and handed him a candy bar. "Eat Doc, you need the sugar."

"We only have three left." Stephen whispered.

"I heard her." Tony mumbled and their bond simmered with caution. "If you uh, you want to save your family...I'll understand."

"What?" Stephen whirled to look at Tony but before he could demand an explanation, or probe the carefully neutral emotions in his chest, his father walked over.

"I'm real proud of you boys." He said and dragged them both into his arms. "Your quick thinking saved her life."

That, and Stephen's hasty removal of memories of him using magic in front of Donna's friends. With those gone they all raced to the hospital while Donna complained she didn't need to be seen. She'd almost drowned. In no world was she getting out of being looked over by a practicing doctor. 

The drive home was peppered with Donna retelling the whole story to Vic. She hadn't said anything about the magic, about what she had seen. She would demand an explanation soon enough. This Stephen knew, but he needed to talk to Tony first. 

Once back on the farm his mother took over Donna's care. Stephen stole upstairs and Tony followed him up. Once they were inside he activated his wards. The room was sealed in magic and he turned to Tony.

"Is it still there?" Tony asked before Stephen could start questioning the genius.

"Yes." Stephen unraveled the magic hiding the amulet and unzipped the Cloak to show it still hanging against his chest.

"That's good." Tony’s shoulders slumped and relief burned through their bond. "That's solved that huh? Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"What did you mean in the waiting room?" Stephen pressed. Tony turned away and grabbed for the door.

"Just what I said, unlock this." Tony looked back at him. Stephen's wards only turned tighter as his fist closed.

"There are only three lives left. We both heard her clearly." Stephen broached the subject. "Do you think I would just take all four without consulting you?"

"This was a test as much as it was imperative that we save Donna." Tony wouldn't look at him. "Your family...they _deserve_ to live."

"So does yours." Stephen started for Tony and he grabbed the genius by his still damp shirt. He jerked Tony to look at him. What he saw stilled him. 

Guilt. 

Acceptance. 

Fear. 

Pain.

"You _do_ think I will just take all the lives Death granted us." Stephen weakly released Tony.

"Your family is _important_. Everything that's happening now is because of _you_." Tony said and looked away. "You got us here. You're the only one that can safely keep this universe from ripping apart. I'm _trying_ to be supportive here."

"You _legitimately_ think I would just cut you out of that." Stephen breathed through the sudden hurt that struck him. This was all his own.

"I think that you probably should." Tony whispered. "Nothing else I'm doing is helping you. Not really."

"Two. Two each." Stephen announced firmly. Parts of him wept for that reality. All of his careful planning would be for nothing. His attempts to keep his parents healthy. His intentions to point out testing at key moments in the coming years to catch their future deaths ahead enough to treat...he couldn't do it now. He hated himself a little for that.

"What?" Tony frowned.

"The next life I will save is Vic’s." Stephen said. "Before that, next year, your parents will face the Winter Soldier. Two of the lives Death gave us are yours."

"No, Steph! Let me be the right one here!" Tony argued and Stephen shook his head.

"No," Stephen glared and looked away. "This is just what I needed to know. Death is generous, but she is not merciful. Four lives. My siblings, your parents."

"I can't...I can't keep _taking_ from you like this Stephen." Tony hissed. "Why can't you be selfish?!"

"I _am_ selfish. I saved my sister from death." Stephen argued. "I-... _I_ did this."

"Stephen, I'm trying very hard to not be the dead weight here." Tony swung his hand out to encompass the space between them. "What the hell was I supposed to be to you? What the hell was that One Above All bastard thinking?! I'm just a guy who can make a suit to fight. I can do the emotional support shit because I don't want you to shoulder this alone..."

"Stop." Stephen pleaded. He didn't want to ruin Tony's real chance at happiness with his future daughter. But he jerked the genius into his arms and ducked his head to that special place between Tony's neck and shoulder. Here nothing mattered. This was a state of calm that only they could create. Tony was firm and sure within his arms. And after a second he hugged Stephen just as tightly.

"My parents die of preventable disease. Diseases they had no foreknowledge of. Heart disease for my mother, and cancer for my father. I was going to convince my parents to begin monthly checkups. To catch them early enough to prevent illness and preserve their lives. But their deaths are still natural. Part of the human experience." Stephen explained. 

"I don't -" Tony started to interrupt but Stephen leaned back to bump their foreheads together. This more than anything else was their expression of feelings. If Stephen couldn't cross that line, and Tony was just waiting for Stephen...this was safe. Even while every part of him wanted to lean in and taste the lips that beckoned him.

"Donna was going to drown. Vic will be hit by a truck. Your parents will be murdered. These are not _natural_ deaths. I think Death knows this. I think Death gave us four for a reason. Either to help us along the way, or to teach us we are not Gods. Despite what I can do, we are not all powerful." Stephen said what he was thinking. Tony closed his eyes tight. Like Stephen's words pained him.

"You won't let me refuse." Tony breathed. "You're so fucking selfless..."

"I'm sorry," Stephen felt a little better after he apologized. He would shoulder the guilt for this. "We can survive letting my parents reach human ends. Your parents deaths affect the future. We have to do what we can to ensure the Avengers do not fall apart."

"They're your _parents_ Stephen. They're...they're good people. The best." Tony grabbed the edges of the Cloak and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Why do you get to sacrifice for me, but I can't do the same?"

"Because the future depends on you Anthony. I can make this choice and know that my parents would have wanted me to do so." Stephen understood that. His parents had rather accepting views on life and death. Very peaceful. If it was their time it was their time.

"I don't want there to be a future built on the bones of your sacrifices." Tony shook his head against Stephen's. "It's not fair."

"Life and in this case Death, is not fair. We know this better than anyone." Stephen said, Tony wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, way to fucking humble us." Tony growled. "I hate gods."

"Conceptual deities." Stephen corrected.

"Shut up." Tony met his gaze and they watched one another for a long moment. The fight easing from them both. A knock rattled the door.

"Steph! Tony! Let me in right now!" Donna hissed through the door.

"Time to face the music huh?" Tony leaned back and Stephen sighed.

"I guess so." Stephen turned the wards on the bedroom door and opened it. Donna stood there in a Harvard hoodie that swamped her and jean shorts.

"Stephen Vincent Strange, what the hell is going on?!" She demanded.


	42. Temporary

Hello everyone! I just wanted to put this place holder down as a way for me to apologize for not updating this week.

A little background on me. I don't suffer with chronic depression. But I am prone to having a depressive episode every so often. As mental illness runs in my family and some have very severe cases (I.e. Schizophrenia) I don't play around when I'm feeling off. Especially as I have a 3 year old kid. 

Around Monday I started to feel the episode coming on. I haven't had one since 2019. I think I really just blocked everything out with the stress of 2020. But I let my husband know, hit up the discord so they knew why I sent radio silent for a day and a half. And just rode it out. Was pretty bad Tuesday and part of Wednesday, I felt more me today on Thursday. 

I did work on my updates with editing. But I added things and changed stuff with the updates that I'm not happy with. So now that I'm feeling a little more myself, I can't in good conscience put these updates out. They're just...not what I've had going for "We Can Do Better" or "Simple Geometry". Like I think if I put them out like this they would ruin the vibes of the fics.

So. This is a mental health weekend. I'll be spending it fixing what my dumb depressed brain fucked up. Idk why I let myself write like that. It got edgy, and pushy, and really not what I intended. In both fics. 

I'm sorry to not update as per usual. But this is what happened and why I'm not putting chapters out. I love all of you! Thank you for always stopping by to read! I appreciate all of your comments and kudos. Stay safe and well out there!

:3

Zee


	43. Understanding 1990: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna gets some answers
> 
> Tony: 20  
> Stephen: 19  
> Donna: 17  
> Vic: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of All: Thank you all very much for being so supportive of my week off! I was very hard on myself for needing the break but you all really encouraged me out of it. Between that and my husband taking me out for lunch at our local Asian buffet joint I really relaxed and came back feeling much better.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for your comments and sweet words. I decide to leave a bit of a treat on this chapter. It was sort of planned for later, but I just decided it fit okay once I changed the context to fit better with the vibe I have going here for this fic.
> 
> Thank you all for being the best audience ever! Eldritch horror hugs and kisses! :3

Tony had come to love Donna and Vic as his own siblings. All the years of being around the Strange family, and knowing what Stephen had told him, had cemented a protective instinct in him. It made him remember Peter and Harley in equal measure. So when Stephen had done everything in his power to save his sister growing up Tony had thrown himself into the endeavor as wholly as Stephen had.

In the end they had succeeded. 

But now they were faced with even more frustrating odds. They were not infallible and their changes, ultimately, didn't disrupt natural order. It changed the way Tony was now thinking about the future. His mind worked a thousand miles a minute, it had to because he was really trying to avoid having the talk with Donna. That was Stephen's job, thank you. 

"Come in Donna." Stephen waved a hand and the moment she stepped inside the door swung shut behind her. She jumped and looked at it in shock. The Cloak unraveled from its place wrapped wetly around Stephen. It twacked against the chair to pull it up for her. They really should have changed when they got in here instead of having an emotional fight over who was going to be more self-sacrificial. 

Tony headed for the window to sit against the windowsill. Stephen stood next to his desk and Tony watched Donna sit down and eye the Cloak warily. It shied away and seemed to shrink behind Stephen like it was worried. Tony checked on his bond with Stephen to feel a thrum of worry and trepidation. But his resolve was in place, he would tell her the truth. 

"Stephen?" Donna's voice sounded so soft and lost that it reminded him of her nights as a child when she just wanted her big brother to soothe her. Stephen's emotions burned with protectiveness. 

"Steph." Tony spoke, the wizard looked at him and he could tell Stephen was conflicted. Truth versus overprotective instincts. "It'll be okay." 

Stephen exhaled shakily and looked at his hands for a moment before he looked up at his sister. "I'm going to tell you a story Donna. You can believe me if you want. Or, if at the end of this story you wish to forget I can make that happen." 

Tony closed his eyes as he remembered the spell Stephen had used when they'd been kidnapped. To take memories and warp them to maintain secrecy. Donna looked at Stephen in shock and then nodded even while her hands trembled. "Okay." 

Then Stephen told her the whole story. He spoke about being from what was now an alternate version of this universe. He told her about how she died and their family fell apart. He told her about their parents dying to illness and Vic being hit by a truck after fighting with Stephen. He told her about burying his grief in his work. He told her about being arrogant and not being a good man. He told her about losing his hands and then losing the very thing he was clinging to for stability, his career. Donna was weeping by the time he got to the magic. She gaped thru her tears as he showed her the butterflies. She watched the Cloak as it moved around her before it returned to Stephen. He glossed over the Dormammu story and then he went into what was coming. He told her about how they fought but failed to save their universe from Thanos. And then about how he had sacrificed his life to give their souls a chance to try again. And here they were.

"Steph...that's..." She trailed off as if she were at a loss for words. "So you said you came back to fight better this time?" 

"Yes," Stephen nodded. "For me, and what I am, balance between the multiverse must be maintained. Thanos _directly_ threatens balance." 

"Okay, whats your plan?" She looked up firmly and Stephen jerked back.

"My plan?" Stephen looked at Tony. Tony shrugged, he wasn't keen to share the bare bones of their theories of what was going to be the battle plans. Somethings would have to be decided on the fly should Quinn not be a shit this time around. Provided the Avengers didn't turn into dicks again. And...provided Tony could save his parents. 

"You have to have a plan." She looked from Stephen to Tony and back again. "You always know what to do." 

"We are in the preparation stage. Other things must happen before we can truly plan in earnest." Stephen looked at Tony and then down to his chest. Tony mirrored that regretful worry. 

"Okay...so that woman today?" Donna looked at Stephen and then down, "Who was she?" 

"That was Death." Stephen told Donna and she jerked back. "As I said, we are still _mostly_ following the same paths millions of versions of this reality have followed. You were meant to drown today. That was part of the natural order overseen by Death." 

"I was really going to die today?" She whispered and her bottom lip wobbled as she took that in fully. 

"I was not going to allow that to happen." Stephen said firmly and she looked up. Tony watched his wizard as a flush of hot love washed through him. There was no way to keep that to himself so Tony just let himself feel it. That protective streak was far too appealing to Tony. When had anyone looked at _him_ like that? When had anyone said with such certainty that they were not going to allow him to be hurt? Tony hoped one day to have that voice directed to him in a moment of true crisis. 

"Then how-?" Donna asked. 

"Death knows that Anthony and I are reborn, she was deprived of our deaths once already. But she also recognizes that should Thanos be successful he would disrupt everything she and the other conceptual deities protect. She also knows what this quest is doing to us." Stephen clenched his hands. "She knows what is to come, and some things are not to be avoided. She was humbling us as much as she was helping. Death may be generous, but she is not merciful." 

Tony looked at his own hands in discontent. He was taking away Stephen's ability to save all of his family members. Now he couldn't help his parents prevent an ordained death. He could not intercede unless he wanted to sacrifice his lives. Stephen was prioritizing his siblings instead. Tony felt selfish for wanting to save his parents. He felt like a great asshole but Stephen wouldn't let him give up his chance for the Strange family. Why was he always like this? So good and sweet? Fuck, he was so in love with Stephen.

"S-She said four...Stephen you wasted a life on me!" Donna hissed and stood up. "You're fighting to save the universe and you wasted a life on me?!" 

Stephen shot to his feet and dragged Donna into his arms. Her sobbing filled the air. She grabbed handfuls of the Cloak and clung to her brother. Tony watched them, that desperation was stupidly familiar to him. He'd felt it more than once, but he'd never really had someone to cling to like that afterwards. No, he'd had tech to fall on as a substitute. 

"I was never going to let you die Donna." Stephen told his sister. "There was no outcome I would accept where you didn't survive today. Failure was _not_ an option. When it comes to you, Vic or Anthony I will stop at nothing to protect you."

Donna whipped to look at Tony like she realized he was still here. She wiped her eyes and nodded. Tony gave her a reassuring smile, "He's right Donna-Bear, we weren't giving up on saving you. Maybe there's someone out there we could have saved to ensure the future? Maybe we wasted this life? But it's not a waste to us." 

"Never." Stephen nodded and the grateful burn of emotion from the wizard staggered Tony. 

"I don't want to forget what you've said Stephen." Donna looked at him. "I don't know how I can help you. But I don't want to forget." 

"Okay, you help by just being you." Stephen kissed the top of her head. 

"Thank you." She said as she looked between them again. "Thank you both for this. I owe my life to the both of you. I'm just...really grateful I get to live." 

Tony crossed over and wrapped his arms around the Strange siblings. He savored the pulse of relief that came from Stephen. It mirrored his own. They managed the impossible here. It may have been in the wake of a new look at their limitations, but Donna was alive, and that was really all they wanted. 

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, and Tony couldn't sleep. He lay once more sprawled on the pull out sofa, it was still folded up because he was too lazy to set it right. He dragged his fingers through his hair as he played back the day in his mind. All the emotions and the implications were still making his mind numb with hypotheticals. 

He could still put his plans to hide his parents into fruition. The money he'd been stashing aside was already in place to purchase a property under an assumed alias. There would be no way to link it back to him. The property would be warded by Stephen the moment it was finished being bought. It would take effort to hide his parents, he would have to come clean the same way Stephen had with Donna. And then once they were safe, he would have to play a role. He would have to act like an absolute bastard to not let Stane onto the ruse. 

He'd have Pepper with him soon. She would be a relief in taking care of the mundane parts of his life. Her help would be invaluable. He needed her and he knew it. But he knew he couldn't put her through the danger that was his life. He would need to ensure everything was taken care of and in place long before he dealt with Stane. Because he wasn't going to fuck everything up like he had the first time. First and foremost being that he would never besmirch her reputation again. She would be recognized as the businesswoman she was instead of his lover who rose to the CEO position. 

Tony rubbed his eyes and groaned as thinking of her brought him back to the predicament he was in. How to convince Stephen he was very much over the memories of being with Pepper? He'd loved her, but he hadn't liked how he was with her. She deserved better than he could be to her. That was a fact. Stephen had eclipsed that love with something that was becoming more every day. Maybe it was the stupid bond between them. Maybe it wasn't. Who knew? 

"Anthony?" Tony jolted and nearly fell off the couch when he heard Stephen's voice in the dark hallway outside the den. Tony looked over and Stephen padded out into the low light of moonlight coming from the open windows. 

"You good Doc?" Tony asked, he couldn't feel anything from the Wizard. Stephen walked over and sat on the floor in front of the couch. 

"I'm just...processing." Stephen said as he leaned against the couch and his head tipped back to lay on the cushion. Tony rolled to his side and leaned his head on his hand as he watched the moonlight play across Stephen's skin. The tank top he wore was loose and far too tempting. His shorts were nearly knee length, Tony lamented their existence. Why was life so very very cruel? 

"That's been me these past few hours too." Tony confessed to get his mind back on track. "We saw a lot today." 

"Yes, and now my sister knows about everything." Stephen huffed. "Maybe we've put her in even more danger." 

"The what-ifs are the worst." Tony agreed. "I've been losing it to the what-ifs all fucking night." 

"I'm sorry, I've put us in such an impossible situation." Stephen sighed. The wave of depressive emotion that hit him made Tony grit his teeth. He'd given up blocking Tony out now. It was relief as much as a torture. 

"I've been in impossible situations Steph." Tony leaned up onto his hands and looked down at Stephen's face. Their eyes met and the Wizards irises looked like liquid silver in the moonlight. "I've never had anyone except Rhodey stand at my back the way you are. It was always conditional with the Avengers. Like I was supposed to ingratiate myself to them first. Prove I was capable, apologize when things went wrong that were put off my control. You've never really made me prove myself, or apologize. Not like that. If we're in an impossible situation, then I'm glad I've got you at my back." 

"Anthony." Stephen breathed and _goddamn_ him. Why was that iteration of his name so much more filthy than any moan of his nickname ever was? Tony closed his eyes tight and let out a shaking breath filled with restraint. 

"You gotta get out of here Steph. I'm trying very hard to be good." Tony said and Stephen chuckled. 

"I know." Stephen breathed. "I haven't changed my mind." 

"I know." Tony mimicked. "I'm still going to wait." 

"We're an odd pair aren't we?" Stephen asked and Tony opened his eyes to see Stephen still watching him. 

"The weirdest." Tony sighed. Stephen's eyes fell half closed and one hand came up to smoothed a lock of hair away from Tony's ear. 

"Thank you for today Anthony." Stephen spoke softly. "I wouldn't have made it this far without you." 

"I think you'd do just fine." Tony said with conviction, he didn't dare move. 

"You said I'm not selfish." Stephen argued. 

"You're not, and its really fucking annoying." Tony glared without any real heat. "But that's fine, I can wait until you're ready to be selfish."

"If that day comes, I've failed you." Stephen pulled his hand back to rest over his knee. "I've not told you, because I want you to experience it organically. But Pepper _is_ your future. She completes you and gives you the reason you fought to win." 

"I suspected you were going off of whatever you saw in that future victory." Tony sighed. "I can tell you now I probably don't want that future. Not if you're not in it with me."

"You _loved_ her Anthony." Stephen said in such a way it was like he was trying to convince Tony those feelings were the right ones. And the ones that were mingling together in their bond weren't so achingly perfect. Tony knew these feelings were ten times the ones he'd held for Pepper. It didn't devalue what they'd carved for themselves. It was just in a past that was no longer the future. 

"Yeah, and I hurt her. A whole hell of a lot." Tony explained. "She hated that I was Iron Man. She wanted me. She didn't want the me that was a hero. She never understood that I was Iron Man. Deep down that's who I was, who I was meant to be. She wanted me to be happy without it."

"For a while that was enough for the both of you." Stephen confessed and Tony blinked in surprise. "Until a chance to make things right occured." 

Wait...what? Tony remembered trying to tell Pepper he wanted kids before everything went to shit. They had never reached a point where he wasn't going to just get in the suit and fly out to help. He'd wanted to get there for her, but he wasn't there when Thanos came. He didn't think he could ever be there again. He knew the moment he put his feet in the suit he'd build, he would never want to take it back off. He could never go back to that life. 

"Are you going to ask me to give up the suit?" Tony asked suddenly. 

"What?" Stephen furrowed his brow. "Why would I do that? You need it." 

"That is why I know what I want." Tony told him honestly, Stephen hadn't even hesitated. "That is why I know I'm not going to feel for Pepper the way you want me to. She'd love the man inside the suit but never the man the suit turned me into. She never understood that the suit didn't change me like she thought. It just..." 

"Gave you a conduit to be your true self." Stephen's voice lowered and his wide eyes bore deep into Tony's.

"Thats right." Tony grinned. "And you know that because you've watched me in fourteen million universes." 

"I know that because that's how I feel about magic." Stephen admitted and they looked at each other in wonder. Understanding, true understanding was so devastatingly nice. 

"You make it very hard to say no to myself." Tony growled and sank to his elbows on the couch. One hand slipped around Stephen's stretched chin and he leaned closer. "Sorry." 

He kissed Stephen. All the shared emotions lit up with elation at their physical contact. Like it always did. But underneath it all Tony felt relieved that he had finally taken this step. He didn't push for more, just a press of lips and a savoring of the lightheaded feeling it gave him. It felt like coming home, it felt like he belonged here. 

Tony pulled back just as his mind teetered to the thought of pissing his Wizard off. But it was worth it. Stephen twisted away and for a second Tony feared the rejection. But strong and sure hands cupped either side of his jaw and he was looking at Stephen's flushed face. "What have you done?" 

"Probably fucked up your plans." Tony breathed. 

"You have." Stephen panted.

"Sorry," He wasn't even remotely sorry. 

"Do you even understand how hard I've been fighting against this?" Stephen growled before he dove in and they were kissing once more. Only this time, Stephen reciprocated. Tony wrangled the light blanket off of him and he tried to sit up but ended up in a half rise. He froze because the exact moment he opened his mouth to lick his Wizards bottom lip Stephen did the same thing. Now they were tangling tongues and Tony needed to get his hands on Stephen. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen and deepened the kiss further. Fire burned in his chest and urged him to just get _closer_. Stephen grasped his hair, his neck, and clung to him tighter. _Fucking perfect._

They broke for air and their eyes met. Tony braced himself for the regret, the worry, instead Stephen just looked at him without hiding what he was feeling. The wave of love and desire he was feeling hit like a freight train. Tony reeled him back in and tried to drown himself in Stephen's mouth. His head fuzzed and the emotions faded to a loop of want and encouragement. Stephen was damn good at this. The slow glide of his tongue was so different from the way others did it. Like he wanted to savor the moment. 

Tony could savor. Goddamn could he thrive with the languid way Stephen took his fill of Tony's mouth before coaxing him into mapping his own. Tony fell back first this time. His breath unsteady and fast. "We gotta stop." 

"Yeah." Stephen agreed but the next kiss was just as deep, just as fulfilling. They could be walked in on at any moment. An embarrassing end to a moment he never wanted to stop. They ripped themselves apart and stared into each other's eyes. Damn. Stephen looked fucking appetizing with his red and wet lips, haunting eyes and disheveled hair. Tony wanted to take it further, and that was the thought that stilled him. 

Stephen _hadn't_ changed his mind. 

Stephen felt the same but had not voiced it.

 _This_ was a moment of weakness for them both. 

Tony smiled softly and cupped the Wizard's cheek and thumbed his lip with a sense of longing. "Whenever you're ready Steph." 

Stephen's gaze widened and he looked down immediately. "Sorry." 

"Don't have to be. I crossed the line." Tony told him. 

"I'm weak." Stephen argued. 

"The best kind." Tony grinned unrepentant. 

"Don't...don't jeopardize happiness for me Anthony." Stephen fidgeted with his hands. Tony tilted his head and smirked. 

"You better head on back to bed Doc. You keep calling my name like that, looking like you do right now, and we'll give your family a shock come morning." Tony teased and Stephen looked around like he had forgotten where they were. Oh, that was delightful. Stephen looked at him once more, weighing his options before he nodded and got up vanishing back into the darkness of the house. 

Tony reclined back into the couch and stretched. He was impossibly hard but had no desire to take care of it. This was something to savor for a while. He had no idea when he would get to feel like this again. So he just relaxed and looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts had quieted for now. In their place was a settling of his determination. A renewal of his intent for what he wanted in this new life. He wanted Stephen.


	44. Unforseen Circumstances 1990: Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen speaks to the Ancient One
> 
> Tony: 20  
> Stephen: 19  
> Donna: 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read! I hope you're all staying safe and doing well! :3

"So it's true." The Ancient One's disbelieving voice announced her arrival. Stephen looked up from a booth in a diner off the main road of his hometown. Tony shifted next to him and looked up from his milkshake. His unwavering support was appreciated. After Stephen made the call to the Ancient One they'd come out to _'lunch'_ to meet with her. 

"It appeared as I was saving my sister from drowning." Stephen gestured at the booth bench across the table. She slipped into the seat, her plain pantsuit disguised her as easily as a spell would. Stephen touched the Eye of Agamotto where it rested under the Cloak. "What happened?"

"A novice was performing chores in the same room and noticed it was missing. We thought someone had broken past the wards of the temple. There was no evidence of tampering, it was just gone. No one could sense its energy until you used it." The Ancient One reached her hand out and Stephen grasped it to share the memory of it appearing. He showed her what happened but he stopped the memory the moment Death appeared. "Fascinating. You summoned Death to you?"

"She arrived because of what we were trying to do. She allowed us to save Donna." Stephen leaned back as his uneasiness broke free of his compartmentalization.

"Pretty scary woman actually." Tony spoke around his straw.

"You are simply remarkable Stephen Strange." The Ancient One took his untouched milkshake for herself. He just sat back nauseated by everything that had transpired. The weight that was resting on their shoulders was crushing knowing their changes ultimately didn't alter death and order on a larger scale. Tony knocked knees with him, and a sense of calm flowed into their bond. Stephen thought about the previous night, the kiss they'd shared and how badly he wanted to do it again. He centered himself. 

"You need to take it back to Kamar-Taj." Stephen started to pull the amulet from his neck, but it wouldn't move from where it was now attached to his chest. He tugged harder, but it still wouldn't budge.

"The Eye is also a relic Stephen. It seems it remembers you." The Ancient One spooned the cherry to eat without a care in the world. "I think it likes you."

"I abused its power, more than once." Stephen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't have this thing now. I cannot be trusted with it."

"We've spoken at length about your mission Stephen. The Eye decided to come to you in your time of need. Perhaps to aid you in what's to come." She tilted her head and regarded him seriously. "You've been very careful so far. More careful than even we could be as an order. Now the Time Stone has returned itself to you. Perhaps it was just meant to be this way considering what's happened already?"

"That means I've irreparably changed something fundamental. Saving my sister happened _after_ the Eye came to me. What did I do _exactly_ that led to it coming here _other_ than reincarnation?" Stephen rubbed his face in stress. They'd mapped out so much. He'd been sure of all potential probabilities and they'd been ready for other unforeseen circumstances. But having the Time Stone arrive, and Death putting real rules down. He'd not foreseen that happening. He'd not calculated for it.

There were only three lives left to use. It felt like he didn't know anything anymore. Magic washed over him at the same time Tony tugged his jaw down, so they were looking at once another. 

"It'll be okay Doc." Tony told him gently. "I know you're freaked about what having the Stone means. But I know you can handle it."

"But why would it come back to me?" Stephen frowned and looked into Tony's whiskey colored eyes. "It's not time for it, there's so much that has to happen."

"Hey, we've got it. Impossible situations remember?" Tony murmured and Stephen closed his eyes as he nodded. He could handle this; he'd done it once before. Even if it had ended with his death and certain destruction for the universe. He needed to stop worrying. He reminded himself that Thanos _wasn't_ going to come out of the shadows right this moment and hurt Tony to make him give the Stone up. He could keep both the Stone and Tony safe this time.

He looked at the Ancient One and the spell that was hovering in front of her to give their booth privacy. Even now she was protecting them from notice. He was grateful for her presence. 

"So I keep it. It's mine to protect now." Stephen settled back into his skin. Tony's emotions blended together in a sense of understanding. Vishanti did Stephen need that understanding.

"Very good then Stephen. I will assure the Masters that it is in a perfectly protected location." The Ancient One smiled. She waved the spell away and stood up. "I trust in your methods Stephen."

He watched her leave and slumped against the booth. A second later, a still hot french fry poked him in the cheek. He looked at Tony in mild annoyance. "You should believe in yourself more Steph."

"Believe in myself?" Stephen narrowed his gaze.

"Yes, the same way you know you can operate and make snap surgical decisions in the theater. How you can diagnose and solve problems in your clinicals. The same way you know how to use magic that boggles my mind." Tony lifted his brows and Stephen snatched the fry with his teeth. Tony selected another two and dipped them in his milkshake. "The Stephen from your visions doesn't doubt himself."

"I gave the Stone _up_ once Tony. You yelled at me for it." Stephen glared at the man who held his soul and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I think I yelled at you for reincarnating me too. I yell about plenty of things, you don't listen anyways." Tony waved his hand. Stephen looked at his plate to realize Tony was, in fact, stealing _his_ fries. Stephen stole Tony's half finished milkshake and drank deep from the straw in retribution. "We just won't give it to him this time."

"He'll have to kill me first. But that means _you'll_ have to not be lethally wounded once more." Stephen slanted a pitying look at Tony who puffed up in indignation.

"Me?! You're saying it's _my_ fault?!" Tony sputtered in mock outrage. The bond was flooded with irritation and affection in equal measure.

"Well, if _someone_ can avoid having his nano blade broken off-..." Stephen grinned around the straw and Tony elbowed him hard.

"Listen here Gandalf!" Tony hissed. "I had a _moon_ dropped on me!"

"The injustice." Stephen commiserated.

"And -...I _could’ve_ dodged!" Tony pointed.

"Or course." Stephen grinned. "I look forward to seeing you _try._ "

Tony slumped and took back his milkshake to finish. "Honestly."

Stephen smirked and reached down to pat Tony on the knee. Then he stood up and headed for the counter to pay for their lunch. The moment he turned around, after putting his wallet away, Tony hooked an elbow around his neck. He nearly bent double as they stumbled from the diner. He smiled absently in delight at how their relationship hadn't changed in the hours since they'd kissed.

* * *

"So what all _can_ you do _magically_?" Donna asked as Stephen followed her down the long lanes between the pastures and fields on their property. 

"That depends on what you mean by do?" Stephen shrugged.

"You _stopped_ time." Donna looked at him over her shoulder pointedly. 

"Hm, I used the Time Stone to do that." Stephen explained. "I suppose I can do almost anything you can imagine. If I do not know how to do something I can learn."

"Can you show me something?" She asked and Stephen smiled. That was the exact way Tony voiced the question when he wanted Stephen to do magic. A faint amusement spread over him as he sketched out spells in the air. They wrapped around Donna with no hint of muddying or failure. The black Thai had been in place was now gone with her prevented death. She wanted to see the universe and the easiest way he could show her was the way he'd been shown. He tapped Donna on her forehead. Her Astral body tumbled out into the multiverse. He kept a tight hold on her soul. It was interesting to be on this side of it.

She gasped and her screams of surprise were muffled by the mirror dimension sealing over them. Moments later he pulled her back through, and absolute wonder glowed through her eyes. "Steph!"

"When I lived this life the first time, the Ancient One, Mrs. Yao, showed me the multiverse just like that." Stephen told her. "In my darkest moment, when I thought I was lost with no way out, it was my salvation."

"How do you do it?" She grabbed him and he laughed lowly. He turned her in his arms and lifted her hands. He cupped them and dropped his chin on her head.

"Feel the world around you. Feel it _within_ you. You came loose from your own body and felt the energies of the universe. This is natural and dimensional energy, it's in you, it's outside you. With the right attention, the right conduit, you can pull the energy from yourself and give it form." Stephen spoke gently. Blue butterflies fluttered from his hands Donna gasped when she saw them again. Raw glittering magic insects that evaporated as they fluttered.

Ten minutes passed, and then ten more. But then, as Donna started to grow impatient in her fidgeting, he felt it. She drew in the energy around her. Gold orbs of light spawned around her like floating dust motes in beams of sunlight. Stephen smiled at the magic with no purpose she was creating. "Look, you have more skill than you think."

Donna sucked in a breath as the gold light motes floated and evaporated. "Is that -?"

"Yes, raw energy you're channeling from the Earth. Magic." Stephen stepped back and his sister slowly lifted her hands to cup some of the motes. A questioning warmth bloomed in his chest and he sent back amusement.

"Stephen, will you teach me?" She looked at him as the motes faded.

"I want you to experience your life Donna." Stephen gave voice to the things he'd been afraid of thinking for years. He'd not dared to dream she would get to have a full life. "I want you to be happy, to do what you truly want. I don't want you to feel like you need to engage in the fight I will be taking part in."

"But...what you said is coming killed you." Donna stepped close to him and grabbed his wrists. "I don’t want you to fight alone."

"I'm not." Stephen smiled at her. It was freeing to see her understanding. How he's wished he'd had her the first time alone. "I haven't been alone for nineteen years."

Donna flushed as she looked at him then back towards the farm house. It was like she could see Tony, helping their father teach Vic about car engines. "Does he know how you feel?"

"Yes, but I can't act on it. The woman he's meant to be with will give him a daughter. The most precious little girl I've ever seen. She'll be his world." Stephen told Donna. "He has no idea about it."

"Stephen." Donna looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"I'll be alright. Part of loving someone so wholly is knowing I can let him go and be happy. Like with you, all I want is for him to be happy." Stephen smiled as he said it. It might hurt to see Tony find happiness with Pepper. But there was no one better to entrust Tony's heart to.

Donna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Sometimes you’re an idiot despite how smart you are."

"Is that so?" Stephen snorted. He hugged her back. "Just remember that when this genius is saving the multiverse."

"I will." She glared at him. "But you're _going_ to teach me magic."

"You'll never let me get away will you?" He looked down at her and she just directed her evilest grin back.

"Never." 


	45. Interlude: 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark Parents muse about their son.
> 
> Tony: 21  
> Stephen: 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well! Thank you all for your super sweet comments! They always just make me smile! A thanks to dancibayo on the discord for Beta reading. I appreciate you for going through it. :3

"Something's changed." Howard said as he watched his lovely wife parse through racks of clothing. Christmas livery decorated even this high-end store. She observed the blouse in her hands before she selected one in a different size. For Peggy then.

"Oh dear, you know he's not a child anymore." Maria giggled as she handed him the blouse. Howard dutifully accepted it. For all their years together, simply being with her was reward enough for him. They could have had the staff trail them while she shopped; he could have called Jarvis in for this as well. But he _liked_ holding her purse or carrying her purchases. The sweet smile she always sent him fulfilled a desire in him that had existed since they'd become a couple. To just be there for her, in whatever way she needed him. 

"I just-...surely he'd tell me right?" Howard looked down in worry. "I've spent all these years worried he'd charm a competitor's daughter. Or hell that he'd have too many girlfriends for us to keep track of."

"I'm not mourning this idea of our son you expected." Maria gave him a dry look as she selected a sweater to hold out and examine him at the same time. "Tony is fine Howard."

"Look, I just...you've seen the way he looks at..." Howard looked around worried someone would hear him talking and try to tarnish Tony's reputation. He wasn't an idiot. 

"Maybe he does." She stepped closer and looked up at him. Her voice was low, no outsider would hear them now. "Is it a problem?"

"No!" Howard hissed in offense. "Of course not! One of the best men I've ever known loved his best friend. It's...upsetting he never got to tell his best friend the truth."

"I know Howard." She cupped his cheek as memories of James flashed across his mind. The way that sniper had watched his captain was just as heartbreaking as it was to watch Tony look at Stephen.

"Shouldn't he want to tell me? Maybe I could offer some advice?" Howard shifted in his expensive shoes. Maria snorted while looking him up and down.

"Do you remember how your last sex talk went?" Maria lifted her brows and he had to look away awkwardly. That was a dark day for father and son. They didn't speak about it in any manner other than to horrify their son. That was just parental prerogative. 

"Well, I certainly bungled that, if he's more interested in _other_ anatomy." Howard sighed, he hated not presenting the right data. Especially to his son. No wonder the sex talk had been so terrible. "Tony's never kept secrets from me like this. Does he think I wouldn't approve?"

"Perhaps, you know better than anyone how society reacts to a relationship between two men. You saw it in the war." She returned to shopping. She was right, he had seen what the Nazi party had done to homosexual individuals. The horror he'd witnessed, the cruelty he'd helped bring an end to. Even the allied soldiers that fought against the Germans faced their own brand of cruelty. Often attractions just weren't talked about. It was a known secret, the comfort a man could find in another man. Trust was forged in the fires of battle and death. 

"I also saw them be meaningful. They hid themselves, not many people knew. Just because James never said anything didn't mean others kept their peace with the men they trusted." Howard sighed sadly, it was so long ago now. "I just want him to be happy."

"Howard dear, he _is_ happy." Maria smiled and cupped his arm. "Whether that be with Stephen or not, he is happy."

"I like Stephen." Howard looked down and pursed his lips. "He's a good boy. He’s going to be a doctor."

"Hm, he's already started his final internships." Maria smiled in knowing acknowledgement. "Our son has picked well."

"Hm," Howard agreed. He just worried that Tony didn't think he could trust Howard. He thought they were closer. "He really hasn't said a thing to you?"

"No, but he doesn't have to. Our silent support is all he really needs." She smiled. "Don't worry so much dear, he knows you love him."

He hoped she was right. Howard shook his head to put his worried parental side away. He turned on his husbandry charm and smiled at her. Her own slow smile promised him she was pleased with his attention. Pleased by his attentiveness and willingness to be open with her. He waved a hand out and she continued her Christmas shopping.

* * *

Howard frowned in concentration as he looked through the microscope a third time. The swoop in his gut heralded discovery and confirmation. There was no mistake. Everything was _worth_ it. Every avenue he'd explored and tested. All the bridges he'd burned to get here. Howard leaned back on his lab stool and pulled his glasses off. 

"I've done it." He breathed.

All the research he'd done, the hours he'd sacrificed being with his family to work on this. Success and worry burned in him at the same time. He looked again for a fourth time and sputtered a terrified laugh. It wasn't perfect, Erskine’s formula was perfect, he'd seen it in action. It had been a marvel of science they'd kept quiet because they couldn't replicate it. Steve Rogers was all they'd had. His medical records and DNA mapping was woefully lacking. The technology just hadn’t been available like it was now. If he could have just found where the carrier had crashed. The research was gone now. 

Zola’s research was convoluted, but able to be deciphered. As such he reverse-engineered the formula, improving it. Howard used it, in tandem with other research to try and reach the same ends as Erskine had achieved. But here it was. A working formula. No break down. It was _viable_. 

Howard got up and set about synthesizing the formula. With this they could stay ahead of Hydra. With this the American government could prevent another holocaust from happening. Howard set his hand over the array of files both on Rogers and Zola’s work. He closed his eyes. "Don't worry Steve. Your legacy lives on now. You're still serving the country even now."

Howard left the lab and closed it up. The formula would take time to synthesize. He walked up the stairs to the garage where he found Tony tuning up an engine. "What are you still doing up Tony?"

"Oh, hey." Tony grinned as he looked up from the tools. "All done staring at chemical formulas?"

"Yes, for now." Howard snorted at his intelligent son. Nothing got past him. "Come on, I'm sure the engine can wait. Let's have a drink. I've got an early Christmas gift for you."

"Oh? Was I _good_ this year?" Tony teased as he wiped his hands with a shop rag. Despite their lack of blood relation he looked so much like his mother when he spent his whole day elbow deep in car parts. It reminded Howard of simpler times where he and Maria worked on the hover car prototype.

"Bratty more like ." Howard chuckled. They walked through the dim halls of their DC manor. "How was your flight in?"

"Fine, I'll graduate in a month. They really weren’t ready for me over the pond." Tony snorted as he faked a British accent. Howard sighed, his son was a genius, but he was also a bit arrogant. "Which is fine. Because Rhodey enlisted and I was bored without him around."

"How's Stephen?" Howard asked curiously as they entered the den. He glanced over as he reached the wet bar. Tony was looking aside, his hand on his chest. He often looked like that

"Busy. He starts residency soon. They'll be calling him _doctor_ when he finishes in the spring." Tony grinned with pride. "But I'll beat him first!"

"That's great. We'll have to send him a graduation gift." Howard already had a few things in mind. He'd set Jarvis on it. Tony joined him at the bar and Howard poured them each a finger of bourbon. "I'm real proud of you Tony. You've excelled academically beyond anything your mother or I expected."

"Well, I think you wanted me to right?" Tony asked and swallowed the mouthful of liquor. He was looking away again, he did that a lot. Hiding his expression. 

"I think I was very excited to see your mind at work." Howard thought back to those early years. Finding Tony's mind to be a blessing and a threat all at the same time. "It scared me. I knew you'd outstrip me. It's odd knowing your son might become your greatest intellectual rival."

Tony blinked at him in surprise. Hm, maybe his honesty wasn't a good thing here. But he had to be honest with his son. Anything less felt wrong. "Dad?"

"When you were young I worried that your mind would be a burden to you. Mine was, it frustrated me to be surrounded by idiots. But I also knew we _couldn't_ stop you from learning. People like us have a thirst for knowing. Yet, I worried about how focused you were on learning. Your tutors hated how quickly you made them feel useless." Howard swallowed his own drink and poured them one more before he returned the crystal decanter to the shelf. "You're my son. I'm supposed to be proud instead of jealous. And I am. I'm not sure I'm so good at being a father. But I hope you know I'm proud of you no matter what Son."

Tony stared at him for a long time. Sometimes he looked so old in his eyes. Howard wasn't sure where that age came from, but it was there. Tony finished his drink and set it down. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Tony." Howard smiled as he finished his own drink. Everything was okay, his son loved him. "Now, come with me I have your gift."

They walked down the hall from the den, back across the grand foyer and into his ground floor office. Once inside he swept up the folder he'd left on the surface to hand to Tony. He watched his son look at the papers inside as his eyes widened.

"Dad what -?" Tony shuffled through the pages and laid them flat on the desk. "You're making me CEO? Now? What about Stane?"

"Obadiah will stay on as COO, he'll work under you instead of the other way around. Maybe you coming in and working under him would make sense to others. But I know you can handle it." Howard said with conviction. "I know you're the one who's made calls to the company since you've been in college. Getting the company to source materials that won't degrade as quickly. Obie didn't catch that, but our anonymous tipster did. I know it was you. You've been looking after the company even when you were learning."

Tony glanced up in shock. "But the board-?"

"Not their choice to make. I own the controlling interests of the company. As such _I_ appoint who will run it, not them." Howard knew he'd be tapped from both SHIELD and the government once he presented the serum. It was best to leave the company to Tony. When it came time to outfit the American super soldiers, Tony would be able to provide. He worried about how he was keeping this part a secret to Tony. But he had to. Until it was time and he could bring Tony into SHIELD with him. "I think you're ready."

"Dad..." Tony looked at his father and the emotion in his eyes punched him right in the gut. Tony wiped at his eyes. "You-... _have no idea_ how much this means to me."

"I'm sure I don't. I trust you Tony. You've proven yourself quite the man." Howard smiled encouragingly. "Honestly, I think you've grown into the best man I've ever known."

Tony turned away and Howard wasn't sure why his son was so emotional about the contract and shares to be transferred. But when Tony turned back around he wiped his eyes. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well let's have you sign to make everything official. I'll have Jarvis turn them over to the lawyers in the morning." Howard pulled his pen from its box on the desk and handed it to his son. It was good to do this, pass the reigns into the capable hands that had grown under his eyes. The company and the Stark name would be well cared for under Tony's watch.

Maybe he couldn't tell him what he was doing with SHIELD, maybe that would have to stay a secret for now. But he could give his son this. He could entrust the family legacy to his son.

* * *

There was something about the way the plans were unfolding now that the serum was finished. Howard felt like everything was going too well and it worried him. Enough to call Peggy the morning he sealed the serum in his lab in a travel case. He had her check on any intelligence against him specifically. Thankfully, there was none so far as she could report. He'd sent Agent Fury back with a firm nod and assurances that he would be heading to the pentagon soon with their serum and proposal. 

Howard found himself walking the Washington D.C. manor at night after he wiped all of his research. He saw Jarvis in the room nearest the kitchen. The one he always insisted on despite Howard wanting to move him closer to the main bedrooms. Some kind of proprietary ideals that he refused to budge on. Jarvis was still awake, reading a book, he nodded when Howard walked past.

Some staff and SHIELD security still lingered on patrols. He stopped by Tony's bedroom and looked inside to see his son sprawled out on his bed. He was crashing hard from his three-day work binge in the garage. Howard chuckled and walked over to tug the blanket back up across Tony's chest. He was a grown man, but he still slept like he had as a child. 

Howard stared at his son's face and thanked the woman who had birthed him a thousand times over for giving him up. Otherwise this genius child wouldn't have gotten to be part of his family. Howard was so terribly thankful for Tony. For what he'd represented in the beginning. A new start. Howard left his son with a last look and a proud smile.

Howard walked towards the master bedroom and found his wife sleeping peacefully. He shed his housecoat and slipped into bed beside her. As if she'd felt the shift in the mattress she rolled over and tucked herself under his arm with a sleepy sigh. Howard continued to stare at the ceiling in thought as he rubbed her shoulder softly. 

He felt like he was on the precipice of something monumental. So much more than SHIELD had even been. Studying the tesseract had given them so much research. But this had been his secondary goal. After he'd figured out the formula for a new element he couldn't synthesize, this was the biggest thing he could accomplish. The only thing he could safely accomplish without exposing the tesseract.

Tony would figure out the element. Tony would have the technology and ability to create it. God Howard was so proud of his boy. He turned to look at his wife as she slept curled against him. The age on her face was beautiful. She was as stunning as she'd been all those years ago when he'd come home to her from war still raw from fighting Hydra. She'd put up with his desperate searches for Rogers. She'd married him as he built his fortune in the weapons market. She helped him with what his secondary career in SHIELD entailed. He loved her immeasurably.

He hoped one day Tony could experience the all-encompassing love he felt. He hoped to one day be trusted enough to have Tony tell him about his feelings for Stephen. Howard didn't see it ending as horribly as James Barnes' silent adoration of Steve Rogers. No, it seemed different entirely. Maria was right, they had raised an incredibly intelligent man who would live his life well. What more could a father want?


	46. Death (Part Two) 1991: Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony faces down the moment he lost everything in his first life.
> 
> Tony: 21  
> Stephen: 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heavy thanks to my husband. As this is the chapter that broke his poor brain. The what if's, hypothetical butterfly effects, and comic book shenanigans.
> 
> Also, thanks everyone for getting here with me! I'm excited to go forward with what's next in regards to this fic.

"So this is where it happens?" Stephen asked from where Tony had parked the car they'd driven to get here. He watched Stephen peel his fingers from the door handle and practically portal himself through the door to get out of the vehicle. Tony chuckled at how cute Stephen was. Now that they'd been here they didn't have to actually drive back to the D.C. Manor.

Tony got out and sucked in a breath as he looked down the road to where the death of his parents took place. He'd come here a dozen times after learning the truth in his first life. He knew the exact place his father had crawled to from the wreckage.

"Anthony?" Stephen's gentle voice was much closer than he had been a second ago. Tony looked to find the wizard a step away looking concerned.

"I'm okay, it's a bit ahead, can you do the mirror thing?" Tony asked stiffly and Stephen nodded. He turned and walked through shattered glass that still baffled Tony. He walked through after Stephen and the world looked unchanged. Tony led them into the view of the camera that would catch everything. Only it wouldn't see them right now. Not here.

"Run me through it again." Stephen looked around. "This event hasn't been present in the visions and I've never seen the video. I only have your words. Tell me again, down to the smallest detail."

Tony nodded, Stephen's steady nature calmed Tony's remembered agony over this place. He started to talk. He explained clinically about the speed the car had to be traveling for the wreck to be as severe as it was/would be. The chase that started because the Winter Soldier was coming after his father. Tony clenched his fingers over the small box in his pocket holding the tracker. This time James Barnes would not be forced to kill in HYDRA's name. This time he was going to rip the programming right out of his head.

Tony detailed the events as he remembered from the video. He'd watched it thousands of times. Committing it to his memory as if he'd been there. Old anger surfaced as he remembered the HYDRA bunker. The look on Steve's face because he'd _known_. Howard had been his _friend_. Bucky meant more. Tony's mother had been _innocent_. A cold hate still burned in him over these events, but Tony pushed it aside. This wasn't about the slights of a life that was gone. 

When he finished Stephen was looking at the ground with so much focus it startled Tony. So many emotions flashed through their bond before silence fell through. Not because Stephen was blocking him out. He was just that focused. His eyes flitted around as he paced, magic whipped around them both and made them invisible at the twitch of his hand. The mirror realm crackled as it passed back over them. Standing in the real where no one could see them, a small spell of runes were sealed over the camera on the pole behind them.

They faded back into view and Stephen laid spells down across the ground. The road was lined with languages Tony didn't recognize. As he watched the Cloak unfurled and lifted Stephen into the air. Gold wreathed his arms as he bent his fingers and sealed the entire area in so much magic that any potential mistake could be mitigated. Tony saw the spell for life preservation shatter and Stephen frowned at it before he waved it away.

"I've sealed the area, if things go differently, and others follow the Winter Soldier, they won't pass into this area." Stephen looked around. "I've laid a loop spell on the camera; I'll reactivate it before the crash. As well as an area here with more protection. No one will be able to enter it, save us."

Tony nodded and Stephen floated down to the ground. He held out his arms as the Cloak disguised itself as a jacket. Stephen tilted his head down to catch Tony's gaze. "Just like before."

"Yeah," Tony nodded. Stephen reached out and cupped his jaw. His thumb smoothed over the corner of Tony's eye. Their foreheads bumped together and his emotions settled with Stephen's calm washing through him. "Thanks Steph."

"I've secured the bodies, I even altered them to look just like your parents. The morgue has no idea they weren't incinerated. No one will be able to tell that an autopsy has already been done. My spells will hold." Stephen told him and Tony trusted him. They'd planned this part of their switch for months. They would plant the bodies and Stephen would alter the memory inside the Winter Soldier's brain so he didn't notice the differences between a living and long dead body. The footage would support the report. Barnes would lead them to that Siberian bunker at just the right time. Then Tony would plan their next move. Extracting Barnes and killing the super soldiers. 

They nodded at one another and Tony stalked for the car. Stephen opened a portal and he drove through onto the side road near the property. He looked back at Stephen and his resolve firmed up once more. Just like before, they were going to beat Death.

* * *

Listening to his mother play the piano always settled some part of Tony that ached. Like with her penchant for fine tuning car engines and organizing her closet, these were the parts of her that sang _mother_ to him. So it was finally December 16th, 1991. Tony laid across the settee in her large bedroom. He listened to her play as she ran through notes without ever looking at the pages before her.

Tony closed his eyes and his heart pounded with the hurt and pain from the past. He'd come to terms with it. He'd even developed BARF to give him a chance to do this moment over. It changed nothing, but it had helped him find closure. Closure that fucking Zemo and Rogers burned down. What had once been triggers to drink and be self-destructive had set off rage and violence in him. He regretted that. He'd played right into the enemy's hands.

His mother's voice accompanied the piano and Tony's heart just about broke. He wanted to convince them to stay. Confess everything and have Stephen steal that damn super soldier serum from the car. But then he might change something devastating in the future. He wouldn't be able to bug the Winter Soldier, he might risk the eventual Avengers splitting in half again. 

"Something on your mind dear?" His mother tilted her head and looked at him even while her fingers still gently pulled a melody from the large instrument.

"Do you ever feel like every choice you make might ruin the future?" Tony asked and the press of concern in his chest let him know he was worrying Stephen again. "That the goal you're trying to achieve is getting further and further away?"

"I think every adult feels like that at one point or another. Perhaps even more than once. I can say that I've experienced it a lot." She looked at her hands as they started to move along a more somber and sad melody. Tony felt his heart break a little in recognition. She was thinking of her biological child. The one in the urn in her office back at their main house. "But you have to remember what the end goal is. Don't get caught up on the little details that go wrong. The what-ifs get in the way of thinking objectively. Your father knows all about that."

"Hm, what did I do now?" Howard chuckled as he walked into the room. The calm air was so different from the distant disappointment that was directed at him the first time Tony had lived this moment.

"Tony's worried he’s making the wrong decisions for the future." Maria said as she pulled her hands away and looked at Howard.

"I just-...I don't want to fuck up." Tony confessed and rubbed at his neck to keep from exposing everything. After he saved them he would tell them everything. _Everything_.

"Well son, life comes with risks." Howard said and adjusted his tie as he seated himself on the bench next to his wife. "Sometimes you have to take a risk to enjoy the rewards."

"What if the risk I take ruins the plans for later?" Tony growled in frustration. "What if what I do, ultimately, changes nothing?"

Howard blinked at him in shock and turned to look at Maria who was also startled. Howard shifted and leaned down to put his elbows on his knees to look Tony in the eyes. "Is this about Stephen? Tony, I hope you know your mother and I support you no matter what. No one will think less of you for who you love. And if they do they don't deserve your business or attention. You're the future CEO of the company. You're going to change the world with your mind. I know it."

Wait...

"Honey, if Stephen is the person you want to spend your life with we understand completely." Maria smiled warmly at him. "There's really no one better."

"He's going to be a doctor you know." Howard chuckled.

Wait!

"I'm not-!" Tony sputtered in indignant outrage. "This isn't about Stephen! I don't need any help with that. I have that _totally_ under control!"

He really did! Stephen would come around eventually. It was everything they had to not act on the tension between them. Tony had pushed the line already and the ball was in Stephen's court for now. Until he met Pepper. Then Tony was going to prove to Stephen that his past feelings were very much buried with his past life. _This_ life was filled with love and want for Stephen alone.

"Are you sure? I don't think you're making very good progress." Howard tilted his head and Tony bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. So he hadn't gotten in the wizards pants. As far as anyone knew he hadn't gotten into _anyone's_ pants. That didn't mean he couldn't! He just _hadn't_!

"I seriously don't need help in that department, thank you." Tony huffed and Howard shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But you better be careful, anyone would be lucky to have Stephen." Howard stood back up. "If you aren't talking about Stephen, is this about you being the future CEO?"

"No-...yes?" Tony rubbed his face. His freaking _parents_. He was trying to get advice on if changing the future here would be smart. And they wanted to talk about _other_ shit. "What if I make a mistake and the company goes under?"

"That's not possible son." Howard chuckled. "I understand the press probably won't be your fans. I understand it's a big company and it can feel daunting. But you're a smart man Tony, I know you can do anything you set your mind to. If things go wrong you know how to roll with the punches."

"You are surprisingly unhelpful." Tony glared. "I don't know why I tried. You just _dad_ everything up."

"I'm sure there’s a compliment in there. I'm taking it as one." Howard grinned at his wife who just shook her head in amusement. Tony wanted to throttle them both. Then lock them in this house like children who needed grounding.

But then the Winter Soldier would just show up at the house to kill them. He had to minimize the damage and preserve the timeline as best as they could without showing their hand to HYDRA. The criminal organization could not find out about what they were doing. Everything was in place. The farm out in South Dakota, the magical relics Stephen had fabricated to disguise his parents. They just had to extract them. 

"Okay, I'll go get our bags dear." Howard said as he smiled at his wife.

"Hope the Bahamas are warm." Tony looked at his mother. She smoothed her hand over his jaw.

"We'll make a quick stop on the way to the airport." Howard said as he pulled two of their bags into the room.

"At the pentagon." Tony breathed on rote.

"Just a quick stop." Maria eyed Howard sternly.

"Of course dear, I swear." He nodded. "Now, we'll be back on Monday. Try not to burn down the house."

"Just get there safe." Tony couldn't bring himself to say the same things as before. Sarcasm was no longer armor against his father’s disapproval. Howard walked over and tugged him into a firm hug. Then his father was headed for the door, his focus already shifting to the seriousness of what he was going to do. Present that damn serum to the world.

His mother hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oh, we miss you when you're abroad honey." Maria cooed to him. "We should all be together come Monday. Let's work on the Vector when we get back. All three of us."

"Love you too mom." Tony smiled into her hair and swore he would save her. He'd save _them_ and hide them out so they could live their lives in safety. The moment they were gone he opened himself up to Stephen and in seconds a portal opened in the room. It paid to have snuck Stephen around leading up to this day. So many places were rigged up for easy travel.

"Ready?" Stephen asked.

"Let me get my coat." Tony nodded. He dressed warmly and joined his wizard. In seconds they were in the cold and on the side of the long stretch of road they'd parked on earlier in the week. Magic washed over him, and he looked to see Stephen pushing a spell to circle them on the ground.

"We're invisible." Stephen informed him. He had that concerned look on his face, but his side of the bond felt like effort and determination were boiling in him. He was fixing the universe then. They weren't supposed to be here.

"Can you handle it?" Tony asked worriedly. "Is it too much already?"

"No more than what happened with Donna. I've smoothed over the reality of our presence here. But the edges are raw, unsure where this is going to go. I have a grip on them. When the car is about to hit the tree, I'll stop time."

They'd gone over the plan numerous times. Tony felt off though. The last time he'd faced down the Winter Soldier he'd been in his suit. He'd blown off that damn arm and nearly won. Now he stood here with no suit, and only magic he barely understood in his arsenal. A hand grasped his shoulder. Comfort, wary confidence, and trust projected to him. Tony sagged and looked at Stephen. 

"We did this once with Donna. We can do it again." Stephen assured him and Tony forced himself to accept those words. Stephen bumped their foreheads together and they just existed in the cool twilight of the day. The cold air was nothing to the memories of Siberia Tony couldn't forget.

"Okay, okay, let's save my parents and find out where HYDRA will be hiding Barnes." Tony met Stephen's gaze and they pushed the emotional breakdowns away for later.

* * *

Having seen the video and having assumed and inferred exactly what happened did not prepare Tony for it in person. He still nearly lunged out when he saw his parents car speeding down the road with a motorcycle dogging it. His father was a good driver, not as good as Maria was but still. It didn't change the second he lost control, or the moment the Winter Soldier blazed up on the side of the car on the bike.

Stephen's hand closed over Tony's and the instant before the car impacted the tree, time stopped. Green magic whipped out over the wards already on the ground. Tony broke free and ran for the car. He ripped the door open and fought to drag his mother out.

Stephen appeared as he was lowering his mother down. Blood streamed from his nose and it jerked Tony to a stop. "Steph?!"

"It's okay, I'm alright, just get your father out." Stephen picked up Maria and walked for the safe zone he'd sketched out to hide them. Tony turned back to the driver's side and unbuckled his father. He grabbed the older man's coat, ready to haul him out.

 **"I can't let you do that Tony Stark."** A wizened voice startled Tony so badly a magic repulsor formed over his hands and he turned to point them at the speaker. An elderly man stood there, shaded glasses on with a white mustache. He wore a burgundy sweater over a button-down shirt and corduroy pants. He held a cane with both hands curled over top.

"S-Stephen!" Tony yelled and Stephen rocketed to his side the Cloak fully unfurled and magic seals wreathing his arms. But the second he angled his hands he froze.

"No...no there's no way-...you can't be." Stephen looked pale, pure terror filling his side of the bond.

"Steph?" Tony asked.

"That's..." He turned and his forehead was glowing with an indecipherable symbol. "The One Above All."

Tony stiffened as he looked at the man. That wasn’t possible. The freaking thing all gods and deities bowed to was standing here like an old man. No that wasn't possible. 

**"It's good to see you both again."** The old man spoke with his wavering wily voice. **"You've done well so far. I can see my gift has come in handy."**

"It's...I don't know what you intended." Stephen landed on his feet. He stepped solidly between Tony and the old man. Tony grabbed at the Cloak and it ruffled around his hand to comfort and anchor his grip.

 **"I want you to win."** The old man said. **"I want to see more than one universe finally survive past Thanos. There's been so much loss, so much ruin already."**

"W-We're doing all we can to prepare." Stephen assured, his side of the bond was terrified. But he was firming himself in protectiveness. It felt familiar, why? 

"Why are you here?" Tony demanded. And the old man looked to him with something like sorrow on his face.

 **"There are concrete facets of reality that must never change."** The One Above All said. **"Unfortunately, the death of Howard Stark is one of them."**

"What?!" Tony whipped around Stephen. The Cloak snatched at him trying to keep him close. Stephen's arm extended to stop him from advancing and Tony froze.

"Death gave us the gift of four lives free of consequence." Stephen argued. "We have two we intend to use now."

 **"If I allow you to save Howard Stark at this moment in time. Tony can never become Iron Man."** The One Above All spoke and it felt like a bomb went off in Tony. Stephen tightened his fist on Tony's chest and shook his head.

"That makes no sense." Stephen glared.

 **"Please, we have plenty of time. Go ahead and look."** The old man waved his hand. **"Tony Stark will find no danger from me."**

Stephen looked at Tony, his expression worried. Tony grabbed Stephen's fist desperately. "I need to know Steph."

Stephen sighed but lifted his legs off the ground to float in the lotus position. He drew his hands in and bent his fingers as he laid them palm up on his knees. As he closed his eyes that eerie way he'd watched the future on Titan returned. His head moved as if he were looking in hundreds of locations and only the Stone was tethering him to his body. 

"They’re good people." Tony found himself saying.

 **"Of course they are. You made them that way."** The One Above All smiled and it was so grandfatherly it infuriated Tony. **"Even in your previous life. When your father put his hand on you in anger, and your mother made excuses when it was turned on her. The sum of their deeds made them good people to the world, even if they weren't good parents to their adopted son."**

Tony couldn't argue that. Emotionally he'd hated his father. But seeing the Winter Soldier break his skull with two punches, then strangle his mother enraged him even now. His father had believed in him, even as he'd been an abusive bastard. His mother had loved him, even as she made excuses for Howard's drunken rages. And Tony had missed them, even as he'd hated them for his childhood. That wasn't the case this time. Not with what he'd changed.

 **"You've healed those old hurts. Some in your previous life might have called that selfish. I thought it was sweet, a kindness. Howard never got to experience the despair of knowing he'd hurt his son. Your mother never had to feel like she'd failed you. You got to experience the childhood you deserved."** The One Above All smiled. **"Love is the greatest force in all of the multiverse. I hope to see you prove it so even more."**

"If love is so powerful, why won't you let me save my father?" Tony snarked, he cast a worried eye at his father and then to Stephen. His chest was filled with too many emotions to count, both his and Stephen's.

 **"Like your Sorcerer, I am looking to the future. To the moment I know this universe might survive. I have taken methods to ensure it. Like allowing Death to make you your deal."** The One Above All turned to look at the Winter Soldier. **"There's so much suffering that happens in this world. Earth has always been my favorite, I want it to live."**

Tony pulled the tracker from his pocket and closed his eyes. He nodded and walked over to where Barnes was riding his motorcycle past where the car was swerving towards the tree. It was unsettling to see everything frozen the way it was. Tony looked the soldier up and down. He needed to put the tracker somewhere no one would be able to find it. The magic would keep it hidden. But Barnes needed to be unaware it was implanted.

Tony pulled the vest back to see the mottled skin of his shoulder where the arm was fused in. He pulled the implant pen out and loaded the tracker. He angled the edge along the seam of the arm, with a depress of the release the tracker sank deep into thick scar tissue. It didn't even bleed. Perfect.

Tony looked at the Sergeant who had given his life to fight Hydra. It wasn't right the way they'd used him like this. He saw the Soldier's cold dead eyes were locked onto the car. There wasn't a bit of humanity there. It was just like that fight after they'd apprehended him. An activated Winter Soldier was terrifying. But Barnes had life in his eyes when he'd fought in that bunker. He'd been aggrieved, faced with what he'd done, and he hadn't even fought that fiercely. Not like he had when he'd been activated. Barnes had suffered, and he was _still_ suffering. 

"I know you can't hear me right now. I know you're not him, not yet at least. But I want you to know I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault. HYDRA made you like this. I didn't handle that well; I don't think anyone would have. But I'm sorry all the same." Tony patted the metal arm. "We'll get you out of there. Then we'll get you right. Once that's done, I'll fix this monstrosity you have attached to you. I mean seriously, what were they thinking?"

A shout jerked Tony back to the moment. He saw Stephen fumble out of the visions. The Cloak was keeping him upright, but Tony still rushed over to take his arm and wrap it around his shoulders. "You're bleeding again."

"Yes, I would be surprised if I wasn't." Stephen rubbed his bloodied nose on his dark coat sleeve and looked Tony in the eye. "I looked at every universe where Howard survived the assassination attempt. Not many universes feature that point. Pathetically few. The One Above All is correct, if he survives, you never get taken hostage."

"I can still create Iron Man. It's my memories that matter, I can still make the suit." Tony argued. "Seriously, I can do without having to put an electromagnet in my chest to keep me alive."

"No, Tony you don't understand. You don't _become_ Iron Man. You never do things in a way that is explained away. You just become a villain because the world wants to steal Iron Man." Stephen explained. "You originally created the suit to escape the terrorists. The subsequent ones were created-...?"

"To destroy the weapons Stane sold black market. The government couldn't argue because I was essentially cleaning up my own mess. It was my copyrighted property. They couldn't take it until Rhodey took War Machine." Tony closed his eyes. "I can still do it though. I can still make Iron Man. I can even offer the Iron Legion to the U.N."

"The world won't see it the way you want it." Stephen met Tony's eyes. "If you don't make an Iron Man the way you did before, SHIELD and HYDRA will do everything they can to get rid of you. You'll never be a hero. They won't let you. If you're not a hero you'll never be an Avenger. _Everything_ will be derailed."

Tony stared at Stephen in shock. "But...that's just a possibility!"

 **"A possibility I will not allow to happen."** The One Above All cut in. **"Iron Man must be the hero he is meant to be."**

"This is a _change_. I can hide them away. The world will never know they're alive." Tony argued as desperation rose in him. "Stane will still try to kill me. Especially since dad made me CEO."

The old man shook his head. **"Your plans will hinge on no one being around to stop Stane from greedily trying to steal everything from you. That he will try to have you killed. If your father lives, he will never allow that. He will put your entire future plans for Thanos at risk to protect you. Abusive or this version of your father remains the same. Howard Stark will not allow harm to come to his son."**

"I-...I can't just -..." Tony felt his desperation edge into panic and Stephen turned to him. He pulled them together and focused on emitting calm in the sea of Tony's anxiety and pressure. It wasn't like a fight. A fight he could handle. This was his father's life!

 **"Let us ask them."** The One Above All waved to the car and then the side of the road where Maria was propped against a tree. **"If you would be so kind Doctor Strange?"**

"Anthony?" Stephen ignored the deity to look at Tony alone. "This is your call."

Tony searched his eyes, seeing only trust and belief in his eyes. What a relief that was. If this had been the Avengers he would never have been allowed to hold the fate of the future in his hands like this. He had never been trusted. God he loved this man so much. 

Tony pulled himself back together and nodded. Stephen stepped back and with a twist of his hand green energy covered both of the Stark parents. They were pulled forcibly from their time stasis. His mother's scream cut off as she realized she wasn't about to be in a car wreck.

"Maria?!" Howard's yell had Tony flinching. He closed his eyes on the disturbed panic on their faces.

 **"It's an honor to meet you Howard Stark."** The One Above All greeted.

"Who are you?! Tony?! Stephen?!" Howard sputtered in panic.

"Howard?! Howard I can't move!" Maria shrieked.

"That's-...my apologies Maria." Stephen apologized. In seconds his parents were crowding him. Stephen must have released part of his wards. 

"Tony? What are you doing here Son?!" Howard demanded and when Tony opened his eyes it was to his father's terrified face.

"Howard, what is going on?!" His mother hissed as she wrapped Tony in close.

"I have stopped time." Stephen spoke and Tony looked at him in shock. They were going to just spill it all right now? They were supposed to wait until they got to the safe house. Tony looked at the old man and knew they needed to come clean now. With a firm nod to Stephen he stepped out of his parents protective huddle. 

"I know you finished the super soldier serum." Tony said to his father. "I know you were here to show the Pentagon and start the project over. I know you searched for years to find Steve Rogers. Only you found the Tesseract instead."

Howard stiffened and it made Tony hurt to lay it all out like this. "How do you-?"

"I'm from the future!" Tony blurted and both of his parents gaped at him. "We both are."

"Time travel is not possible." Howard frowned and Tony stepped towards his father.

"I know what the Stark expo model hides. I know you built the entire compound to tell me how to create a brand-new element. I know you discovered it studying the Tesseract. I know you hid it from everyone so that no one could use it for selfish and evil reasons. You knew you could never create it. So you left it for me to do when technology and capability would be better matched for it." Tony said seriously and his father searched his eyes before looking over at Stephen and the Cloak moving at his back. 

"Tell me everything." Howard said and Maria snapped her head to look at him. 

"You can't be serious, we were just run off the road!" She twisted and gasped as she saw the Winter Soldier on the bike and the car still hovering as it went off the road an inch from the tree. 

"Years from now." Stephen spoke suddenly. "Your son will become a hero. The fate of this universe will rest on his shoulders." 

"How does time travel factor into that?" Howard demanded. 

"I used the energy of this amulet; it is similar to the Tesseract a counterpart. I used it to fuel a magic spell that pulled us from the moment of our deaths and brought us back to the moments of our births." Stephen explained. "Would you like me to show you?" 

"Wait!" Tony protested. 

"Show me." Howard nodded firmly. 

"No!" Tony snapped. They looked back to him and Tony fisted his hands. "You can't show him that Steph."

"He needs to know." Stephen said and the regret he felt scalded Tony. He didn't want his father to look at the past way he'd lived his life. He didn't want his father to be disappointed in who he'd been. But there wasn't time for Tony to drag this out. If his dad understood what was going on, maybe they could argue for the potential good they could do. 

Tony held out his hand and Stephen gave him a wan mood in thanks. Howard took the other one Stephen extended, then his mother took both Tony's and Howard's. Stephen nodded, "Just as you remember Anthony."

"Yeah." Tony closed his eyes and tried to only think of the Afghanistan trip.

The second Stephen's spells washed over their group he was catapulted into a memory of watching his father yell at his mother from the hallway. He peeked through the cracked door as Howard paced the length of the den in Malibu as he yelled and ranted about Maria coddling Tony. She argued right back before he struck her. A strong hand cupped his shoulder and he looked back to see his current father there with horrified eyes. His mother was cupping her mouth. Damn. He hadn't wanted them to see this. 

The memory changed like they were on a conveyor belt that moved at light speed. Stephen floated above them, his magic made a glowing wreath around them. Tony regretted that he'd not been able to show them the future, but Stephen just shook his head not accepting his emotional apology.

The next scene was of Howard yelling at Tony as he built a circuit board. It was just the two of them in a lab. Never good enough. 

Another scene whirled into view like some kind of slideshow of fucked up history. This one was of Tony trying to give his father the model car he'd created, only to be yelled at even worse than was usual.

Snapshots of Jarvis making excuses, then of Maria making excuses, and of Howard being horrible to him flicked into view one after another.

Scenes of Howard intervening in every relationship Tony was involved in. He proved them all superficial, or worse extortion attempts in the making. Tony remembered so many of them taking Howard's buy outs. 

The memory changed again. It was now showing this day and how it had played out the first time. With Howard scathingly noting his disappointment in Tony. His mother making excuses _again_. Then they drove out here where the Winter Soldier murdered them.

Howard jerked as he watched it unfold so differently to what he had experienced in the now. Maria gaped in horror as she watched herself be choked to death. Their accident had been made out to be caused by Howard's drunk driving. SHIELD/HYDRA really had covered its tracks. 

Then Tony's memories flowed freely. Snapshots of Tony's life after their deaths. His meaningless trysts. The flippant way he ran with the company. He might have been smarter than anyone in every room, but he was also an absolute bastard. Everything his father had predicted he'd be and more.

Then the kidnapping in Afghanistan was shown before them. Howard's hand tightened on Tony's shoulder as he watched Tony wake up with the battery in his chest. They watched Tony swap it out for the miniaturized Arc Reactor. He watched himself make the Mark I. He closed his eyes on his escape from the Ten Rings, but he watched the death of Yinsen. That was one memory he would _never_ look away from. Then Stane was revealed to be the one behind the kidnapping. Their fight and his subsequent death.

Then Vanko appeared, and all of Howard's past with SHIELD came to light. Tony finally discovering and creating the element Howard had hidden for him. How it saved his life and changed everything. 

The Avengers were next and Howard choked when he saw Steve in all his red white and blue glory. Everything Howard and SHIELD had been made and stood for was put to the test by Loki. They watched Tony tow that nuke right into spade to decimate Thanos' Chituari army.

Then Ultron. All the good intentions in the world couldn't prevent what had happened. The visions he couldn't escape that terrified him. The first truly solid rift in the Avengers was because of him. 

Tony felt his mind push forward to the Civil War between the Avengers. The way Cap had been at odds with Tony. The video that revealed the truth of his parents death. His angry reaction to it and Steve's deception were revealed to them. He looked away from the scene of Steve and Barnes beating him down. It was still visceral to Tony. An answering rage burned in his chest and he knew Stephen hated seeing it so clearly.

Then they were watching the invasion. He watched himself fighting to save Stephen from Ebony Maw. Fighting on Titan against Thanos. It was futile, even watching it now, their task felt insurmountable. Fucking Quill and his role in ruining their plan. Tony closed his eyes tight as he was stabbed again in the vision. Stephen gave up his Stone. But he did look again at Stephen holding him as he died, the vision of their shared death was too much. He didn't want anyone else to see it, this moment was for Stephen and Tony alone. 

They were back on the side of the road as the last of the magic burst into butteries that faded from existence. He didn't realize he was crying until he wiped at his eyes. Tony was jerked forward and suddenly he was enveloped in his father's arms. "Tony, I don't know what happened to make me that kind of man. But I am so sorry!" 

"Dad-?" Tony tried to put some space between them, but Howard just tightened his grip.

"No! The man I must have been before... I can never make amends for that." Howard choked. "You're my son and I-!"

"No, dad!" Tony pushed his father back a step. " _I_ changed you. I made you this way. That's... _that's_ who you were supposed to be."

"No, I refuse to believe that. _This_ is who I was supposed to be. A father that supports and loves his son. One that would never -..." Howard choked on a sob and he shook his head. "One that would never lay his hands on his _child_. I reject that. I was meant to be this right here!"

Tony was suddenly crying again. What was the point of telling them all this?! If that One Above All asshole wasn't going to let them save Howard?! His father drew him back in. "I love you Tony. I love you so goddamn much Son!"

"Dad-..." Tony felt his mother wrap her arms around them both. Clutching them tight to her.

 **"Do you understand now?"** The One Above All asked. Howard looked up and Tony glared.

"What is happening exactly? In those memories, we were supposed to die." Howard looked at the old man then back at Tony.

"When we were reborn, the One Above All," Stephen waved to the old man. "Gifted us with the ability to make changes to reality. I can weave energy into the tears in time. This prevents disastrous future changes. It might alter the way some things happen, but we haven't changed something so monumental it would alter _key_ events."

"But this is?" Howard was catching on. Tony lamented that. Let him stay just a bit behind for just a few more minutes!

"Last year, Anthony and I set out to save my sister from drowning. In the first timeline she died. In this reality we saved her. That infringed upon the natural order of death. Death herself came to us and said that she would allow us four lives. Four lives we could have free from her to ensure we fight Thanos and win." Stephen explained. "Four lives that I used one of. It wasn't fair so I gave two of them to Anthony to use."

"Then if that's the case you were going to use them to save us?" Maria looked at Tony again, her brows drawing down at the panic and hurt in his eyes.

"That was the plan." Tony said weakly.

 **"I cannot allow Howard Stark to survive this night."** The One Above All spoke. **"If I do, Tony Stark will not be able to become the Iron Man this universe needs."**

"Anthony would create the suit no matter what, but the context matters. A changed man using his suit to get rid of Stark weapons sold on the black market? Or an eccentric Inventor who created the suit with no reason? The public and the government would believe him insane, or dangerous. Potentially both." Stephen explained.

"They said that anyways." Tony looked down.

"The point stands." Howard said and Tony looked at him. "What's coming...Tony that's worse than HYDRA and Red Skull ever were. And that's _your_ fight."

"It's the hill I died on." Tony acknowledged as his heart clenched and his stomach churned. He didn't want this to go the way his father was connecting it to. 

Howard pulled back to look Tony in the eye. They looked back and forth for so long Tony was starting to feel awkward. Then Howard nodded and let him go to turn to his wife. Maria hissed in horror. "No! Howard you can't!"

Tony didn't want his father to make this choice! He'd finally gotten to know his dad! He'd gotten to have the father he'd always ached for. He couldn't lose him now!

"A long time ago Captain America drove an airship into the arctic circle to prevent Red Skull from using it to attack America." Howard said solidly and pulled Maria into his arms. She beat on his chest and fought against him but her screams were filled with sobs. Tony's heart clenched painfully tight, and Stephen touched Tony's arm. His calm couldn't cut through Tony's rising despair this time. 

"No..." Tony whispered in emotional agony.

"He couldn't land it. Couldn't force it to change its course. So the only option was to force it into the sea. There was no coming back from that." Howard continued. "But he did it. Not because he had some kind of death wish after Barnes died. Not even because he was finally the soldier he'd always wanted to be. He did that because an entire country's safety rested on his shoulders. It was reckless and stupid, but it was right course then."

"You can't do this! Dad!" Tony protested as his father kissed his wife soundly.

"Sorry honey, but our whole world rests on _my_ shoulders right now. A weight that's going to shift to our son." Howard spoke to her with grief in his tone. "Maybe I was a bad father after all."

"Never, you were never a bad father or husband." She shook her head through her tears.

"Look after him Maria. Don't let him blame himself." Howard said and she nodded even as she broke down. Stephen caught her as she collapsed. "Stephen, you're the best kind of man. I knew you would be, but you're more than that. So much more. Look after Tony, Son, he's going to need you."

"Always sir," Stephen nodded.

Howard cupped Stephen's shoulder and met his gaze. "You’re holding a lot of weight yourself. More than Earth. I can see it now. Maybe let him shoulder some with you? You have my blessing."

Stephen’s visible confusion was only stopped by Maria clutching at him as the Cloak wrapped around her. Howard looked at Tony and came forward to cup his face and hug him tight. "I love you son. Never forget that."

"Dad, we don't have to do anything. We can still do this without me being Iron Man the way he wants!" Tony argued. He couldn't be serious! He couldn't be so reckless! Why why _why?!_

"Tony, we both know that's not true." Howard smiled wide despite his tears. "I was so worried I would never be able to do anything for you as my son. Just material bullshit that doesn't matter."

"Dad-!" Tony hissed but Howard just shook his head.

"We all have our hills to die on. Steve chose his and gets to come back. He seemed troubled in your memories. You chose yours and came back as well. Don't let _this_ trouble you. I'm choosing this moment." Howard patted him on the jaw. "Live your life how you want to son. Don't let yourself be miserable again."

With a long look at everyone he nodded and walked back to the car. Howard looked at the One Above All and huffed, "So, how do we do this?"

Stephen walked over and pushed Tony to his mother where they clutched at one another. "I had prepared corpses to take your places. They won't be missed, and my magic can't be broken on them. No one will suspect that Maria Stark didn't die in this car crash."

"And you'll keep her safe?" Howard asked.

"Anthony purchased a home no one will link to him. I have layered protections in place. I've even made a relic to disguise her. No one will ever know she survived or where she's gone." Stephen assured but his emotions were a whirlwind of regret and guilt. "I wish...I wish you would let us try."

"I can't take that chance." Howard said firmly. "This is what I'm prepared to do for the future of our world."

 **"You are a man without peer Howard Stark."** The One Above All said. Howard climbed back in the car and returned to how he had been sitting. Stephen opened a portal and a woman wearing identical clothing to Maria, was settled in the front seat. There was no difference in their appearances. The One Above All continued watching as Stephen finished. **"Goodbye Mr. Stark."**

"Goodbye." Howard nodded firmly and grasped the steering wheel. The deity vanished as if he'd never been there. 

Stephen backed up and herded Tony and his mother back into their invisibility ward. He closed the amulet on his neck and time reverted back into place. The car slammed into the tree with no decrease in momentum. The Time Stone was terrifying. Exactly how it happened before, his father spilled out of the car with his forehead bleeding. 

The Winter Soldier parked his bike after doubling back. He approached Howard and pulled him up by his hair. Tony's grip tightened on his mother as her nails dug into him.

"Sergeant Barnes." Howard sputtered. The Winter Soldier hit him twice, Caving in his skull in the same manner as the first timeline. Tony felt his heart go cold. Seeing it in video was horrific. But seeing it and being unable to stop it was worse. 

The Winter Soldier walked around the car and wrapped his fingers around the corpse's throat. Luckily, he didn't notice the difference because of Stephen's spells. Stephen worked quickly and altered the memory from where he stood. The Winter Soldier finished and staged the wreckage to look like drunk driving. He popped the trunk and took the case of super soldier serum from inside. Then he shot the camera where it was mounted. He climbed back on his motorcycle and sped away. 

Tony stood there listening to his mother wail, tears streaming down his face when a portal opened at their feet. Tony led his mother through. They stepped out onto their safe house lawn. Stephen stepped through and promptly collapsed. Tony and his mother both scrambled for him. There was nothing else they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to pop in and yell at me. :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/wf28QrtgAU


End file.
